Different Paths
by E. C. R. Potter
Summary: COMPLETED! Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do. HH and DG.
1. Assassination

**Title: **Different Paths

**Author Name: **E. C. R. Potter

**Category: **Action/Adventure

**Sub Category: **Drama

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **All the books.

**Summary: **Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Notes: **The plot of this story is taken directly from the "Kyoto" Story Arc of the Japanese Comic, "Ruroni Kenshin" by Nobuhiro Wazuki. I have always wondered how the two stars of the two series, Kenshin and Harry, have had such similar personalities and angst filled lives. Therefore, I am doing drawing Harry Potter characters into the Kenshin Storyline. All HP characters will be representing a RK character in this story. If I use an Original Character to represent an RK character, I'll make the initials of the two characters the same. Try to guess which character is which.

This chapter was first posted on my Yahoo Group. Although I've decided to post on FF.net, I'd still prefer it if people read and reviewed it on my Yahoo Group. Actually, I don't care where it's read so long as I get reviews.

**Chapter 1: Assassination**

It was a dark time those days, and things were only getting worse. Ever since the death of Cedric Diggory during the Triwizard Tournament some three years ago, there has been many a rumor floating around. Rumors that the most dreaded of all Dark Wizards, the Dark Lord Voldemort had returned to full power and was picking up where he had left off before his untimely demise.

Indeed, there was plenty of evidence floating around that the Dark Lord had indeed returned. Death Eater attacks had increased 20 fold, and cases where unforgivable curses were used were far too numerous. The Dementors of Azkaban had revolted and broken out many of the most deadiest Death Eaters. The Giants were divided, some wanting to fight for the Death Eaters, some wanting to fight for the resistance, and most remaining neutral. Cases where there were attacks on muggles and non-pureblood wizards and witches were a common occurrence now. Indeed, most of the Magic community had no choice but accept that the dreaded Lord Voldemort had returned.

Despite all this, UK Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge stubbornly refused to believe that Voldemort had returned, despite the complete chaos that surrounded him. In fact, Fudge had spent a good deal of the past three years fighting to shut down resistance organizations against the Dark Lord. His firm belief was that these attacks were caused by delusional ex-Death Eaters whom had pitifully believed the delusions of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore who were the first ones to claim that Voldemort had returned. Of course, such beliefs would ultimately lead to scandal which ha indeed happened the previous year.

About a year ago, renowned Death Eater Lucius Malfoy had initiated a scheme to gain Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry under his control. Lucius had managed to coerce the more radical students of Slytherin house to revolt against Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and work to destroy the wards that protected the school from the Death Eaters. However, the plan failed when the more moderate Slytherins had told the staff what their radical housemates were planning and the staff put down the revolt. The Radicals still refused to be taken down and violence had ensued within the halls of the school. When the smoke had cleared, many of the students as well as Lucius Malfoy himself had been killed.

The Slytherin Revolts were the only time the school had truly been in danger. All of the most radical Slytherins had either been killed in the revolts or expelled afterwards so the House that had formerly bred the most dark wizards and witches was now filled entirely with moderates whom aligned themselves with the resistance. Still, Fudge had used the revolts as excuse to have Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, until then the leader of the resistance, sacked and banned from British Magical Community, amidst much protest. That had been the greatest scandal of the Minister and after the outcry Fudge withdrew from the public eye for some time.

Still, even without Dumbledore, Hogwarts was the safest place during those days. Minerva McGonagall was the Head Mistress now and the school was running smoothly. All of the major activity of the war happened on the outside and the school, and for the most part Hogsmeade village lived in relative contentment and peace.

It was for that reason on a sunny Saturday, in early April that the young wizard Harry James Potter was preparing to go to Hogsmeade village. Harry Potter, was the most famous in the world for having survived not one, but two encounters with Voldemort. He was the Boy who Lived, the only person ever to stop the Dark Lord when he was only a baby. He had lost everything in that first encounter, including his parents James and Lily whom have sacrificed their lives for him, and had lived a life of misery with his muggle relatives, the Durslyes.

That was all in the past now. Harry was now a strapping young man of 17 and near the end of his magical training. He was now nearly 6 feet, had a slender build, and had messy raven black hair that still looked like it had never had a comb run through it. He now wore stylish glasses that didn't had the glow of his emerald green eyes. The lightning bolt scar that he had gained in his first encounter with Voldemort stood out plainly on his forehead, visible just behind his bangs. During the past three years, Harry's magical abilities had multiplied and he was now the greatest practical user of magic in the school and even rivaled the Dumbledore in terms of sheer power. Academically, his rising powers had contributed greatly to his grades and he was currently the second best student in the school and Head Boy. He still played seeker with the Gryffindor Quidditch team his finally season had already ended, finishing with Gryffindor once again winning the Quidditch Cup.

At present, Harry was in the Gryffindor Common Room putting his trainers on. He had just done his last shoe lace when a familiar voice called out, "Harry Potter! Where do you think you're going?"

Harry looked up to see his best friend Hermione Granger standing over him looking stern. Over the years, Hermione had grown into a lovely young woman. Her brown hair was less bushy now and was gaining an auburn tinge and her brown eyes shone as lively as ever. She was about 5' 5" as was now Head Girl, being the number one student in Hogwarts.

Harry grinned sheepishly and said, "Hogsmeade."

"Harry, you know you're not supposed to go there!" said Hermione. "It's not a Hogsmeade weekend. What kind of example would you set for the younger students if the Head Boy snuck into the village when he was aloud to?"

"I actually think it would set a great example," said Harry. "I just might be the instigator of a new generation of Gryffindor rule-breakers."

Hermione glared at him and said, "That's not funny."

"Well nothing you say to me is going to stop me from enjoying the time off we get for the next 3 months."

"Harry! We have this time off so that we can study for the N. E. W. T.s. Do you understand how important they are?"

"Of course I do. That's why I need to excursion to Hogsmeade, for relaxing."

"Harry..."

"Oh come on, Hermione. Are you going to report me?" said Harry with a grin. The gesture was reminiscent of the time when Harry had snuck into Hogsmeade during their third year.

Hermione felt flustered by the grin. During the past three years, her feelings for Harry had been building and she was now practically in love with him though she kept this fact hidden. Consequently, Harry's grin disarmed her. "Of...of course not." Still, Hermione wasn't about to relent and she finally lapsed into the real reason why she didn't want Harry going to Hogsmeade, "But, Harry. What about You-know-who? What if he attacks Hogsmeade while you're there?"

Harry sighed. "You know that I've believed that this is the year where it comes down between Voldemort and I, right? With the exception of apparition and taking N. E. W. T.s, I'm a fyully trained wizard now." He lifted his hand up and rubbed, Hermione's cheek. "I'll promise you that I'll come back safely, OK?"

Hermione relished the feel of Harry's hand on her cheek and gently placed her own hand on Harry's. "OK," she said. "Remember, be careful."

"I'll remember," said Harry. "Well, I'll see you later." With that, he headed out of the portrait hole.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was in Hogsmeade that day. He had just successfully completed a fund raising campaign and was in good spirits. Apparently, the scandal surrounding the Slytherin revolts was finally being buried in where it belonged, the past. That cursed scandal that had nearly ruined his reputation. Fudge gritted his teeth as he remembered the scandal surrounding the revolts. He had managed to get rid of Dumbledore but nearly at the cost of his reputation. Furthermore, his primary sponsor, Lucius Malfoy had been killed though Fudge refused to answer questions of what Malfoy was doing there at the time. But that, didn't matter in the long run, he had gotten new sponsors.

All in all, things were going along well, for the Minister. So, he just simply sat back and relaxed, deciding to enjoy the trip of the horseless carriage as it sped back to London. However, the tranquility of the carriage was suddenly broken when a young wizard of about 16 burst into the carriage. He grabbed the terrified Fudge's face and pointed a wand at him.

"Hello Mr. Fudge," he said with a cheery smile on his face. "My name is Seth Soran and I work for Mr. Voldemort."

If Fudge hadn't been terrified out of his wits, he would've found it amusing that out of every name the Dark Lord had been referred to, from Tom Marvolo Riddle to You-Know-Who, he had never heard anyone call him "Mr. Voldemort".

"He basically wants to thank you for everything you've done so far, from denying his return to sacking Mr. Dumbledore," said Seth. "But it has concluded that he really has no more use for you any more since he's decided to go into his next step. Oh and he's asked me to relay a message to you, Mr. Fudge. Mr. Voldemort's exact words are, 'I must thank you my dear minister, for all you've done for me. But times change and people move. My plan for this world is coming into motion and no one not you, not Dumbledore, not even Harry Potter is going to stop me. So on a final not, I will have this world.'"

Fudge didn't even have time to react for as soon as he had relayed the Dark Lord's message, Seth quietly said the words, _"Avada Kedavra." In a flash of green light, Cornelius Fudge was no more._

* * *

"Minister Fudge? Dead?"

"There was a flash of green light. The killing curse."

"Was the Dark Mark there?"

The murmurs that surrounded the site of the assassination simply refused to die down. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge had just been killed in Hogsmeade, clearly by a Death Eater. Harry Potter was amongst the on lookers, starring at the body of the minister, currently being levitated away by Ministry officials. Harry was definitely not one of Fudge's biggest fans, he still felt personally responsible for every Death Eater attack, as if he could've been able to stop them.

Unknown t o Harry, Seth Soran was standing right behind him, though facing the opposite direction. "Be warned, Mr. Potter," he said. Harry hearing Seth's voice instantly froze in his spot, though his right hand fingered his wand tucked in his belt. Seth continued speaking, "Mr. Voldemort is fully aware that Mr. Fudge isn't one of your favorite peoples. This is but a prelude to the plans he has set in motion. Mr. Voldemort's time is coming, Mr. Potter and he warns you to stay out of his business. The choice is up to you. But tell me Mr. Potter, do you really want your loved ones to be hurt? Say for example, that muggle-born friend of yours. She would be high on Mr. Voldemort's hit list."

Harry spun around in anger and whipped out his wand but by that time, Seth was already gone.

* * *

It was already late at night. But Hermione was still awake in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry still hadn't returned from Hogsmeade and to be quite frank, she was getting worried. She had already heard the rumors about Minister Fudge's assassination and was afraid that Harry might've been attacked by Death Eaters as well.

_'He'll be OK. He knows what he's doing,' she thought. The assassination was still only a small rumor but she expected that it would become a full blown panic in the next morning when the morning issues of the Daily Prophet were delivered._

Hermione stared at Full Moon that was glistening over the lake. It was a cloudless night and the stars were shining brightly. Furthermore, fireflies were flying around in the grass , twinkling in the star light. 

It was a beautiful night: a cruelly beautiful night.

Hermione sighed. She continued starring at the moon when something caught her eye. It was Harry, at the front gates of the school grounds. This startled Hermione for she had expected Harry to return to Hogwarts through the passage underneath Honeydukes. Coming back from the main entrance would've made him a clear target for a professor itching to take points from Gryfindor.

Without a second, thought, Hermione was out of the Common Room and running toward the main entrance. She made it outside just as Harry was coming up the steps leading to the door.

"Where have you been Harry," said Hermione, putting on her lecture mood. "I've been waiting for you for hours. Do you even know what time it..." Hermione stopped when she saw the look on Harry's face.

Harry was wearing a sad, lonely smile.

Hermione swallowed and said, "Harry, what's wrong?"

After remaining quiet for a few seconds, Harry said in a flat monotonous voice, "Fudge was killed today."  
  
  


"I know," said Hermione.

"By a Death Eater. Voldemort is finally putting his plans into action."

"Well, we always knew that would happen, didn't we?" said Hermione trying to sound brave. "Don't worry Harry. If we all work together we can stop him. I'm sure that…"

"No."

"What?"

"No, Hermione. You can't get involved. I won't let you. I'm not going to let him hurt you in any way."

"Like it or not, I'm involved, Harry!" said Hermione, a slight anger rising within her. "Don't get all noble on me Harry James Potter! I won't..."

Suddenly, Harry threw his arms around Hermione and hugged her close. Hermione was startled by the display of affection from the boy she was secretly in love with and blushed. But she was also a little frightened since Harry was hugging her as if this would be the last time he could do so.

"Harry?"

"I'm not going to let him hurt you, no matter what. He's not going to take from me the one person whom I love more than life itself. I'm going to stop him, even if it costs me everything."

"Harry? What are you talking about?" Hermione was quite frankly frightened by Harry's monotonous tone.

"Good bye, Hermione," said Harry, his voice breaking. "I suppose, this was fate. The Boy who lived doesn't get to have a roof over his head forever. Thank you so much, for everything." With that, Harry pulled away from Hermione and started to walk away.

"Harry?" Hermione called out.

Harry simply continued walking away.

"Harry. Wait." Hermione tried to follow Harry but she tripped on the stairs and fell to the ground.

Harry stopped for a brief second but continued walking away.

"Come back," whispered Hermione. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she reached out for Harry, desperately trying to reach for him as he walked away, out of her life. "Please come back," she begged.

But Harry did not come back. Soon he was gone, and Hermione fell to the ground and broke out in sobs. Around her fireflies were flying, the stars were twinkling, and the full moon was shining.

It was a beautiful night: a cruelly beautiful night.

**Too be continued...**

A/N It's here! It's finally here! On FF.net! I never thought I'd come back here but I just couldn't resist posting on this site again. So I'm back! With the first chapter of my new fic. Ready to be read and reviewed. So post away and tell me what you think! Next: We'll see more familiar characters. And how they react.


	2. Decisions

**Title:** Different Paths (02)

**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter

**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Sub Category:** Drama

**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Ruroni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.

**Summary:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.

**Author notes:** I really hope you people have loved chapter 1. Here's chapter two, and its going to feature the reactions of various characters close to Harry and his decision. The plot is of course, from RK and for a long time, I was debating on who I would place in Sanosuke's role, Ron or Sirius. You'll get your answer to that in this chapter and I'm also going to bet none of you are going to guess who's in Saito's role. If you don't know RK, just forget about this AN, and enjoy this fic.

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

"What do you mean he left?!" a voice thundered from within the Three Broomsticks pub. The voice belonged to a man in his mid thirties. He was tall at around 6' 2", had long, shaggy, black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, and eyes that carried the haunted look of a man imprisoned in Azkaban Wizard Prison for a crime he had never committed.

Although Sirius Black was officially a fugitive from the law, he had been given unlimited sanctuary within Hogsmeade village and Hogwarts. It was already a known fact, at least in Hogwarts and Hogsmeade after the return of Voldemort, that Sirius was indeed innocent of the crimes he was accused of all those years ago, of betraying his best friends to Voldemort and killing twelve muggles afterwards. However, Fudge had refused to withdraw the charges against Sirius, believing them to be more delusions of that pitiful boy, Harry Potter. However, he had finally given in to sheer pressure and had granted Sirius asylum. As long as he remained in Hogsmeade, no auror could touch him.

Some of the men in the pub quelled at Sirius's glare. After all, this was the man who at one point had been rumored to have been Voldeort's right hand man. "We're only repeating these small rumors," said one of the men. "Apparently, Harry Potter left Hogwarts after Fudge was killed. They say he went after You-Know-Who."

Sirius drained his tankard of butterbeer down his throat and slammed the empty tankard onto the counter. "Why didn't you tell me Harry," he muttered to himself. "Then again, what more could I have expected from James's son." What really got to Sirius was what Harry had done would've been the exact same thing James Potter, Harry's father and Sirius's best friends, would've done if he were in the same position.

Still muttering angrily to himself, Sirius stormed out of the Three Broomsticks, only to butt heads with a young red head, around the same height as him.

"Owe!" Ron Weasley exclaimed as he rubbed the newly formed lump on his forehead. "Bloody Hell, Sirius, next time watch where you're going!"

"Ron?" said Sirius, while rubbing his forehead. "Has Harry really left Hogwarts to go chase after Voldemort? Why aren't you with him?"

"First of all Sirius, Harry left two days ago," said Ron, flinching a little bit from Sirius's use of the Dark Lord's name. "And secondly, I would've gone after him except that I didn't want to leave Hermione in the state she is now."

"What? What's wrong with Hermione?"

"She's depressed," said Ron with a sigh. "She hasn't left her room for the past two days let alone her bed. Just last night, I walked by her Head Girl room and I could hear her crying in there. It's even worse then when her parents were killed by Death Eaters a year and a half ago. At least back then, she had Harry's shoulder to cry on."

"Is she really that bad?"

"I've never seen her like this before. Usually, she'd be the first one packing her bags and going out chasing after Harry, but not this time. I think something happened between the two of them the night before she left. Through what I've managed to piece out, Harry said 'good bye' to her in a way that he was expecting that would be the last time the we ever saw him. Bloody git didn't even say 'good bye' to me."

"What more could I have expected from James's son." Sirius sighed and said, "You're going to have to take care of her Ron."

"You're going after Harry, aren't you?"

"Well, of course I'm going after Harry. He needs all the help he can get."

"Don't be foolish, Black. You'll end up as nothing more than a hindrance to Potter," called a familiar oily voice from behind the two. Surprised, Sirius and Ron spun around to come face to face with none other than Severus Snape.

"You?" Sirius and Ron both exclaimed at the same time. Severus Snape, the former potions master of Hogwarts had resigned from his job shortly after the Slytherin Revolts, taking responsibility for the radical students that were members of the house he was head of. He had completely disappeared during the year since then, until now apparently.

"What are you doing back here?" Sirius said with a groan. "Things were so peaceful with you long gone from the halls of the castle."

Snape gritted his teeth, the old hatred between the two former classmates stirring up again. "You're lucky you have asylum here, Black," he hissed. "Otherwise, I would've had you arrested and turned over to Azkaban."

Ron snorted and said, "Ha! What authority do you have to do that?"

"Are you fools blind?" Snape said incredulously. It was only then when Sirius and Ron recognized the robes Snap was wearing: it was the blue and black uniform of an auror.

Sirius's mouth dropped. "You're an auror?" he asked slowly, digesting in the fact. If anybody had suggested the concept of Snape being an auror on an earlier date, he would've laughed out loud.

"What so you think I've been doing this past year," said Snape with a huff. "Some members of the Ministry, unlike Fudge, recognized that a war was brewing against the Dark Lord. They wanted aurors, who knew as much about him as possible. Hence, after my resignation as potions master, they asked me. I've been spending the past year training, and now here I am."

Sirius grimaced at the thought that if he ever left Hogsmeade, Snape would be after him. However, that really wasn't the pressing concern at the time. "Leaving all that aside, what did you mean by I'd end up a hindrance to Harry?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "It's really quite simple," he said. "You're a wanted fugitive as well as a prominent opponent of the Dark Lord. If you leave Hogsmeade, you'll be hunted down by both aurors and Death Eaters. Ergo, you'll end up a hindrance to Potter since he'll spend valuable time protecting you when he should be spending his time fighting the Dark Lord. Really, that foolish boy is far too ridiculously noble for a job of this sort, just like his father..." Snape stopped there since Sirius had just slugged him in the face.

"You can insult me all you like, Snape," hissed Sirius through clenched teeth. "But you'd better not insult James's son in front of me again."

Snape angrily wiped away the blood that had started to trickle down his chin. "Fine," he said. "Get yourself killed. It would do the world a favor. But I'm warning you, if either one of you gets involved in this battle against the Dark Lord, the Ministry will not be there to help you. You'll be on your on. Don't say I didn't warn you!" With a dramatic swish of his robe, Snape walked away.

"Thanks for the warning professor," Ron shouted out rather sarcastically as Snape left. "But I'm sure that you're fully aware that we're going to go after Harry. So don't give us warnings we won't even heed! I'm going after Harry and I am not going to be a bloody hindrance to him! If I'm not strong enough, then I'll just get stronger, even if it means going through all those books Hermione's been urging me to read. So get one thing straight! This is not going to be the last time you see us!"

Sirius was rather impressed by the way Ron was able to shout back at his former potions master. Sirius turned to him and said, "I'm going after Harry. You should probably stare here and look after Hermione but as soon as she comes to her senses, come after us. Harry may not admit it but he needs you both."

Ron beat his fist on his chest and said, "You can count on me, Padfoot. And don't worry about Hermione. After I beat a little sense into her, we're both going after Harry as well." Sirius grinned at Ron's use of his old nickname. He transformed into his animagus form, a huge bear like black dog, and wandered away.

Ron starred at the way Sirius had gone before he turned around and started to make his way back to Hogwarts. _'OK now, how the heck am I going to get Hermione out of her depression? I wish Harry were here, he's far better at dealing with Hermione's emotions than I am. Then again, the whole reason why she's depressed in the first place is because Harry's not here.'_

"Ron," called out a voice from behind. Ron turned around to see a beautiful, black haired young woman come towardhim. Cho Chang had graduated from Hogwarts the previous year. The former Ravenclaw Quidditch Seeker was now a Medi-witch in training, currently residing in Hogsmeade though she was working to move to London and work at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"Ron," said Cho. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Hermione would've gone after Harry by now."

"Hermione's still here," stated Ron, his tone even.

"What?" said Cho. "How come?"

Ron sighed and said, "Come with me, it'll be easier to show than to explain."

* * *

Hermione hadn't left her Head Girl Room for the past two days since Harry had left. If people didn't know better, they would've sworn that she had never left her bed during that time. All she ever did during the day was lie in bed starring at nothing in particular, while she spent her nights crying herself to sleep.

At present, Hermione looked like a mess. Her bushy brown hair was in far more disarray than usual and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying so much. Her former roommates, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were vainly trying to cheer her up.

"Here, you may have these," said Parvati holding up two items. "An autographed 'Magical Me' by Gilderoy Lockhart and an autographed picture of Viktor Krum in full Quidditch gear. These are amongst my most treasured items but if they help you feel better, you may have them."

"No thank you!" Hermione said rather harshly. Parvati was petrified in shock, the only thing going through head now was, _'Hermione rejected my treasures, Hermione rejected my treasures, Hermione rejected my treasures...'_

Lavender sighed and said, "Hermione, saying that's like a taboo to Parvati." She tried to place a hand on Hermione's shoulder but Hermione angrily brushed her away. "Come on, Hermione," said Lavender. "Can't you at least get out of bed?"

"Leave me alone!" Hermione shouted, causing Lavender to jump back in surprise. She pulled her blankets over her head and turned away.

"Yes, leave her alone. She obviously doesn't need anybody?" Hermione and Lavender looked up in surprise toward the doorway to see none other than Cho Chang there. Parvati was still petrified by the shock of Hermione rejecting her most treasured items.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked a little too harshly.

"I'm here to see how the mighty have fallen," said Cho was she walked into the room and smirked. "Seeing how Harry has finally chosen and left the pathetic muggle-born behind."

Lavender and the recovered Parvati were shocked by Cho's words. Hermione simply became angrier. "You have no right, saying that to me," she hissed.

"I have every right," said Cho. "Harry doesn't deserve some one who loses the will to live just because he decides to leave."

"You don't understand," said Hermione. "You don't understand what it's like to suddenly be told 'good bye' out of theblue. You don't understand what it's like to be abandoned by some one you've been in love with for years!" She screamed the last part out.

Something must have struck a cord with Cho because she suddenly raised her right hand, intending to slap Hermione. Hermione however, grabbed Cho's hand before it could come close. "Don't underestimate me!" she hissed.

"No, you should be the one who shouldn't underestimate me," said Cho. She moved her free left in a move to slap Hermione. Caught by surprise, Hermione closed her eyes and braced herself for the stinging pain on her cheek. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes only to see that Cho had stopped her hand right before it had contacted Hermione's cheek.

"I know exactly how it feels," said Cho. "Unless you've forgotten, three years ago I used to date one Cedric Diggory." Hermione blinked in surprise while Cho continued. "He was taken from me, from all of us by You-Know-Who. I never had the chance to even say 'good bye' to him, never even dreaming that the last time I'd ever see him would be right before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Do you think that was something I was able to get over easily?" She put two fingers under Hermione's chin and tilted Hermione's head upwards to stare into her brown eyes. "That's why I abandoned a potential career in Quidditch to become a Medi-witch. I vowed to become someone who could save as many lives as I could, so that no one eslse will have to suffer the way I suffered, having someone leave without a proper 'good bye'. It was Harry who showed me this road and Harry who taught me how to travel it. Do you understand how lucky you are that Harry even said, 'good bye' to you?" Cho's eyes started tearing up; talking about Cedric was still too painful for her.

Hermione felt ashamed as Cho turned away to hide her tear filled eyes. "Cho, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"That doesn't matter," said Cho with wave of her hand. "That's not your job now."

"Job?" said Hermione.

"You know what your job is," said another voice from the doorway. Ron Weasley walked in, all dressed up for travel. "Your job is to go after Harry and convince him to come back. If he won't come back than to stay by his side as he goes into battle."

Hermione blinked. "But Ron, I, I don't..."

"Don't you bloody get it?" said Ron. "You're the only person Harry even bothered saying 'good bye' to. That means that you're the only who can convince him to come back if need be. You're the only who can influence him, tell him to come home. You're the only one who can take care of him. Do you get what I'm saying? Harry bloody needs you badly!"

Hermione remained still as she contemplated what Ron had just said. "I...I...I..."

"Just say it Hermione," said Lavender. "Just say it."

"Just say how you feel," said Cho a lot kinder than her previous tone. "Just say what you want to do."

"I...I...I..." apparently, the damns had burst and Hermione burst into tears.

"Hermione?"

"Hermione?"

"Just say it Hermione," said Ron once again. "Just say it."

"I...I...I...want...to see...H-Harry...a-again," Hermione chocked out between sobs.

Those words alone changed the entire mood of the room. Lavender and Parvati smiled, realizing that Hermione had recovered from her depression. Cho was also smiling, though hers was slightly melancholy. "Ron grinned and said, "Well then, let's go see him."

* * *

Cho sighed sadly, as she walked toward Hogwarts the following evening. Ron and Hermione had left just that morning, taking off after Harry. The truth was, Cho very much wanted to go after Harry as well, but it wasn't her place to go after him. No, Hermione was the one Harry had said "good bye" to. That meant that Hermione was the only one, who could truly go after Harry. _'If it were me, I would've gone after him myself,'_ she thought bitterly.

As she made her way toward the front gates, Cho caught sight of somebody standing there. "Harry?" she wondered out loud. The first thought that crossed Cho's mind was, _'He's come back!_' Hoping it was Harry, Cho ran toward the main gates only to stop short when she saw that it wasn't Harry.

Instead of raven black hair and bright green eyes, the man had platinum blonde hair and pale gray eyes. He was dressed in weather worn grey robes and had a wand holstered in his belt. But what struck Cho most of all was the cold, emotionless yet pain filled look in his eyes.

"Oh my God," Cho whispered. For it was someone she hadn't seen in years. Someone she would have never expected to see at Hogwarts after the Slytherin Revolts. Someone whom had apparently changed so much during his absence, he was virtually unrecognizable now.

It was Draco Malfoy.

To be continued...

A/N Mu ha ha ha ha ha!!! Like it? I sure hope so. Tell me what you think. And all of you RK fans, tell me which character is which character, I want to see if you're correct. Next: We see more Draco, more Seth, and more Harry.


	3. Draco and Ginny

**Title:** Different Paths (03)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Ruroni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:** So here's chapter 3.  Events that the plot are just starting to take effect.  Voldemort finally makes an appearance and a number of other main characters are introduced.  Pay attention to the events happening in this chapter because it plays important parts later in the story.  Of course, all I really want from you is to read and enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 3: Draco and Ginny**

For the longest time, Cho simply starred at Draco in disbelief.  About two years ago, Hogwarts and Beauxbatons Magical Academy in France had organized a Defense against the Dark Arts Exchange Programs, and a number of Hogwarts students had left for France.  Harry and Hermione had been amongst those chosen as Hogwarts representatives, but it was around that time when Hermione's parents were killed and she was in no condition to embark on an exchange program.  Harry had refused to leave Hermione behind in her time of need.

However, one of the students whom had left was Draco Malfoy.  As a result, he had not actively taken part in the Slytherin Revolts.  All of his friends, as well as his father Lucius, had been killed in the revolts, and something like that was bound to have affected Draco deeply.  Indeed, Cho could clearly see the signs of pain in his cold grey eyes.  Draco opened his mouth to speak.

"Where is Potter?" he said.

"What?" Cho flinched from the tone of Draco's voice.  It was cold, yet emotionless, and seemed to be carrying an almost sinister determination.  It was clear that the young man had gone through a lot of pain, and Cho couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for him.  _'But why is he looking for Harry?' Cho thought, the tone of his voice frightening her._

Silently, Draco walked over to Cho.  Frightened, Cho backed away a little, but something in Draco's eyes kept her from backing away too far.  It was as if, his eyes had some kind of hold on her.  _'Maybe this is what the Imperious feels like,' she thought._

Draco was now standing right in front of Cho, gazing down at her with his cold grey eyes.  He reached out toward her as if he were going to caress her cheek.  Cho couldn't help but relax a little.  However, she soon tensed up in fear once again when Draco's hand went not to her cheek but her throat, squeezing not enough to choke her, but enough to show Cho that he meant business.

Once again, he repeated, "Where is Potter?"  His voice now carried the hint of a threat.  Cho visibly gulped, fearing for dear life.  She could see quite clearly in Draco's eyes, that he was completely capable of, and willing to kill her.

"Potter's no longer here," called out a voice from nearby.  Surprised, Cho looked up to see none other than Severus Snape walking toward them, wearing an auror uniform.  Draco also seemed surprised to see his former head of house but he masked his surprise quite well.  He released his hold and Cho gasped for air.

"Professor Snape?" she asked, as soon as she had caught her breath.

"It's Auror Snape now," replied Snape.  He smirked at Draco and said, "It's good to see you again Mr. Malfoy.  Returning to Hogwarts I assume?"

"What did you mean by Potter's no longer here?" said Draco, not beating around the bush.

"It is quite simple really," said Snape.  "The foolish boy has left to challenge the Dark Lord.  What else would you have expected from 'high and noble' Boy who lived?"

Without a word, Draco started walking away from the main gates.  Snape raised an eyebrow and said, "Where are you going young Malfoy?  You're not going to go after Potter as well are you?"

Abruptly, Draco turned toward Snape and Cho, a fierce blaze in his eye.  "Know this," he said.  "I am the only one who can and will defeat Harry Potter.  No one else will or can defeat him: not you, not my father, not even the Dark Lord.  For the sake of the promise I made between myself and my now gone Slytherin friends, I will be the one who sees Harry Potter finished."  With that, with a dramatic swish of his grey robes, Draco walked away.

Cho turned to Snape and asked, "Promise?"

"I have a vague idea of what he's talking about, Miss Chang," said Snape.  "However, it is not up to me to explain it.  Ultimately, it is between young Malfoy and Potter and no one else can come between it, not even the Dark Lord."  He turned to Cho and said, "A bid you a good day, Miss Chang.  And I ask that you do not tell anybody what has just transpired here."

Cho nodded and Snape also left.  As she watched him disappear over the horizon, Cho silently prayed, _'Please be careful Harry.  You're in a lot more danger than even you realize.'_

*          *            *

In the Highlands of Scotland, not too far from Hogsmeade was a place of personal importance for Draco Malfoy.  It was where the graves of the radical Slytherin students that had been killed in the Slytherin Revolts were.  The friendships between these radicals were sketchy at the best, but they were the closest people to Draco before he had headed to Beauxbatons.

Draco glanced at the names written on the headstones: _Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Millicent Bulstrode_...Slytherins whom Draco had known since childhood, had spent five years of his life with.  It was perhaps inevitable that their final resting place be special for Draco.

Suddenly, Draco came to a stop.  Lying in front of him was an empty bottle of Ogden's Fire-whiskey.  A quick look around revealed that the graveyard was littered with empty bottles and tankards.  There was also a mild odor of alcohol in the air.  Silent anger coursed through Draco's veins at whomever it was who dared to trash the resting place of Draco's friends.  Finally, Draco found the culprits.

They were four men, all skinheads, rippling with muscles.  These were the type of men who had more brawn than brain.  They were lounging about, drinking from their bottles, and using the headstones as recliners.  The chatter and laughter indicated that they were quite drunk.  As Draco approached them, the men looked up and saw him.

"Eh, now.  You Lucius's boy?" asked the one that was clearly the leader.

"'Course he's Lucius's boy yeh bloody fool," said another man.  "He looks jus' like 'im.  Great man, 'e was, Lucius."

Draco ignored the question.  "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded, rather silently.

"We work for the Dark Lord," the leader said quite proudly: all four men seemed to have a lot of pride in this fact.

_'Now that can't be right,'_ thought Draco.  _'These blokes are just short of squibs.  They would be considered lowlifes by the Dark Lord's standards.  Curious.'_

In the mean time, the leader was still speaking.  "Our master sent us out on a mission.  We're to ask yeh ta take yer place in our ranks.  The place yer old man, Luicu had before his death.  So, young Malfoy, join us!  Take yer place on ourside where yeh father was before you were.  Receive the Dark Mark."  He tossed his empty whiskey bottle behind him.  The bottle shattered on a headstone.  This made Draco even angrier.

"Get out," hissed Draco.

"Eh?"  The men were clearly confused.

"Get out of this graveyard now!" hissed Draco, clearly angry.  "You have defiled this place with your filth.  If you dare defile this place any further, my wrath will be felt by not only you but by Voldemort himself as well."

The faces of the four men instantly turned red with anger.  "You dare," the leader yelled, "You dare mock our master!"  With a cry of rage, the four men leapt toward Draco brandishing wands, daggers, and firearms.  However, just as they closed in on Draco, Draco spun around and shouted, _"Cyclonus Diffindo-hex!"_  A series of bright colored streams of light flowed forth from Draco's wand as he spun around, circling him like a tornado before slashing into the four.  Before the four could realize what had happened, they were killed.

As Draco wiped the four's blood off of his robes, he was a little surprised to here some mild applause coming from behind him.  He turned around to see a young man of about seventeen, a little shorter than him, with brownish black hair and brown eyes.  "Who are you," said Draco.

"Seth Soran, I work for Mr. Voldemort," said the young man.  He examined the mutilated corpse of the leader of the four.  "Most impressive, Mr. Malfoy.  'Cyclonus Diffindo' was it?  If I remember correctly, that is a curse first developed by your father Lucius.  But I see you've made a few modifications yourself.  'Hex' was it?  Through what I saw, six times more powerful than the curse Lucius used to use before his death.  Developed yourself when you were in France I suppose."

Seth looked up at the silent Draco and grinned.  "If you're wonderimg why I'm not upset over your killing of these four, it's because I fully expected it.  I sent these four out to meet you to test just how powerful you've become these past few years.  After all, they were practically squibs, easily disposable and replaceable within Mr. Voldemort's ranks."

"What do you want from me?" said Draco.

"Basically the same thing these four were asking, whether you will take Lucius's place and join Mr. Voldemort's ranks.  Aside from the exchange program at Beauxbatons, you've also attended summer school at Durmstrang haven't you?  You've got the best of all three European Wizarding Schools within your magical education.  You would be a far more valuable asset to Mr. Voldemort than even Lucius was."  
  
  


"Not interested," said Draco rather icily.  He started to walk away without sparring a backward glance toward Seth.

"But it would be the perfect opportunity to fulfill your promise to everyone here," said Seth as he gestured toward the graves of the Slytherin students.

Draco froze.

"I know all about the promise you've made these people here before you left for Beauxbatons," said Seth.  "You promised them that you would become a far greater wizard than Harry Potter could ever hope to become, by any means necessary.  Now that your friends are gone, lost during the Slytherin Revolts, that promise has become everything for you, hasn't it?  That promise you made to them is all that matters now, isn't it."

Draco said nothing, still rooted in his spot facing away from Seth.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy.  If you ever change your mind, you can contact me with owl post.  Good day to you."  With that, Seth faded away into the shadows, leaving Draco alone.

A few minutes later, Seth reappeared in a small wood nearby.  "Well, what do you think, Mr. Voldemort?"

Right in front of Seth sat a tall man of about 6' 2".  He had raven black hair, gleaming scarlet eyes with slit pupils like a cat's, a face as white as a skull.  He was wearing elegant black robes with silver trimmings, and his spider like hands held a wine glass.  It was none other than the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Impressive," said the Dark Lord.  "I really liked how he just finished off those squibs like garbage without a second thought.  Even Lucius would've hesitated a little."  He turned to a voluptuous, beautiful woman sitting right next to him.  She was wearing elegant, red dress robes, had waist length wavy brown hair, and bright amber eyes.  "Pour me another glass, Yasmin."

"As you wish, my Lord," replied the woman.  She took out a bottle of wine and poured it into Voldemort's wine glass.  Voldemort started sipping from it.

"You are intending to enjoy this war, or you not?" said Seth with a smile.

Voldemort grinned.  "I fully intend to enjoy it.  I am looking forward to seeing how exciting this will turn out, especially if it means taking this country for my own."  He drained the rest of his glass and stood up.  "Come Yasmin, Seth, let us prepare for the motions of takeover."  With that, the three disapparrated.

*          *            *

To avoid possible detection by the Death Eaters and by the Ministry, whom many had decided as couldn't be trusted, Harry Potter was traveling to London on foot.  He had most of his possessions shrunk in his pocket, among them his father's invisibility cloak and his racing broom, the Firebolt.  He was dressed in full wizard gear, with his Hogwarts robes and cloak earning him a few stares from the local muggle population.  High above him in the air flew his faithful companion, his snowy white owl, Hedwig.

Harry had been traveling for four days.  Now, using a combination of speed charms and stamina charms he was now within a few miles from Hadrien's Wall.  By his estimates, he was now about five days away from London, his final destination.

Harry looked up at the sky that was turning orange due to the setting sun.  _'I should get a place to stay for the night,'_ he thought.  Harry had some of his Gringotts fortune changed into muggle currency a few months back so he had no problem with paying for a room.  Unfortunately, there were no inns around so Harry decided to make his way into the woods and transfigure something there into a tent and sleeping bag.  As he made his way over to the woods, his thoughts wandered back to his friends.  _'I wonder how everyone reacted to my leaving,'_ he thought.  _'I bet Sirius might have blown his top, probably coming after me to beat some sense into me right about now.  Ron might've blown up as well, but maybe not.  He's been a little more mature recently though he still argues with Hermione all the time.  Hermione...'_ Harry sighed sadly.  _'I wish she were here with me now.  I wish I didn't have to part with her like that.  I wish she understands.'_

Harry suddenly heard voices in the thicket nearby and dove into the bushes for cover.  Looking out of the bushes he gasped.  There were four men, all clearly members of a local gang, surrounding a young girl.  Her features were hidden by her black, cloak and hood and she was facing away from Harry.

"All right, wench!" said one of the men.  "You give us everything you got, now!  No words just hand it over."  He pulled a gun out and pointed it at the girl.

"If you don't cooperate, we'll just have a little fun with you.  In fact we'll have some fun with you whichever way," said another man with a sick chuckle.

Anger coursed through Harry's veins.  However, he decided to stay where he was when the girl laughed out loud.  Though he couldn't remember where, Harry swore to himself that he had heard her voice before.

"Have fun with me?" said the girl.  "Well, you're welcome to try, but I don't think you'll even get close enough."  She threw her cloak off.  She had vibrant fiery red hair that fell just below her shoulders, was rather tall at 5' 9", had brown eyes, and was wearing the white wizarding robes of Beauxbatons.  Harry gasped, for he had instantly recognized the girl.

"Hey, she's just a kid.  We can't have fun with her," said one of the men, sounding disappointed.

"Kid?" said redheaded girl incredulously.  "I'll let you know that I happen to be sixteen years old!  I'd say that makes me a woman."

"Who cares, if she's just a kid," said one of the men.  "She's still a wench!  Get her!"  He charged at the girl but the girl simply placed a high kick on the man's chin, knocking him unconscious.

"Hmm, I'm not supposed to use magic against muggles," she said.  "But desperate times call for desperate measures, and I suppose this is desperate enough."  She pulled out a wand from her robes and started twirling it around.

"What's she talking about?' said one of the men.

"Dunno," said another man.  "And I don't care!  Get her!"  The remaining men charged at the girl.  However, the girl simply spun around and shouted, _Stupefy!" _three times, stunning the three men instantly.

Satisfied that the girl was all right, Harry decided to make a quiet exit, not wanting to meet up with any of his friend on his mission.  However, he accidently stepped on a twig as he made his way out.  The girl spun around and said, "All right!  Who's there?"

Harry sighed and emerged from his hiding place.  "Hmm, rather impressive," he said.  "I just stopped by to stop a potential crime.  Guess I really didn't have much to worry about.  But then again, one can't be entirely sure."

The girl starred at Harry, her jaw dropped in surprise.  "Harry?  Harry Potter?"

"Hello Ginny, nice to see you again."

*          *            *

What followed was a quick catch up time.  Ginny Weasley had been one of the Hogwarts students whom had gone to Beauxbatons as part of the exchange program.  As such, Harry hadn't seen her in nearly two years.  Ginny had long outgrown her old crush on Harry and was now one of his friends.  Eventually, their talk turned to their current status.

"So what are you doing down here near Hadrien's Wall?" said Harry.

"I could ask you the same question, Harry," said Ginny.  "But if you must know, I'm searching for someone.  The last I heard, Draco was somewhere in Scotland.  I managed to trace him to Hogwarts but he wasn't there by the time I arrived, and my sources told me he was heading south.  So here I am searching for him."  She started to bluxsh.

Harry's jaw dropped.  "Draco?  As in Draco Malfoy?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, that's right, you hated him didn't you," said Ginny.  "Well he changed when we went to Beauxbatons.  At first he was the same obnoxious wisecracker that you knew at Hogwarts but then something happened about a year that changed him.  He became quieter, more pensive, more determined.  I'm not entirely sure what had happened but after that, we became more and more closer.  That is until he left for Britain about a month ago."

Harry slapped his forehead and cursed under his breath._  'Bloody hell, she doesn't know about the Slytherin Revolts.  Typical Fudge, trying to conceal the scandal from the outside world,'_ he thought.  Harry took a deep breath and said, "You should just forget about him."

Ginny turned toward Harry and anger and said, "Typical of you to tell me to forget your old rival!  But I'm telling you, he's changed!  He's..." She abruptly stopped when she saw the look on Harry's face.  "There's something else, isn't there?  Something happened here while I was gone, that changed Draco.  What happened Harry?  What happened here?"

"Look, my advice would be to just forget about Draco Malfoy," said Harry.  "After what happened, I can imagine him to be completely...let's say obsessed.  He's dangerous now.  Just forget about him.  You'll be a lot happier that way."

"You have no right to tell me that!" Ginny shouted in anger.  "How do you expect one to become happier by forgetting about the person they care the most about!  You're not making sense Potter!"

Hearing Ginny's words, Harry's thoughts went back to Hermione.  "You're right," he said sadly.  "I'm sorry, I had no right to say that.  But I'm afraid I have to go now.  Good bye, Ginny."

"Oh no you don't, Harry Potter," said Ginny.  "You seem to be carrying information I want about what happened while I was away.  I'm coming with you until you tell me!"

Harry slapped his palm on his forehead.  "Perfect," he groaned.****

**To be continued...******

A/N Chapter 3 is here.  Did you enjoy it.  I sure hope so.  I had quite a bit of fun writing this.  But personally, I can't wait to get on to the next chapter because we're getting some action back.  More Harry, more Ginny, more Snape, more Seth, and more Voldemort.  Also, for those people browsing FF.net, please read the original story by Colonel-DCR a.k.a. my Dad, "Sla of the West".  Next:  Harry and Ginny come upon a village that is an example of Voldemort's world.

Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	4. At the village of Graypine

**Title:** Different Paths (04)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Ruroni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:** OK, I did not get as many reviews last chapter as I would've liked. The only reason why I'm posting this chapter is because the reviews have just stopped and usually I only post the next chapter if I get a certain number of reviews. Whichever way, read on. And sorry about the typos, I just some times rush theses chapters out and forget to revise them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: At the village of Graypine 

Within a few days, Harry and Ginny had entered England and were steadily making their way to London on foot. At present, they were wondering through some woods around North Yorkshire and were steadily heading south. Harry kept on walking at a steady pace, while Ginny trailed behind munching on some pumpkin pastries.

"You know, I don't see why we can't take the Knight Bus to London," she said. When Harry ignored her Ginny became angry. "Hey Potter, I'm speaking to you! What? Can't speak back to me? Yo! Four-eyes! Scar-face! Mop-head! Knobby-knees! Speak up!"

Harry groaned and mentally reminded himself that this was the girl who used to blush so badly around him that she became tongue-tied and knock things over whenever he so much as smiled at her. Obviously, she had changed. _'Bloody Hell, she really has been hanging around Malfoy,'_ he thought. He turned around and said, "What, you're not going to call me 'eyes as green as a pickled toad'?"

That caused Ginny to blush a little. "Oh please Harry, that's ancient history. Besides my feelings for you are long gone. For me it's all about Draco now." She said the last sentence dreamily.

Harry chuckled. "If you say so," he said. "Sorry about ignoring you earlier, I was just lost in thought."

"Thinking about Hermione?" Ginny said playfully. When Harry didn't answer, Ginny suddenly caught on. "Wait a minute, you were thinking about Hermione, weren't you? All right, what's going on? Does Hermione even know that you're heading toward London? Does Ron? You know, maybe I should send them an owl and tell them where you are…"

"Ginny, if you would kindly not pry into my private life, I won't pry into yours," said Harry a little heatedly. "After all, if you've been hanging around Draco Malfoy these past two years, I'd hardly believe you'd have a clean slate."

Ginny blushed very red and said, "Fair enough." An awkward silence descended upon them for a moment while the two continued on. Finally Ginny broke the ice and said, "Harry, would you like a pastry?"

"What?"

Ginny grinned. "I'm offering you one of my pumpkin pastries. You haven't eaten anything for a while and I just thought you were hungry."

Harry smiled and took the pastry. "Thanks," he said. "But any chance you didn't poison this, did you?" That earned him a small punch on the back of the head. "Anyway, to answer your earlier question, I'm not using any transportation to London because I don't want the Ministry knowing where I am. Voldemort has many spies in the high places and quite frankly I don't trust any…did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Ginny. She strained her ears and heard someone groan a short distance away. Harry and Ginny hurriedly made their way toward the groans. As soon as they arrived, Ginny gasped.

Leaning against a large oak tree was a bloody young man wearing the blue robes of a Ministry of Magic Hit Wizard. He was wheezing, his breath coming out in short painful gasps and in his bosom, he was clutching an unconscious young boy, no older than twelve. With a cry, Ginny knelt down in front of the man and checked his wounds. After a few seconds of examining, she turned toward Harry and shook her head, a look of sorrow on her face.

"What happened to him?" Harry whispered, willing himself not to get chocked up.

"He's been beaten up horribly," said Ginny. "But he's also been hit by the," she gulped and said, "the Cruciatus Curse."

"What?" exclaimed Harry. "Are you sure?"

"They taught us some medical magic at Beauxbatons," said Ginny. "I can't recognize all the effects of various curses by heart but I'd recognized any of the unforgivables with just a quick examination." At that moment, the man regained consciousness, though barely.

"Help...me..." he wheezed.

"Shh, you shouldn't talk," said Ginny. However, the man clearly had no intention of stopping.

"H-help...me...You-Know-Who, took over my village...G-Graypine. Came...t-to...get family...family out. Parents still down there...barely got...b-brother...Sean...out. Help...help family...please." 

Ginny looked ready to cry. Harry however, knelt down in front of the man and said. "I swear to you, that I'll get your parents out of the village and get your brother to safety. That's a promise."

"Thank...you," said the young man with a small smile. With those last words, the young hit wizard drew in a breath and passed away. About a minute later, his little brother started to stir.

"Zack?" he whispered. When he noticed how still his older brother was, the boy sprang up and whispered frantically, "Zack?" He checked for his brother's pulse. When he felt none the boy screamed out loud. Not a scream of terror or grief but a scream of rage and anger.

* * *

About two hours later, after the Hit Wizard had been buried in a make shift grave, the young boy, Sean Collins led Harry and Ginny to a small hill overlooking the village Graypine. Perhaps the word "hamlet" would have better described the village. It was a small collection of about twenty houses, a few sheep pastures surrounding those houses, and had a population of about 40 muggles and around 5 wizards and witches. Nearby was a midsize castle, apparently constructed during the Dark Ages.

"That's Graypine," said Sean. "That castle over there is where Century lives."

"Century?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah Century," said Sean. "He's the big guy You-Know-Who appointed to run this village. Calls himself 'Gov'ner', horrible bloke. My Mum and Dad should be in the dungeons of that castle."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" said Ginny. "Lets just charge into that castle, beat up this 'Century' fellow, and get your folks out of there."

"No wait," said Harry. "Someone's coming." Ginny shoved Sean behind her and became alert. Harry fingered his wand ready to hex whomever it was coming up from behind them. However, the oily voice they heard was unmistakable.

"Potter! What are you doing here? Weren't you heading toward London?" cried the eerily familiar voice. The owner of the voice soon stepped out of the bushes right in front of Harry.

"Professor Snape?" said Harry, clearly surprised.

"It's Auror Snape now, though I doubt you'd care," said Snape. "Potter, why aren't heading toward London? What are you doing here with this," he eyed Ginny and said, "this weasel?"

"Weasel?" Ginny shouted, clearly insulted. "No one calls me that! Not even a former professor of mine!"

Snape finally seemed to have recognized Ginny. "Ah, Miss Weasley, back from France I see." He turned once again toward Harry and said, "I repeat, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get Sean's," Harry gestured toward an apprehensive Sean, "family out of the village. What are you doing here?"

Snape studied Sean and said, "Your brother's Zachary Collins, the Hit Wizard isn't he?"

"That's right," said Sean. "But he's dead."

"So I've heard," said Snape. "He's the reason why I'm here. Apparently, he defied orders to go pull his family out of one of the villages occupied by the Dark Lord. I was sent to call him back, though, I seem to have arrived too late."

"Wait a minute, 'one of'?" said Harry.

"There have been at least thirty villages and hamlets occupied by the Dark Lord in Europe," said Snape. "Fourteen of them are in England, all in highly strategic locations in the event of a magical war."

"And the Ministries just leave them alone?" exclaimed Ginny, voicing Harry's thoughts.

"An aversion of chaos," said Snape. "If the Ministries tried to liberate these villages, that would essentially be the same as acknowledging that the Dark Lord truly has returned. Therefore, to prevent widespread panic in the major urban areas, they consider these tiny villages to be lost causes. There excuse is that the needs of the many, out way the needs of the few."

"That's crap!" shouted Ginny. Apparently, she had also picked up a colorful language from Draco.

"That's life," said Snape. "I'm not in power to change the Ministries' policies. I just follow orders."

"Well, I don't," said Sean. "I'm getting my family out of there and no one's going to stop me!" With that, he ran toward the village. Harry, Ginny, and a reluctant Snape followed him.

The village seemed to be empty. However, a quick look around indicated that all of the villagers had in fact congregated around the town center. As soon as they arrived there, it became evident why.

In the middle of the town center stood a high gallows. It was about 20 feet high and had a few nooses with skeletons hanging from the neck. However, two of the nooses had fresh corpses hanging from them, an old man and old woman. As soon as Sean saw them, his eyes widened in shock and horror.

"No!" he exclaimed. "NO! Mum! Dad! NOOOOO!!!" He tried to make a run for the gallows but some of the villagers held him back. "Mum! Dad! Cut them down! They might be alive! They might..." Losing his cool, Sean dissolved in tears and sank to the ground.

"Why aren't you cutting them down?!' Ginny yelled at the villagers. "Those are your friends up there! You can't just leave them hanging! Cut them down!"

"We dare not," said one of the villagers in a scratchy voice. "Century will punish us if we do."

"What?" said Ginny.

"If we cut down the bodies, Century will string us up right next to them," croaked another villager. "We dare not defy his orders. All who do so, will be strung up like those two."

Ginny was utterly speechless. She tried to come up with a retort when Snape said, "There's nothing you can do. Just look at their eyes."

Ginny starred into the eyes of the various villagers. Ginny Weasley had seen many frightening things in her life, especially during her first year at Hogwarts concerning the Chamber of Secrets, but what she saw in the eyes of the villagers horrified her more than anything else. She saw a cold, lifeless look. There was nothing alive in the eyes of these people: they were all dead. Their spirits had long been crushed and their bodies were simply acting like a computer programmed to do anything to survive. It was as if, their humanity had been torn away from them amidst all their suffering from the hands of this Century.

"This is the Dark Lord's future for the world," said Snape. "A world where even the right to live is denied from you. A world where you descend to the very brink of savagery just to survive. If you stand up against, the Dark Lord, it doesn't matter whether you're magical or muggle, you will suffer. And ultimately you will lose your life."

Ginny didn't know what to say or do. Harry however walked up to the gallows pulled out his wand. Before anybody could react, he said, _"Diffendo!"_ and cut the bodies of Sean's parents down.

The villagers were horrified to say the least. "What are you doing, you fool?!" one of them demanded. "Now we will feel Century's wrath! You foolish outsider! You've doomed us all!" The villagers started to become a mob intent on lynching Harry right then and there. However, a glare from Harry's blazing green eyes instantly quelled the mob, and they cowered back in fear.

"I made a promise to Sean's brother, that I'd get his family out of Graypine," said Harry. "And one way or another, I intend to keep my promise." He levitated the bodies over to Ginny and said, "Ginny, could you bury them right next to their son's grave?"

"Uh, OK," said Ginny. "But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to pay this Century a visit."

* * *

Inside the castle, Seth Soran made his way toward the inner courtyard. "Mr. Voldemort, there's some news from the village," he said as soon as he was outside of the door to the courtyard.

"Seth, you know I don't like being disturbed while I'm in the hot springs," called the voice of the Dark Lord from the courtyard.

"My apologies, Mr. Voldemort," said Seth. "But apparently Harry Potter and Severus Snape have arrived in Graypine and are heading toward this castle now."

"Oh?" said Voldemort. "Well then, why don't you show our guests in?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

As Harry and Snape arrived at the castle, the drawbridge started to lower. With a clang, it opened a pathway over the moat. Standing in the entrance, was Seth Soran.

"Good Evening Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape," said Seth.

Harry instantly recognized Seth's voice. "Be careful," he whispered. "That's the guy who killed Fudge." Snape's only reply was a snort.

"Now, now, let's not have any hostilities for now," said Seth. "Mr. Voldemort simply asked me to be your guide in the castle. My name is Seth Soran by the way. Please follow me." Snape followed after Seth into the castle without question. With a shrug, Harry followed as well.

Seth led the two wizards through the darkened corridors of the castle. Death Eaters patrolled the corridors but they all simply ignored Harry and Snape. Finally, Seth led Harry and Snape into the castle's throne room. It was a high chamber, with gothic style walls and arches. Windows all over the wall let light into the room and there were also a number of torches illuminating the walls. The walls were bare but a single scarlet carpet was on the floor, leading to a high throne at the very end of the chamber. Standing next to the throne was a voluptuous woman in scarlet dress robes, her long dark hair tied up in a bun. And seated on the throne was...

"Voldemort," whispered Harry, barring his teeth. Although Harry had long developed special spells to nullify the pain in his scar, it still tingled a little now that he was in the presence of the Dark Lord once again.

Voldemort grinned. He had changed a great deal since he was resurrected in the graveyard following the Triwizard Tournament three years previous. Namely he now had shoulder length, shaggy black hair, and his nose was now more human like though he still had slit-like nostrils. If anything, he looked more human, more like Tom Riddle. However, his skin was still bone white and his eyes were still the frightening scarlet color Harry often saw in his nightmares. "Why Harry, it's been a while hasn't it? And Severus, so the prodigal son returns."

"I have not, returned to you," said the former Death Eater, with strong conviction.

"So it seems," said Voldemort, glancing at Snape's auror uniform. He turned to Harry and smiled. "So Potter, what can I do for you?"

"First of all, you can tell me, why this village?" said Harry icily. "Why take this village? What use will it be in the war you plan to bring upon us? Why did you take this village?"

"Hot springs," said Voldemort, rather plainly.

"What?" said Harry, getting angrier by the second.

"This village has hot springs in the castle. Very rare in England. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure if they're natural. But they really help rest my bones after a hard day's work," said Voldemort. He grinned maliciously at Harry.

Harry had never been angrier in his life. He was about to yank out his wand and curse Voldemort with as many curses as he knew when the woman started laughing.

"See, I told you he would fall for it," laughed the woman.

"Right you were, Yasmin," said Voldemort with a chuckle. "On a more serious note, this village provides me with a high tactical advantage in the event that I plan a simultaneous attack against Edinburough, Liverpool, Manchester, and possibly London at the same time. Of course, I admit that the rare hot spring is an added bonus."

"You shouldn't have fallen for that, you fool," Snape hissed at Harry. "That's always been a problem with you. You make irrational assumptions and jump straight in without considering the consequences."

Harry ignored Snape. "Well it ends here," he said. "I'm not going to let your reign of terror continue. I'm liberating this village right now, whether you like it or not." He took a step toward the throne when the floor started to rumble. Suddenly, the floor burst forth in an explosion of rock and a huge hulking man, whom was clearly half-giant, pulled himself out of the newly created hole in the floor.

He was about twelve feet tall, was completely bald, was rippling with muscle, and carried two battle-axes that were like large daggers for his size. "Eh, now. Can't let you do that!" he growled, a sinister grin on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Century, how nice of you to grace us with your presence," said Seth, his characteristic smile on his face.

"You're Century?" asked Harry coolly.

"Yeah, that's right," said Century. "And I'm gonna pound you to pieces. I run this joint, and I'm not letting any scurvy, four-eyed wizard take it from me!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Ginny and Sean had just finished burying Sean's parents in graves right next to his brother's. "Well, I'm sure they'll finally find some peace," said Ginny, trying to be supportive.

Sean said nothing. Instead, a look of pure rage crossed his face as he picked up his brother's wand. Silently he started running toward the castle.

Ginny took off after him. "Whoa! Wait! Hold! Stop! Where do you think you're going? And with your brother's wand?"

"I'm going to kill Century!" hissed Sean in a tone that made Ginny flinch. It was a tone of pure anger and vengeance; a tone that Ginny was very uncomfortable with to say the least.

"Now, now, now hold it. Harry and...'Mr. Greased haired auror' have just gone to the castle. Just leave it to them; they'll capture this Century. And give him a good thrashing as well."

"I don't want him captured," said Sean in a voice of pure venom. "I want to kill him. I want to make him suffer like my family suffered! Now get out of the way, this is no job for a girl like you!"

That made Ginny angry. "Now hold on a minute!" she yelled, causing Sean to jump back in surprise. "I've had lots of training in this sort of stuff while I was in France. If you just go waltzing up there, you'll be captured, killed, mutilated, burned, hacked, and be subjugated to a whole lot of other things I could name if I thought about it! You need me, if you're going to this Century fellow! Now follow me!" With that, an irrationally angry Ginny grabbed a startled Sean's hand and dragged him toward the castle.

* * *

The sounds of crashing and pounding resided through the throne room. Harry was using the reflexes he had acquired from years of quidditch, dodging the large axes Century kept raining down on him. The two were moving around the room at very high speeds, Harry dodging each of the axe blows and Century chasing after him, smashing the axes into the ground harder and harder. He was clearly starting to grow frustrated of missing Harry all the time.

"Curious," said Seth. "Why isn't Mr. Potter using any magic? If I were in Mr. Potter's place, I would've shot Mr. Century with the first curse I thought up of."

"The answer to that is quite simple," said Snape. "Take a look at your master."

Seth did just that. Indeed, he observed that Voldemort looked a little different now. Whereas when Harry and Snape had first entered, Voldemort had spent a good deal of the time grinning and laughing menacingly at his opponents, the Dark Lord now had a look of utter seriousness and complete concentration on his face. His scarlet eyes were clearly placed on Harry as he darted around the room.

"A study of observance," said Snape. "Potter has grown far more powerful than the Potter the Dark Lord last encountered. Therefore, the Dark Lord is analyzing Potter in battle: memorizing his habits, noting potential weaknesses. Potter is fully aware of the fact that the Dark Lord is keeping an eye on him. That's why he's battling without using any of his true magical abilities. Doesn't want to give them away."

"Hmm," said Seth. "But such a tactic would clearly give Mr. Potter the disadvantage. In a match of stamina, he'd stand no chance against a half-giant like Mr. Century."

"Or so you'd think," said Snape rather mysteriously.

Meanwhile, Century had completely lost his cool. "Why can't I hit you? Curses! You should be dead now!" With a cry of rage, Century made another leap at Harry. The next moment, there was a sickening crack, and Century was rolling around on the ground clutching his left leg and howling in pain. "My leg!" he screamed. "It's broken! How did you break my leg?!"

"Quite simple," said Harry. "You moved your leg muscles around too much, over exerted yourself. In a sense, you could say that I wore your leg down." Silently, Harry thanked Madam Pomfrey for the lectures on Human Anatomy she often gave him whenever he was treated for a quidditch injury.

"But, that's not possible," cried Century between grimaces of pain. "I have far more stamina than you! If anything, you should be the first one worn down!"

"You blind fool," said Snape. "It may have seemed like Potter was simply dodging your axes all this time but that's not true. The truth is all this time Potter was slowly increasing his speed and dragging you into it! While Potter was keeping his movements at a minimum, you were going all out attacking him with full power, giving your leg muscles more and more strain!"

Century starred at Snape a look of shock and disbelief on his face. He turned toward Voldemort and whimpered, "M-Master..."

"Century," said Voldemort rather icily. "If you don't drag out at least one spell from Potter, consider yourself dead right here, right now!"

Panic completely overwhelmed Century as he fought back the pain and made one last desperate lunge at Harry.

* * *

"OK," said Ginny. "I think this is the door to the throne room. If this Century blokes anywhere he should be here." While sneaking into the castle, Ginny had tried to get passed the Death Eaters guarding the doors by attempting to seduce them. When the Death Eaters clearly made it known that they were disinterested, Ginny had lost her temper and stunned them with a few good _"Stupefies!"_ Sean was still chuckling as Ginny pushed the doors open.

Suddenly, there was a cry of _"Expelliarmus!"_ and a flash of red light. A split second later, a shocked Ginny and Sean saw the hulking form of Century crash into the far wall, the two axes flying out of his hands. Opposite from Century's form stood Harry Potter, his wand still smoking from the disarmer. "Fool. Saved his life," muttered Snape. The next moment Ginny was startled by a slow applause from the far end of the chamber. She looked up and gasped when she saw Voldemort rise from his throne.

"A most impressive display, Harry. I see that you've grown very powerful these past few years," said the Dark Lord. He looked toward the door and appeared to be mildly surprised to see Ginny there. "Why little Ginny Weasley? All grown up I see."

Ginny gulped and said, "Tom."

"Who is she?" asked Yasmin, eyeing Ginny.

"An old pen pal of sorts," said Voldemort. "You do remember my diary, don't you Yasmin?"

"Ah, yes," said the woman with a knowing nod.

"Enough chitchat," said Harry. "Now, Voldemort. Lets finish this once and for all. Just the two of us. You and me. This madness is going to end here once and for all." He pointed his wand at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort seemed to be thinking as he pulled a wand out of his robes. However, with a malicious grin, he said, "No," and tossed the wand at Seth, who caught it with a simple up turn of his hand. "Seth, take care of Potter."

"Me, Mr. Voldemort?" said Seth.

"You're running from me?" demanded an incredulous Harry. Voldemort pulled said an incantation and a flying, Persian carpet floated up from behind him and Yasmin. He escorted Yasmin onto the carpet and stepped onto it himself.

"Believe it or not Potter, I'm not in the mood to duel you right now. I leave all of my dirty work to Seth the Naturale. And besides, if you can't beat him, there is no way you can stand up against me." With that, the carpet flew out of one of the windows.

"Well then, shall we start?" said Seth, as he stepped in front of Harry. Harry sighed and faced Seth for a long moment they simply starred at each other, neither one moving an inch. Ginny dared to glance at Harry's face and gasped when she saw apprehension there.

"What's Harry waiting for?" she said.

* * *

"Are you positive that Potter will not defeat Seth?" asked Yasmin while on the carpet.

"Positive," said Voldemort. "There is a good reason why Seth is called the Naturale. For reasons dealing with his past, Seth masks all of his emotions. I'm sure you've noticed that, even in his smile. It is his greatest weapon in a duel, and what makes him my most valued assassin. Seth will take any order with out question since he doesn't feel any remorse against not doing so."

* * *

"He can't read his emotions," said Snape. "In a duel, one must constantly be on the lookout for even the smallest flinch to indicate where and how the opponent is going to attack. However, this Seth fellow isn't allowing a single emotion to register on his face. Potter has absolutely no idea where he's going to hit."

"What's Harry going to do?" said Ginny with an audible.

As if in answer, Harry lowered himself into an attack ready position. Ginny was confused. "Wha..."

"Very clever," said Snape. "Since Potter can't anticipate any of Soran's attacks, he's going to make the first attack. A clever tactic though flawed I must point out since he has no idea how Soran fights. Of course, he has no choice."

"Oh, are you attacking?" said Seth. "Well then I might as well get myself ready." Seth also readied himself into an attacking posture. For a full minute they just stood there. Finally, they struck.

* * *

"While Seth lacks any emotion or ethics, Potter is completely dominated by his ethics," said Voldemort. "Potter will never take another life if he could help it. More than anything, so long as Potter holds onto that weakness, he will never be able to defeat Seth the Naturale."

* * *

When the lights had cleared, the results of the duel were quite shocking. In Harry's hand were the splintered remains of the bottom half of his wand. Bits of Phoenix feather were poking out of the splintered half. At his feet lay the rest of the wand, in pieces. Nobody was more shocked than Harry.

"Well, there's the outcome," said Seth.

"Indeed," said Snape. "It's a tie."

"What?" said Seth clearly confused. He looked down at his wand and realized for the first time that it was splintered, though not in pieces like Harry's was.

"Well what do you know? I guess it really was a tie," said Seth. "Well, I suppose I should go now that the duel has ended." He picked up a broomstick and flew away.

Ginny walked up to Harry and starred at him. He seemed to be a little dazed. "Hey, you OK?"

"Huh?" said Harry snapping out of his daze. "Oh, yeah, of course. I'm just glad everyone's not hurt."

"I'm sorry about your wand," said Ginny looking sorrowful. "I know that wand has practically been your partner since you were eleven. I'm so sorry to see it go like this."

"It's OK," said Harry brushing it off. "I can always get a new wand when I get to London. I mean, it's not that I'm not sad over the wand but...Sean!"

Sean had picked up one of the axes (though it seemed a little too heavy for him), and was about to decapitate the unconscious Century. Before he could do so however, Snape yanked the heavy axe out of his hands.

"Oh no you don't," he said. "You can't go killing convicts like that. Even the scum of the earth like this poor man deserve a decent trial."

"Let me kill him!" Sean screamed. "Let me kill him! He killed my parents! He killed my brother! He deserves to die! Let me kill him!"

While Sean was screaming, Harry stepped in front of him and asked, "Do you think your brother would be pleased if you killed him?"

"What?" asked Sean, instantly snapping out of his rage.

"I don't think Zack would want you to become a killer," said Harry with a kindly smile. "What I think he'd want for his little brother would be to go on with his life. Not end it prematurely to become like those who killed him. No Sean, Zack wouldn't want that. So, I'm asking, no begging you Sean: please just let it go."

For a split second Sean just starred at Harry. Finally, He burst into tears and buried his head in Harry's chest as Harry wrapped his arms around the small boy.

* * *

"I'm sorry about your wand," said Seth as he handed Voldemort the splintered wand.

"No matter, it's only a spare," said the Dark Lord as he examined the wand. "Personally I'm surprised at the amount of damage inflicted on this wand. Potter's grown even more powerful than I originally imagined." He tucked the wand back into his wands. "We must not underestimate Potter again. Seth, go alert the rest of the Elite Ten. Tell them to gather in London."

"Yes sir," said Seth. A second later, he disapparrated.

"The Elite Ten?" said Yasmin raising an eyebrow. "You're starting take things seriously aren't you?"

Voldemort grinned and said, "My dear, in all the years you have known me when have I not taken things seriously?"

* * *

The liberation of Graypine was truly an affair to see. The villagers, whom only the day before had been too fearful to stand up to Century, were now jeering at him as the authorities led him away. Harry, Ginny, Sean, and Snape were on a hill nearby where they could see the whole thing.

"They're like rats," exclaimed Ginny, clearly disgusted. "Just yesterday they were cowards hiding from that guy and now that he's defeated, they jeer him away."

"Well, that's my village," said Sean. "Sure it's not the best place in the world, but I still hope they'll have a better time from now on."

"I'm sure they will," said Harry. "So, Sean what are you going to do from now on?"

"I'm not sure. I don't have any other relatives. And it's going to be too painful living in Graypine."

Snape walked up to him and said, "You're starting at Hogwarts in September, right?"

"That's right."

"Well in that case you can stay with Tamara until then."

"Who's Tamara?" asked Harry and Ginny at the same time.

"Tamara, my wife," said Snape as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Harry and Ginny were utterly speechless: their jaws had completely dropped.

"You're...you're married?" Harry finally spluttered.

"Hoo boy to be married to him. Mrs. Snape must be a lot like Mother Teresa to even be able to tolerate him," muttered Ginny. Snape chose to ignore her.

"I figured he'd be a good babysitter for my four year old son, Anthony," Snape muttered. "But that doesn't matter Potter. What matters is that you had better had learned a valuable lesson from what happened here. If you don't let go of your oh so precious ethics, you cannot defeat the Dark Lord." Harry said nothing.

Good byes were said and Snape led Sean away. Ginny noticed that Harry seemed to be contemplating Snape's words. "You're not thinking too much are you?"

"Of course not," said Harry. "He grinned at her and said, "Come on, let's get to London as fast as we can."

**To be continued...**

A/N Well, there you have it, the longest chapter so far. And if any of you are wondering, yes Snape really does have a wife and son in this fic. But we'll never see them. Anyway, please R/R. Next: Sirius meets someone on his travels and accepts a new challenge.


	5. A Sirius Challenge

**Title:** Different Paths (05)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Ruroni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:** Here it is chapter 5.  I'm hoping to upload this chapter a lot faster than I've uploaded earlier chapters.  I'm sure hoping people will enjoy this chapter since there are a number of elements in it that will turn up again in later chapters.  So, please just enjoy.

**Chapter 5: A Sirius Challenge**

Sirius Black was not a happy wizard.  He had been on the run for years, a fugitive from the law so he was used to not having a roof over his head.  He was used to wandering around the country getting to places far and exotic where no Ministry agent would dream of chasing him.  He was used to avoiding law enforcers, usually with the aid of his ability to transform into a large black dog.  But if there was one thing Sirius Black was not used to, it was being lost.

When he left Hogsmeade chasing after Harry, Sirius had thought he was heading south toward London.  However, when he arrived at Loch Ness a few days later, Sirius realized that he had taken a wrong turn somewhere on the way, most likely while he was confused in his anger.  Unfortunately, he had no idea where he had made his wrong turn and after a close encounter with a few Ministry Hit men, Sirius had completely lost his bearings.  He had started heading South once more, but since he had no idea where he was at present, he had no idea if he was getting closer or farther from London.

At present, Sirius was resting in a deep forest.  It was a rather nice place with a stream nearby meaning that he could catch fish if wished to.  However, he had a rather difficult time starting camp fires the muggle way.  Although Sirius had a wand, he was avoiding using it so as not to attract Ministry attention.

"Bloody typical I get lost in some forest," Sirius muttered as he took a bite into his roasted fish.  "Who knows if I'll ever make it to London on time.  It'd be pointless if I showed up at London only to find out that Harry had been killed by Voldemort because I wasn't there to help him.  On the other hand, it'd probably awkward if I showed up and he had already defeated Voldemort: 'Thank You Sirius, but I really didn't need your help'."  Sirius realized that he was talking to himself and immediately shut up.  He hoped that his tenure in Azkaban hadn't finally caught up with him.

_'What I need,'_ thought Sirius, _'is a way to be really useful to Harry.  Acquire some kind of new attack or weapon that would increase are chances against Voldemort.  Someway I could help.  Once I get London, maybe I should check out a few books at Flourish and Blotts; they might have some book on a newly developed Dark Arts Defense Tactic or something.  Then again, maybe I could polish my magical skills while I'm traveling somehow...'_

_BOOM!_

"What the..." Sirius sprang to his feet and listened closely.  When he heard nothing he sighed and thought, _'Maybe I am losing my mind.'_

_BOOM!_

Sirius froze again.  No, he wasn't losing his mind, there was a boom coming from somewhere nearby.  Sirius listened closer.

_BOOM!_

Yes!  No denying it.  The booming sound was coming from a thicket about 50 yards away.  Sirius swore that he also felt the ground vibrate every time there was a boom.

_BOOM!_

There definitely was a vibration.  Sirius started to make his way over to the thicket and peered into it.

_BOOM!_

Sitting in the thicket, starring away from Sirius was a man in his late forties.  The first thing Sirius observed was that this man was dressed as a Catholic monk: a friar to be more specific.  But the only thing monk like about him was his clothes.  The friar was huge, taller than Sirius at 6' 5" and was rippling with muscle.  In fact, his build reminded Sirius of those supposed Muggle sportsmen called Pro-Wrestlers.

Sirius tried to look around the Friar and saw the source of the booming.  The Friar was carrying a wand, and he was hitting the ground with the wand's tip.  Every time the wand hit the ground, it generated a magical pulse that vibrated through the ground causing the booming sound.  The vibrations were shaking some of the small rocks surrounding the monk.  Finally, with a last hit to the ground, the rocks shattered.  Sirius was surprised to say the least.

"Wow!" he muttered.  The Friar heard Sirius and turned to face him.  He was completely bald, had a thickset chin, and hollow brown eyes.

"Who may you be stranger and what are you doing on this sacred ground?" he asked.  He spoke with a distinct Irish accent.

"Me?  I'm just a fellow wizard like yourself brother friar," replied Sirius.  "I mean you no harm."

"A wizard are you?" said the Friar.  "Then you will have to prove it to me or else I will be forced to remove your memory."

"Easy said and done," said Sirius.  He transformed into a dog, made a few barks, and transformed back.

"An animagus," said the Friar clearly impressed.  "Those kinds of wizards are so rare.  Come my friend, you must join me for dinner."  He pulled out a full meal of roast mutton, corn, and wine.  Sirius, for whom one fish was not enough was more than happy to join.  After a hearty meal, Sirius brought up the subject of the strange magical pulse the Friar was using.

"So tell me, what was the trick you were doing.  Some kind of divine power granted to only those in the clergy."  He chuckled but the Friar did not appear to be amused.

"I have no divine power," said the Friar rather bitterly.  "What is the point of divine power?  When has God ever come forward and stick up for the oppressed.  When has he come in his glory to save those who need him?"

Sirius didn't know what to think about the Friar's bitter tone.  "You sound like someone who's lost his faith," he observed.

"That I have," answered the Friar.  "That 'trick' as you call it that you've seen, it is called the 'Double-Neutral Spell' a technique I developed myself after I have lost my faith as you call it.  It is a power I have developed on my own, not from a divine source."

"Well, if that's the case, you wouldn't mind teaching it to me do you?" said Sirius with a hopeful smile.  "I could really use a spell like that in the near future."

For a moment, the Friar starred at Sirius as if considering his request.  Finally, he said, "Tell me, what is your opinion about the British Ministry of Magic?"

"What?  The Ministry of Magic?"  Sirius thought this was an odd question but decided to answer honestly anyway.  "Well, to be honest I don't like it.  They threw me into Azkaban Prison for 12 years without a trial after I was framed of murdering twelve muggles as well as betraying my best friend to death.  That hasn't bode with me well.  And the insistence they have of refusing to acknowledge Voldemort's (Sirius was impressed when the Friar didn't flinch) return hasn't boded with me as well.  So I suppose, you can say that my overall thoughts of the Ministry aren't on the happy side."

After another minute of thought the Friar said, "Very well, I'll teach you the Double-Neutral Spell.  However, there is one condition.  This spell is very special and I don't just teach it lightly.  You must show me that you are completely serious about mastering this spell, even if it costs you your life."

"Meaning?"

"If you fail to master this spell in one month, I will kill you."

_'Whoa, that's harsh!'_ Sirius thought.  He certainly hadn't expected such harsh conditions from a clergyman but then, this Friar said he had lost his faith.  For a split second, Sirius considered forgetting about the "Double-Neutral Spell".  However, there were two things about Sirius Black.  The first was that he some times had a tendency to speak without thinking.  The second more important aspect about his was that he could never let a challenge passs.  It had been that challenging nature of his that had eventually led to his and his best friends' transformation into Animagi during their fifth year at Hogwarts.  And it was this determination that had led to him being the only one ever to escape from the Dementors when they controlled Azkaban.

"A month?" Sirius said with a laugh.  "Ha, no way!  I'll master this skill in one week!"

The Friar was clearly surprised by Sirius's challenge but quickly recovered himself.  "Very well.  You have one week."  He passed a small rock to Sirius.  "The 'Double-Neutral Spell' is best learned without a wand and is quite simple in theory.  Simply place your hand over the rock and send in first a burst of negative charged magic immediately followed by a burst of positive charged magic."

Sirius shrugged and gave it a try.  The rock first glowed with a blue light from the negative charged magic then red from the positive charged magic.  "Hmm, doesn't seem to be working," he said.

"All you did there was send in a flow of positive charged magic after the negative charged magic," said the Friar as he picked up another rock.  "The key is to send in the two charges near simultaneously, yet with the negative only slightly faster; like this."  With that, the rock in the Friar's hand exploded into dust.

"Whoa," said Sirius clearly impressed.

"You can still back out if you like," replied the Friar.  "Mastering this spell is a lot more difficult than one can expect and I sincerely doubt you want to risk your life for just one spell."  Sirius however started laughing.

"Are you kidding?  I said I was going to master this spell in one week and that's what I intend to do!"

*          *            *

Four days later however, Sirius was starting to have second thoughts about his challenge.  The "Double-Neautral Spell" was even harder than Sirius had anticipated and every single attempt at it he had made had ended in failure.

"Dammit!" Sirius cursed.  He was shirtless and drenched in sweat nearby the river and his hands were starting to burn from excessive attempted uses of wandless magic.  He also hadn't eaten or slep much the past few days and it was starting to take its toil.

"Dammit!  Dammit!  Dammit!"  He yelled, clearly frustrated by his lack of progress.  "How different is this spell from the Reductor Curse anyways?!"  In a yell of frustration, Sirius grabbed his wand, pointed it at a nearby rock and yelled, _"Reducto!"_, blasting it away.  That calmed him down a little.

"Wait a minute," he observed.  He quickly examined the rock he had blasted away with the Reductor Curse and realized something.  While the "Double-Negative Spell" obliterated a rock from it's inside, the Reductor Curse blasted solid objects out of its way.

_'OK, I'm beginning to see how this spell works,'_ thought Sirius. _'It looks like that when I use this spell, the negative charge first causes the atoms of the object to implode on them selves on the inside, though if it were a negative charge alone those atoms would instantly rearrange themselves.  The positive charge however causes those imploded atoms to explode before they have a chance to rearrange; in effect, it neutralizes the object.  That must be why it's called the "Double-Neutral Spell": double spells used to neutralize the object.'_

As educational as this was however, it brought Sirius nowhere nearer to actually being able to master the spell.  So, with a sigh, Sirius started trying to attempt the spell again.

*          *            *

It had been six days now and Sirius still hadn't mastered the spell.  It was night now, and the stars and half moon were shining brightly in the sky.  The week would be over in the morning and Sirius had been panicking.  He was now completely exhausted, his hands completely burnt by the countless attempts at wandless magic.  At present he was lying on the ground looking up at the stars while panting.  _'Maybe this'll be the last stars I'll ever see in my life,'_ he thought.  _'Who would've thought, especially after escaping Azkaban that this would be the way I go.'_  Sirius shook his head.  _'No, can't give up now!  Must master the spell!  I owe it to Harry!  I owe it to James!'_  That thought more than anything, gave Sirius the strength to pull himself up to his knees.  He looked down at the ground as he tried to catch his breath.

_Sirius, just let it go._

"What?" Sirius's head sprang up when he heard theoh so familiar voice in his head; a voice he hadn't heard in years.  As soon as Sirius saw who was standing in front of him, he thought he must've finally lost his mind.

There, standing in front of him was James Potter.  There was no denying it, he looked nearly identical to Harry except that his eyes were brown and he had no scar on his forehead.  He wore glasses and his black hair stuck up all over the place just like Harry's did.  He wore casual wizard robes that he had always worn after his marriage to Lily.  In fact he looked just way Sirius had last seen him, just before his untimely death.  He had a small, melancholy smile on his face.  _Sirius, let it go,_ said the voice once again.

"J-James?" said Sirius while he goggled at his long lost best friend.  "It can't be.  Are you a ghost?"  Sirius noted that James's form was indeed transparent though he was in full color unlike ghosts that were gray.

James smiled.  _Sirius, just let it go.  Lily and I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for Harry.  So much of your life has already been wasted.  You should just tell the Friar that you give up: I'm sure he'll spare your life.  You don't have to join Lily and I just for this._

Sirius chuckled as he pulled himself to his feet.  "Same old James," he mutterred.  "Always looking after my well being."  He stood up straight and looked "James" straight into the eye.  "I can't, Prongs.  I can't just give up now.  You see James, I'm not just doing this for Harry.  I'm doing this for myself.  I'm doing this to prove to myself that I still have what it takes.  I need this James, so that I know for a fact that I didn't lose everything in Azkaban.  I need this to prove to myself that I truly am a wizard capable of facing Voldemort standing right next to your son, my godson.  And if you truly are James Potter, than you know for a fact that you can't stop me."

Sirius took a deep breath and started walking past "James".  As he passed him, Sirius said, "I don't care if you're really a ghost, or just a figment of my tortured imagination, or the proof that I really did lose my mind in Azkaban.  All I know is that I just want to say one thing: thanks Prongs.  It was great to see you again."

As Sirius walked away from "James" he could sense that the vision of his best friend was smiling at him.

*          *            *

The next morning the Friar came over to the river and saw Sirius lying on the ground, lifeless.

"Poor soul," he said.  "You have been remarkable.  But I see you have worked yourself to death.  It is unfortunate that that was the way things are.  It took me years to perfect the 'Double-Negative Spell', there was no way you could've mastered it in one week.  Still, you deserve a proper burial..."

"Oh no you don't," Sirius suddenly said, his eyes flying open.  "I'm very much alive brother friar."  He pulled himself into a sitting position and yawned.  The Friar seemed unimpressed.

"That doesn't matter," he said.  "You have failed your challenge.  Therefore the penalty is your life."

Sirius grinned.  "Oh yeah?"  He tossed a small rock into the air and made a gesture to catch it.  As soon as the rock hit Sirus's hand, it exploded into dust.  The Friar was shocked.

"But, but how could you have…"

"Hey, it wasn't a walk in the park," said Sirius.  "I only mastered it a few hours ago, thanks to the encouraging words of an old friend.  Personally I was having a few doubts about completing the task myself.  But once I got the hang of it, it was easy."

"Easy?" said the Friar in disbelief.  "It took me years to master that spell, and you have done it in a week.  Nothing short of genius should be said about you."  There was clearly awe in the Friar's voice.

A few hours later, Sirius was well rested and ready to resume his journey.  "Well off to London, that is if I had any idea where I was."

"You are in Sherwood Forest," said the Friar.  "Nottingham is just down the river."

"Sherwood?" Sirius exclaimed.  He burst out laughing.  "Well what do you know, I've been heading the right way all this time.  I can make it to London easily from Nottingham."  He turned to the Friar and grinned.  "Thanks a lot for the spell, I owe you a lot now.  The name's Sirius Black.  Look me up sometime."

"Ah yes, the famous fugitive," said the Friar.  "I am Angelus O'Connell.  It has been an honor to meet you Sirius Black."

"You bet!" said Sirius. With a final wave, Sirius transformed into a large dog and bounded away.  Angelus continued looking out for him until he was out of sight.

"A most remarkable man," Angelus mutterred.  "It would be my pleasure to meet him again, somehow."

"Mr. O'Connell?" said a voice from behind him.  Angelus looked behind to see none other than Seth Soran.

"Seth!  To what honor is this for you to come visit me?"

"A message from Mr. Voldemort?"

"Indeed?"

"He wishes that the Elite Ten gather in London before the full moon."

There was glint of something in Angelus's eye.  "Ah, so the final battle is upon us?"

"Yes it is," replied Seth.  "I myself have just encountered Mr. Harry Potter in the village of Graypine not too far from here.  He is heading toward London."

"Then the time has come," said Angelus.  "Tell the Dark Lord that I will be joining him in London in just a few days."

"At once," said Seth.  An instant later, both Seth and Angelus had disappeared.

**To be continued...**

A/N Yes, yes, I confess: I got the name "Angelus" from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer".  This character is NOT a vampire with a soul, though.  I also got the name of the title of this chapter from Penny and Carole's fics.  Well, that's that for the acknowledgements aside from the standard disclaimer.  Read and Review.  Next: Finally, we're at London and Diagon Alley.


	6. Arrival at London

**Title:** Different Paths (06)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Ruroni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:** Here's chapter 6.  I'm hoping to increase my output of chapters for this story so I'm hoping to get a few more out before Christmas.  With the amount of time I have, I'm sure I'll manage.  So, hope you enjoy this chapter.  Also, I did not get enough reviews for chapter 5.  The more people review this fic, the faster the chapters will come out.  So REVIEW!!!

**Chapter 6: Arrival at London**

"Ah yes, the city of London.  Never looked so much better," Ginny Weasley muttered as she walked down the streets of the capitol of Britain.  "Hey look there's the Muggle Parliament building.  What's that big clock called again?  Big Ben?"

Harry completely ignored her seemingly lost in thought.  This irritated Ginny who placed a swift kick on Harry's shins.  "Owe!  Why'd you do that for?"

"I was speaking to you, Potter!  One of the first rules you must observe when you're with a lady is never ignore her when she's talking."

Harry tried to grin but it came out more like a grimace.  "Sorry about that Ginny, but I was lost in thought."

"I'm not even going to bother asking about what," Ginny muttered.

Harry sighed as he looked over the Thames River, which they were walking along.  The truth was that Harry was thinking about Hermione as he had often done since he had left Hogwarts.  He tried to keep his mind off her by trying to make out how high the Tower Bridge was.

After walking a few more blocks Harry and Ginny came upon a grubby looking pub that appeared to be invisible to the muggles surrounding them.  "Ta-daa!  Here we are!  The Leaky Cauldron!"  Ginny announced with much fanfare.

"Not so loud!" hissed Harry.  He unconsciously hid his scar underneath his bangs.  "I don't want anybody recognizing me.  That last thing I need is half the wizarding world following me around Diagon Alley wondering why I left Hogwarts."

"You're too much of a worry-wart," said Ginny as she pushed the pub's door open.  "Well, come on.  You're not going to hang around out here all day are you?"

Grumbling to himself, Harry followed Ginny into the pub.

As soon as they entered, Harry relaxed visibly.  The pub was all but deserted that day meaning that Harry could get his lodging without the Daily Prophet banging on his door asking for an interview.  "Come on, lets go see if Tom has some open rooms," he said.

The first thing Harry noticed when he Ginny approached the bar was that the person behind it was not Tom the bartender.  Although he was facing away from them apparently wiping some empty tankards, the man was clearly a lot younger than Tom.  He appeared to be in his late thirties though his full head of brown hair was streaked with gray.  Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this man from somewhere.

Shaking off the feeling, Harry cleared his throat to catch the bartender's attention.  He couldn't have been more surprise when the bartender turned around and Harry was greeted with the familiar amber eyes of his former Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus J. Lupin.  Furthermore, as soon as she had seen who it was, Ginny had launched herself at Lupin wrapping him into a bear like hug.  "Remus!" she squealed.  "I'm so glad to see you!  I missed you so much!"

At first, Lupin's face wore an expression of being stunned.  Almost immediately however, it took on an expression that could only be parental anger.  "Ginny Weasley!  Where have you been?!  Do you have any idea how worried everyone at Beauxbatons was when you left for England so out of the blue?  What in heaven's name were you thinking when you did that?  How do you think I felt when one of my star pupils just left me like that?"

Ginny looked very sheepish as she pulled away from Lupin.  "I-uh, came after Draco."

"I know that!" Lupin thundered.  "Why else would you leave?  It was always about Draco when it came to you!  Did you even think to consider how much danger you'd be if you just left like that?"

"There was nothing to be worried about!" Ginny exclaimed.  "I was perfectly safe, though I never found Draco.  But I did run into Harry along the way and we came back to London together."

"Harry?" It was only then when Lupin first noticed Ginny's companion.

Harry, to say the least, was very confused.  "Um, did I miss anything?" he said.

*          *          *

Later on, Harry and Lupin were sitting in one of the booths talking while Ginny was upstairs getting changed.  There was in fact quite a story to tell.  As it turned out, after Lupin's one-year tenure at Hogwarts, Remus had journeyed to France where he had eventually settled at Beauxbatons.  There, he was appointed the profession of Residing Professor over the Dark Arts Defense Exchange Program that Ginny and Draco were a part of.  During the two years there, Remus had apparently formed a mentor-student bond with both Ginny and Draco.  Remus for his part had a lot to say about Draco.

"He's grown very powerful these past two years under my tutelage," he said.  "But he's like a closed book.  I think Ginny and I were the only people he ever actually opened up to and that was just skimming the surface of Draco Malfoy."  Remus took a sip of his butterbeer before he continued speaking.  "At first, he was pretty much the same as he was at Hogwarts: an arrogant, wise-craking, stuck up, spoilt brat.  But then something happened about a year ago.  He became quiet, pensive, lost in thought, and seemed to be in a lot of pain all the time.  Ginny simply fell in love with this new cooler Draco but he'd rarely open up to anyone.  Best student on the exchange program though.  One of the best I ever taught."

_'A year ago,'_ Harry thought.  _'That's around the time of the Slytherin Revolts.  That must be what changed him.'_  "Tell me Professor Lupin..."

"Please Harry, call me Remus."

"Oh, OK.  Tell me, Remus do you know what happened at Hogwarts a year ago."

"No," said Remus.  "There were rumors but no actual news came out to France.  Did something really happen then?"

Harry nodded and told Remus everything about the Slytherin Revolts.  As soon as Harry was finished with the stories, Remus buried his face into his hands and sighed.  "I should've known something like that happened.  Especially after the way Draco changed.  I only came back to England after I heard Fudge was assassinated: wanted to check it out myself."

"So how did you end up being the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Just a few days after I arrived, I found out that Tom the bartender was considering retiring.  I offered taking over his job and he accepted.  Besides, the Leaky Cauldron turned out to be the perfect location for our headquarters."

"Headquarters?"

"Of the Order of the Phoenix."

That caught Harry by surprise.  The Order of the Phoenix, or "the old crowd" as Dumbledore referred to them, was a group of powerful wizards and witches united in their common goal of the defeat of the Dark Lord.  Harry knew several key members of the order aside from Remus including Sirius.  Harry was about to comment on the Order when another familiar member of the Order burst into the pub bellowing, "'Ello Harry!  What're yeh doing down here in Diagon Alley?"  A second later, Harry found himself in the bear hug of the friendly half-giant Rubeus Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed hugging his old friend back.  "It's great to see you again!"

"Same 'ere, Harry," bellowed Hagrid.  During Harry's fifth year, Hagrid had left Hogwarts on a mission from the Order to seek help from the giants.  Harry had hardly seen him since and was absolutely overjoyed to see him again.  However, the reason why he had left Hogwarts in the first place soon came crashing back into his memory.

"Uh, guys.  It's not that I don't appreciate any help you guys want to offer me but I really don't want..."

"Now hold it just a second Harry," said Remus.  "You seem to forget that you're not fighting a personal war against Voldemort.  We're all involved in this, especially the Order.  Even if you don't want us to, we're going to provide you with all the help you need."  Behind Remus, Hagrid nodded in full agreement.

"Well, if you say so," said Harry.  "First things first, I need a new wand."

*          *          *

At the exact same time only a few blocks away on the other end of Diagon Alley, a different sort of conversation was taking place.

"'Lets take a portkey,' you said!  'It'll be safer that way,' you said!  I can't believe I agreed with you on using a portkey to get here," Ron Weasley muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Do I have tell you this again Ron?  We couldn't risk coming here with Floo Powder.  It's very likely that Death Eaters would be monitoring the Floo Network.  We would've been caught the instant we walked out of the fireplace."

"It would've saved valuable time," Ron countered.  "We would've gotten to Diagon Alley in seconds.  We had to wait for weeks as it was getting the portkey ready!"

"It doesn't matter," said Hermione before their bickering could blow into one of their usual arguments.  "It's the past now.  We're here."

Ron however didn't seem to want to let it go.  He continued complaining about portkey travel.  Hermione simply ignored him and tuned his voice out.  As she did this, her thoughts started wandering back and she started to recall events that happened in the past...

_Two years ago.  It was during their fifth year just a week before Christmas break started.  Fifteen-year old Hermione Granger was sitting alone at the Gryffindor Table, sulking.  About three days previous, Hermione and Ron had a disastrous break up following their two-month rocky relationship.  The effect of the fallout was that she was now avoiding her two best friends: Ron for obvious reasons and Harry because she thought of him as being Ron's accomplice.  As far as she was concerned she didn't want anything to do with Ron Weasley and the fact that she would be going home to spend Christmas with her parents in a few days was a relief._

_However, as luck would have it, Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall or rather, Harry was dragging a sulking Ron into the Great Hall.  Harry took a seat across from Hermione and forced Ron into the seat next to him.  He tried to grin at Hermione while Ron just glared at her.  Hermione's response was an icy glare at both of them._

_Harry sighed and buried his face into his hands.  "Hermione, it's been three days now.  Can't you just put it behind you?"_

_"I can put it behind me," said Hermione.  "But it looks like **he**," meaning Ron, "can't seem to do so."_

_"I wouldn't have to put it behind me if you hadn't just called it off," Ron said rather icily.  Hermione's eyes narrowed._

_"Perhaps I wouldn't have called it off if you hadn't been so controlling," she hissed._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means, Ronald, that when I say I need to study or read, you let me study or read.  Not attempt to drag me into some broom closet to do who knows what?" exclaimed Hermione._

_"You spend far too much time studying anyway!  We were supposed to have been going out.  But for you, it seemed like you'd rather spend time with your books than with me!" shouted Ron.  By now, the entire Great Hall was interested in the argument._

_"Maybe I just had my priorities straightened out!" Hermione shouted.  "That should've been something you should've done rather than try to kiss me every free time we've had!"_

_"That's another point!" Ron yelled.  "You didn't let me kiss you at all!  When two people are going out, I would've expected at least some kisses!"_

_Harry banged his head on the table wishing he was anywhere but there.  The entire Great Hall had their attention on his best friends and Harry couldn't have been more relieved at that moment that Malfoy was away on an exchange program in France (Harry and Hermione had also been selected for the program but Hermione still hadn't decided if she wanted to go or not and had prolonged the decision till January.  Harry for his part had decided that if Hermione was going, he was going and if she wasn't then he wasn't).  He noticed that some of the professors were heading toward them._

_Hermione was about to retort when the entire Hall, including Ron and Hermione suddenly became dead silent.  A single owl had just flown into the room carrying a black envelope.  This black envelope was a great source of dread ever since Voldemort's return.  It was an official notice from the Ministry about the death of a family member of whoever received the envelope.  For quite some time, students and staff held their breaths in dreaded silence as the ominous owl circled over their heads.  Finally, the owl dropped the envelope right in front of Hermione, much to the shock of Harry and Ron._

_With trembling hands, Hermione opened the letter and started to read it.  As her eyes skimmed down the parchment, Harry noticed how her eyes filled with despair as they welled up with tears.  "No," Hermione whispered.  Her tears were starting to fall freely and she dropped the parchment as if it were on fire.  "No!" she screamed.  She ran out of the Great Hall, sobbing all the way.  Harry quickly glanced at the parchment and skimmed its words before taking off after Hermione.  Ron hesitantly picked up the parchment and started reading it.  By the time he had finished, Ron was white as a ghost.  Although the letter had used many words to cover up what was written there, the message was clear: Hermione's parents had been murdered by Death Eaters._

_*          *          *_

_Her parents were dead.  That was the only thought in Hermione's mind as she ran down the corridors of Hogwarts.  She wasn't even sure why she was running or from who she was running from.  She didn't even realize that she had just given the portrait of the Fat Lady the password and was now in the Gryffindor Common Room._

_It was dark in the Common Room, the only source of light coming from the fire.  Hermione had intended to go up to the dormitories and cry herself to sleep but she didn't make it that far.  She collapsed on one of the sofas in front of the fire as more sobs racked her body._

_Her parents had been killed.  Hermione felt like nothing made sense anymore, as if her entire world had been turned around.  She was lost now, her family and home stolen from her by Voldemort.  Nothing made any more sense and a small part of her wished that she would die just to end the misery.  Perhaps it also had to do with her break up with Ron but Hermione was now feeling worthless, that nobody could possibly love her anymore and that she was truly alone._

_Then, she felt a hand on her back.  Harry was gently rubbing her back hoping to provide at least a little bit of comfort to Hermione's tormented soul.  Hermione didn't move but the simple act had clearly calmed her down a little._

_As gently as he could, Harry slid onto the sofa right next to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her petite body.  Hermione buried her face into Harry's chest and sobbed some more.  Harry held her close and whispered soothing words into her ear as he gently stroked her long brown hair.  Finally, after many minutes, Hermione's sobs subsided though the tears did not stop._

_"They're dead," she whispered.  "My Mum and Dad are d-dead." she burst into another round of tears._

_"I know, I know," Harry whispered.  He gently placed a kiss on Hermione's head.  It wasn't until a few minutes later when Hermione felt tears fall on her head that she realized Harry was crying as well.  Days later, she would come to realize that Harry had also been crying to share her pain and because he simply couldn't bear seeing her that distraught._

_"Does the pain ever s-stop?" she whispered._

_Harry couldn't relate the feeling of losing one's parents but he could relate to being an orphan.  "No," he answered honestly.  "But it dulls over time, becomes numb, and you soon only barely realize that it's there."_

_Hermione nodded as more tears came.  For the entire night, they just sat there with Harry's arms wrapped protectively around Hermione as Hermione cried on and off.  All of the other Gryffindors decided to just let them be and disappeared into the dormitories without bothering them.  Eventually, they fell asleep with Harry's arms still around Hermione.  It was Harry's presence that had allowed Hermione rest and it was because he was there that she was able to sleep peacefully that night._

_When Ron had come back to the Common Room, he was surprised to see Harry and Hermione in front of the fire, both asleep on the sofa.  Harry's arms were wrapped securely around Hermione as if trying to protect her from the horrors outside of the castle.  Hermione's face was still tear streaked but being in Harry's presence seemed to have calmed her down and was very peaceful.  It struck Ron just how natural the two looked right there on the sofa._

_In that moment, Ron realized that he had lost.  He had lost Hermione to Harry.  But as the anger and jealousy started to well up he realized that that thought wasn't accurate.  He hadn't lost Hermione since he never had a claim on her: he had only deluded himself into thinking so.  Hermione and Harry had been each other's from the very start and there was no way that he could've ever had had Hermione whichever way.  Fighting done the impulses of anger and jealousy Ron decided right there that he would become a better friend to both of his best friends, once he could control his emotions that is.  Before he lost his resolve and shouted something he would later regret, Ron summoned Harry's invisibility cloak and left the Common Room, intending to cool down with a few walks around the lake.  He stayed out there until dawn.  When he came back, Harry and Hermione were still sleeping on the sofa.  He sighed and crept up to his dorm trying not to wake them._

_Hermione woke up about half an hour later when the morning sun hit her eyes.  She still felt hurt and empty by the loss of her parents but being with Harry had helped calm her and she felt very peaceful.  Barely moving so as not to disturb Harry's slumber, she looked up into his sleeping face.  She mused how vulnerable and child like he looked when he slept, especially since he wasn't wearing his glasses (which were on the floor).  As she lay there, Hermione couldn't help but marvel at how Harry had spent the entire night with her, comforting her in her loss, protecting her from the misery that threatened to overwhelm her.  She had never felt more loved in that moment and it was perhaps that feeling that made her do something she had never done before, not even to Ron._

_She had kissed him._

_She had brought her lips up to his and had closed her eyes as she tried to convey all the gratitude and love she had felt for him.  Soon, she was surprised to feel him kiss her back but she still did not stop the kiss.  It was sweet and blissful and unfortunately it eventually had to end.  As she pulled away, Hermione opened her eyes only to look into Harry's confused green ones._

_"Hermione?"_

_"I'm sorry," she whispered as her eyes welled up with tears again.  "I shouldn't have done that."_

_"No, no.  It's OK.  I..."_

_"Harry, I just broke up with Ron.  My parents have just died.  I'm not ready."_

_"Oh."  Harry exhaled and smiled at her.  "I'll wait."_

_"Really?" whispered Hermione.  When Harry nodded, Hermione couldn't help but form a small smile.  She snuggled deeper into Harry's arms.  They remained in that position until just before noon, and none of the Gryffindor students dared bother them since Ron had silently threatened each one of them as they came down the stairs._

_After that Harry and Hermione simply continued growing closer.  Their relationship with Ron was strained for a while as Ron tried to control his volatile emotions but he eventually came to fully support their improved relationship in a few weeks and the trio became closer than ever.  Hermione eventually fell deeply in love with Harry but somehow lacked the courage to tell him that she was indeed ready.  Still, Harry had waited and perhaps it was that sense of security that had made Hermione feel like it was OK not to tell him since it was a foregone conclusion that they would eventually get together.  However, that sense of security had been shattered when Harry had abruptly left._

"Hey snap out of it!  Fred and George aren't going to be waiting for us forever you know!"  Ron's voice snapped Hermione thoughts back to the present.

"What?"

"If I know Fred and George, they'll only let us stay at their store while the place is open.  That means we have two hours to get there.  Now lets go!"

"All right," said Hermione.  She quickly hurried after Ron who was grumbling.  "OK, which way is your brothers' store?"

Ron however did not answer.  Hermione turned toward him to see what was wrong.  Ron was apparently starring at someone in a crowd.  His eyes were wide, his mouth was hanging open, and he looked rather pale.

"Ron what's wrong?"  Ron however didn't seem to have heard her question.

"Him?  What's he...what's that git doing here?  Back in England?"

"Who?"

"Malfoy!"  Ron spat the name out as if it were some kind of poison.

"Malfoy?  As in Draco Malfoy?"

"You know any other Malfoys?" exclaimed Ron.  When Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, he said, "You know any other **living **Malfoys?"

"Are you sure it was him?  He hasn't been in England for two years."

"Of course I'm sure.  I'd recognize that ugly mop of blonde hair of his anywhere.  It was Malfoy!"

"But I don't see him."

"He just disappeared into that crowd over there," said Ron pointing to a large crowd on the other side of the alley.  "He was headed toward Knockturn Alley."

Hermione sighed.  "Well, we can't do anything about that can we?"  She started tugging on Ron's arm.  "Come on, let's get to your brothers' store.  We can worry about Malfoy later.  I'd rather worry about Harry and try to start looking for him."

"All right," said Ron with a sigh.  He reluctantly let Hermione drag him away but not before looking up to see if Draco had indeed headed into Knockturn Alley.  But he couldn't see him anywhere.

**To be continued...**

A/N Chapter 6!  Did you enjoy it?  I'm especially proud of the flashback scene.  I'm hoping that it fills you in on what happened in the past not to mention I wanted to provide a H/H moment.  So read and review.  Next: Harry's quest for a new wand.


	7. The Wand Hunter

**Title:** Different Paths (07)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Ruroni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:** Chapter 7.  There's more action to please people in this chapter.  I'm not to good at writing an Australian accent so please bear with me.  So anyway, just have fun reading the chapter and review.  Oh and I'm also answering the question posed in chapter 4 about why Ginny and Snape were standing by coolly while Harry was dueling Seth and Century.

**Chapter 7: The Wand Hunter**

The following day, Harry and Hagrid were in the Leaky Cauldron talking over a tankard of butterbeer.  "If everythin' yeh're tellin' me about this Seth fella 're true then yeh're very lucky ta have gotten outta there with only a broken wand," said Hagrid before downing the last of his drink.

"Lucky, that's one way of putting it," said Harry.  "What I'm wondering is why someone like Seth Soran is working for Voldemort?  And not only him; there was this woman with Voldemort as well.  What's her name again?  Yasmin..."

"Yasmin Correllan?" said Hagrid rather surprised.

"You know her?"

"Sure I know her.  She was Tom Riddle's best friend back when they were at Hogwarts."

Harry looked up abruptly, clearly surprised.  He took a few minutes to digest this new information before he said "She looked a lot younger than someone in her sixties."

"Musta used a few deagin' charms combined wi' the natural long-livedness of wizards," said Hagrid.  "Yasmin Correllan is the last one of a renown pureblood wizarding family.  Despite their prestige, the Correllans had fallen inta hard times by the time Yasmin went inta Hogwarts, Slytherin House.  She became close friends wi' Tom Riddle and from what I saw, they were never apart for long.  Later, she was amongst the Death Eaters caught and sentenced ta Azkaban.  The last I heard, she were still there but I suppose I were wrong."

"Interesting," said Harry.

Just then, Remus entered the pub.  "Well I've got some interesting news," he said.  "I just went down to Ollivanders.  Now keep in mind that I've been in France for two years and haven't been up on the news around here.  But John Ollivander, the man who sold you your wand, and my wand as a matter fact, passed away four months ago."

"Mr. Ollivanders is dead?" said Harry.

"I'm afraid so," said Remus.  "The wand making business has been taken over by his son, Timothy Ollivander.  He runs the store now."

"Well then, lets go see him," said Harry.

*          *          *

Across the city at the Tower of London, the Dark Lord and Yasmin Correllan were walking into a path hidden to all save those whom were aloud in: a path that led deep underground below the Tower.  Yasmin glanced around at the dreary torch lit corridor.

"Must we stay here my Lord?" she said.  "It is dark and dreary and certainly not the ideal place for a woman to be staying."

"Oh come now, Yasmin," said Voldemort.  "You know full well that despite it's dreary entrance, it's a full blown palace on the inside."

"Of course I do, Tom," said Yasmin.  "But it's still underground.  I feel like I have the right to complain."

Voldemort laughed as the two entered a grand doorway.  It led into a large, gothic chamber with high arching ceilings that were illuminated with a spell.  There was a long scarlet carpet on the floor and flanking both sides of the carpet were legions of Death Eaters, their features hidden under their hoods and robes.  Behind the Death Eaters stood the vile detestable creatures known as Dementors, formally the guardians of Azkaban and now allies of the Dark Lord.

"Hail to the Dark Lord!" shouted one of the Death Eaters.  The remaining followed with chants of "Master!  Master!"  With a grin, Voldemort took Yasmin's hand and led her down the carpet.  At the end of the carpet stood a man in his early forties.  He was dressed like a businessman, in a brown robe and a gray suit and tie underneath that robe.  His brown hair was balding but he appeared to be fully fit.  His visual expression showed the fact that he was a man void of emotion, centered completely on logic and probability.  He also had an encyclopedia like mind that would've made Hermione jealous.

"Welcome home my Lord," he said.

"Horace Salacion, my most trusted servant," said Voldemort clearly delighted.  "How were things while I was away.

"I am proud to report that nothing in wrong at present," said Salacion.  "Tell me Master, where is Seth?"

"I sent him out to gather the remaining Elite Ten," said Voldemort.  Salacion looked pleased.

"Then I am assuming, that the time for battle has come?"

"It has.  Harry Potter is heading toward London as we speak.  What better time to implement our final battle plan?"

"Actually Boss, my mates have heard that he's already arrived in Diagon Alley," said a distinct Australian accent from another part of the chamber.

The speaker was a young man who looked outlandish.  He was wearing torn clothes made of dragon hide leather.  He had piercings in his nose and ears while his bleached hair was pulled up in a Mohawk.  On either side of the shaved parts of his head, he had a Union Jack tattooed.  He also had many wands sticking out of various pockets in his clothes.

"Ah, Chuck Sullivan, a.k.a. 'Chucky the Wand Hunter', one of my Elite Ten.  I see you've arrived," said Voldemort.

"G'day Boss.  I came as soon as Seth told me I should," said the Wand Hunter.

"I see you are early for once in your life," said Horace.  "None of the other Elite Ten aside from myself are here."

"Well mate, I ain't going to lie to you.  I was just down in Kent when Seth contacted me: basically the closest one here," replied Chucky.

"Whichever way the timing is excellent," said Horace.  "If Harry Potter has indeed arrived at Diagon Alley, then we need someone to spy on him, see what he is doing."

"I'm your man, mate," said Chucky.  "So, anything I should keep in mind boss?"

"Check out Ollivanders," said Voldemort.  "The first thing Potter needs would be a new wand since Seth destroyed his old one."

"Ah boss, no offense but if I'm going to swing near Ollivanders, I'd like a little compensation.  After all, they don't call me the 'Wand Hunter' for nothing."

Voldemort turned to Horace who immediately spoke up, "Rumor has it that before his death, John Ollivander built one last wand, apparently one of the most powerful wands he had ever created.  People refer to it as 'Ollivander's final masterpiece'."

"Gotcha," said Chucky.  "Then before I seek out Potter, I'll take this 'Ollivander's final masterpiece' for myself."  With that, Chucky made a quick salute to Voldemort and left the palace.

*          *          *

Ollivander's Wand Makers looked pretty much the same for years, an obscure shop located in Diagon Alley.  The golden paint on the sign was peeling but other than that, the shop was in full order.  Harry hurriedly hid his scar behind his bangs as he, Remus, and Ginny walked into the store.

Behind the counter was a young woman with long black hair.  "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

Harry was about to speak when he was startled when something grabbed his legs.  Harry looked sown to see a blonde haired toddler clinging to his legs.  "Glasses.  Glasses," said the toddler between laughs.

"Huh?" said Harry, "Oh, my glasses.  Do you like them?" Harry smiled at the toddler who laughed even more so.

"Ian, come back here.  Don't bother the guests," said the woman.    The toddler, still laughing dashed back to his mother who picked him up and started cooing him.  "Can I help you?" the woman asked again.

"Yes," said Remus.  "Is Timothy Ollivander here?"

"Yes he is," said the woman rather sweetly.  "He's in the back making wands while I watch over the store.  I'm Andrea, Tim's wife."  She turned around and shouted, "Tim, there are some people here to see you."

A young man with dark hair emerged from the back of the shop.  He was clearly in his early thirties and had a close resemblance to John Ollivander.  He smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Timothy Ollivander.  How may I help you?"

Remus was about to speak when Harry interrupted, "Oh nothing important really.  Just that we're old friends of John Ollivander and were hoping to see him again."

"Oh," said Tim Ollivander, clearly grieved by the thought of his father.  "I'm sorry sirs but my father passed away months ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Harry trying to look his best as if this were news to him.  "I'm sorry about your loss."

"No, it's OK," said Timothy trying to brush it off.  "You can't help it when old age creeps up on you and he died peacefully in his sleep."

"Well, in that case, I'm afraid that we have no business here," said Harry.  "I wish you well."  With that, he dragged a confused Ginny and Remus out of the store.

"What in the world was that all about?" Ginny demanded as soon as they had placed a little distance between them and the store.  "We were there to ask for a wand and you drag us out empty handed?"

"I think you owe us an explanation Harry," said Remus.

Harry sighed and said, "He has a wife and son."

"I noticed," said Remus.  "So what about that?"

"Don't you get it?" said Harry.  "If I get a wand from them, they'll end up becoming more of Voldemort's targets for having aided me.  I can't bring that on a family living happily in peace.  They deserve more than that."

"Don't get all noble now!  Without a wand, there's no way you can fight You-Know-Who!  This is not the time for well intended acts!" Ginny yelled, on the verge of tearing her own hair out.  Harry and Remus were thankful that the streets of Diagon Alley were more or less empty that day.

"Look," said Harry trying to brush it off.  "Ollivander's aren't the only wands out there in the market.  I can get a new wand some place else."

Ginny however wasn't going to let off that easily.  She was so busy yelling that the three were too distracted to notice another man enter the store.  A man with piercings, torn leather clothes, a bleached Mohawk, Union Jack tattoos, and wands sticking out of every pocket in his clothes.

"May I help you?" Andrea Ollivander asked pleasantly.  Little Ian Ollivander looked up at the strange man from his mother's lap his eyes alight with curiosity.

"Actually you can lady," replied Chuck Sullivan.  "Tell me where is 'Ollivander's final masterpiece'?"

"Excuse me?" said Andrea clearly having no idea what Chucky was talking about.

"I don't have time for games!" hissed Chucky.  He grabbed Andrea's arm but Andrea pulled away frightened.

"What are you doing sir?" she demanded.  Chucky grinned leeringly and displayed the Dark Mark on his arm.  Andrea screamed in terror.

"Andrea, what's going on?"  Timothy Ollivander emerged from the back of the shop.  As soon as he saw Chucky, he pulled out his own wand and pointed it at the Death Eater.  "Get out, now!" he demanded.

Chucky grinned.  With lightning reflexes, he pulled out two wands from his pockets and without even an incantation, the wands shot two beams of magic out of them.  One of the beams disarmed Timothy and the other immobilized him and his wife.  Timothy's eyes widened in recognition.

"Those wands, it can't be..."

"Oh but they are mate," said Chucky.  "These are the specialty wands your father made.  The wand in my right hand is the 'Expelliarmus' wand, 9 inches, beech wood, and the single hair of a mermaid, while the wand in my left hand is the 'Immobulus' wand, 10 inches, oak, with some dragon heart string.  Brilliant things.  They can only perform one spell each but they can be activated without an incantation."  Chucky pulled out another wand, which undid the spell on the Ollivanders.  Clearly, it was a "Finite Incantatem" wand.  "Don't bother shouting for help.  This store has been soundproofed from the moment I walked in."

"What do you want?" Timothy demanded.

"You see they call me the 'Wand Hunter', I collect wands," said Chucky while twirling one of his wands around.  "Your father's wands are especially prized in my collection and his specialty wands are my favorite.  But I was hoping to make my wand collection complete.  So tell me where your father's last wand is.  Tell me where I can find 'Ollivander's final masterpiece'."

"Nothing you do to me will make me tell you," exclaimed Timothy.  He pushed Andrea and Ian behind him.

The Wand Hunter grinned and said, "Who said I was going to do anything to you?"  He pulled out another wand.  Much to Timothy's horror, little Ian flew out of his mother's arms and into Chucky's grasp.  Andrea screamed as Ian burst out crying.

"An 'Accio' wand.  14 inches, pine, with a few strands of griffin's hair.  Now I'm sure I've got a specialty wand for the unforgivables in here somewhere.  Want to find out?"

"No, please don't.  Not Ian, don't hurt Ian.  Take me, not Ian," pleaded Timothy.  Next to him, Andrea had burst into sobs.

"You're wasting my time, mate," said Chucky.  "'Ollivander's final masterpiece', where is it?"

Defeated, Timothy said, "Westminster Abbey, in a grove nearby that's only accessible to wizards and witches.  It's lying in a memorial there dedicated to my father."

"See, that wasn't too hard," said the Wand Hunter.  "Now, I'm going to get that wand and I'm taking this boy with me.  If you even think about calling the authorities, consider the boy dead.  Do as I say, and you just might see him alive.  So long."  After saying that, Chucky pointed the 'Accio' wand to the back of the room and summoned a broomstick.  Laughing, he flew out of a window still clutching a crying Ian.

"Ian, no!" Andrea screamed.  Timothy held her close.

"We have to alert the Ministry," he said.  Andrea looked at him in shock.

"But we can't.  He told us not to alert the Ministry.  Otherwise he'll kill Ian..."

"He's going to kill him anyway," shouted Timothy.  "Didn't you notice his eyes?  Those weren't the eyes of someone who loves wands!  Those were the eyes of someone who loves killing with wands!  As soon as he gets a hold of my father's last wand, he'll test it on Ian!"

At that moment, the couple was startled when the door burst open again.  In came Ginny dragging a reluctant Harry behind her and Remus looking bemused.  Ginny was still shouting.  "I don't care what you say, Harry.  You're getting a new wand even if I have to..." Ginny stopped her shouting when she noticed the distraught couple.  "What happened?"

Harry somehow had instantly realized what had happened when he noticed that Ian was missing.  "Where did they go?" he said.

"W-Westminster Abbey," said Timothy.  Wordlessly, Harry dug into his cloak and pulled out his Firebolt to the surprise of everyone else present.  A second later he was in the air flying toward Westminster Abbey as fast as his broomstick could carry him.

*          *          *

"Oh will you shut up," said Chucky as he carried a crying Ian into the grove near Westminster Abbey, hidden from muggle eyes.  "You stay there," said Chucky, tying Ian to a tree.  "You're a valuable test subject for my new wand, can't have you wandering off."  Leaving Ian behind, Chucky started to make his way down the path that led to the memorial.  "Now, to complete my collection..."

"Before you complete your collection I suggest you let the boy go," said a voice from the entrance of the grove.  Startled, Chucky spun around to see Harry.  He had discarded his cloak, revealing the black and scarlet uniform of the members of the Order of the Phoenix.  It was a black open robe that was tied down with a single black belt around the waist.  Underneath that black robe, the uniform consisted of a scarlet tunic with gold trimmings, gray trousers, gray dragon hide gloves, and black dragon hide boots.  On the back of the black robe was the image of a golden phoenix.

"Glasses!" Ian exclaimed, obviously delighted at seeing Harry.  Harry gave him a quick smile before returning to glaring at Chucky.

"Who the hell are you mate?" hissed Chucky.  In silent answer, Harry brushed away his bangs, exposing his scar.  Chucky looked surprised and delighted at the same time.  "So, you're the Boy who lived."

"I've been referred to as that," said Harry.  "So are you going to release Ian or are you not?"

"You really are naïve aren't you Potter?" said Chucky.  "After I get a hold of this 'Ollivander's final masterpiece' I was supposed to spy on you.  However, since you already seem to know who I work for I might as well kill you now and spare you the trouble."

"You're welcome to try," said Harry.  "You have a name I could call you by?"

"Chuck Sullivan a.k.a. Chucky the Wand Hunter.  And now that you know that, Harry Potter, you'll die."

"With a strangled cry Chucky pulled out two curse wands and fired their spells at Harry.  Harry managed to dodge one of the curses but wasn't able to move out of the way of the other one.

"Ha gotcha!" Chucky proclaimed when the second curse hit Harry.  His gloating soon turned to surprise however.  Harry had blocked the curse with a shield charm from his broken wand.

"You did that with a broken wand?" Chucky exclaimed.

"Hey give me a break, it's a lot harder than it looks."

"Fine then," said Chucky a little irritated.  "Then try dodging this!"  He pulled out another wand that fired a blast of flame at Harry, an "Incendio" wand.  Rather than dodging however Harry charged straight at the flame.  Right before the flame was about to engulf him, Harry ducked low and slid right underneath the flames.  The next thing Chucky knew, Harry was holding his broken wand right at Chucky's chin.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ shouted Harry.  If Harry had been standing at a distance, the broken wand would've backfired but since Harry was at pointblank range, the disarmer hit Chucky right on target.  He was flung back some eight feet, at least half of his numerous wands flying out of his hands and pockets.

"Curse you!  Curse you!" hissed Chucky as he leapt to his feet.  Harry dashed toward Chucky apparently trying to use another pointblank disarmer against him.  Chucky pulled out another curse wand and fired it at Harry just as he had come right in front of him.  Harry however suddenly veered to the left and dodged the curse with a small summersault.  As Chucky turned to face Harry, Harry spun around and landed a high kick on Chucky's cheek.

Chucky reeled back in pain.  "You...you..." he spluttered.  Chucky was extremely irritated at the fact that he, the Wand Hunter, who had a legion of specialty wands at his command, was being bested by a wizard with a broken wand.  He backed off a little, intending to cool off.

It was then when Ginny, Remus, and the Ollivanders arrived in the grove.  "Ian," Andrea exclaimed but Ginny held her back.

"Don't," she said.  "Fundamental rule of wizard dueling number 1: a wizard or witch must _never_ intervene in another wizard's duel unless he or she's the backup in case the dueler falls.  We can't intervene."

"But...but...Ian," said Timothy.

Remus was about to say something when Chucky looked up and saw them.  "Oh look, the gallery is here."  He turned to Harry and said, "Take a good look at these folks mate.  They'll be the witnesses to your death."  It was clear that he was struggling to keep his cool.

Harry glanced up at Chucky's bleached Mohawk.  "Have you ever considered a career in Quidditch? With hair like that you'd make a good broomstick," he said.

Ginny and Remus couldn't help laughing a little.  From his tree, Ian started saying, "Broomstick, broomstick," while laughing.

Chucky finally lost his cool.  "You'll pay for that Potter!" he yelled.  He flung off his leather jacket, revealing one last wand holstered on his back.  Timothy gasped in horror as Chucky took hold of the wand.

"Mr. Potter!  That's the 'Avada Kedavra' specialty wand!" he shouted.  The warning came just in time; Harry barely managed to leap out of the way as the green killing curse flew past him.

"Oh dear," Harry muttered as he quickly inspected the crater left behind.

"Oh ho, now you're in trouble," gloated Chucky.  "Yew, 9 inches, and the single stinger of a manticore for its core.  This 'Avada Kedavra' wand is one of the hidden masterpieces of John Ollivander.  You'd think he'd known better than to make specialty wands of the unforgivables but he simply couldn't resist the lure of creating more and more powerful wands."

"Dammit!" Harry cursed.  He leapt out of the way of another killing curse.

"I hate that broom-head," Ginny muttered.

"Join the club," said Remus.  It was then that he noticed the Ollivanders whispering to each other and listened in.

"Now's our chance," Timothy was whispering.  "While those two are distracted dueling each other, I'll go in and get Ian out."

"But what will happen to Mr. Potter then?" asked Andrea.  "If you went in there, he'd be far too distracted trying to protect you as well as Ian."

"How do we know that?" said Timothy.  "For all we know, he could just be fighting that Death Eater because he's a Death Eater.  This could all just be part of a grand scheme of vengeance against You-Know-Who and Ian could be something neglected..."

"You seem to have a low opinion of Harry, Mr. Ollivander," interrupted Remus to Timothy's surprise.  "However, before you jump into such rash conclusions I suggest to take a very good look at what it is Harry's fighting for."  Hesitantly, Tim Ollivander looked toward Harry.

_'OK think Potter.  You've got to come up with a plan,'_ thought Harry.  On a sudden inspiration, Harry charged straight at Chucky.

"Your loss!" shouted the Wand Hunter with a laugh.  He fired another killing curse straight at Harry.  Harry however tossed his broken wand in front of him.  The killing curse destroyed all that remained of the wand, leaving behind only the phoenix tale feather that comprised its core, and was promptly absorbed into the feather.  Before Chucky could react, Harry leapt at the Wand Hunter and elbowed him in the forehead as hard as he could.

Chucly keeled over as Harry grabbed the phoenix tail feather: all that remained of his wand.  _'Please be knocked out,'_ both he and Ginny silently prayed at the same time.  However, Chucky pulled himself back up to his feet.

"That was close," he said rather groggily.  "Too close.  Nearly knocked me out."  He turned toward Harry and started laughing.  "But you're dead mate.  Without a wand, even a broken one, there is no way you can defeat me!  After I kill you, I'll take 'Ollivander's final masterpiece' for myself and test it on that brat!"

"I won't let you," hissed Harry.  "Even if I have to jump in front of the killing curse myself I will not let you lay a finger on Ian!  Do you get that Death Eater?"

As soon as he said that, a single thought shot through Timothy Ollivander's brain, _'This is the man!'_  Without a second thought, Timothy started running toward the memorial.  Ginny, Remus, and Andrea were too startled to stop him.

"What is he doing?" Ginny yelled.  Remus didn't have an answer.

"Oh no you don't," said Chucky.  He pointed the 'Avada Kedavra' wand at the running figure of Timothy.  Before he could fire however, Harry threw a rock at him, which struck his hand.  "You are really pissing me off, Potter!" hissed Chucky.

In the meantime, Timothy had reached his father's shrine.  _'This is the man,'_ he thought.  _'This is the man whom I can trust my father's final masterpiece to!'_  With that thought, he grabbed the simple looking wand off of his father's memorial.  As he left the memorial, Timothy quickly reviewed the fundamental rules of wizard dueling.  _'Is there a rule I can use?'_ he thought._  'Yes!  Fundamental rule of wizard dueling number 4: if a dueler's wand is destroyed, then the dueler may take a spare wand from a bystander if he chooses, so long as the bystander doesn't intervene in the duel itself.'_

"Mr. Potter!" he yelled as soon as he was outside.  "Please accept this wand!"  He threw the wand into the air.  Harry leapt up and caught it in his right hand, where he was also holding the phoenix feather of his old wand.  The odds were once again even; Harry immediately placed himself into a battle ready stance.

"So, that's 'Ollivander's final masterpiece' eh?" said Chucky.  "Well then, I'll just finish you off and take it for my own."  Harry continued to glare at Chucky, his right hand twitching as if he wanted to curse Chucky till kingdom come.  Yet, he did nothing.

"What's he waiting for?" yelled Ginny.  "He's got a wand now!  Why isn't he hexing that broom-head with everything he has?"

"He can't and he won't," said Remus.  "That wand isn't specifically attuned to Harry the way his old one was.  If Harry uses it, then even a plain stunner could very well kill that Death Eater."

Ginny was startled by this news.  "But...maybe...if he can save Ian..."

"Ginny, did you know that the sorting hat initially wanted to put Harry into Slytherin house?" said Remus.

"What?"

"Harry has the potential and the markings to become a dark wizard every bit as powerful as Voldemort.  If he kills that Death Eater in cold blood, he'll be no different than the Dark Lord and Harry knows it.  That's why he's hesitating."

"What's the matter Potter? Too scared to move?" said Chucky. "Well, if you're not going to move I will, by killing that brat!"  He pointed his wand at Ian.

"No!" Harry yelled.  He dashed straight toward Chucky.

"Ha ha!  You fell for it, mate!" said Chucky with a laugh.  He turned his wand straight at Harry.  "Now you're the one who's going to die!"  Chucky fired the killing curse.  However, using quick Quidditch reflexes, Harry kicked toward the left and leapt right over the killing curse.  "What?"  The next instant Chucky found himself starring at the "business end" of Harry's new wand.

_"Stupefy!"_ Harry yelled.  Chucky was blasted back five feet and was finally defeated.

For an awful moment everyone present couldn't tell if Chucky was alive or dead.  However, that was soon confirmed when he groaned.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed in delight.  "You did it!  You didn't become a killer!  You've won without taking a life!"

Harry released the breath he had been holding.  "Thank God," he said as he glanced down at the wand.  "Wait a minute.  This wand..."

"What about it?" asked Ginny.

"It doesn't have a magical core!"

"What?"  Ginny took the wand and examined it herself.  Indeed, it was hollow.  "You're right.  But then how did you fire that stunner?"

"The only reason I can think it did that," said Remus.  "Is that it must've bonded with that phoenix feather in your hand."

"But that's not possible," said Timothy as his wife untied their son.  "Wands are supposed to be attuned to their own magical core.  It should've rejected the phoenix feather of a different wand."

"Then how..." Ginny suddenly realized something.  "Harry, can you see what this wand is made of?  How long it is?"

Harry took the wand again gasped as he realized what Ginny had just said.  The wand was made of holly and was 11 inches long: a 100% replica of his old wand.

"It's the same," said Harry.  "It's the exact same as my old wand."  Before they could continue with this discussion, the group was disrupted by Chucky's groaning.

Ginny sighed and said, "Remus, will you do the honors?"

"My pleasure," said Remus.  He and Ginny pointed their wands at Chucky and gave him a hexing that would keep him out cold for hours.

"There, now what shall we do with him?" said Ginny.

"Turn him over to the aurors," said Remus.  "They'll know what to do."

*          *          *

"This wand is yours," said Timothy Ollivander.  They were back at Ollivander's Wand Shop.  Chucky was in auror custody and Ian was playing with his mother in the back.  Timothy had just finished inserting the phoenix feather of Harry's old wand into the new one and was presenting it to Harry.

"I now know why my father made this wand.  It was meant to be a back up to yours, in case it was ever destroyed.  My father knew that only one wand would ever be good enough for Harry Potter, the first one he sold you.  He must've made this wand in his hopes that it would some day defeat it's brother, the wand of You-Know-Who.  And now, here it is once again: holly, 11 inches, with the single tail feather of a phoenix for its magical core, nice and supple.  Please take it, Mr. Potter.  No payment whatsoever."

As Timothy said this, Harry's thoughts drifted back to the past seven years ago, when he had first met John Ollivander and received his old wand...

_"Curious...curious..."_

_"Sorry," said Harry, "but _what's_ curious?"_

_Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare._

_"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter.  Every single wand.  It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other.  It is curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar."_

_Harry swallowed._

_"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches.  Yew.  Curious indeed how these things happen.  The wand chooses the wizard, remember...I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter...After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."_

With that thought in mind, Harry took his new wand.  Or rather he thought, his old wand reborn like a phoenix who was reborn after bursting into flame.  Once again he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers and once again when he waved it, the wand shot out red and gold sparks.  Remus and Ginny applauded.

"Mr. Timothy Ollivander," said Harry, "I accept this wand.  Thank you very much."

**To be continued...**

A/N Whew!  That was the longest chapter I had to write so far.  And one of the most fun I had writing.  For that flashback by the way, I quoted directly out of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_, U.S. edition, Paperback, pg. 85.  So R/R.  Next: Harry gets reclusive again and Ginny finally meets up with Ron and Hermione.

Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone!


	8. Many Reunions

**Title:** Different Paths (08)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:** This is one of the chapters I've wanted to write ever since I started this fic.  We're moving more and more into action-oriented chapters and this chapter is a bit of a prelude to more.  Furthermore, it's the chapter where Ron and Hermione once again take central stage and they're not going to disappear for extended periods of time again.  So please enjoy this chapter.  Oh, and someone please remind me to keep count of the Fundamental rules of wizard dueling because I'm going to introduce more rules as I progress.

**Chapter 8: Many Reunions**

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Ginny Weasley's voice thundered through the Leaky Cauldron.  It was the day after the entire incident with the Ollivanders.

Harry tried to explain patiently.  "I feel like it's necessary for me to lie low for a while.  That Death Eater, Chucky, said that his primary mission was to spy on me while I was here.  He's in custody now but I still want to disappear before Voldemort has a chance to send another one of his agents to spy on me.  Otherwise, they're going to target anybody I come in close contact with.  If possible, I would like to avoid any more situations like we encountered with the Ollivanders."

"That's codswallop!" said Hagrid.  "Yeh're getting' all high and noble again.  You've done it before, thinkin' that yeh're fighting a personal war agains' You-Know-Who,"

"I know it's not a personal war!" shouted Harry.  "But I still can't help but feel responsible if the Death Eaters attack innocent civilians again.  I'm sorry but nothing you say is going to stop me.  But I'm not leaving, only laying low for a while, until Remus does a certain favor for me."

"Oh, and what favor is tha'?" asked Hagrid.

"He's searching for someone for me," said Harry.  "I'm leaving Hedwig here for now.  Remus is going to use her to contact me when he finds the person I'm looking for.  Until then, I'm going to be alone so I can think things over."  Before he could move however, a tawny owl flew through a window and crashed into Harry.  Harry was knocked off his feet as the owl landed on Hagrid's arm.  "Owe," said Harry.

Hagrid had just finished reading the letter delivered by the owl.  "Guess wha'," he said.  "Members of the Order of the Phoenix are all ready ta come down here fer battle.  They're available any time."

"That's good, but lets hope we won't have to use them," said Harry.  He wrapped his invisibility cloak around himself and disappeared.  Ginny wasn't finished.

"If this all about the fact that you're still worried that you'll turn into another You-Know-Who, then you have nothing to worry about!" she shouted.  "If anything your duel with that Death Eater yesterday proved to us all that you're not another dark wizard in training!  You are not a danger to us!"

"I know," said Harry's disembodied voice, "and I intend to keep it that way."

"Well if you know that why are you leaving?" Ginny demanded.  But by then, Harry was gone.

*          *            *

Three days later, Ginny was still in a bad mood.  "Damn Potter!  Damn Potter!  Getting all high and noble," she muttered as she rolled around on her bed.

"Ginny?" asked Remus as he poked into her room.

"Sod off, Remus," Ginny said heatedly.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say to your mentor," said Remus.  "You've been moping in here for three days now.  Harry hasn't left; he's just lying low.  You should get some fresh air.  Go outside for a change.  Eat out.  Go visit your brothers."

"Fine," grumbled Ginny.  "I'm going to visit Fred and George.  If you have Yorkshire pudding tonight, save some for me."

*          *            *

Across Diagon Alley, an interesting argument was taking place.

"What the bloody hell is this!" Ron Wealsey yelled.  The "this" he was referring to, was the frilly apron he was wearing and the blue ribbon tied in his hair.

Fred and George Weasley, the owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes Joke Store laughed out loud.  "That, little brother is the new uniform for employees of WWW," said Fred.  George couldn't help snickering.

"Get me out of it!" hissed Ron.

"Now, now, Ronniekins," said George.  "We're letting you and Hermione stay here for free.  In exchange, you're our employees until further notice.  That was the agreement Ron."

"Besides, you don't see Hermione complaining," said Fred.

"She's a girl.  She's meant to look good in this... 'thing'," hissed Ron.

"Oh come on Ron," said Hermione looking attractive in her apron and ribbon, "I think you look cute in that apron and ribbon.  And I'm sure Maggie would like seeing you in it as well."  Ron couldn't help but blush at that final comment.  Margaret Chapel, or Maggie to her friends was Ron's current girlfriend.  She was an American Muggle-born witch, about a year older than Ron with long wavy auburn hair and hazel eyes.  She worked at the Three Broomsticks where she had first met Ron during one of the Hogsmeade visits and the two had instantly fallen in love.  In fact, Ron was firmly convinced that she was the one for him.

Ron grumbled.  "You just introduced these uniforms because I was going to work here, didn't you?"

"Oh come on Ron, how could you say that about us?" said George.  He and Fred couldn't hide the guilty grins that emerged on their faces however.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this," Ron grumbled as he and Hermione went down to the store.  "Why aren't we out there looking for Harry?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "I've already explained this to you Ron.  We'll make more progress finding him if we stay in one place gathering information rather than going out looking for him.  Knowing Harry, he's probably hiding from the public eye so we'll never find him if we go out looking for him."

"I still prefer that rather than waiting around dressed like a girl."

"I'm not even going to bother arguing with you.  Come on Ron.  You go greet the guests.  I'll go back and pick up a few boxes for stock," said Hermione.

"Fine," grumbled Ron.  He made his way over to the entrance just as Ginny Weasley entered.  "Welcome to Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  How may I help you?" grumbled Ron, without even realizing who it was who had just entered the store.

"Sod off Ron," Ginny said automatically without even realizing that it was indeed Ron she was speaking to.  She walked past him and started browsing the store.

"Ginny?"  Ginny turned around to find another girl around her age.

"Hermione?" Ginny's bad mood instantly disappeared when she caught sight of her old friend.  The two girls squealed and embraced each other.

"What?  Ginny?" said Ron finally realizing whom it was who had just entered the store.

"Oh my God Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.  "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?  What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.  "I thought you were still at Beauxbatons."

"I came back a little early, long story," said Ginny.  "I'm so glad to see you again.  And Ron," Ginny noticed her brother for the first time and burst out laughing, "what is that you're wearing?"

"I'm going to murder Fred and George," said Ron.

*          *            *

Weasley Wizard Wheezes had a few booths lined up along the windows where guests were aloud to test the various products.  Ginny and Hermione were soon seated at one of these booths facing each other while Ron, Fred, and George stood around them.

"You have no idea how great it's to see all of you again," said Ginny as she sipped her tea.

"Same here Ginny," said Hermione.

"I'm serious," said Ginny.  "You have no idea how much of a bad mood I was in earlier.  I mean I was just with Harry and..."

"Harry?  What about Harry?!" Hermione exclaimed.  She leapt onto the table and grabbed onto Ginny's shoulders.  "What about Harry?" she said again, her eyes alight with hope.

Ginny was startled by Hermione's actions.  She also noted that Ron was surprised and looking hopeful as well.  "What?"

"Do you know where Harry is?" said Hermione, looking even more hopeful.

Ginny chuckled a little bitterly.  "I did up till about three days ago.  We were staying together at the Leaky Cauldron."  

As soon as Hermione heard that, she froze in shock and sunk back into her chair.  While taking another sip of her tea, Ginny noticed Hermione's reaction and was about to ask her what was wrong when Fred leaned in with a malicious grin and said, "Staying together?  You mean the two of you were staying under the same roof together?  Perhaps even, the same room?"

Ginny spat her tea out accidentally drenching Ron.  "No!  Hermione!  It's nothing like that! Don't listen to what Fred's saying!  Harry and I just met on the road and we were traveling together when..."

"Traveling together?" said George.  "You mean traveling together like say, a honeymoon?"

"No!" Ginny shouted.  "It was nothing like a honeymoon...I mean. It wasn't a honeymoon...I mean, we were just traveling together!  That's all!"

"So it was just the two of you on the road, eh?" said Fred, still grinning.

"That git," muttered Ron.  "I knew he was popular with the ladies but I didn't think he'd stoop that low."

"You're not helping Ron!" yelled Ginny.  "And what do you mean by stoop that low?  I'll let it be known that Harry enjoyed my company very much!"

"Oh, so he enjoyed your company did he?" said George.

Ginny screamed in frustration.  "Oh sod off, all three of you!  Hermione, I can explain."  However, her explanations appeared to be falling on deaf ears as Hermione just sat there as still as a rock.

*          *            *

A snowy white owl landed in a deserted alley right next to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.  She hooted a few times as she looked around as if she were searching for someone.

"I'm right here Hedwig," said a disembodied voice from right in front of the owl.  Harry Potter emerged from underneath his invisibility cloak.  Hedwig flew to his shoulder and affectionately nipped his ear.

"You got something from Remus for me?" Harry asked.  Hedwig stuck her left leg out: it had a letter tied to it.  Harry took the letter and read it silently.  "Remus has found out where he lives," he said to himself.

A few minutes later, Harry was back at the Leaky Cauldron, talking to Remus Lupin.

"Thanks for this information," said Harry.

"He was very difficult to track down," said Remus.  "It took a while just to trace his whereabouts but I finally found out that he now resides near Dover.  Here's his address."  He handed Harry a small note.  Harry packed the note into the pocket of his cloak and mounted his Firebolt.

"Wish me luck," he said.  He took off into the air and had soon disappeared over the horizon.

"Good luck," muttered Remus.

*          *            *

"Do I have to spell it out to you, Hermione?" Ginny exclaimed.  "There is nothing between Harry and I!  Nothing happened!  OK, I admit I used to have a crush on Harry but..."

"Used to? Don't you mean still do?" said Fred.

"Admit it little sister you finally had the chance to act on your crush for Harry didn't you?" said George.  "Hmm, we had better not tell Mum and Dad about this yet."

"Definitely not," said Fred.

"NO!  NO!  NO!  NO!  NO!  NO!  NO!  NO!  And NO!!!" Ginny screamed while stamping her foot.  _'How the bloody hell did this get out of hand?'_ she thought, _'It's Draco I have a crush on now!  It's all about Draco for me now!  I dream of being Ginny Malfoy now not Ginny Potter!  It's Draco who I want to do all these things Fred and George are describing, not Harry!  Harry and I are just friends!'_  She took a few calming breaths and said, "Look Hermione.  You're upset, you're in shock, but I can explain if only you'll listen..."

"After parting like that," Hermione whispered in a dangerous tone. Ginny swallowed.  "After leaving me behind in a miserable state, feeling like my world has just ended, this is what I find when I finally locate him?"

Then, as if the calm before the storm had passed, Hermione leapt out of her chair and screamed, "I'll kill him!"  The Weasleys backed off as Hermione continued shouting, "I'm going to give him exactly what he deserves for leaving me like that!"  She grabbed hold of Ginny's shoulders and pinned her to the wall.  "All right Virginia Weasley!  Tell me where Harry Potter is right now so I can give him a piece of my mind!"

Ginny groaned and thought, _'Oh no, how in the world did I end up in this misunderstanding?'_  Ron on the other hand, was smiling.

_'Well what do you know,'_ he thought.  _'Just a few weeks ago she was lying in bed feeling as if her world had ended.  And yet, now she's back to her old bossy no nonsense self again.  I can't believe I'm thinking this but it's great to see the old Hermione again!'_

Just then, a few more guests entered the store.  As Fred and George went off to serve them, Ginny couldn't help but overhear a little of their conversation.

"Did you see that owl?" said one of the guests.  "Never seen anything like it."

"Yeah," said the other guest.  "White as snow."

_'A snowy white owl?'_ Ginny thought._ 'Hedwig!  Remus sent Hedwig to Harry!  That must mean that if we get to the Leaky Cauldron now, we can see Harry.'_  With that thought, Ginny took hold of Hermione's shoulder and said, "Hermione, tell me one thing."

"What?" said Hermione.

"I'm sure that you're fully aware that Harry's involved in a war that means everything to us, to him, and that he can't back out of it.  Right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then tell me Hermione Granger.  Tell me that your feelings for Harry aren't just a crush or an infatuation.  Tell me that you truly need Harry and that that is why you came all this way to find him again."

For about a minute, two pairs of brown eyes stared into each other.  Finally, Hermione smiled and said, "Tell me Ginny.  Do you think a girl will come all this way for just a crush or an infatuation?"

With a start, Ginny realized that Hermione had done the same thing she had.  _'She came all this way for Harry, the same way I came from Draco.'_  Ginny smiled and said, "Come on, I'll take you to Harry."

*          *            *

"We _just_ missed him?" Ginny asked disbelievingly.

Remus sighed.  "He just left for Dover a few minutes ago.  I've got the address he's heading toward if you need it.  But why the sudden rush to see him?"

"I was hoping to reunite Harry with Hermione again," said Ginny.  It was only then that Remus noticed Ron and Hermione right behind Ginny.

"Hermione," Remus said as he put his hands on her shoulders.  "I'm sure that you're fully aware that Harry's involved in a war that means everything..."

"Uh, I already asked her that Remus," said Ginny.

"Oh, well in that case, its good to see you again Hermione.  And you too Ron."

"Er, its good to see you again Professor Lupin," said Ron.

"Please call me Remus."

"OK...Remus.  Gee that's going to take some time getting used to.  But we really want to go after Harry," said Ron.

"Take the broomsticks I have in the back of the pub," said Remus, "Nimbus 1000s.  Not as fast as Harry's Firebolt but they should still get you to Dover in no time.  Here's the address," he handed Hermione a note with the address written on it, "Good luck."

*          *            *

Harry had arrived at the address Remus had given him in no time.  He was now in Dover, and the sun was setting in the horizon.  Harry walked down a path that led through a thick wood.  He eventually came upon a small cottage; the sort of place a hermit would live.  In front of the cottage was an old man.  He was facing away from Harry, seated in front of a fire he was tending.  From behind, he had long silver hair and was wearing elegant dark purple robes.  He appeared to have not noticed Harry.

Silently, Harry walked up to the old man.  When he was just behind, Harry pulled out his wand and said, _"Expelliarmus!"_  Just as the red beam was about to hit, the old man leapt high into the air and landed right behind Harry.

"I would believe it is rather impolite to suddenly curse a harmless old hermit," said the old man.

"I was unaware that Albus Dumbledore was a harmless old hermit," said Harry still facing away from the old man.

"Ah, Harry.  It is good to see you again," said the old man.

"It is good to see you as well, Headmaster," said Harry, finally turning toward his mentor.

*          *            *

"The residence of Professor Albus Dumbledore," said Ron as he, Hermione, and Ginny trudged up the path leading to Dumbledore's cottage.  "So this is where he's been staying all this time.  Man, it's going to be great seeing him again.  But why would Harry come out here seeking him out?"

"The Dark Magic Cleanser," said Hermione.

"The what?" said Ron and Ginny at the same time.  Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you two read Hogwarts: A History?" she said.  "No, sorry.  Bad question.  Anyway, I'm sure you're both aware that during You-Know-Who's original reign, Dumbledore was the only wizard he feared, right?"

"Of course," said Ginny.

"Well," continued Hermione, "what most people didn't know is _why_ You-Know-Who was afraid of Dumbledore.  Rumor has it that Dumbledore is in possession of a certain spell: an ancient, powerful spell.  A spell that was said to be able to purge all forms of Dark Magic within a Dark Wizard; in effect, leaving them powerless.  They say that the spell was first conceived by Merlin to protect Camelot from the dark forces of Morgan le Faye.  After that, it was passed on to only one wizard or witch in each generation, usually the number one pupil of the previous possessor.  Godric Gryffindor was said to be one of the wizards to possess the spell.  Apparently, Dumbledore is the most recent possessor of this spell and that's why You-Know-Who feared him."

"So, you're telling us that Harry has come here to learn this all powerful spell from Dumbledore?" said Ron obviously excited.

"Oh my God!" squealed Ginny.  "He's so powerful already and he's going to become more powerful?  That's incredible!"

"It's so cool!" said Ron.  "It's like Harry's not even human.  He's beyond human or something like that!"

"You're right!  He's beyond human!" said Ginny.  "He's like a demon or a demigod or something!  It's just incredible!"  While the two Weasleys were getting more and more excited, Hermione smiled wistfully.

"And yet, all Harry's ever wanted was to be normal like everyone else," she said rather sadly.

"What?" said Ron and Ginny, instantly stopping their murmurs.  Hermione brushed it off.

"Never mind," she said.  "Come on, let's go see Harry."

*          *            *

Dumbledore still looked the same as he always had.  "He had long silver hair and a beard long enough to tuck into his belt.  His blue carried the familiar sparkle behind his golden, half-moon spectacles.  He was currently seated behind his desk in his cottage while Harry was seated in a chair facing him.  The inside of the cottage looked a lot like Dumbledore's old office back at Hogwarts, mostly because it contained many of the old items and trinkets the office had contained.  Behind Dumbledore on his perch was the scarlet and gold phoenix, Fawkes, the original carrier of the magical cores of both Harry and Voldemort.

"Harry, it is not that I am displeased to see you but why have you come?" said Dumbledore.

Harry took a deep breath.  "OK, no point beating around the bush.  Professor Dumbledore, you are in possession of a powerful spell and I was..."

"No."

"What?  Sir?"

"I said 'no'," replied Dumbledore rather bluntly.  "I cannot teach you the Dark Magic Cleanser, Harry."  
  
"But Professor, if I'm going to face Voldemort I need the Dark Magic Cleanser.  There's no other way to defeat him and you know it sir."

"Of course I'm aware of that," said Dumbledore, "but is that the reason why you want to learn the spell?"

"What?"

"Is that the reason why you want to learn the Dark Magic Cleanser?  To defeat Voldemort?"

Harry said nothing.  Dumbledore continued speaking.

"Remember this Harry.  The Dark Magic Cleanser is one of the most powerful spells in existence.  It's very use warrants victory for the one who uses it.  The most important thing one must realize when using it is that it must be used responsibly.  Despite it's awesome anti-dark magic powers, even the Dark Magic Cleanser can be corrupted for the use of evil.  You, Harry, are suggesting that you only want to learn this spell so that you can defeat Voldemort."

Meanwhile, just outside, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had arrived.  It was already night and the only source of light was from the moon, stars, and the light shining through the windows of Dumbledore's cottage.  "Well, all we can do now is knock," said Ginny.  She walked up to the door intending to knock when she heard Dumbledore's last sentence:

"If that is the case, then you are not worthy enough to learn the Dark Magic Cleanser."

"What?!" both Ron and Ginny exclaimed.  Without knocking, they threw the door open, startling Harry.

"Ron?  Ginny?" he said surprised at seeing his old friends.  Then, he saw someone behind them standing in the moonlight as beautiful as he had seen her in many dreams.  The one person whom had been a constant presence on his mind ever since he had parted with her weeks ago.

"Hermione?"

**To be continued...**

A/N By golly I feel like this chapter is the most hilarious I've written so far.  Isn't it great?  I sure would like to know if you all think so.  So, tell me by reading and reviewing.  Next: we see Harry and Hermione's reunion as well as more Draco.


	9. The Fall of Draco Malfoy

**Title:** Different Paths (09)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:** I'm sure you people will recognize the cookie at the beginning of this chapter.  Or at least I think you people will.  I've kept Harry and Hermione apart for so long throughout this story that I feel like you all deserve a little H/H now.  So I'm giving just a tad of H/H in this chapter, the major H/H will come later.  So with this promise, I give you this next chapter.  Enjoy.

**Chapter 9: The Fall of Draco Malfoy**

For over a period that seemed like a long time, though it was actually a few seconds, Harry and Hermione just starred at each other, green eyes looking into brown.  Hermione wore a hopeful expression on her face but as for Harry his face remained blank with the exception of surprise.  Still, for the two of them everything else in the world had simply ceased to exist.  All that mattered was that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were starring at each other for the first time in weeks.

A cough from behind Harry snapped Harry and Hermione out of their daze.  Dumbledore stood up and acknowledged Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.  "Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger," he said.  "It is good to see you three again."

"Professor Dumbledore," said Ron with a large grin on his face.  "It's been a while, sir."

"Been even longer for me," replied Ginny.

"Yeah we know that," muttered Ron.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.  "Er, Harry.  Could you go fetch some water from the well down the path?"

"What?"

"I asked if you go fetch some water from down the path."

"Um, yes.  I heard you sir."

"But?"

"But I was wondering, if you needed water, why couldn't you summon it or conjure it up or something."

"Harry," said Dumbledore.  "There are times when the stuff people say have a double meaning.  When I say 'Harry please fetch some water,' what I am really saying is 'Harry, I would like to have a word with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione only."

"Oh," said Harry.  "Er, yes Professor."  Harry picked up a pail nearby and stood up.  As he exited the cabin he stepped right by Hermione.  He cast a long searching look over her but she simply remained silent.  With a sigh, Harry left the cabin and headed down the path.

Ginny turned to Hermione and said, "Well?"

"Huh?" said Hermione looking confused.

"Well aren't you going to say something?  Aren't you going to go profess your undying love and devotion to him?  Aren't you going to call after him and tell Harry that you love him?  Aren't you going to give him a piece of your mind like you said you were going to down at Diagon Alley?" said Ginny.

"Well I..."

"Gee whiz, Hermione," said an exasperated Ron.  "What's the point of coming all this way after him if not to speak to him.  You're the one who said you were going to give him what he deserved for parting with you like that!  Why the silent act?"

Hermione thought for a moment before she said, "I'm not sure.  All I really wanted all this time was to see Harry again.  I was hoping to yell at him for hurting me like that when we parted or for even just being the martyr again and leaving me behind.  But when I actually saw him, everything I had planned to say to him just skipped out of my head and the only thing I could concentrate on was the fact that I was with Harry again."

"Bloody typical," muttered Ron.

"How true," agreed Ginny.

"Now, now, now, don't judge them too harshly," said Dumbledore.  "These two have been through a lot, but there is no doubt in my mind that they will discuss all of problems in due time."  He smiled at Hermione once before continuing.  "Now, if you do not mind, could I hear the story?"

"The story?" asked Ron and Ginny at the same time.

"Yes, the story," replied Dumbledore.  "Everything that has happened since I left Hogwarts.  I've heard Harry's version already.  Now I would like to hear yours."

*          *            *

As Harry walked toward the well his mind was racing.  _'Hermione and Ron came after me,'_ he thought.  _'I should've known they'd come after me, those two just never listen to reason.'_  He sighed as he started to load water into the pail.  _'I should be angry at them, and I do feel angry at them.  Then why?  Why do I feel so relieved at seeing Hermione again?'_  He sighed once more as he started to carry the pail of water back to the cabin.  _'Don't be daft Potter you know perfectly why you're so relieved at seeing her again.  Your desire has been to see her again ever since you said 'Good Bye' to her all those weeks ago.  Bet you that if you looked into the Mirror of Erised now, you'll see her standing right next to you in addition to your parents.'_  At that thought, Harry couldn't help but smile a little.

*          *            *

By the time Harry had returned to the cabin, the others had just about finished their conversation.  "Ah Harry, I've just heard another version of the story," said Dumbledore.  "You've seem to have quite an adventure these past few weeks.  I'm especially impressed with the way you handled the events in Graypine and with the Ollivanders."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny who shrugged and said, "I told them everything that happened.  Nothing left out at all."

"However, I am still not positive if I should teach you the Dark Magic Cleanser or not," said Dumbledore.  "So answer me these questions Harry, why did you help the village of Graypine and why did you risk yourself to save the Ollivanders' son?"

"For the greater good," answered Harry.  "I simply could not allow other people to suffer around me whether they are suffering because of me or not.  I've vowed to myself that none around me shall suffer so long as I can help them.  That is what I have found my calling in and that is what I believe to be my destiny."

Dumbledore smiled.  "You have answered wisely," he said.  With a burst of energy, Dumbledore leapt to his feet.  "Come, Harry Potter!  I shall teach you the Dark Magic Cleanser.  Let it be of use for you as you fight to fulfill your calling and destiny."  Dumbledore walked out of the door of his cabin and grinned.  "Of course, this would all be unnecessary if I just stormed Voldemort's lair and defeated him myself, but that is too time consuming."

"Professor," the two Weasleys groaned.  The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes however indicated that he was only kidding.

Harry also stood up and proceeded to follow Dumbledore.  Before he could go far however Hermione called, "Harry wait!" Harry turned toward her.

"Hermione?"

"Um, Harry," Hermione bit her lip.  "A-are you mad at me for coming after you?"

"Part of me is angry," said Harry.  "However, a greater part of me is relieved and completely ecstatic at seeing you again.  I suppose I can't delude myself into thinking that I don't need you anymore, because I do.  And this time, I will never forget that."  He smiled at her.  "I'll see you in a few days at the Leaky Cauldron."

Hermione smiled at Harry.  She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on his lips.  It was a brief kiss but it still left Harry a little dazed.  Ron and Ginny looked positively thrilled.

"So you'll know what you'll be coming back to," whispered Hermione.  Harry smiled at her once more before he took off after Dumbledore into the woods surrounding his cabin.

*          *            *

"Well he sure looked good," said Ron.  He, Hermione, and Ginny were now heading toward the end of the path where they had left their brooms.

"Yes he did," said Hermione.  Ron noted that she looked a lot happier than she had in weeks.

"Whichever way, I'm just overjoyed I finally reunited you two," said Ginny.  "I sure am glad there wasn't any problems between you and Harry, Hermione.  Boy, the tension between you two would've made even the Slytherins rattle."

Ron abruptly froze.  "Slytherins?" he said.  "Of course!  I forgot to warn Harry!  Draco Malfoy was in Diagon Alley!"

"What?  Draco?" exclaimed Ginny.  "You saw Draco in Diagon Alley?  Where was he? Which way was he heading?  Where can I find him?"

"What?"  Ron was completely startled by the hopeful look in Ginny's eyes.  "Are you nuts?  You want to find him?  And why the bloody hell are you calling him 'Draco'?"

Ginny tried to explain patiently.  "Look, I know you don't like him but we've grown rather close while we were at Beauxbatons.  He's not really a bad person..."

"Not really a bad person?" Ron yelled.  "Do you have any idea just how dangerous Malfoy might be?  Especially after the Slytherin Revolts?"

"Slytherin Revolts?  What Slytherin Revolts?"

"Don't be daft, Ginny!  You know what happened a year ago at Hogwarts!"

"No Ron," said Hermione, "I don't think she does."

"What are you two talking about?" exclaimed Ginny.  "What are the Slytherin Revolts?  What happened at Hogwarts a year ago?"

Hermione took a deep breath.  "Listen closely Ginny, I'm going to explain everything.  But you're probably not going to like what I'm about to say."

*          *            *

Only minutes after Hermione and the two Weasleys left, Remus Lupin was drinking a cup of tea when another member of the Order of the Phoenix entered.  Arabella Figg was a woman in her mid thirties who for years had disguised herself as a crazy old lady on Privet Drive so she could watch over Harry as he grew up.  It had come as a rather large shock to Harry when he discovered that his old babysitter was really an old friend of his parents.  Interestingly enough, her love of her cats was genuine, and even after Harry had discovered who she really was just before his fifth year, she still insisted that he view pictures of Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty with her, only this time the pictures moved.

"Remus, there's someone here to see you," she said as she tucked her shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear.

Remus looked up at his blue-eyed friend.  He smirked and said, "Unless it's a pretty lady, I'm not going to meet them."

Arabella rolled her eyes and said, "Well she's..." As soon as Arabella had said "she", Remus had darted out of the pub to meet this mystery person.  Arabella sighed and finished "...an owl."

When Remus saw that his guest was an owl, he shrugged and took the letter from it.  As he reentered the pub, Arabella raised an eyebrow at him and Remus grinned back sheepishly.  He quietly unfolded the parchment and read the letter.  Arabella noted how quickly Remus's expression switched from jovial to stern.  Before she could say anything, Remus stuffed the parchment into the pocket of his robe.

"Remus, what..."

"I need to go meet someone.  Arabella look after the pub for me while I'm gone, will you?"  Before Arabella could answer, Remus had strolled into Diagon Alley.

*          *            *

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Palor had a number of outdoor tables and it was there Remus found himself about five minutes later, eating a bowl of Rocky Road Ice Scream while patiently waiting for someone.  Soon, that someone sat down at a table behind Remus: they were sitting back to back.

"I came here as soon as I received your owl," said Remus.

Draco Malfoy continued facing away from his mentor and said, "I'm looking for someone.  Do me a favor and find him for me."

Remus finished off the last of his ice cream.  "Wake up Draco," he said, "Killing Harry won't bring back any of your friends.  All you'll do is thrust yourself into damnation."  When Draco said nothing, Remus continued, "Harry himself told me all about the Slytherin Revolts.  You seem to have forgotten that he's my best friends' son."  Draco said nothing.  Remus continued, "Ginny misses you.  Why can't you just forget about Harry and go to her?"

Draco hesitated before he said, "She is not my concern."  Remus didn't miss Draco's hesitation however.  Still not looking at Remus, Draco stood up.  "Only I can and will kill Potter. If you are not going to help me then there is no reason for to linger here."

"Very well then," said Remus as he looked over his shoulder to glare at Draco's retreating figure.  "But if you have indeed truly crossed over to the dark side Draco Malfoy, I will crush you myself."

*          *            *

Just as Draco had put a little distance between himself and Remus, another figure emerged from the crowd and stepped in front of Draco.

"Greetings Mr. Malfoy," said Seth Soran.  "Have you reconsidered my proposition?"

*          *            *

Horace Slalacion strolled down the torch lit halls of the Dark Lord's secret lair, hidden far below the Tower of London.  He was searching for his master, wondering where he could be at this time.  Finally, he came upon the Dark Lord in the execution chamber, a dark dreary dungeon of dark rock and chains, who was in the process of executing an unlucky Death Eater whom had displeased him.

_"Imperio,"_ said Voldemort.  The terrified former Death Eater instantly stopped looking terrified.  He now had had a bewildered look on his face and didn't hesitate to come nearer to the Dark Lord when Voldemort called for him.

_"Magicus Ensis!"_  A scarlet blade of light about a meter long emerged from Voldemort's wand.  With lightning speed, Voldemort slashed at the unlucky Death Eater and promptly disposed of him in a horrifically bloody way.  Horace didn't even flinch.

"Most impressive my Lord," he said.

Voldemort looked up at his lieutenant and grinned.  "Horace, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"My lord, a few more members of the Elite Ten have just arrived," he said.

"Very well, show them in."

Horace bowed and left the execution chamber.  Within minutes he had returned with five other people: Seth Soran, Angelus O'Connel the muscular ex-monk, two women who could only be sisters, and another figure who lingered behind Seth."  Voldemort first turned to the monk.

"Angelus my old friend.  How have you been doing recently?"

"Other than meeting a rather interesting person in Sherwood a few days ago, nothing much has happened," replied Angelus in his thick Irish accent.

"Good, good," said Voldemort.  He turned to the two sisters.  They were two voluptuous woman in their late thirties dressed in revealing robes.  The older had short brown hair and red and black robes while the younger had long blonde hair and white robes.  "Flame, Icicle, how was terrorizing around Europe this time?"

"It went well my Lord," said Icicle as she tossed her blonde hair back.  "But I would've much rather have remained here to do your bidding."

"Suck up," muttered Flame.

Voldemort ignored Icicle's batting eyelashes and finally turned to the figure standing behind Seth.  His mouth curved into a delighted smile.  "Draco Malfoy.  So, the son of Lucius Malfoy finally comes into my ranks."

"No," said Draco.  "I have no intention of becoming one of your Death Eaters or receiving the Dark Mark.  I came because Potter will probably eventually come here to face you."

Horace was about to say something but Voldemort raised his hand and silenced him.  "So, you're proposing a partnership of sorts," he said.  "You remain here where Harry Potter will eventually show up so you can deal.  I, in return gain another agent to fight against Potter."  Voldemort seemed to think for a moment and said, "I like it."

"My Lord," exclaimed Horace.  "My Lord, I must protest..." Before Horace could continue, Voldemort silenced him once again.

The Dark Lord leaned closer to his lieutenant and whispered, "We'll discuss this later."  He turned back to the others.  "Now, does anyone have any suggestions for the next course of action?  Say, something like crushing potential threats?"

Seth looked at Draco and said, "How about that person you were seeing in Diagon Alley?  Remus Lupin?  Wasn't he a member of the Order of the Phoenix?  He works at the Leaky Cauldron doesn't he?"

Voldemort seemed interested.  Draco also perked up at the name of his mentor.

Seth continued, "So I was wondering, if we target the Leaky Cauldron tonight, send some of our Death Eaters to kill Mr. Lupin, that would be a big blow for our enemies wouldn't it?"

Voldemort smirked and turned toward Draco.  "What do you think, young Malfoy?" he said.

_'"But if you have indeed truly crossed over to the dark side Draco Malfoy, I will crush you myself."'_

Remus's words floated into Draco's mind.  However, without a single show of emotion, he simply said, "Do as you wish."

*          *            *

Late that night, a small group of Death Eaters stalked toward the Leaky Cauldron.  Through the silence of the night, they entered the pub and crept upstairs.  Finally, they located the room their intelligence had reported as being Remus Lupin's residence.  Without a word, the Death Eaters crept into the room.  The leader of the Death Eaters pointed his wand at the bed and whispered, _"Avada Kedavra."_  However, when the green light lighted up the room, it revealed the bed to be empty.

"Looking for me?"  The Death Eaters turned around to find themselves being stared down by Remus at the head of a whole legion of wizards and witches of the Order of the Phoenix.

*          *            *

"What in the..." Horace exclaimed.  Only one of the Death Eaters had returned, covered with hexes and barely conscious.  The remaining Death Eaters had been no doubt been turned over to the Ministry Hit Wizards for questioning.  Voldemort was chuckling with amusement while Horace was completely perplexed.  "Those Death Eaters were my best assassins," he exclaimed.  "How could they have failed so miserably?"

"You were a fool to have underestimated Remus Lupin," said Draco.  "He is one of the foremost experts on Defense against the Dark Arts in the west.  Furthermore, being a werewolf, he is specifically attuned to the movements of the Dark Side.  It is impossible to catch him off guard."

Horace was about to say more but Voldemort silenced him.  Draco meanwhile was reading a small note he had found in the robes of the hexed Death Eater.  Written in Remus's neat handwriting was the following:

_Hidden shack at Regents Park, near Baker Street, 5:00AM._

Draco stuffed the note into his robe and pocket and said, "I'll deal with Remus myself."

*          *            *

5:00 AM the following morning, Draco Malfoy headed north from Baker Street and soon came upon Regents Park.  Tucked away in a hidden corner of the park, hidden away from muggles was a storage shack, used as a old hide out for persecuted witches and wizards in the case of an anti-witchcraft hysteria amongst muggles.  Now however, it was to be used for a secret duel to the death.

Draco opened the door to the shack and found Remus sitting cross-legged on the floor facing away from him.  He was dressed in the black and scarlet robes of the members of the Order of the Phoenix.  Both the inside and the outside of the shack itself looked like the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade, dirty, shabby, and falling apart.  The only sources of light came from the dirty windows.

"I told you Draco, that if you ever truly did cross over to the dark side I would crush you myself," said Remus.  "And now, that's precisely what I'm going to do."

Silently, Draco pulled out his wand.  "Who would've thought," he said, his voice and face completely void of emotion, "that the day when I had to kill my own mentor would come?"

**To be continued...**

A/N Did you like it?  Please tell me that you liked it.  Because I'd really like to know if you liked it.  Tell me what you think about it as you review.  More and more action will be coming in throughout the future chapters since I have a very clear vision of what I want to do with this fic.  Next: the Draco vs. Remus duel and the aftermath.


	10. Hell on Earth

**Title:** Different Paths (10)  
**Author name:** [E. C. R. Potter][1]  
**Author email:** [ecrpotter@hotmail.com][2]  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:** Originally, chapter 9 and 10 were one chapter.However, when chapter 9 started to go longer than I expected, I decided to separate them into two chapters.I know you all would prefer longer chapters but give me a break!I'm only human.

**Chapter 10: Hell on Earth**

"Where are they?!"Hagrid and Arabella were startled as Ginny Weasley burst into the Leaky Cauldron.

Arabella was startled by Ginny's appearance: her red hair was in complete disarray and her skin was extremely pale.Furthermore, she looked like she was hyperventilating.

During the previous night, Hermione had patiently explained to Ginny everything that happened the previous year during the Slytherin Revolts, how all of Draco's friends had been called, and how it was rumored that Draco had made some frightening promise to those deceased friends concerning Harry.Ginny had at first tried to deny that such an event couldn't have changed Draco into a potential dark wizard but as soon as she had given it a little thought, she realized just how blind to Draco's changes she had been.Feeling sick in the stomach, Ginny had flown straight back to the Leaky Cauldron ahead of Rona nd Hermione, intending to see Remus and find out if he knew where Draco was.

"W-where are who?" asked Hagrid.Ginny glared at the two members at the Order, looking more frightening than a banshee.

"Remus!And Draco!Where are they?I know, you know!"Somehow she knew that wherever Remus was, Draco was there as well.

Hagrid nearly quelled from Ginny's glare but Arabella tried to amend the situation, "Ginny, Remus made us promise that no matter what, we will not tell you where they are..."

"WHERE?!" Ginny yelled.There was no way anybody could deny anything at the look she gave the Order members.

Arabella sighed, defeated."Regents Park."

***

As soon as Draco fired a curse at Remus, Remus sprang to his feet.He turned around and swung his wand outward.The curse hit the wand as Remus swung it and was deflected away.

"Deflector wards," muttered Draco.

"Of course," said Remus."They can deflect all minor curses and if timed correctly, even a few of the major ones.You shouldn't be surprised I can use a deflector ward considering I taught you myself how to use it.For that matter, I'm also the one who taught you how to use that curse you just fired."

"Really," said Draco."Well why not continue our little lesson?"

"Believe me Draco, there is nothing you can throw at me that I can't stop."

"What makes you so sure?"

"The simple fact that I made you, Draco Malfoy.Most of the spells and curses in your arsenal are spells and curses I myself taught you."

"Really," said Draco still completely emotionless."Well then, how about this then?_Praestigae Multiplico._"

As soon as Draco said the incantation, his form started to blur.Slowly, the blur of Draco's body divided into three blurs, and then into five blurs.Finally, the five blurs seemingly solidified into five Draco Malfoys.

"The multiple illusion spell," muttered Remus as the five Dracos slowly circled around him."I suppose you're going to silently encircle me, confuse me with your four illusions whereupon you attack me at the moment I'm least prepared?"Remus closed his eyes and stood very still as the Draco's continued to encircle him.Remus's eyes suddenly flew open and he said, "Big mistake."

With lightning fast reflexes Remus pranced toward one of the Draco's, spun around and backhanded him on the cheek.The real Draco reeled back in pain as the four illusions disappeared.

"You've forgotten that I'm the one who taught you that spell as well.I know how to tell the difference between reality and illusion," said Remus."Give it up Draco, I know all of your moves."

Draco's eyes turned cold."Not quite._Magicus Ensis!"_A blue blade of light surrounded Draco's wand and with it Draco slashed at Remus's left arm.Remus gritted his teeth in pain as he backed up a little, clutching his bleeding left arm in his right hand.

Draco's eyes were icy cold as he pointed the blade of light at Remus."You never taught me the Magical Sword spell, I learned it myself.You see Remus, during these past few months I've been engaging in a little unauthorized training out of your supervision.Training that nearly brought me to the very brink of death more than once.Believe me Remus no one is going to stop me from fulfilling my promise to the Slytherins to become the most powerful wizard ever.If I have to turn to the dark side to fulfill the promise so be it.Nobody is going to stop me Remus, not you, not Potter, no one!"

***

"Now Horace, did you have anything to say?" said Voldemort as he settled into his throne in the main hall of his hideout.The main hall was a vast hall held by gothic style stone arches.Torches illuminated the walls brightly though the only decoration in the room was a long gold trimmed scarlet carpet that led to Voldemort's throne.The throne itself was made in the image of a golden cobra.Yasmin was standing on the right side of the throne while the Dark Lord's pet serpent Nagini circled the throne, occasionally hissing at Horace.

"Oh, Horace had a complaint against you?That's not good," said Yasmin with a smirk.Horace ignored her.

"My lord, I must question your actions," he said."I do not understand why you are willing to ally ourselves with Draco Malfoy.He is nothing like his father, refusing to accept the dark mark like that.Furthermore, his very sanity appears to be hanging by a thread.He is dangerously unstable."

Voldemort laughed,"Why Horace, I thought you've realized that I myself am dangerously unstable and insane.I would've thought we all were."

Horace was about to say something but Voldemort raised his hand and silenced him.

"Tell me Horace, do you believe in hell?" asked the Dark Lord.

Horace was taken aback by the question."Hell?No sir."

"And why not?"

"The human body is nothing more than a collection of cells and chemicals.When a body dies, all it does is become a pile of carbon."Horace said all of this like a machine, completely void of any shred of emotion.

"Spoken like the true logistic you are," said Voldemort as he stood up.He started to walk over to Horace."But you see my friend, I on the other hand do believe in hell.In fact I don't just believe in hell, I have experienced it myself.Here, let me show you."Slowly, he reached out toward Horace.

***

"The Magical Sword spell," Remus muttered.

"It can't be that surprising," said Draco.He twirled his wand around, the blade swishing through the air."It's a rather popular dueling spell."

"So you've picked up a few extra spells to add to your arsenal along the way," said Remus."That still doesn't changed the fact that I made you.For that, it's my responsibility to crush you.That's the only way I can prevent you from truly turning over to the Dark Side."

"I will make one thing clear," said Draco."You are not leaving this duel alive.You sealed your fate the instant you challenged me to this duel."

"And you sealed yours the instant you joined Voldemort."

"I don't have time for chit-chat," said Draco."So, I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this here._Praestigiae Multiplico._"Once again Draco's form blurred and divided into five figures.The five Dracos once again started circling Remus.

"This is it Draco," said Remus."This is the final blow.One way or another, this duel ends now!"

***

Horace gasped in pain as Voldemort's grasped his head.The pain didn't come from the grasp but rather from the burning sensation that emanated from the touch of Voldemort's skin on his own head.While it definitely was caused by magic, the smell of burning skin, the smoke, and the pain was very real.

"You see, Horace," said Voldemort."I don't just believe in hell, I have been there, here on this very Earth.I have gone through Hell itself and emerged more powerful than one can possibly imagine.And I realized that Hell itself is on Earth, that people by nature are dark.My trek through Hell taught me the truth of this.This burning sensation you're feeling, on your skin right now is but a small portion of Hell.So, if people are dark by nature, than I will pull away the illusion of so called good and show them the truth.If Hell truly exists on Earth, then I will expose people to it, to the truth.If some people, like the muggles or mudbloods are too weak to deal with the truth, then let them perish.After all, there is no good, no evil, only power and those too weak to seek it."

Voldemort released Horace from his grasp.Horace fell to his knees gasping.However, though the burning had been very real, Horace's skin was completely unmarred.

"You see Horace, Draco Malfoy is a kindred spirit, one who believes that there truly is Hell on Earth.He's seen the truth about Hell.That's why I'm allying myself with him, because he can help me expose Hell on Earth.It truly is a delightful experience."Voldemort started pacing around in front of his lieutenant."Scared Horace?"

"Scared?" said Horace.Abruptly he stood up, and the formerly emotionless man laughed.His formerly empty mechanical eyes glinted with dangerous flame and his formerly expressionless mouth twisted into a smirk."I am delighted my Lord," he said with a new sense of excitement."I am delighted to be able to join you in this mission, to expose Hell on Earth.There is nothing I would love to do more, than to join you in our mission.Now that you have allowed me to experience a little bit of Hell, let me say 'Glory to Lord Voldemort'!"

Voldemort laughed."Come, my friend," he said, "let us expose Hell on Earth together.Let us join together truly now Horace, as brothers on a mission!"

"To Hell on Earth!" they both exclaimed as they left the chamber.As Yasmin followed after them, she smirked at Horace with approval.

_'Well now,'_ she thought, _'Looks like another man has truly joined the Dark Side.'_

***

With a cry, Remus leapt at the real Draco.He elbowed Draco in the face as hard as he could, smashed his fist onto Draco's head with a downward blow, and pointed his wand at Draco's face while shouting, _"Stupefy!"_

Remus took a deep breath thinking he had won the duel.However, Draco suddenly looked up at Remus with a glare, his eyes growing even icier."Wha..." Remus exclaimed as Draco started to spin around in a graceful motion._'My God, he's even more powerful than I first thought!'_

With a shudder, Remus instantly recognized the spell Draco was using: _"Cyclonus Diffendo-Hex!"_

***

Ginny ran from Baker Street to Regents Park as fast as her feet could carry her._'The man I love as a second father and the man I love with my heart are going to kill each other!I must stop them!'_ she thought.The first fundamental rule of wizard dueling prevented her from interfering with the duel but perhaps she could convince Draco to call it off, if she could get there in time._'Please let me arrive on time!Please don't let anybody die!'_

She ran up the hidden path leading to the shack.With Herculean strength, she tore the door open and found Draco and Remus inside facing each other._'I made it...'_

Remus's body suddenly burst in a fountain of blood.Ginny looked with shock and horror as Remus crumpled to the ground in a bloody heap."It is over," said Draco, Remus's blood on his gray robes.He put his wand away and walked past Ginny.As he did so, Ginny snapped out of her stupor.

"Draco..."

"Ginny, don't ever appear before me again."With that Draco disappeared in the morning mist.Ginny sank to the ground, her body frozen in shock and horror, and her heart broken.

***

"94 stitches, dozens of healing charms," muttered Arabella as she emerged from an upstairs room of the Leaky Cauldron to face the other members of the Order of the Phoenix as well as Hermione."It's a miracle that he's alive."

"Will he be all right?" asked Hermione.

"Remus will live, though he'll probably remain unconscious for a while," said Arabella."But that's not what's worrying me.The full moon is only about a week away.A werewolf transformation in his current state could very well kill him."

With a sigh, the order members and Hermione went downstairs.Down there, Ron was busy trying to consul a near catatonic Ginny, seated in one of the booths hidden in the back of the pub.So far, he was having no success.

"How is she?" asked Hermione.

Ron sighed gloomily."I've never seen her like this before.I'm at a complete loss here."He buried his face in his hands and gritted his teeth."Why did it have to be Malfoy she had to fall in love with?" he hissed.

"You just can't help who you fall in love with," said Hermione."I know from experience."

"Yeah, but you fell in love with Harry.Ginny fell for Malfoy of all people!" exclaimed Ron.

"I know," said Hermione, a slight blush creeping on her face at the mention of Harry's name.

Just then, the entrance to Diagon Alley opened up and to everyone's shock, Draco Malfoy walked into the pub."Where is Potter?" he said.

Ron was the first one to snap out of his stupor."You!You have a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did!Well, I'm not letting you harm my sister any more!You're going to have to go through me to get to her."

Draco glared at Ron."Tempting, Weasley, but neither of you are the reason why I'm here.Now, where is Potter?"

"He's not here," said Ron."But you have no need to look for him.If you wait around he'll come for you.And after what you've just done it's not going to be a pretty sight when **he** finally finds you!"

"He'll come to me?" said Draco.

"He will, believe me!" hissed Ron.

"Then I have no reason to stay here.Tell him I'll be waiting for him, so I can kill him."

"Is that all you want?" said Hermione."Fighting and killing Harry.Trust me Draco, the more you wield your wand for such dark purposes not only do you harm those around you, but also you harm yourself.You're dragging yourself further and further down into an abyss and unless you stop now, you'll never be able to climb back out."

"If that's what it takes to become the most powerful wizard ever, than so be it," said Draco."Tell Potter that I'll be waiting for him at the Dark Lord's lair."With a swish of his robes, Draco left the pub.

Ginny looked up when Draco had left. She had been hidden from his line of view while he was there.Now, she stood up as if she were in a daze.Hermione was the first one to notice this.

"Ginny?" she said.Ginny didn't seem to have heard her as she walked up the stairs.The order members including Hermione and Ron hesitantly followed her up the stairs and into her room.Ginny didn't seem to have noticed them following her because she started undressing.Hermione and Arabella shrieked.

"Ginny!What are you doing?!There are boys in here!"Hermione exclaimed.She, Arabella, and the other women of the order turned to the men and kicked them out."Out!Out!Out!" they shouted as they closed the door behind themselves, leaving Ginny alone in her room.

A few minutes later, Ginny emerged from the room.To the surprise of everyone present, she was now dressed in the scarlet and black uniform robes of the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Before anybody could say anything, Ginny shouted in a clear authoritarian voice, her arms crossed over her chest, "All right, listen up!"That immediately got everyone's attention.Ginny nodded and said, "As of now I'm taking charge of this branch of the Order of the Phoenix.I know that technically I'm not supposed to be doing this but since Remus trained me personally in advanced Defense against the Dark Arts so I'm most likely the most qualified person here.And I'm declaring Ron and Hermione as honorary members as well."

The order members started murmuring amongst themselves.Ginny continued speaking, "Our first business is to gather all members here at the Leaky Cauldron.We are going to go to war against You-Know... Voldemort!And we're also bringing Draco Malfoy down as well!"When she said this last sentence, her eyes shown with a glint of determination."Now do I make myself clear?!"

Ginny spoke with so much authority and determination that the order members instantly said, "Yes, sir!" without hesitation.

***

Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Severus Snape was brewing a potion over his potions set in his office.In fact, his potions set looked a lot like a chemistry set with the exception of cauldrons replacing beakers.Just as he was putting on the finishing touches on his potion, the door swung open.

An old wizard with shaggy gray hair, scars all over his face, a bizarre magical glass eye, and a wooden leg entered the office.He was Alastar "Mad-Eye" Moody, head of the auror division."You're not going to believe this Snape," he said as he tossed a report onto Snape's desk.

Snape quickly read the parchment.As soon as he had finished, he slammed it onto his desk in anger."50 hit wizards murdered in a single night by one dark wizard," he muttered.

"Aye," said Moody."We have no idea who in the Dark Lord's gang has the kind of power to do something like that, but we're positive it's a Death Eater."Moody sighed sadly."All those Hit Wizards killed.It's like I'm always saying, people don't have enough CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"Moody turned to Snape again."On another note, we've got a captured fugitive down in the holding cells demanding to see you."

Snape raised an eyebrow."A captured fugitive wants to see me?"

"Actually, he wasn't captured," said Moody."He turned himself in, apparently so that he could meet you."

"Well then, lets go see him," said Snape.Minutes later, he was down in the holding cells.These were the small cells where captured criminals were sent to before trial and Azkaban.It was in the basement of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and was rather dark and cramped though definitely far more comfortable than Azkaban.

Finally, Snape stood in front of the cell he was looking for and looked inside.Inside the cell a man sat on the floor, his legs crossed in Indian and his chin resting on his right hand.He appeared to be in full comfort in the cell as he smirked at Snape.

"Oh, it's you," said Snape.

"Yeah, that's right," said the man, "Sirius Black has arrived in London."

**To be continued...**

A/N Ha!Chapter 10.I'm thinking that if I hadn't gone as I had originally planned, chapter 9 would've been the single longest chapter of the entire fic.But since I've divided the chapter, 9 and 10 are very well on the shorter end of the chapters.But I'm still satisfied with the outcome.Next: Sirius and Snape interview a certain someone.And more on the Elite Ten.

And Order of the Phoenix due to be published on June 21st.HOORAY!

   [1]: http://www.fictionalley.org/fictionalleypark/forums/member.php?action=getinfo&userid=1952
   [2]: mailto:ecrpotter@hotmail.com



	11. Plans in motion

**Title:** Different Paths (11)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:** And now, here we have chapter 11.  At present, I'm searching the internet for the original television soundtrack for _Rurouni Kenshin_ but I just gave up and decided to order the CD direct from Japan.  If any of you have the Rurouni Kenshin CDs _Original TV Soundtracks 2 _or _Best Theme Collection_, keep them in mind.  After I finish the fic, I just might very well present a list of scenes where you can play the tracks of one of these two themes for mood music.  What do you think about that?

**Chapter 11: Plans in motion**

For about a full minute, Snape stared at his old school enemy as Sirius stared back at him, a large smirk on his face.  Unfazed by Sirius's comfort and confidence, Snape simply turned away saying, "Just send him to Azkaban.  His old cell should still be ready for him there."

"Wha...Snape!"  Sirius sprang up to his feet and called out for his old nemesis.  "You're not seriously going to leave me here to rot are you?"

Snape ignored him.  Sirius started swearing under his breath.  Calmly, he spread out his hands, placed his fingers on the bars in front of him, and closed his eyes.  With a sudden surge of magic, the Double-Neutral spell shot out of Sirius's fingers into the bars, causing them to blast out of the way and crumble to dust.  That caught Snape's attention.

"Hmm, I see you've picked up a few tricks."

"You bet I have.  There's is no way I'm letting myself become a hindrance to Harry."

"No, you're just letting yourself become the fly in my eye," said Snape, his voice filling with disdain.

"And proud to be doing so," said Sirius while taking a small bow, a malicious grin on his face.  The guard wizards were so frightened by Sirius's display that they didn't dare go near him.  "If you want to know, the reason I let myself get caught was because I figured that Harry would eventually come visit the Department of Magical Law Enforcement some time or another; it's a sure way to meet him.  Plus I also wanted to rub this new spell of mine into that ugly face of yours."

"Disdainful," sneered Snape.  Sirius smirked at him.

"Now, what's the first order of business?  Interrogate that Death Eater in the cell down the hall from here?"

"Death Eater?" said Snape.  He turned to one of the guard wizards and asked, "Was there a Death Eater brought down here?"

The guard perked at Snape's question.  "Um, yes sir.  He was brought in the other day.  The charges against him are kidnapping, assault, and attempted murder."

"Why wasn't I told about him?" snapped Snape.  The terrified guard was about to speak but Snape just shook his head and said, "Never mind, just take me to him."  Sirius cleared his throat and Snape grudgingly said, "OK, take **us** to him."

The guard nodded and led Sirius and Snape down to a cell down the hall.  Silently, he opened the door and let Snape and Sirius in.

Lying on the cot in the cell was a man with piercings, a Union Jack tattoo on his head, a bleached Mohawk, and dragon hide clothing.  He was reading a magazine in the dim light offered in the cell, his wrists manacled in front of him.  "Hey, mind if you could switch me to a different cell, mate?  There isn't enough light in this one."  He spoke with a thick Australian accent.

"Well, well, well, Chucky Sullivan.  I never thought there'd be a time when I'd see you here," said Sirius.

"You know me?" asked Chucky without looking up from his magazine.

"Of course I know you.  Our cells were right next to each other for twelve years at Azkaban," said Sirius.

Chucky finally looked up.  "Well now, Sirius Black and Severus Snape!  Two people whom I was under the impression worked for our side."

"Well, you should get caught up on the times then," said Sirius.

"Probably for the better," said Chucky.  "This way when I get sent back to Azkaban I won't have to lose any nights of sleep to your constant screams of 'I'm innocent!"

Sirius looked furious.  "Oh yeah, well I suppose I should be glad that I don't have to listen to maniacal laughter of yours everyday," he snapped.

"You want a piece of me?!" yelled Chucky springing to his feet.

"Yeah sure, bring it on!" said Sirius.

"I'd throttle you right now if it weren't for these chains!"

"Well I can take care of that."  Sirius grabbed the chain between the manacles on Chucky's wrists.  With a surge of the Double-Neutral spell, the chains shattered and blew away like dust, much to Chucky's surprise.  "There, now are we going to do this?" said Sirius.

Before Sirius and Chucky could come to blows, Snape cleared his throat.  "As much as I'd enjoy watching you two decide who's the bigger idiot, I don't have that much time."

"Fine," said Sirius.  "He's all yours."  Sirius backed up a little and Chucky sat down on the cot.

Snape stood in front of Chucky.  "Are you going to answer my questions honestly or would I have to use veritaserum?"

"Don't bother with the truth potion," said Chucky with a slight wave of his hand, "I'll tell you everything."

"What?  You're giving away everything like that?" asked Sirius.

"Humph, it's not like I took an oath of silence."

"Well then, lets hear it," said Snape.  "First of all you could tell me which one of the Death Eaters could've killed 50 Hit Wizards in a single night."

"Yeah, I heard about.  Such a sob story I tell you," said Chucky.  "Well, aside from the Dark Lord himself only two of the Elite Ten have the power to do some thing like that."

"Two?" said Sirius.  "You Death Eaters must be losing your touch."

"Killing 50 Hit Wizards isn't necessarily difficult," said Chucky.  "I could kill 50 without much of a problem.  It's the time frame of a single night that makes the difference."  Chucky looked at Snape once more.  "Anyway, the first of your two potential suspects would be Seth Soran."

"Ah him," said Snape.  "I figured he might be one of the few capable of doing this."

"But he's probably not the one you're looking for," said Chucky.

Snape raised an eyebrow.  "What makes you say that?"

"I was able to get a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ this morning," said Chucky.  "They gave a rather detailed description of the crime scene.  It said that the corpses were mutilated, some probably tortured to death.  That's not Seth's style.  He prefers a quick killing curse."

"So," said Snape, "If it's not Soran, who is it?"

Chucky looked up into Snape's eyes and said, "It's Grindelwald."

*          *            *

At the Dark Lord's secret lair, chaos was ensuing.

"My Lord!" Horace Salacion burst into the primary dining hall of the lair where Voldemort and Yasmin were having dinner.  "My Lord, two Death Eaters have just been killed at their posts!  There is an intruder in the lair!"

"Intruder?" said Voldemort standing up.  "Tell me Horace, what condition are the corpses of the killed Death Eaters?"

"Why, mutilated beyond recognition..." Horace stopped as realization dawned on him.  "My Lord, you don't suppose..."

"You think correctly, Horace," said Voldemort.  "I don't think it is an intruder who's entered at all.  In fact, he's hanging on the ceiling right above me right now getting ready to strike even as we speak."

A lot of things happened in the next minute.  A figure hurtled down from the ceiling wielding his wand toward Voldemort.  The Dark Lord spun around and whipped out his wand faster than any western lawman or outlaw could draw his gun.  The next thing Horace and Yasmin noticed were Voldemort and the other man pointing their wands at each other both with smirks on their faces.

The other man had a full head of blonde hair with streaks of white, was wearing elegant purple and scarlet robes, and had a black blindfold wrapped around his face.  If the blindfold wasn't telling enough, the scar tissue peaking out from under the blindfold was enough to show that the man was completely blind.  "You're losing your touch, Riddle," he said.  "You used to be able to draw a lot faster."

"Really Grindelwald?" said Voldemort with a smirk.  "I'm surprised you were able to tell, not being able to see and all."

"You mock me, Riddle," said Grindelwald.  "You stole my sight, and one of these you're going to pay for it!"

The Dark Wizard Grindelwald was the dominant dark wizard a generation before Voldemort.  He had spent years terrorizing Europe during the chaotic years of World War II before finally being brought down by at the then Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore in 1945.  What was not as well known was that Dumbledore brought Grindelwald down with the help of Hogwarts Head Boy Tom Marvolo Riddle.

_It was late March 1945 and previous to that date, the Dark Wizard Grindelwald had been terrorizing Magical Europe while Muggle Europe was immersed in the chaos of World War II.  At the height of his power Grindelwald had gathered all of his dark forces and initiated an invasion of Hogwarts School of Witcraft and Wizardry, as always the symbol of hope and freedom in the magical world._

_As it turned out however the attack against Hogwarts had been tipped off by a spy and Grindelwald's forces were devastated by a troop of aurors and hit wizards aided by the students and staff of the school.  Grindelwald himself was brought down by the then Transfiguration Professor Albus Dumbledore, long said to be the most powerful of wizards on the side of good._

_"C-curses!" Grindelwald muttered.  He looked up, a man defeated at the one whom had just triumphed over him._

_Albus Dumbledore glared down at his fallen enemy, his long auburn hair and beard swaying in the night wind and his blue eyes radiating with power that made the bravest dark wizards cower in fear.  "And so it ends," he said.  "Your reign of terror is over Gindelwald.  You shall never reclaim the former power you had."_

_Grindelwald glared at Dumbledore, his red eyes blazing with hatred.  He tried to pull himself to his feet but collapsed back on the ground moaning in pain.  "D-defeated I may be," he wheezed, "but...I will return.  I'll grow m-more powerful than before...and I will rule this continent!"  With his last once of strength, Grindelwald summoned a piece of ragged cloth.  It turned out to be a portkey and the dark wizard disappeared.  Dumbledore sighed his relief and sauntered off to the school matron to have his broken nose treated._

_As Dumbledore made his way toward the castle one of the students ran toward him looking panicked.  She was clearly a seventh year, was wearing the Slytherin House crest and the Head Girl badge, and had long wavy dark brown hair.  "Professor!" she cried, her amber eyes filled with tears._

_Dumbledore looked up at the Head Girl, his face troubled.  "Miss Correllan?  What is the matter?"_

_"Professor," Yasmin gasped, while clutching a cramp in her side, "Professor, it's Tom."_

_"What about Mr. Riddle?"_

_"He's gone," wailed Yasmin.  "I can't find him anywhere."_

_*          *            *_

_Grindelwald crawled through the grass deep within the Forbidden Forest.  The portkey had apparently been damaged in the conflict and had only managed to transport Grindelwald deep into the Forbidden Forest.  The dark wizard moaned in pain as he struggled to gather enough strength to apparate._

_"How the mighty have fallen," said a voice from nearby.  Surprised, Grindelwald looked up to see a seventh year Hogwarts student with longish black hair, the Slytherin House Crest, and the Head Boy badge.  If Grindelwald had been in his right mind at the time, he would've wondered what a Hogwarts student was doing deep within the forbidden forest._

_"C-come to gloat have you?" hissed Grindelwald.  "Come to see how the mighty have fallen?  Well not for long!  Tell your p-precious Professor Dumbledore that I will return, more powerful then previously!  My rise to absolute power will not be ruined!"  He tried to pull himself up to his feet._

_Tom Riddle approached Grindelwald twirling his wand around.  "Yes, I'm sure you will," he said.  "You're not completely dead yet and I'm sure that in time you'll regain enough strength to cause a little chaos in Europe once again."  Riddle crouched in front of Grindelwald and said, "But I'm not willing to let any potential rivals ruin my own rise to power."_

_Before Grindelwald could comprehend what was happening, Riddle pointed his wand at Grindelwald's face and said, _"Occulus Caeco."_  A burning blast of red light erupted from Riddle's wand into Grindelwald's face.  Grindelwald screamed in pain as his eyes were burned._

"Since that day, not a single day has gone by where I haven't despised you, loathed you, blamed you for preventing my return to power, for stealing my eyesight!" hissed Grindelwald.

Voldemort laughed.  "Well now, like I said, I wasn't willing to let any potential rivals ruin my own rise to power," he said.  "In fact, I have no regrets since I've been able to secure you as an ally."

"On the single condition," hissed Grindelwald, "that I be allowed to attempt to kill you any time I wish."

"Of course," said Voldemort, his mouth curving into a delighted smile, "You're one of my two conditional Elite Ten.  I get a good ally in my own rise to power while you get a free shot at me whenever you like."  Voldemort lowered his wand though Grindelwald continued to point his wand at Voldemort.  "By the way, I just heard about those fifty Hit Wizards from last night.  A rather impressive feat might I say."

"That was nothing," said Grindelwald.  "The killing of fifty Hit Wizards was pleasurable, but not satisfying enough.  Only seeing you dying at my feet as I spit on your face will satisfy me enough."

Voldemort laughed.  "All in good time."

*          *            *

"Well, so is there anything else you want to know mate?" asked Chucky, once again reclining on his cot.

"Why assassinate Fudge?" asked Snape.  "I know the Dark Lord's style, he would only do something like that as a prelude to something bigger.  Something more sinister."

"You do know the Dark Lord well don't you?" said Chucky.  "You're right, Fudge's assassination was a calling card to the world.  It was a sign to Death Eaters all over Europe that the Dark Lord will be moving into the final phase of his plan while at the same time throwing the ministry into chaos."

"Plan?" exclaimed Sirius.  "What plan?"

"The last plan," said Chucky, his voice taken on a hint of awe.  "The final plan that will place us in power, and make the Dark Lord master of all Europe.  And eventually, the world."

Sirius stepped past Snape, grabbed Chucky by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up.  "And what is this plan?" he hissed.  "Tell me!"

Chucky chuckled.  "I'm going to going Azkaban soon meaning I won't be able to take place in the execution of the plan.  That's what I've been looking forward to not what comes afterward.  If I don't get to participate no one will," said Chucky.  "On the night before the full moon, a whole legion of Death Eaters and Dementors led by the Elite Ten will storm into the city, and London will burn.  Before dawn, all that will be left of Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic will be a pile of ash."

Stricken, Sirius released Chucky.  He glanced over at Snape who seemed to be contemplating something.  Wordlessly, the two men left the cell and started making their way down the hallway.  Chucky simply shrugged and went back to his magazine saying, "And no one thanks me for the information.  Well you're welcome."

Sirius was rather agitated as he tore down the hallway.  Snape raised an eyebrow and said, "Well?"

"We have to stop them," said Sirius.

"It's rather obvious we will have to stop them," said Snape.

"So, that's what we'll do," said Sirius.  "What's the plan?"

"There is none at the moment.  But one thing is for certain, I swear on everything I've ever fought for the burning of London will be stopped," whispered Snape.

"I swear on the lives of everybody killed in this war that London will not burn!" yelled Sirius.  Interestingly enough, neither man noticed that this was the first time in their lives that they had ever agreed on something.

**To be continued...**

A/N How many people here are overjoyed that Order of the Phoenix finally has a release date, June 21st?  I mean hey, most of us have been waiting for some time these past three years, what's another five months.  Oh, and if anybody is wondering why Chucky talked so easily, there is a reason that will be revealed later.  Next: Harry is learning the Dark Magic Cleanser.


	12. The Stellar Patronus

**Title:** Different Paths (12)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:** Can anybody wait till June 21st?  On the one hand, we could very well say five months is a long wait but on the other hand, we can say we've waited three years, what's another five months?  Whichever way, the release of Order of the Phoenix gives me a decent deadline to complete this fic.  Hmm, five months, that should be long enough to finish.

Dedicated to the 7 astronauts who lost their lives on the shuttlecraft Columbia.

**Chapter 12: The Stellar Patronus**

Back at Dover Harry's pride was being crushed.  Throughout most of his seventh year, Harry had been praised about just how powerful he had become, that his powers rivaled Dumbledore's.  Though he had never let it get to his head, after being told so many times that his powers rivaled Dumbledore's he had come to actually believe it.  Now, he was being proven wrong.

Harry fell onto his knees panting heavily.  Dumbledore looked out over the cliffs, perhaps looking toward the northern shore of France.  "Come now Harry, surely you can land at least one spell on me," he said, not in a mocking way, but rather in a tone stating the obvious.

Harry gritted his teeth and pulled himself up into a standing position.  He had already been sparring with Dumbledore for hours but hadn't been able to land a single spell on his mentor as of yet while he was already rather beaten up.  "Remind me why I'm doing this again?" he muttered.

"I have already explained," said Dumbledore still looking over the cliffs.  "You may have proven yourself worthy enough to learn the Dark Magic Cleanser but you've yet to prove that you are strong enough to bear it.  Therefore, I'll only teach you the spell if you successfully land a spell on me before noon tomorrow."

"Noon tomorrow," Harry muttered.  He took a deep breath and once again tried to fire his spells at Dumbledore.  Dumbledore however constantly either deflected or blocked Harry's spells.  Whenever Harry tried to outmaneuver him with his Quidditch trained reflexes, Dumbledore constantly beat him to the punch with moves Harry wouldn't have thought possible from a man so aged.

This continued on for hours and Harry was still unsuccessful though he was definitely being worn down.  Soon, night fell and the almost full moon shown in the sky.  Harry was clearly exhausted but he didn't seem to want to give up.  "I...can still...do it..." he said, his feet dangerously swaying.

Dumbledore looked over Harry his blue eyes showing concern.  "Harry it is late, you are exhausted, you must get some rest."

"NO!" exclaimed Harry.  He took an unsteady step toward Dumbledore, still swaying.  "I've...only got till...noon tomorrow.  I can do this."

Dumbledore sighed.  "If I must, I must," he said.  The wizened wizard muttered a spell and Harry fell to the ground in a deep slumber.  Dumbledore lit a fire right next to Harry and sat down opposite him.  As he tended the fire, Dumbledore glanced up at the stars and started remembering...

_It was a bright sunny summer day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Although all of the students were away home on summer vacation the castle was highly decorated and filled to the brink with people that ranged from Hogwarts faculty to Hogwarts alumni and many of their relatives.  They were all guests at a wedding being held that day at the school, a wedding between two of the most prestigious people in the Magical world.  It was indeed a joyous occasion that eclipsed that usual doom and gloom of the height of Voldemort's power._

_In the Gryffindor Common Room, the bride was making the final preparations to herself before the actual ceremony.  Lily Evans looked herself over in the mirror as she smoothed out her pure white wedding gown.  She looked absolutely breathtaking, her dark red hair cascading around her shoulders and her emerald green eyes shining with a sense of bliss and love for the man she would see in just a few minutes standing at the altar.  Her porcelain face had just the slightest touch of make up, just a little blush and a hint of lipstick.  Lily didn't usually wear make up but today was her special day._

_She had just finished adjusting her veil when the portrait hole entrance opened and Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stepped inside.  He smiled at Lily and said, "You look absolutely beautiful my dear."_

_Lily smiled back at him.  "Thank you Professor..."_

_"Lily, call me Albus.  You're no longer a student here."_

_Lily nodded and said, "Thank you Albus.  Is it time already?"_

_"It is," said Dumbledore._

_A slight blush crossed Lily's face as she asked, "How is he doing?  He hasn't run off or anything has he?"_

_Dumbledore let out a jovial laugh.  "I dare say Lily, that James is absolutely anxious to see you.  Unfortunately, he was so nervous this morning that Mr. Black had resort to drastic measures to make sure he breathed properly."_

_Lily let out a small laugh.  "He's not the only one who's nervous," she said._

_Dumbledore smiled and lifted his hand, "Shall we proceed?"_

_"Let us," said Lily as she took the offered hand.  She let Dumbledore lead her out of the Common Room.  After walking down the halls for a few minutes Lily spoke up again, "Pro..Albus I want to thank you again for being the one walking me down the aisle, giving me away to James.  I just wish..." Lily pushed back a sob as a lone tear rolled down her cheek, "I just wish my parents were still alive, to see me on my day."_

_Lily's muggle parents had been killed in a Death Eater attack nearly four years previous.  Lily' sister Petunia, whom was already jealous of her gifted little sister completely disowned her, blaming her for the death of their parents.  The memory still haunted Lily._

_Dumbledore didn't say anything but smiled at her to show her his understanding.  After another moment of silence, Lily spoke up again, "Albus, about that offer you made to me some time ago, the offer I said I would answer when I am ready.  Well, I've made my decision, I want to accept your offer to learn the Dark Magic Cleanser."_

_Dumbledore examined Lily with stern eyes.  "Why this sudden change, Lily?"_

_Lily sighed.  "At first, when you offered to teach me the Cleanser, I wasn't sure I could handle the responsibility: such a powerful spell in my own hands, and the thought of abusing that power.  But then, James proposed and I started thinking.  With Voldemort still at large how could I possibly protect James or our children if we decide to have some?  If the power to protect my family from Voldemort is within my grasp then what's to stop me from taking it?"  Lily stopped and looked up at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, am I rambling?"_

_"No Lily, I understand perfectly."_

_*          *          *_

_"Oh dear God, Sirius!  Why isn't she showing up yet?  What if she's lost?  What if she changed her mind?  What if Voldemort has decided to attack and she's hurt or..."_

_Sirius Black smacked a near panicked James Potter on the back of the head, trying to get him to calm down.  "Prongs, buddy.  Relax.  She'll be here."  They were standing in the Great Hall in front of an altar and a large crowd of guests.  James as the groom was wearing a black tuxedo and a black dress robe over that.  Sirius being the best man was wearing a matching outfit._

_"Easy for you to say, Padfoot!  You're not the one getting married!" snapped James._

_"Just relax, you know she's going to show up here any second," said Sirius.  As James took deep breaths trying to calm himself, Sirius turned to one of the groomsmen.  "All set Moony?"_

_Remus Lupin grinned at his friend.  "All set Sirius.  I set it to go off the instant you snap your fingers."_

_Sirius grinned.  "You're evil, you know that Remus?" he whispered._

_"Hey this was your idea!" whispered Remus._

_All whispering stopped that moment however as the doors to the Great Hall opened revealing Lily on Dumbledore's arm.  The crowd silenced as they marveled at the beautiful bride while James was starring wide eyed, his mouth hanging open at the beautiful woman whom was about to become his wife.  Sirius had to nudge him to remind him to breath._

_Lily quickly looked around the Great Hall and realized that Petunia hadn't come.  This saddened her but that melancholy feeling was dashed as soon as she saw James waiting for her at the altar.  She let Dumbledore lead her down the aisle._

_Lily beamed at James and James couldn't help but grin back at her.  Dumbledore led Lily up to the altar and passed her along to James and the two stood in front of the minister.  The minister spoke, rings were exchanged, vows were said, and by the time the minister gave them permission to kiss, Lily had tears streaming down her face though both she and James were beaming at each other.  Finally, their lips met in a breathtaking kiss whereupon Sirius snapped his fingers causing fireworks to erupt throughout the entire hall, startling the entire crowd.  Lily and James remained completely oblivious to this as they continued to kiss and occasionally whisper, "I love you," between kisses._

Dumbledore woke up with a start realizing that he had dozed off.  It was morning now and the fire had gone out during the night.  Harry was stirring and Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at Lily and James's son.  Harry sat up, yawned, and stretched a little.  He raised his eyebrows when he saw Dumbledore smiling at him.  "Um, Professor, what are you grinning at?"

"I'm just remembering the past Harry," he said.  He passed a bowl of oatmeal to Harry.  "Eat, we have a long day yet."

Harry took the bowl of oatmeal and finished it off in no time.  Dumbledore also left behind some fried eggs and toast before he set off for the cliffs ahead of Harry.  Harry finished the eggs off quickly as well but he stopped for a moment when he came to the toast.  Immediately his thoughts went back to his fourth year the morning after Harry had been selected as Triwizard Champion.  The image of Hermione with a stack of toast and the assurance of her belief in Harry's story that he didn't enter the tournament was an image that had been forever engrained in Harry's head.  Harry smiled as he nibbled on the toast.  _'I wonder what Hermione's doing this morning,'_ he thought.  His thoughts wandered to images of what she might be doing early in the morning, perhaps sleeping peacefully in bed whereupon the rays of the dawn sun hits her face causing her to wake.  Hermione getting up and stretching cutely in those pink pajamas Harry loved seeing her in, and then she heads to the shower... _'Whoa!  That's enough!'_  Harry thought.  He cleared his thoughts and took off after Dumbledore.

Unfortunately hours later, Harry was still having no luck.  No matter how many spells he employed or how many strategies he used, he could not land a single spell on his mentor.  Finally, there was only twelve minutes left before noon.  Harry was on his knees, panting and starting to get desperate.  Dumbledore looked over him with a searching gaze.

"Giving up already?" he asked with a neutral tone.  "It is my belief that it is within your ability to be able to land a spell on me within the next few minutes.  However, if you do not believe you can do this, you will not be able to do this."

Harry gritted his teeth and stood up.  "I can do this!" he hissed.  With a boost of magical energy, Harry leapt high into the air.  Twisting downward in a half summersault, Harry let out a loud cry as he pointed his wand toward Dumbledore.  He wasn't aware of what spell he was using and he was only marginally aware of Dumbledore conjuring a deflector ward.  All he was aware of was that he was falling down toward his mentor, his wand shining with one final desperate spell directed toward Dumbledore.

There was a flash of light as Harry came crashing down on Dumbledore's ward followed by darkness.

*          *          *

_A young mother was humming as she nursed her newly born baby son.  Lily Evans Potter peered down at her baby; her green eyes shining with love toward the child who shared her eyes.  "Harry," she whispered as she stroked baby Harry's raven locks.  She started humming again._

_"How are my two favorite people doing this evening?"  Lily looked up to see James Potter enter the nursery._

_"Hello handsome," she said with a smile.  She turned to Harry and whispered, "Look Harry, Daddy is home."_

_"Hello beautiful," said James causing Lily to blush.  James grinned as he approached his family.  He swooped down on Lily and gave her a passionate kiss before turning to Harry and whispered, "Hello son.  Have you been giving Mommy a hard time again?  Good for you."_

_Lily playfully swatted James before kissing him again.  Soon, the kiss grew rather passionate and frenzied and things were really starting to heat up.  Luckily Lily managed to gently push James away before they ended up performing activities that would've traumatized baby Harry.  James looked slightly disappointed but agreed with Lily's "Not in front of the baby."_

_James started cleaning up the nursery as Lily started humming again, gently rocking Harry trying to get him to sleep.  She opened her mouth apparently about to sing something when she turned to James and asked, "Love, what was Harry's Zodiac sign again?"_

_"July 31st?" said James facing his wife once more.  "Leo, the lion."_

_"Of course, silly me," said Lily.  She turned to Harry again and softly started singing:_

_"Listen child, hear my words, _

_When darkness falls and evil stirs, _

_Listen to my words so you may live, _

_Your life be saved by the words I give, _

_Astra Patronum Leo."_

Harry woke up with a start.  He realized that tears were streaming down his cheeks and he wiped them away angrily.  Harry rarely had dreams about his parents however, and whenever he did they were usually nightmares about the night Voldemort had murdered them as he had first experienced when he encountered the dementors during his third year.  He had never had a dream of the domestic bliss of his family before Voldemort's attack and he treasured the dream.

"Ah you're awake," said Dumbledore, beaming at Harry.  Harry realized he was still on the cliffs of Dover.  Groggily he stood up.

"What time is it?" he groaned.

"A little past one in the afternoon," replied Dumbledore.  "You were unconscious for about a hour and a half and after a desperate spell like that, I wouldn't be surprised.  Of course," Dumbledore lifted his right arm to show that his forearm was singed, the skin under the torn sleeve slightly burned, "it was because of that desperation that you were finally able to land that spell."

"I did it?" Harry exclaimed his eyes wide.

Dumbledore grinned.  "Of course you did Harry, I never doubted you for a second.  Now, follow me, it is time for you to learn the Dark Magic Cleanser."

*          *          *

Minutes later, Harry and Dumbledore were back in front of the former headmaster's cottage.  Fawkes's tears had healed Dumbledore's arm and Harry was well rested and eager to learn.

"Now, observe carefully, Harry," said Dumbledore.  He pulled out his wand and said, _"Magicus Ensis."_  A sapphire blue blade of light emerged from Dumbledore's wand.  Dumbledore twirled the magical sword around, the blade of light singing in the air.

Harry blinked.  "Whoa."

"The Magical Sword Spell," said Dumbledore.  "This spell is a particular favorite of mine."  He flicked the blade upward and pointed it at Harry.  The blade disappeared.  "Go ahead and try it.  The words are 'Magicus Ensis'."

Harry nodded and shouted, _"Magicus Ensis!"_  He jumped back a little when a brilliant emerald green blade of light erupted from his wand.  It was about a meter long and it's light surrounded the actual wand as well.  Noticing the blue color of Dumbledore's blade and the green color of his own, he decided that the blade's color mimicked the color of the wizard or witch's eyes that was using the spell.

"I did it!" exclaimed Harry.  He felt extremely excited at having apparently mastered the Dark Magic Cleanser after only one try.  He started twirling the wand around, the blade swirling in the air.

Dumbledore, gave Harry a stern look.  Without any warning, Dumbledore said, _"Expelliarmus."_  Harry's wand shot out of his hand, much to his surprise.

Harry was clearly confused.  "I don't understand.  I thought the Dark Magic Cleanser was too powerful to stopped by a disarmer.  What's wrong with mine?"

"There was nothing wrong with your Magical Sword Spell," said Dumbledore.  "In fact, I am rather impressed that you've mastered it this quickly.  But understand this Harry, mastering the Magical Sword Spell is only the first step in learning the basics of how to conjure the Stellar Patronus."

Now, Harry was even more confused.  "Huh?  The Stellar Patronus?  What's that?"

"Why the Dark Magic Cleanser of course," said Dumbledore.  He grinned when he saw that Harry was speechless.  "Why my dear Mr. Potter.  I never actually said that the Magical Sword Spell was the Dark Magic Cleanser; just that it is a particular favorite of mine.  In fact, it is a particular favorite of Wizard Duelers; anybody whose studied advanced dueling spells can use it.  You just assumed that it was the Dark Magic Cleanser."

"Professor," Harry groaned.  Dumbledore chuckled.  Suddenly his face grew serious.

"I must still stress out that you should still familiarize yourself with the Magical Sword Spell," said Dumbledore.  "You and Voldemort possess brother wands.  By it's very nature, the Magical Sword Spell is the only spell the two of you can use against each other that will prevent your wands from locking into 'Priori Incantati', with the exception of the Stellar Patronus.  You must learn how to wield the magical sword."

"OK," said Harry.  "But I'm hear to learn the Dark Magic Cleanser, er, I mean the Stellar Patronus."

"Of course," said Dumbledore.  "But before I teach you the actual spell there is some background that is vital for you to know."

"OK."

"Harry, do you know why I initially wasn't going to teach you the Dark Magic Cleanser?"

Harry thought for a moment.  "At first you said you weren't going to teach me it when I said that I wanted to learn it so that I could use it to defeat Voldemort."

"That is correct," said Dumbledore.  "You see Harry, aside from yourself there have been two other people whom I had wished to pass the spell to.  Fortunately for one and unfortunately for the other circumstances prevented me passing the Stellar Patronus along to them."

"Oh."

"Harry, the first one, the wizard whom I initially wished to pass the Dark Magic Cleanser to was Tom Riddle."

"What?" Harry sprang up to his feet.  "Voldemort?  But wasn't he..."

"Believe me Harry," said Dumbledore chuckling bitterly, "he may have been in Slytherin, but if you had told me what Tom Riddle was going to become later on back during his early years I would have laughed and said you were out of your mind."  Dumbledore sighed sadly.  "Before Tom Riddle turned over to the Dark Side, he was the most intelligent, brave, and honorable wizard ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts.  He was truly one of a kind and I decided early on, that he would be the heir of the Dark Magic Cleanser and started instructing it to him.  Then, during his sixth year, there was the whole fiasco with the Chamber of Secrets.  I had my suspicions that he was behind those attacks but they weren't confirmed until the following year after I defeated the Dark Wizard Grindelwald.  Shortly after his defeat, Tom Riddle blinded Grindelwald to prevent possible competition.  I only found out that bit of information years after the event but I had already stopped teaching Riddle the spell after the situation with the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry was intrigued by this story.  Dumbledore continued speaking.

"It amazes me how similar your origins are with Riddle's.  Both of you are what he would consider to be half-bloods, orphans, raised by muggles, in rather abusive backgrounds, which I must apologize to you since I am partially responsible for that in your situation.  You even resemble each other, although there is no immediate family connection between you two.  And yet the two of you have journeyed on such different paths.  You chose to be a Gryffindor when he chose to be a Slytherin.  He gave into the hatred and prejudice he learned from the muggles raising him while you simply glanced it off.  He turned over to the dark side while you have become one of the foremost defenders of the light side.  It is how the two of you have traversed on such different paths that will make the difference in whether you learn the Stellar Patronus or not."

"I...I think I understand sir."

"Indeed.  For you to learn the Dark Magic Cleanser it is vital that you and Voldemort remain on different paths.  Different as those paths are, there is always the possibility that you could still journey down the same path as him.  Wishing to learn the Stellar Patronus for the sole purpose of defeating Voldemort would constitute as a selfish act.  If a selfish act were your motivation you will fail to master the Stellar Patronus.  However, you said your motivation was to prevent any more pain to come to the weak and helpless.  That was the same motivation displayed by the other one who was supposed to learn the spell, and I have no doubts that you will master the Stellar Patronus because I believe that she would've mastered the spell had she lived long enough."

Harry perked up.  "Wait a minute Professor, is this other person..."

"Yes, it is Lily Evans, your mother," said Dumbledore.  "I had been teaching her the Dark Magic Cleanser for some time but she took some time off when she became pregnant with you.  Before she could come back to finish the training, Voldemort attacked.  You know the rest."  Dumbledore grinned.  "For that reason, I have been secretly smuggling the basics of the Stellar Patronus into your regular Hogwarts curriculum.  The only thing you will need to do is take the final test."

Harry was a little stunned at this.  "Why, thank you sir.  And, er, what is this final test?"

Dumbledore started pacing again, his face grave.  Finally he took a deep breath and said, "I'm sure you are aware that the Avada Kedavra curse cannot be stopped.  However it can be deflected, by the Stellar Patronus."  He took another breath.  "Harry, to master the Stellar Patronus, you must be able to deflect the Avada Kedavra curse; that is the final test."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes wide and his face pale.  "But that means..."

"Yes Harry," said Dumbledore his face grave, "failure will mean death."

Harry blanched, his face pale and his knees shaking.  He grabbed a branch on a nearby tree to steady himself.  He opened his mouth though nothing came out.  Finally, he managed to mutter, "B-bloody hell."

Dumbledore sighed once again.  "If possible, I would've hoped you didn't have to carry this burden.  Like I said before, I could go down to Voldemort's lair and use the dark Magic Cleanser on him myself.  However, I am old, and it is highly unlikely I will survive a duel against Voldemort, especially if I use the Stellar Patronus on him.  If I perish without passing the Dark Magic Cleanser on, future generations will fall before the Dark Side."

Harry took a few breaths and steadied his feet.  Finally he spoke, "Well, I suppose I'm going to be killed by Voldemort anyway.  Why not do him a favor let you do the job for him?"  He grinned to show that he was only kidding.  Dumbledore however looked slightly alarmed.

"Harry, do you not expect to survive your duel against Voldemort?"

Harry hesitated for a moment before he said with an emotionless voice, "No, I do not expect to live.  But I'm ready to throw my life away to defeat Voldemort."

"Then, I am afraid, you will fail the test," said Dumbledore.  Before Harry could say anything Dumbledore continued, "You can think about that during the night.  The basic workings of the Stellar Patronus is rather simple: it is more or less a combination of the Magical Sword Spell and the standard Patronus Charm.  Just activate both spells at the same time.  However, whereas the standard Patronus can be conjured by a happy thought, the Stellar Patronus is conjured up with another thing along with happiness.  The requirement of the test is that you figure out what that other thing is, it will save your life.  The test will take place tomorrow morning.  Good luck."  With that, Dumbledore went back inside his cottage leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

*          *          *

That night Harry couldn't sleep and was thus sitting under a tree gazing at the night sky, observing that it would only be about two or three days before the full moon.  A part of Harry believed that this could very well be the last night of his life.  Perhaps, his biggest regret was that he wasn't spending the night with Hermione.

A lot of thoughts were crossing Harry's mind that night: Voldemort, Hermione, his parents, the Stellar Patronus, Hermione, his parents, the Order, Hermione, his parents, Ron, Hermione, his parents.  He tried to think about Dumbledore's words.  He couldn't exactly figure out why he would fail the test if he was ready to die.  After all, wasn't he expected to sacrifice his life for good?

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."_

_"Not Harry, please no take me, kill me instead -"_

Harry shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts from his head.  However, he simply could not dislodge his mother's voice and words.  "Not Harry..." he muttered before finally drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, inside the cottage, Dumbledore was talking to Fawkes.  "So, it comes to this," he whispered to the phoenix.  Fawkes twitched his head and gave his master a piercing look.  Dumbledore stroked Fawkes's feathers.  "Whether Harry passes the test or not, tomorrow will most likely be the day one of us goes on the next great adventure."  After a brief moment of silence, Fawkes started singing his enchanting phoenix-song.

*          *          *

Morning came far too quickly for Harry's tastes.  Before he had fully comprehended what had happened the sun was already high in the sky and he and Dumbledore were standing twenty feet apart facing each other.  Harry looked rather sick while Dumbledore looked solemn.

"Are you ready Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  

Harry simply said nothing and continued starring down at his shoes.  Finally, he looked up and said, "I am ready to give up my life to defeat Voldemort: I am ready to give up my life to learn this spell."

"Whichever way. I wish you luck."  Slowly, Dumbledore lifted his wand up toward Harry and shouted, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

_'So, this is what it has come to?'_ thought Harry as the green light rushed toward him.  _'After a lifetime of fighting Voldemort I fall before not him but my own mentor?  Talk about dramatic irony.'_  Harry's life flashed before his eyes: living ten years in a cupboard at the Durselys', receiving the acceptance letter to Hogwarts, meeting Ron and the Weasleys, meeting Hermione, searching for the Philosopher's Stone, searching for the Chamber of Secrets, encountering Sirius for the first time, competing in the Triwizard Tournament, meeting the Order of the Phoenix, growing closer to Hermione after her parents' death, the Slytherin Revolts, Fudge's assassination and the events that followed leading up to this moment.

Everything seemed to slow down.  The single second it took for the green light to come engulf Harry seemed like hours to Harry.  So many memories, so many regrets.  More then anything, Harry regretted that he wouldn't be able to be with Hermione again, that he would be leaving her behind...

_"Not Harry, please no take me, kill me instead -"_

Lily's words flashed into Harry's head.  His mother had sacrificed her own life so that he might live.  And here he was throwing away that life she had given him.  Here he was constantly ready to give up that life which Lily had valued far more than her own.  Harry's own words flitted into his head: _"But I'm ready to throw my life away to defeat Voldemort."_  But that would mean that he would be throwing away his mother's gift of life to him.  He had so much to live for!  He had to live, so that Hermione wouldn't have to suffer any more pain.  He had to live so that his parents' sacrifice actually meant something.

_"But I'm ready to throw my life away to defeat Voldemort."_

"I AM NOT READY TO DIE!"  Harry pointed his wand toward the green light of the killing curse, his green eyes blazing with life, and screamed the words he never even realized he had remembered since he was a baby: _"ASTRA PATRONUM LEO!"_

What happened next, was a blur to Harry.  His wand emitted a series of lights that arranged themselves into the constellation Leo.  A dazzling scarlet and gold male lion, clearly a patronus, burst forth from the lights and gave a mighty roar.  Before Harry had truly comprehended what had happened, the lion patronus leapt toward the green light of the killing curse, causing it to deflect away into the sky.

Shocked, Harry dropped his wand.  He tried to say something but suddenly found himself tongue-tied.  The lion stepped in front of Harry, made a bow and faded away.

"My congratulations to you Harry Potter, you have passed the test," said Dumbledore.  Harry looked up at him but said nothing; he was still in shock.  Dumbledore continued, "You see Harry, whereas a standard Patronus Charm is activated by happiness, the Stellar Patronus can only be activated something similar yet different, the will to live despite overwhelming odds.  Admirable as wishing to throw your life away for the sake of good is, there is no point in victory unless you live to celebrate it."  With that, Dumbledore wheezed and fell to his knees.  That snapped Harry out of his daze.

"Professor!" he cried.  Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him.

"There is no need to grieve Harry," said Dumbledore.  "Ironic isn't it that I give up my life to teach you not to give up yours?  If I had been but a few years younger I probably would've lived after firing that killing curse but alas, I have grown old and weary and the curse was a little too much for me to handle.  Do not grieve Harry, for I simply starting my journey to the next great adventure."  With that, Dumbledore fell over much to Harry's horror.

"PROFESSOR!"

**To be continued...**

A/N OK, first the good news: "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" due to be published on June 21st.  Hooray!  Next, the bad news...well I'm sure everybody knows what happened to the shuttlecraft Columbia.  I wish to pray for their families and ask that God take care of the loved ones of those seven brave souls who lost their lives for the sake of mankind.  God bless them.  Next: We finally get to see the workings of Voldemort's ultimate plans for conquest.


	13. The Elite Ten

**Title:** Different Paths (13)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes: **I've been sick recently.  I've been having horrendous indigestion, heartburn, and gastro problems but I'm feeling a lot better now.  Unfortunately, I had to skip a few of my classes, which really is problematic since it's midterm time.  I really am going to have a difficult time in college these next few weeks.  Hoo boy. 

On another note, congratulations to the H/H shippers of the HMS Pumpkin Pie for opening the website, pumpkinpie.org.

**Chapter 13: The Elite Ten**

Harry rummaged through the various potions in stocked on the shelves.  There was quite a large assortment of bottles and jars on the shelf, all filled various colored liquids.  Finally, he found a small jar containing an orange liquid labeled, _"Paeanis Instans"_.

"Here we are," he muttered, "the instant healer potion."  Harry remembered back to the time early in his fifth year when Madam Pomfrey had run low in her stock of the 'Paenis Instans' and Snape had his fifth years brew the instant healer potions.  Harry remembered with a grimace when Snape had taken 10 points off since his potion was a tad to thick.  Harry noticed that the potion in Dumbledore's stock had the perfect texture of liquidness.

Hurriedly, Harry took the potion to the nearby bed.  On it was a comatose Dumbeldore looking for all practical purposes dead.  A worried looking Fawkes was perched on the headboard.  Carefully, Harry poured seven drops of the potion into Dumbledore's mouth.  He placed the jar of potion on the bedside table and sat down on the floor.  "Guess all I can do now is wait," he muttered.

*          *            *

Back at Voldemort's lair, the last of the Elite Ten had finally gathered.  One of the last one's to approach was a plump, balding man with a rat like nose and gleaming silver hand.  He approached the Dark Lord on his knees and started kissing the hem of his robes.  "My Lord, I have come," he said.

Voldemort looked uncomfortable while Horace and Yasmin, each standing on the right and left sides of Voldemort's throne, regarded the man with disgust.  "Wormtail," said Voldemort, spitting the name out like it was a poison.

Horace wrinkled his nose in disgust.  "Pettigrew," he leered.  "Where is Fenis?  You were supposed to have brought to him here."

"Oh, but he is here," said Wormtail.  "He was much to large to fit into the lair so I left him outside of the city."  Wormtail turned to the Dark Lord and said, "I am here to do your bidding my Lord, as one of your Elite Ten."

"Get up Wormtail," said Voldemort, looking at Wormtail with clear disdain.  "You seem to have forgotten that the only reason why you're a member of my Elite Ten is because you're the only one of us able to control Fenis without the aid of the Imperious.  There weren't any other potential candidates for the position after Lucius's death caused an opening in my line up of the Elite Ten.  Don't take the position for granted."

"Yes, my Lord," said Wormtail standing up, clearly taken aback.

A clear feminine laugh came from the entrance of the Throne Chamber.  Yasmin visibly tensed.  "Oh, has dear Peter Pettigrew been forgetting his place again?  Of course, I suppose we can't really blame him."  The voice came from a beautiful young woman of about seventeen.  She had waist length glossy black hair, crystal blue eyes, pale, near white skin, and deep ruby lips.  She wore tight blue and black robes, and was carrying a gnarled wooden staff.  She was also glancing at Voldemort in an admiring way that seemed to make Yasmin furious.

Yasmin forced a smile onto her face and strolled out to meet the woman in the middle of the chamber.  "Cassandra Frost," she said, "how _nice_ of you to join us."  Her voice was clearly dripping with sarcasm.

Cassandra also forced a smile onto her face as she stood face to face with Yasmin.  "Really Yasmin, I'm surprised you even cared," she said.

"Why of course I care," said Yasmin, still with a forced smile.  "It would really be _tragic_ if one of our Lord's Elite Ten was not able to make it to the final battle."

"My, my, my, is that sarcasm I here, Yasmin?  If I didn't know better, I would swear that you were threatened by me."

"Why would I be threatened by you, Carbon Succubus?  The merest kiss from you brings death to that very object of affection."

Cassandra scoffed.  "My, my I seem to be a threat to a woman in her sixties.  And why is that may I ask?  Is it because I am young and naturally beautiful while you have to use de-aging charms to look decent?"

"Succubus!" hissed Yasmin.

"Hag!" snapped Cassandra.

"Now, now, ladies," said Voldemort standing up, "that's enough arguing between the two of you."

Hearing Voldemort's voice, Yasmin and Cassandra reluctantly stopped arguing though they continued glaring at each other.

*          *            *

The rest of the Elite Ten were gathered outside of the Chamber.  Flame and Icicle were conversing in whispers in a corner of the hallway.  Angelus was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed and his eyes closed.  Grindelwald was leaning on the wall opposite Angelus.

"So, Angelus how have you been?" said Grindelwald.  Angelus simply ignored him.  Grindelwald smirked.

A second later, the doors to the throne chamber burst open and Wormtail scampered out, followed by Cassandra.  Grindelwald ignored Wormtail and turned his attention to Cassandra.  "Frost, is that you?  Whatever would make you leave your dear Riddle's side?"

Cassandra glared at Grindelwald.  "For your information, our Lord and Horace have some plans to discuss."

"Indeed," said Grindelwald.  "And yet he allows Yasmin Corellan to remain."  He laughed as Cassandra and Icicle glared at him.

Grindelwald abruptly stopped laughing when he heard someone heading toward them.  It was Seth, carrying a small box and humming a tune.  He glanced at the other members of the Elite Ten and cheerily said, "Why hello everybody."

"Well, if it isn't Riddle's favorite," said Grindelwald.  "Going back to your feeder, lapdog?"

Seth smiled.  "Why Mr. Grindelwald, whatever could you possibly mean?"

"You and Riddle have something planned," said Grindelwald facing Seth.  "You say the ultimate plan for conquest will be with the burning of London, yet Riddle doesn't makes us swear an oath of secrecy.  In fact, Riddle is letting the Elite Ten lead the attack on London rather than himself.  Now that gets me thinking, why would Riddle allow one of his stooges to grab the glory of conquest when he could have all of the glory for himself?"

"Ah, that is a mystery isn't it?" said Seth, still smiling.  "So why ask me?"

Grindelwald chuckled.  "I may be blind Seth, but I pride myself on being able to read people.  The simple change in heartbeat, an increase in the amount of sweat trailing down your brow.  Behind that emotionless façade of yours, there is something with you Seth Soran.  And Riddle has something on that making you bend to his every will.  You can hide it from all of the other Death Eaters but you can't hide it from me."

"Indeed," said Seth still smiling.  "So, whatever do you plan to do about it?"

"Nothing," said Grindelwald.  "Riddle can boss anybody around for all I care.  I'm just here to get a piece of the action, and a piece of Riddle."

Seth smiled at him and the rest of the Elite Ten and entered the throne chamber.  Voldemort and Horace were discussing something while Yasmin was standing nearby looking disinterested.  Seth grinned and walked up to them.  "Mr. Voldemort."

Horace looked up looking a little irritated.  "Seth, we're discussing something here..." He would've said more if Voldemort hadn't silenced him.

Seth smiled and said, "I picked up some muffins.  Would you like some?"  He opened the box displaying some muffins.  However, Voldemort, Horace, and Yasmin's attention was diverted to not to the muffins, but to the words written on the inside of the box's lid, visible only to them:

_The ship is ready.  We can set sail any time you wish.  _

_P.S. Mr. Gindelwald appears to have figured something out but I'm sure things will be fine._

Voldemort grinned and Horace looked delighted.  "Excellent," he said.

Minutes later, Voldemort gathered his entire force into the magically expanded Throne Chamber.  Hundreds of Death Eaters were crowded into the rooms, their faces hidden by their masks and black robes.  Flanking them alongside the walls were Dementors, standing tall and menacing.  In front of the entire group were nine witches and wizards dressed in their own attire, the Elite Ten.  They were standing in front of Voldemort seated on his throne.  Standing right next to the Dark Lord's throne was Yasmin.

Voldemort stood up and addressed the crowd.  "Death Eaters!  Dementors!  My family my children!  Our hour of victory is at hand."

The throne room was filled with the cheers of the Death Eaters.  Voldemort looked pleased at the response.  The responses of the Elite Ten were mixed: Seth was nodding approvingly, while Grindelwald was snickering.  Angelus looked impassive, Wormtail was cheering along with the rest of the Death Eaters.  Icicle was starring at Voldemort admiringly while Flame was shaking her head at her.  Cassandra was also looking admiringly at Voldemort while at the same time glaring at Yasmin, who glared right back.  Horace looked proud to be there.

Voldemort continued speaking, "Unfortunately, due to certain circumstances, Chucky the Wand Hunter couldn't join us in our hour of victory.  However, the rest of the Elite Ten is gathered here to lead you to glory: Seth the Naturale, Grindelwald the Blind Spell, Angelus the Destroyer, Cassandra the Death Kiss, Icicle the Freezer, Flame the Burner, Wormtail the Titan Controller, Fenis the Titan Controlled, and Horace the Informer.  Follow them to your destiny!  For this night, the night before the full moon, London shall burn and the Ministry shall fall!  Our order starts this night and history shall forever remember this day as the start of the new order!  Our Order!  To Victory!"

The Death Eaters started cheering, their chants of "Victory!  Victory!" sounding throughout the chamber.  Amongst the cheering and the chanting, the Dark Lord's laughter sounded clearly.

*          *            *

Harry woke up suddenly, realizing that he had dosed off.  He yawned and stretched before looking around.

"Ah, I see you're up.  You've been asleep for quite a while now!"  Harry looked up with a start.  There, standing in the doorway of the cottage, his blue eyes twinkling was Albus Dumbledore looking healthy and very much alive.

Harry was instantly filled with a myriad of emotions but the ones that came out most of all were relief and extreme joy.  "Professor!" he cried, leaping to his feet and dashing over to the former headmaster intending to embrace him.  Unfortunately in his haste, Harry tripped over his own feet and went careening into the wall next to the doorway.

"Ah, I see you are doing well," said Dumbledore.  "Of course, over-enthusiasm could be a little painful at times."

"You could say that again," said Harry, massaging a lump on his head.  He smiled at his mentor and said, "It looks like the Instant Healer potion worked."

"You mean the liquid in this bottle?" said Dumbledore picking up the bottle on his bedside table labeled _"Paeanis Instans"_.  "Why, I'm afraid Harry, that this is nothing more than pumpkin juice."

Harry sat up straight, his eyes wide.  "What?"

"Here, try it for yourself."  Dumbledore tossed the bottle to Harry.  Harry sipped a little bit of the liquid and found that it was indeed pumpkin juice.

"But, how...how come you're..."

"Alive?" said Dumbledore.  "At first I myself was a little confused.  With my age and considering the amount of curse damage I have accumulated over those years the fallout resulting from a confrontation between the killing curse and the Stellar Patronus should've killed me.  However, as you can see I am very much alive.  While you were asleep I took it upon myself to investigate the matter.  I believe I have found the reason in this."  Dumbledore pulled out a wand and tossed it to Harry.  Harry examined it and realized it was his own eleven-inch holly rod.

"My wand?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, "replied Dumbledore.  He pulled out his own wand and said, _"Prior Incantato."_  Harry, expecting to see the smoky form of the lion of the Stellar Patronus, was surprised when a grayish white beam of light emerged from his wand.  Dumbledore whispered _"Deletrius,"_ and the light disappeared.

Harry was confused.  "That was..."

"A healing charm," said Dumbledore.  "Not necessarily as precise as the ones Madame Pomfrey uses but a healing charm nonetheless.  You clearly fired it simultaneously with the Stellar Patronus, unconsciously I assume.  You seemed to have a strong concern for my health which caused you to unconsciously cast the healing charm at the same time you cast the Stellar Patronus."

"But, I didn't know you would've, could've died."

"You didn't," said Dumbledore.  "But the owner of the feather compromising the core of your wand did."  As if on cue, Fawkes flew into the cottage and perched on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Fawkes?"

"Yes, Fawkes," said Dumbledore.  "Whenever a phoenix donates his or her feather to a wand, he or she creates a mental bond of sorts with the witch or wizard who owns that wand.  I would assume that Voldemort has broken the bond he shares with Fawkes years ago but your bond is still there.  Fawkes must have used that bond to plant the fact that I would be killed in the test unless you used a healing charm simultaneously with the Stellar Patronus."

Dumbledore walked over to one of the windows and pulled back the curtain, letting the sun light stream into the room.  Harry squinted his eyes.  "None of that matters now," said Dumbledore.  "All you need to think about now is going back to London.  You will be facing Voldemort soon.  This time, when you face him you will be armed with the Dark Magic Cleanser and the will to live.  I am absolutely positive that you will be victorious.  Besides," Dumbledore turned to Harry and grinned, "how could you not win after receiving my personal training?"

Harry laughed.  Finally, he stood up and pulled his mentor into a quick hug.  "Thank you.  Thank you for everything...Albus."

"Do not mention it," replied Dumbledore.  "Now it is time for you to go back.  I am sure there are people waiting for you, those who love you and I'm sure you love in return, especially a certain young lady."  Harry blushed.

Harry stepped out of the cottage and started to head away.  However, he hadn't gone very far when he turned back to Dumbledore.  "Um, Professor.  Could you please do me a favor?"

"And what may that be?" asked Dumbeldroe, his eyes twinkling once again.

"I was wondering, if the Death Eaters were to attack Hermione and Ron while I was away fighting Voldemort, if you could..."

"You have my word Harry," said Dumbledore.  "I will not let any harm come to your friends while you're away."

"Thank you," said Harry.  "And Good Bye."

*          *            *

Back at the Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Severus Snape was studying a map of Great Britain sprawled out over his desk.  At first glance it looked like a normal map.  However, this particular map was in fact a magical map aurors used to detect Dark Magic in the country.  While there were varying degrees of black colors on the map indicating Dark Magic in those areas, the strongest concentrations were in London, Manchester, Bristol, Edinburgh, Birmingham, Glasgow, Liverpool, and Plymouth.  Suddenly, Alastair "Mad-Eye" Moody burst into the room.

"Snape ol' boy!  You're not going to believe who's just arrived," he growled.  Before Snape could say anything, Harry Potter strolled into the room.

"Oh look who's arrived, the boy wonder," said Snape a little icily.  "Where have you been?"

"Around," said Harry a little curtly.

Snape nodded dejectedly.  "Hmm, I see," he said.  "So have you taken heed of what I told you in Graypine?  Are you willing to let go of your precious ethics?"

Harry grinned and said, "Perhaps."  Snape snorted.

  
"He deserves to be updated on the situation," said Moody.  "Tell him everything that Death Eater told you."

"Fine," grumbled Snape.  Patiently he explained to Harry everything Chucky had told him: about Voldemort's ultimate plan for absolute power where he was going to unleash his forces upon London and burn the city to the ground on the night before the full moon.

"That's tonight!" exclaimed Harry.

"There are aurors and hit wizards in position all over the city," said Snape.  "We've managed to evacuate much of the wizarding population of London but unfortunately, the muggles are still present."

"I'm sending an owl to the Order of the Phoenix," said Harry.  "According to Hagrid, they've gathered at the Leaky Cauldron, they'll be a lot of help in preventing London's burning."  He leapt to his feet and ran to the door, only to collide into someone standing in the doorway and fall to his feet.

"Hold it right there young man.  You're not going anywhere until you have a quick chat with me," said a familiar voice.

"Sirius?" exclaimed Harry looking up at his godfather.

"Right!" said Sirius.  He hauled Harry to his feet and started shaking him.  "You have a lot of nerve, Harry Potter, for just taking off like that!  Do you have any idea how worried I was?  Do you have any idea how worried Hermione was?"

"Yes," said Harry.  "I've already seen her."

"Oh," said Sirius.  "Well, in that case," he grinned and hugged Harry hard.

"Sirius, air," gasped Harry.  Sirius let Harry go and grinned sheepishly.

"I'll owl the order," said Moody.  "You three should discuss the Dark Lord's plans: Snape here has some problems with what that Death eater told us.  And don't forget, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"  Moody left the room.

"Problems?" said Sirius, an eyebrow raised.

"Didn't you think Sullivan talked too easily?  The Dark Lord didn't make him take an oath of silence, doesn't that strike you as odd?  It's almost as if the Dark Lord wanted his plans gift-wrapped to the rest of the world so that we'll all be prepared for his arrival.  Everything single auror, hit wizard, and even the Order is prepared for a battle, and the burning of London isn't going to go easily."

"I see what you're getting at," said Harry.  "It's too easy."

Sirius started thinking.  "OK, that Death Eater said that this plan of Voldemort's would place him in ultimate power right?  I'm assuming that would mean an end to all opposition to him as well.  Now lets think this through.  The destruction of London would essentially mean that Voldemort takes political control in Britain but it certainly wouldn't mean the end of opposition to him."

"Because the symbol of freedom and opposition to Voldemort, Hogwarts, will still be standing," said Harry catching on, "But if Hogwarts were to fall at the same time as London, then there will be no one left to contend to Voldemort's rule."

"The attack on London is a decoy!" shouted Snape, slamming his fist on the table.  "While every single auror, hit wizard, and Order wizard battles the Dark Forces in London, the Dark Lord himself strikes at a vulnerable Hogwarts, thus assuring his control."  Snape started pacing.  "Even without Dumbledore, Hogwarts is generally the safest place in all Europe.  However, with every single force we have pulled out for a battle in London, Hogwarts will be completely defenseless.  Voldemort must've been planning this ever since the Slytherin Revolts got rid of Dumbledore."

"Can't we warn the school?" said Harry.

"There's no time," said Snape.  "We need to find out where the Dark Lord is planning to strike Hogwarts from."  Snape spread out the map in front of Harry and Sirius.  "Aside from London there are seven other areas with Dark Magic concentrations that warrant the Dark Lord's presence: Manchester, Bristol, Edinburgh, Birmingham, Glasgow, Liverpool, and Plymouth."

"Edinburgh and Glasgow are too close to Hogwarts.  He could be detected too easily if he attacks from those sites," said Sirius.

"That still leaves five other sites," said Harry.

Snape appeared to be in deep thought.  "If the Dark Lord is going to send out the bulk of his forces to London, he's still going to need something powerful to take out Hogwarts."

"Like a secret weapon?" said Sirius.  "Even with glamours and decoy charms it would be impossible to hide something powerful enough to take out Hogwarts from the Ministry."

"Unless he's hiding it out on open sea," muttered Snape.  Sirius glanced at Harry and nodded.

"OK, that means Manchester and Birmingham are out," said Harry.  "Leaving Bristol, Liverpool, and Plymouth."

"It's Liverpool," said Snape.  Harry and Sirius looked up.

"Why do you say that?" said Harry.  "Don't tell me you're just making this up from some kind of Beatles trivia."

"Beetles?  What would insects have to do with this?" snapped Snape.

"Never mind, muggle thing," said Harry with a wave of his hand, "although I did hear an interesting rumor once that John Lennon could've very well been a wizard.  But why Liverpool though?"

"I was wondering why the Dark Lord scheduled his attack for the night before the Full Moon," said Snape.  "Fudge was assassinated on the night of the previous full moon, and yet the Dark Lord waited a full lunar month before making his move.  Through my experience with the Dark Lord himself, I've learned that he likes striking on the night of the full moon since that night is the night when magical powers are amplified."  Snape gave Harry a piercing look.  "Care to enlighten us how you and Ronald Weasley journeyed to school at the beginning of your second year?"

Harry blushed and said, "We flew a Ford Anglica to Hogwarts."

"You what?"  Sirius had a look that was clearly a combination of awe, shock, and disapproval.

Harry brushed the topic away angrily.  "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Think Potter," said Snape.  "Hogwarts is unplottable and yet you, Potter, have demonstrated years ago that the school can be approached from the air.  That would mean that to make an attack on Hogwarts, the Dark Lord would also have to attack from the air."

"And Bristol and Plymouth are a bit too far away for an aerial strike against Hogwarts on the night of the full moon," said Sirius.  "It's so simple when you think about it."

"Well that's enough thinking," said Harry.  "Come on, we're going to Liverpool."

**To be continued...**

A/N OK, everybody go visit pumpkinpie.org now.  It's a cool site, run by the H/H shippers of the SCUSA's HMS Pumpkin Pie.  Trust me, you'll all love it there.  Next: Voldemort's secret weapon is finally unveiled.


	14. Dreadnaught: HMS Hell Bearer

**Title:** Different Paths (14)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:  **OK, I didn't get nearly as enough reviews as I would've liked for chapter 13.  Readers please, part of the whole reason why I even write fanfiction is because of the feedback I receive.  Without the reviews, I lack the motivation to continue writing fanfiction.

**Chapter 14: Dreadnaught: HMS Hell Bearer**

"Ah, here it is," mused the Dark Lord.  He, Seth, Yasmin, and Horace had just boarded a small run down fishing ship docked on the harbor in Liverpool.  It was night and the only sources of light were the stars and the nearly full moon.  "This is it, my final weapon that will lead us to victory!"

Yasmin, looked over the fishing ship with clear disgust.  "My lord, must we advance upon Hogwarts on such a dump?"

"A weapon is a weapon, Yasmin," said Horace.  "If it does the job, than who cares what it looks like?"

"But still, I would've expected some thing far more magnificent, far more intimidating.  Something that would've signaled to the world that Lord Voldemort has indeed returned to full power!"

"Ah, but that is precisely what it is," said Voldemort.  When Yasmin gave him a confused glance, he continued, "You wouldn't expect me to hide my weapon in plain sight would you?  Oh no, this is nothing more than a glamour hiding the true form of my weapon.  In this way, I can dock it right here in Liverpool in plain sight of everyone, Muggle and wizard alike.  No one would dare suspect what it truly is since it only appears to be a fishing ship.  But here, Yasmin, let me show you what it really is."

Voldemort muttered an incantation, making the glamour invisible to Yasmin, thus allowing her to see the fishing boat's true form.  Yasmin gasped.

"Take a good look my dear," said Voldemort.  "This weapon is a symbol of my power.  This weapon is a symbol of my strength, my appeal.  This is weapon symbolizes the culmination of everything I have fought and worked all these long years.  Seeing it now, this representative of my power, do you not find me more attractive?"

Yasmin glanced at the Dark Lord, her eyes shining with admiration and a blush staining her cheeks.  Seeing her reaction, Voldemort's laughter rang through the night.

*          *            *

Back in London, hidden in the darkness of night, three Death Eaters scurried across Charing Cross Road.  Looking around wearily, the Death Eaters ducked into a nearby alley.  The lead Death Eater notified his comrades for silence and pulled out his wand.  He muttered, _"Incendio,"_ and set a few of the nearby garbage cans on fire.

"I do hope you realize that arson is illegal," said a voice from somewhere above.  Startled, the Death Eaters looked up to see Ginny Weasley, dressed in her Order of the Phoenix uniform, standing on the rooftops, glaring at the Death Eaters.  "But I guess you can't help yourselves since it's a little too damp to light fires in Azkaban."

The next instant, the Death Eaters were surrounded by about a dozen Hit Wizards and Aurors, all having their wands trained on the Death Eaters.  Four Order wizards and witches had also joined Ginny on the rooftops: all glaring at the Dark Wizards.  Realizing that they were outnumbered, the Death Eaters grudgingly surrendered.

The celebration was short lived however when another Hit Wizard arrived on the scene.  "Twenty Death Eaters have been sighted near St. James Park!" he yelled.

"All right everyone, lets go!" yelled Ginny.

"Yes ma'am!" shouted the Order Witches and Wizards taking off after Ginny whom was already leaping away on the rooftops.

On the ground, Hermione and Ron arrived on the scene running, just as Ginny and the Order members leapt over them on the roofs.  "Your sister's amazing, Ron," gasped Hermione, trying to catch her breath.  "I would've never thought she could run the order this well.  Not to mention she seems to be getting the Order and the Ministry to cooperate perfectly.  There's always been so much suspicion between the two."

"Well, they always say Weasleys are just big wad of surprises wrapped in red hair," shrugged Ron.  "Now lets go after them, I'm not about to let Ginny take all the glory."

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "I do hope you're more concerned about stopping the Death Eaters than stealing the glory from Ginny."

"Well of course that's my main concern.  What kind of person do you take me for?" snapped Ron rather heatedly.  Hermione took off after the Order before another bickering fest could take place between them.

*          *            *

"Seen anything yet?" Flame asked.

"No nothing," said Cassandra.  The Elite Ten were hidden on the top of Big Ben, looking out over the rest of the city.  "No fire, no smoke, no light, not even a bloody flare."

"Typical Death Eaters," drawled Grindelwald from his leaning position behind the others.  "Can't even burn a city down.  Well, I suppose we should lend them a hand."

"What for?  Our Death Eaters can do the job perfectly without our help," said Icicle.  "Don't you agree with me Angelus?"  Angelus said nothing and remained in a meditative posture.

"No, I'm with Grindelwald on this," said Cassandra.  "The flames should've started long ago.  We should check it out."

*          *            *

St. James Park was a virtual war zone.  While the Aurors were holding the Dementors at bay with patronuses, Hit Wizards and Death Eaters were firing curses at each other.  However, as the ranks of the Hit wizards and Aurors was augmented by the arrival of more and more Order Members, it became clear that there was no way the Death Eaters could stand their ground.

Two cowardly Death Eaters decided that the odds were too great against them and decided to make a run for it.  However, as soon as they turned around, they ran straight into Cassandra Frost.

"Going somewhere boys?" said Cassandra coldly.  She ripped off their masks and gave both of them full kisses on the lips.  Within seconds, both Death Eaters were having seizures and were clearly heading toward an early grave.

"Anybody else want to have a kiss?" said Cassandra.  After that, absolutely none of the Death eaters even considered running.

"All right everyone, round them all up!" shouted Ginny from atop the roof of a nearby convenience store.  The Order members, Aurors, and Hit Wizards all gave cheers and redoubled their efforts against the Dark Forces.

"Bloody Hell," muttered Ron as he observed his sister directing the army of wizards.  Apparently he was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that his baby sister was now a powerful witch taking control of a complete war zone.

"She's incredible," said Hermione.  _'It's so amazing to think that this was once the little girl who always became a klutz whenever Harry just glanced at her,'_ she thought.  _'And now, here she is taking control and earning the respect and admiration of everyone on our side.  I don't think I could run things this well if I were in her shoes.'_  

Hermione glanced up at Ginny, her eyes filled with admiration.  However, her face soon changed to a look of horror.  "Ginny!  Behind you!" she screamed.

"What?"  Ginny spun around, only to face the tall form of Grindelwald, holding a dagger over her head.

"Well, well, well.  And to think that our plans were being spoiled by a little girl," said Grindelwald.  "Well, just for that, I guess I need to teach you a lesson."  Before Ginny could react, Grindelwald swung the dagger down.

*          *            *

A Horseless carriage stopped on Liverpool Harbor and three figures strode out.  All three of them had raven black hair but one had greasy hair, one had shaggy long hair, and the third had messy hair that needed serious combing.

Sirius Black glanced around the dock and the various fishing boats moored there.  "OK, now where is this secret weapon of Voldemort's?" he said.

"You fool," hissed Snape.  "You really thought the Dark Lord would leave it in plain sight?  He's probably disguised it with a glamour and hiding right in front of our eyes!"

"Look, lets just find it, OK?" said Harry.  "You two can finish your argument la..." Harry abruptly stopped speaking when he heard the Dark Lord's laughter.  The next thing the three saw, absolutely shocked and surprised them.

A run down fishing ship about fifty feet out on bay disappeared and in it's place appeared a true monstrosity.  500 feet long, 90 feet high, and 30 feet wide, it was a black battleship, loaded to the core with Armaments consisting of turrets, cannons, machine guns, and torpedo tubes, all of them at least a foot wide.  Anybody with a decent knowledge of muggle history would've instantly recognized it as a pre-World War I Nassau class German Dreadnaught, the pride and strength of the German Imperial Navy during the early twentieth century.  Written on the brow of the armored powerhouse was the name _"HMS Hell Bearer"_.

From the bridge of the ship rang the laughter of the Dark Lord.  "Well, well, well, come to wish me bon voyage have you Harry Potter?" said Voldemort.  "Hmm, three wizards, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, and Sirius Black.  Well, I suppose we can't disappoint our guests."  Voldemort raised his arms and started chanting.  A pale violet light surrounded Voldemort's hands and the ship.  Slowly, the dreadnaught started levitating into the air.

"A Flying battleship," said Snape.  "Now I've seen everything."

"Oh come on, its not that farfetched.  Just a whole lot of levitating charms," said Sirius.  "In fact, on a slightly smaller scale it might be useful for the perfect prank.  Why didn't I think of this years ago?"

"Thank goodness you didn't considering I would've probably ended up the brunt of that prank," muttered Snape.

"It appears that our enemies our stunned, my Lord," said Horace.

"Then lets add to their perplexity," said Voldemort.  The Dark Lord waved his wand, causing five of the cannons to point straight at Harry, Sirius, and Snape.  With a shout from Voldemort the cannons fired a volley of high-powered magical blasts.

"Barrier!" screamed Harry.  He, Sirius, and Snape instantly conjured a magical barrier, that just barely managed deflect the magical blast toward the bay, saving the city of Liverpool.

"That was close," said Harry.  "Too close.  We need to take out that ship now!"

"Well I'm your man, because I've got the perfect product," said Sirius.  He pulled out what looked like a firecracker.  "In my hand I've got what looks like an ordinary Filibuster Wet-Start Firecracker.  However, in truth it is actually newly invented Wet-Start Dynamite, still experimental, only for Aurors.  Now, here's the plan: you two get on that ship and distract the bad guys while I'll swim over to the ship, use some sea water to light the dynamite, and blow the ship up."

Snape snorted.  "Black, I was one who always said you lacked half a brain but it looks like I was wrong: you lack a full brain."

"What?  What the bloody hell do you mean by that?"

Harry sighed obviously exasperated.  "Sirius, if that dynamite is part of the Wet-Start brand, you'll blow yourself up when you're swimming, not the ship."

"Oh," said Sirius taken aback.  "Well, I'll get the dynamite onto the ship without getting it wet then.  Just go!"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to follow your ludicrous plan," muttered Snape.  He still apparated himself and Harry to the dock of the dreadnaught however.

"Voldemort!" yelled Harry.  "Come out here now!  Come out here and face me!"

"Now, now Harry.  All in good time," said Voldemort strolling out onto the outer deck.  "In my years I have learned that patience is a trait well valued.  It would do you some good to learn some yourself."

"All right Voldemort, get down here now and fight me, or are you too frightened?"

"You dare speak to our Lord that way," yelled Yasmin.  The Dark Lord silenced her however.

"Harsh words, Potter," said Voldemort.  "It does make me wonder if you actually have the power to back them up now."

"Indeed," said Horace.  "There is something I am curios about though.  Three arrived on the dock yet only two stand here on the ship.  Now whatever happened to the third?"

"What indeed?" said Voldemort.  "Perhaps these two are a decoy, hoping to distract us while the third sabotages the ship?  If so, then where is that third one now?  Maybe, still, out on the water?!"  Voldemort swished his wand causing one of the machine guns to point out over the water where Sirius was using an anti-sinking charm to run on the water as if it were solid ground.

"No!" shouted Harry.  "Sirius!  Look Out!"

Harry's warning came a little too late.  With a command from Voldmort, the machine gun started firing rounds.  Whether those rounds were collected pieces of magical blasts or real bullets, Harry couldn't tell.  All he knew was that there was no way Sirius could dodge the rounds.

Sirius didn't have to dodge them however.  With lightning fast reflexes, Sirius crouched down and sent a searing burst of magical energy through his fingers into the surface of the water.  With a loud explosion, the water burst upward, surrounding Sirius in a protective curtain of water.  The curtain absorbed the rounds with no harm to Sirius at all.

"What?" exclaimed Voldemort, his eyes wide.

"That was Angelus's Double-Neutral Spell!  How did Black use it?" exclaimed Horace.

Sirius didn't hesitate for a second.  He hurriedly lighted the Wet-Start Dynamite with the curtain of water surrounding him and tossed it at the hull of the dreadnaught.  The dynamite exploded on contacted, causing the battleship to fall back onto the water and immediately start sinking.

_'Whoa, that stuff was stronger than I thought.  I probably shouldn't be using that stuff any more,'_ thought Sirius.

"No, no, no, no, NO, NO!  NO!  NO!"  Voldemort looked absolutely furious.  "Damn you!  Damn you three!"

"My Lord, we must retreat," said Horace.  "There is nothing we can do here now."

"There was something I could've done here," hissed Voldemort.  "This is failure is my fault, for underestimating these three.  This mistake is my mistake I made in my own pride.  And believe me, this will be the last mistake I will ever make."

"Your plan's failed, Voldemort," shouted Harry.  There is no way you can attack Hogwarts now and I'm sure London's safe as well.  You lose this round."

At that moment, Seth Soran showed up from behind Voldemort.  "Such cockiness.  Such brash.  Mr. Potter seems to have gained another edge of confidence has he not?" he said.  Silently he pulled out his wand.

Harry looked up and exclaimed, "Seth!"

"Mr. Potter.  It looks like tonight will be the night we complete the duel we started in Graypine.  Do you not agree?"

"Oh I agree all right," said Harry pulling out his wand.  "Come on Seth, let's finish it right now!"

Seth was about leap down to the deck when Voldemort said, "Unfortunately Seth, I do not agree."

"Mr. Voldemort?" said Seth looking a little confused.

"Now is not the time," said Voldemort.  "It appears that if I am to take Britain and Europe, I must first take care of Harry Potter once and for all before I can move to my continental agenda."  Voldemort stared at Harry and Snape again and started speaking in a loud voice, "Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, listen to me now!  Early in the morning on the day after tomorrow I want the three of you to show up at my lair at the Tower of London.  There you shall face my Elite Ten one by one until you shall finally face me where we shall end this war with finality.  I will only lift the magical guards surrounding my lair for the three of you.  If you show up with any more wizards, you will not find me there.  If you don't come on the day after tomorrow you won't find me there.  I want you to understand that this will be the last chance any of you get to face me."

"Hmm, 10 against 3?  Comforting odds," said Snape.  "Still I agree with the terms.  You will see me there on the day after tomorrow."

"Same with me," said Harry.  "And I'm positive that I speak for Sirius as well."

"Very well," said Voldemort.  "Than, we had better see you again on the day after tomorrow.  And trust me, this time I won't be underestimating you."

"Well if that's the case, I guess we'll finish our little duel on the day after tomorrow," said Seth.  "Until then, please take care."

"Lets go," said the Dark Lord.  Horace seemed like he wanted to say something but had apparently decided to keep his mouth shut.  With a flourish, Voldemort, Yasmin, Horace, and Seth disapparated, leaving the dreadnaught behind to sink into the bay.

"Well, that's a relief," said Harry.  
  
  


"So, now that we've bought a little time, what do you plan to do?" asked Snape.

Harry was about to say something when Sirius suddenly leapt onto the deck, looking like he had just taken a swim in the sea, which he had most likely had done.  He wiped away his wet hair and shouted, "All right, Sirius Black is here!  Now, where's Voldemort!"

Both Harry and Snape sighed.

**To be continued...**

A/N Ah, that was a rather interesting chapter to write.  Personally, I'm hoping that everybody can visualize what's happening in this chapter clearly because it's a lot better if you can see it in your imagination.  Next: H/H shippers rejoice: it's the chapter you have all been waiting for!


	15. Between Harry and Hermione

**Title:** Different Paths (15)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:  **WARNING!  Please read this A/N.  This chapter contains sex!  Yes sex!  I'm bending my own personal rules for this chapter to incorporate a plot bunny that bit me months ago.  I'm also veering away from the "Kenshin" plotline in this chapter as well, the most veering I will do.  Of course, I said that I was making changes to the RK plot line so it looks like that's what I'm doing here.  Whichever way, I'll only keep the descriptions of sex at a PG-13 level, maybe a very low R level.  Anyway, please read the A/N at the end of this chapter as well.  I'm going to be explaining more stuff there.

This chapter is dedicated to Msscribe.

**Chapter 15: Between Harry and Hermione**

"Harry!"  When Harry and Sirius entered the Leaky Cauldron, the first thing they saw was the ecstatic form of Hermione running toward him.  The next instant, she had enveloped Harry into a strong hug.  "Oh Harry, you're back!  I missed you so much I didn't know if I could last these past few days.  Harry, are you OK?  No injuries or sickness?  Did you learn the Dark Magic Cleanser?  Were you hurt during your training?  I will never forgive anyone if they hurt you, not even Dumbledore.  He didn't hurt you did he?  You are OK right?  Harry, you..."

Realizing that Hermione was rambling, Harry shut her up by kissing her fully on the lips.  When he pulled away, Hermione was wearing a dazed smile and a blush on her face.  Harry grinned and said, "I missed you too, Hermione."

Sirius cleared his throat to remind Harry and Hermione of his presence.  Hermione finally noticed him for the first time and grinned sheepishly.  "Hello Sirius," said Hermione, giving him a hug.

"Hello Hermione," said Sirius.  "You sure are looking better.  The last I heard, you were suffering horrible depression."

"Well, I'm a lot better now," said Hermione.

"Did you get the owl from Moody?" asked Harry.

"Yes we did," answered Hermione.  "We had the entire Order out in London helping out the Ministry officials.  We managed to hold off the Death Eater attacks but far too many members of the Order were injured in the battle, some severely.  And, oh Harry..."

"What?  What is it?"

"Harry, it's Ginny."

"What happened to Ginny?"

*          *            *

"DAMN IT!  DAMN IT!  CURSES!  DAMN IT!  CURSES!  CURSES!  AAARRGH!"  The string of curses was coming a highly irritated, though very much alive Ginny Weasley.  At present, she was in her own room at the Leaky Cauldron in the process of going mad.  "I've never been more humiliated in my life!"

"Yes, yes, you already said that, "muttered Ron.  He was seated on the floor in front of his hysterical sister, looking exasperated.

"Damn it!  I can't believe I wasn't able to do anything!" screamed Ginny, pulling at her hair.

Ron sighed and turned to Harry, Hermione, and Sirius, who had been observing the situation for the past few minutes.  "She's been like this for hours," he said.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

Hermione sighed.  "It's a bit of a story..."

_"What?"  Ginny spun around, only to face the tall form of Grindelwald, holding a dagger over her head._

_"Well, well, well.  And to think that our plans were being spoiled by a little girl," said Grindelwald.  "Well, just for that, I guess I need to teach you a lesson."  Before Ginny could react, Grindelwald swung the dagger down._

_However, just before Grindelwald was able to slash Ginny, Angelus appeared right next to him and grabbed the dagger, disintegrating it with the Double-Neutral Spell._

_Ginny was completely frozen in shock and fear as Angelus gave Grindelwald a stern look.  If Grindelwald could see, he would've been glaring at Angelus. Finally, Grindelwald spoke, "What's the big idea, Angelus?"_

_"Exercising my rights," said Angelus.  "You do remember my conditions don't you?"_

_"Ah yes, that's right.  You were the other conditional Death Eater aside from myself weren't you?" mused Grindelwald.  "My conditions were that I could attempt to kill Riddle whenever I chose to.  What were yours again?"_

_"The right to spare lives," said Angelus.  "I joined the Death Eaters on the single condition that I myself can decide whether to kill or spare my assassination targets."_

_"And you wish to spare this girl?" said Grindelwald with a slightly sarcastic tone.  "Hmm, that creates a conflict of choices between us I'm afraid.  What to do, what to do."_

_"We should retreat," said Angelus quite bluntly._

_"Why is that?"_

_"They knew we were coming.  This plan was supposed to place the Dark Lord in full control of Britain.  Yet, not only did we not catch the opposition by surprise like we had anticipated but they were also fully prepared.  We must regroup."_

_"Hmm, good point.  Besides, I guess I'd like to hear what Riddle has to say about this."  With that, all of the Death Eaters disapparated and all that were left were the aurors, Hit Wizards, and Order members, many of them injured._

_Hermione, Ron, and a few other Order wizards and witches climbed onto the roof Ginny was on.  "Ginny? Are you OK?  You aren't hurt are you?" asked Ron, clearly concerned._

_For quite some time, Ginny remained frozen in shock as if she were on the Imperious.  When she finally moved again, the first thing she did was let out an angry scream.  "DAAAAAAAMN IT!  DAMN IT!  DAMN IT!  CURSES!  DAMN IT!  CURSES!  CURSES!  DAMN IT!  DAMN IT!  DAMN IT!..."_

"And she's been like this since," finished Hermione.

Ginny started going into another tirade of curses and Harry, Hermione, and Ron started to consol her.  Sirius however lingered behind, a frown on his face.  "Hermione what did you say that monk like Death Eater's name was again?"

Hermione looked up at Sirius.  "Angelus.  Why?  Do you know him?"

Sirius crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows.  "Perhaps.  I just might," he said darkly.  _'So, Angelus, whatever happened to sticking up for the oppressed?  If joining the Death Eaters is your way of doing that, you sure have a twisted way of going about it,'_ he thought.  _'Whichever way, I'll be confronting you about it tomorrow.'_

When Sirius had spoken, Ginny abruptly stopped her tirade.  "Who are you?"

"Huh?  Oh yeah, sorry we've never met have we?  Guess that makes sense since you've been in France these past two years.  Harry and Remus have told me so much about you that I feel like I already know you.  Anyway, I'm Sirius Black."  He stuck out his hand for a handshake.

Ginny starred at Sirius's outstretched hand.  "Uh, yeah, sure."  She turned to Harry, Hermione, and Ron and asked, "Could someone please tell me what an Azkaban escapee convicted of murder is doing here conversing with us civilly?"

"Ginny, I will vouch for Sirius's innocence myself: he was framed for those crimes he was accused of years ago and was never given the chance to clear himself.  He's also an old friend of Remus's and he will vouch for him as well."

"Well, if Remus can vouch for him."  Ginny shrugged and shook Sirius's hand.  "Glad I could meet you."

Sirius grinned.  "Same here.  Speaking of which, where's Remus?"

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron paled.  Hermione finally started speaking, "Well, er, uh, you see, Remus sort of had a..." Before Hermione could really say anything, Arabella Figg burst into the room.

"Remus is awake!" she proclaimed.

*          *            *

There are not too many people, wizard or muggle, that knew there was a hidden garden on the back-side of the Leaky Cauldron.  This yard was inaccessible from both Diagon Alley and Charing Cross Road and could only be entered through a small portal on the second floor of the Leaky Cauldron, accessible only by members of the Order of the Secret.  The garden was a sancutuary of sorts for Order members.  The portal led onto a wooden patio overlooking the garden.  A small brook ran through the garden and there were apple trees growing along the very edges of the enclosed space.  The walls that enclosed the garden, was also made of wood and the ground was covered with grass with a number of stepping-stones in certain places.  Through the utilization of some sort of magic, the sky and sun were clearly visible from the garden.

It was in this garden that Remus Lupin was standing, starring at the streaming brook while sipping a mug of Wolfsbane potion.  It was the full moon that night after all.  Remus didn't look to well: his inner wolf was already starting to howl within him and his recent duel against Draco still had him heavily bandaged.  But he was alive and at present, that was what mattered.

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Sirius entered Remus looked up, he smiled at Sirius.  "Padfoot."

"Moony, old pal, it's great to see you again."  Sirius walked up to Remus and looked ready to hug his old friend but seemed to reconsider when he noticed how much pain Remus seemed to be in.  Instead, they exchanged a slapping handshake.

"You wanted to see us?" said Harry, as soon as Sirius and Remus had finished their reunion.

"Yes," said Remus.  "Actually, I wanted to speak to you Harry.  Although I'm not sure Ginny should hear this..."

"Wait a minute, you're singling me out?" Ginny exclaimed quite outraged.  "I don't know what it is you have to say Remus but whatever you want to tell them, you can tell me as well!  And that's final!"

Remus sighed wearily and took another sip of his wolfsbane potion.  "Harry what I am going to ask you now is something so extreme you will probably think I've lost my mind, and perhaps I have.  But this is absolutely essential: this is the only way he can be saved."

"OK Remus, you're killing me with suspense here," said Harry with a grin.  The grin faltered when Harry noticed Remus's serious face.

"Harry, I want you to kill Draco Malfoy."

For a moment, the garden was completely silent.  Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius looked completely shocked while Ginny looked beyond shocked.  Finally, Harry broke the silence, "W-what?"

"Draco has crossed over," said Remus.  "He's always lived far too closely to the edge by he's finally fallen.  I've been afraid of this for years.  You know what it means to be be consumed by the dark side, Harry: you eventually lose your humanity.  I don't want that for Draco.  Better for him to die a human than to cease being human."  Remus sighed and started rubbing the bridge of his nose.  "I know that you would like to avoid killing at all costs but I'm asking you, no begging you to make an exception for Draco."

After another few seconds of silence, Harry smiled and said, "No, I'm afraid I can't do that Remus."

Remus sighed again.  "Harry you haven't been fighting the dark side as long as I have; you don't fully understand the torture of falling to the dark side.  I don't want that to happen to Draco and death is the only way to prevent that for him at this point."

Harry shook his head, still smiling.  "And I say he can still be saved," he said.

"Harry, I fought Draco myself.  I experienced the power he possesses now.  I felt, in my own blood how much he's suffering..."

"And, you _lived_ to tell the tale of it," finished Harry.

Remus blinked.  "What?"

"Remus, to be blunt, if Draco Malfoy had truly gone over to the dark side you wouldn't be alive now.  Cyclonus-Diffendo is a lethal spell, I know Lucius once tried to use it on me about a year ago.  The fact that you're still alive means that Draco lessened the effect of the spell somewhat."  Remus was about to say something but Harry stopped him, "Unconsciously that is.  I'm sure that in his mind Malfoy believes he has crossed over but I'm positive I can convince him otherwise.  And besides, bringing Malfoy back is sure to make someone very happy.  Isn't that right Ginny?"  Harry looked toward the redhead.

Ginny was sitting on the patio very still, tears streaming down her cheeks.  "W-what?" she whispered, snapping out of her daze as soon as Harry had spoken to her.  It was only then when she noticed the tears rolling down her face.  "Huh?  Why am I crying?"  She angrily wiped the tears away but they continued falling.  "Why won't the tears stop?  I declared myself that I was bringing Draco Malfoy myself!  I don't care about Draco!  I don't care what happens to him!  I don't...don't..."

Remus smiled, regretting his request.  _'I should've known,'_ he thought.  _'In my blind attempt to 'save' Draco, I nearly stole, or rather asked Harry to steal what was most precious for Ginny away from her.'_

Harry smiled and kneeled down in front of Ginny.  "Ginny I'm going to promise you that I will bring Draco back to you."

Ginny still had tears rolling down her cheeks.  "I...I..." She jumped a little when Hermione put her arms around her and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Are you happy, Ginny?" asked Hermione as she gently stroked Ginny's long red hair.

That was the breaking point for Ginny.  She whispered, "Yes," and started sobbing into Hermione's shoulder.

*          *            *

That night it was the full moon.  Remus was in his wolf form, being calmed by the wolfsbane potion and was lying around his bedroom.  Sirius was keeping company with him in his dog form.  Everybody else was fast asleep except one.

Hermione was out on the patio of the hidden garden, gazing at the full moon and the stars, wearing her old blue bathrobe.

"Couldn't sleep?"  OK, everybody else except two.

Hermione looked behind her and smiled.  "Yes, I couldn't.  What are you doing up Harry?"

"I couldn't sleep either, a lot on my mind."  Harry plopped down right next to her and glanced up at the moon.  "Namely about how all this started during the last full moon."

Hermione followed Harry's line of sight to the full moon glistening off the brook.  There were fireflies flying around in the garden, twinkling in the starlight.

It was a beautiful night: a mysteriously beautiful night.

_'Much like a night one month ago,'_ mused Hermione.  "Harry, the last full moon was the night you left."

Harry sighed.  "I know.  I'm sorry."

"I know you are," said Hermione.  She placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.  "I've forgiven you a long time ago."

Harry nodded and looked up at the moon again.  A moment of silence passed between as they simply found comfort in each other's presence.  Finally, Harry broke the silence, "I'm going again tomorrow."

"I know," said Hermione.  "I wish I could go with you.  But I know I can't."

"I'm finally facing him tomorrow," said Harry.  "Sixteen years since my first encounter with him, three years since he came back, it all comes down to tomorrow."

Hermione nodded.  "Are you frightened?"

"I'm terrified," said Harry.  "There's a very good chance that I won't survive this final encounter.  For me to be able to use the Dark Magic Cleanser I need to be absolutely determined to survive and I am.  But there's this nagging voice in the back of my head telling me that I won't live past tomorrow and it just won't shut up."

Hermione put her hand back on Harry's shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze.  "Harry listen to me, you will survive tomorrow.  And you will win tomorrow.  You have never lost in a confrontation against Voldemort and tomorrow you are finally going to beat him, once and for all.  I have faith in your triumph because I have faith in you, ever since that troll."

Harry smiled.  He turned to Hermione intending to thank her when it happened.  Harry never knew what exactly had hit him.  All he knew was that the instant their eyes met, something happened that changed their lives in that instant.  There was Hermione, her brown hair glowing with a silvery aura in the moonlight, her brown eyes shining shining like a pair of gems, and her skin looking so creamy white in the soft light of the fireflies.  Harry didn't know how to describe her; "beautiful" seemed to be such an inadequate term.  She looked otherworldly in Harry's eyes, like an elf maiden or a woodland nymph, descending to the earth to preserve something beautiful in the world.

"H-Harry?" whispered Hermione.  She had noticed the sudden change in Harry's eyes as they darkened from their usual emerald color to a forest green hue.  She didn't know what to think as Harry lifted his hand to her cheek and she gasped when he started caressing it.  Slowly, ever so slowly, Hermione felt herself leaning toward Harry, their lips getting closer and closer.  _'Oh my God,'_ she thought as their lips finally met.

Ever since the night Hermione had learned about her parents' deaths, she and Harry had been on a slightly more than best friends status.  They had kissed plenty of times, though not necessarily as much as an officially dating couple would have.  They had gone to Hogsmeade with just the two of them plenty of times and they exclusively went to all dances together no matter how many people became jealous.  That had occasionally shared a bed, especially if one of them was plagued by nightmares: one of them would sneak into the other's room and they'd cuddle together all night until just before dawn when they would return to their own rooms.

And yet, through all that, they had never kissed each other like this.  It was gentle, sweet, yet passionate and strong.  It was everything Hermione imagined a true kiss would be like and more.  And the only thing Hermione could wish was that it would never end.

And it didn't.  Later on, neither one would be able to recall how they had made it to Harry's room, or for that matter onto Harry's bed without their clothes.  What they could recall were the gentle ways they kissed each other, touched each other, caressed each other, and finally for the first time in their lives danced with each other an oh so intimate dance.  That night Hermione gave her innocence to Harry and he gave his to her.  And Hermione's soft tears of bliss shined in the moonlight, for she felt complete for the first time in her life.

It was a beautiful night: a mysteriously beautiful night.

*          *            *

"My Lord, I have a proposition," said Horace Salacion.  They were back in the throne room of Voldemort's secret lair.

"Proposition?  For what?" asked Voldemort, his voice a little cool.  He was seated in his throne while stroking Nagini who was coiled up on his right side.  Yasmin was standing on his left looking a little apprehensive.

"A proposition for absolute victory," said Horace.  "I have received word that the reason why the attack on London last night failed was because the Order of the Phoenix intervened.  It has come under my observation that the Order must be punished."

Voldemort looked disinterested.  "I am aware of this.  So what are you proposing?"

"When Potter, Snape, and Black come here tomorrow the defenses at the Leaky Cauldron will be weakened.  Therefore, my proposition is that we only leave our three most powerful Death Eaters, Angelus, Grindelwald, and Seth behind to face them and send our remaining forces out to eliminate the Order of the Phoenix."

Voldemort did not look happy.  "You know Horace, that is in clear violation of my plans, to have those three fact the entire Elite Ten here.  Are you planning to upstage my plan with one of yours?  Are you perhaps suggesting that your plan is superior to mine?  Are you?"  Voldemort sprang up angrily.  "ARE YOU?!"

Voldemort strode over to in front of Horace menacingly.  For a second, Horace thought Voldemort was going to use the Cruciatus on him.  However, Voldemort appeared to have something else on his mind, "Your arm, Horace."

Hesitantly, Horace pulled up the sleeve of his right arm, exposing the Dark Mark.  Voldemort pressed his finger onto the mark and Horace grimaced while experiencing the burning pain of the Dark Lord's summons to his Death Eaters.

"M-my Lord?" questioned Horace.

Voldemort glared at him.  "You try to undermine my plans Horace, you face the consequences," he said.  Within seconds, the Elite Ten had gathered into the throne room.

"My Lord, you summoned us?" Icicle spoke up first.

"That I did," said the Dark Lord.  "It appears that we have a conspiracy in our midst."  To the surprise of everyone present, Voldemort threw Horace down to the ground.  "Last night, Horace here concocted an interesting plan.  While you were all out attacking London, Horace here alerted the Ministry of our actions while at the same time, attempting to set up an attack on Hogwarts.  In essence, he made the attack on London into little more than a decoy while attempting to take the glory of victory for himself.  Fortunately, the attack also failed and I have now brought the deceiver before you."

Horace was completely speechless.  What Voldemort had said, though partially true, was primarily a lie for the simple fact that Horace and Voldemort had planned the attacks on London and Hogwarts together.  Yet, the Dark Lord was now setting him up as a scapegoat for the whole operation simply because he had disagreed with his master's plans.  Trembling, Horace looked up at the rest of the Elite Ten.  Grindelwald looked delighted while Angelus's expression was unreadable.  The remaining Elite Ten, except Seth who knew what Voldemort was doing, looked horrified.

"So, the truth comes out eh?" said Grindelwald.  "You know, I thought there was something fishy going on when all those Ministry and Order wizards started showing up.  But is that all to the story?  I wonder."  Grindelwald kneeled down in front of the trembling Horace and pulled out his dagger.  He started to dangerously stab the ground around Horace's fingers.  Grindelwald leaned closer to Horace and whispered in a voice only he could hear, "But I wonder though.  You see I suspect that you're just a scapegoat for Riddle's plans and I was just wondering what would happen if you told the Death Eaters learned the truth, if you told them.  What would happen if there was a revolt right here right now?"  Grindelwald than stood up and said in a voice heard by everyone, "Come on Mr. Salacion.  Tell us the truth."

Horace glared at Grindelwald and stood up.  Wordlessly he pulled out a dagger of his own and slashed his palms.  Than he declared in a booming voice, "It is true!  I planned the fiasco attack on London and the true attack on Hogwarts.  However, I did it all for single purpose of absolute victory for Lord Voldemort.  The only thing I am guilty of is my absolute loyalty to Lord Voldemort and my wish to see him in power: to bring Hell on Earth.  If I must sacrifice every Death Eater available for that, so be it, I accept full responsibility!  But my loyalty I swear, on my own blood!"  With that, Horace drank some of the blood from his palms.

Voldemort was surprised.  Here he was setting up Horace as his scapegoat for disagreeing with his plans.  He had even heard Grindelwald suggesting that Horace divulge the truth and lead a revolt against him, though no one else had heard this.  And yet, Horace still declared his complete loyalty to the Dark Lord.  "Grindelwald, back off from him," he commanded.  Grindelwald sneered at Voldemort and backed away from Horace.

Voldemort stood up and addressed the Elite Ten.  "Here is the plan: Grindelwald, Angelus, and Seth will remain here to face Potter with me!  The remaining, Flame, Icicle, Wormtail, Cassandra, and Fenis will lead my forces to eliminate the Order of the Phoenix at the Leaky Cauldron and bring back their heads!  Now go!"

As the Elite Ten filed out of the chamber, Horace glanced at the Dark Lord, clearly surprised.  Voldemort simply grinned at Horace.

*          *            *

Harry Potter slowly opened his eyes as the light of the dawn sun hit his face.  One of the first things he noticed was blanket of long brown hair spread across his chest.  Harry's arms were wrapped tightly around Hermione's petite body, her head resting on his chest.  The sunlight shone on her hair, giving it a golden glow like a halo surrounding her face.  If she had looked like a wood nymph or an elf maiden the previous night then she looked like an angel in the morning sun.  _'My angel,'_ thought Harry as he ran his fingers down the side of her face.

Hermione's face was tear streaked but she looked very peaceful, far more peaceful than she had ever been.  Harry sighed. She had once confessed to him that she had wanted to save herself for marriage and here they had just thrown all of that out of the window.  Harry still didn't know what had possessed him to kiss her like that but he decided that it was perhaps because he wanted to be with the one he loved before running off to his potential death.

Harry sighed again.  He gently, so as not to wake Hermione up climbed out of bed; it was a rather difficult process since Hermione was holding onto Harry rather tightly in her sleep.  He quickly dressed in his scarlet and black Order of the Phoenix uniform.  Kneeling in front of his bed, Harry ran his fingers along Hermione's angelic face.  "I love you," he whispered.  Gently, he leaned forward and kissed her on her lips.  Then, quietly, he left the room.

Hermione only woke up a few minutes later.  "Harry?" she asked.  Realizing that she was alone Hermione sprang out of bed.  She grabbed her robe, pulled on tightly around herself, and ran out of the room not caring that she was wearing nothing underneath the robe.

Meanwhile, right outside of the Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road, several wizards and Witches were gathered together in the early morning sun.  Among them were Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Ginny Weasley.  At present Ron was arguing with Harry, or rather Ron was shouting at Harry.

"Don't give me any of that 'You're staying here' crap Harry!" yelled Ron.  "I am coming with you Harry, got that?  Don't think I've just been sitting around doing nothing this past year, I've been through a lot of rigorous training recently as well.  You don't have to be looking out for my back all the time, I can take care of myself just as well as you!"

Harry decided to make his point clear.  "Which is precisely the reason why I want you to remain here."

That threw Ron for a loop.  "What?" he asked quite confused.

"I don't think it's above Voldemort to send his forces here to attack the Order while we're away.  That's why I want you to remain here, to protect the Order.  I'm trusting you Ron, and your abilities."  Harry said all this with genuine sincerity.

Ron blinked.  "Oh," he said.  Comprehession slowly dawned on him and he grinned.  "You can count on me mate," he said.

"I always do," said Harry, grinning as well.  They gave each other a high-five.

"If you don't mind, I would like to leave now," sneered Snape.  Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes at him.  Harry shrugged and said his goodbyes to everyone else.

"Lets go," he said.

However, he had only taken a few steps forward when a commanding voice called out, "Hold it right there, Harry Potter!"  Harry immediately stopped and turned around.

"Not another delay," muttered Snape.  Sirius elbowed him.

The Order stepped back bewildered as Hermione sauntered out toward Harry, dressed in only her bathrobe.  "Don't even think about leaving without saying anything to me Harry!" she said, standing right in front of Harry.  "Not after what happened last night!  Don't you dare think about brushing me off ever again!"

"Hermione..."

"Listen to me Harry!  What happened last night happened: we can't help that.  And I have no regrets about what happened last night.  What I will regret is if that was to become our only night ever.  I don't want that because I love you Harry Potter.  And in my heart I know you will come back to me but I want to hear you say it.  I want you to promise me that you will come back."

Harry took Hermione's hand.  "I promise Hermione, that I will come back.  Because I love you too, and no forces on this Earth will ever stop me from keeping a promise to you."

That said, Harry pulled Hermione into a strong kiss, right there in front of the entire Order.  And not just a simple peck on the lips but a full-blown snog, with Harry's arms wrapped tightly around Hermione's petite waist and Hermione's hands buried in Harry's messy hair.  Finally they pulled apart.

"Come back to me," whispered Hermione.

"I will I promise," said Harry.

**To be continued...**

A/N I don't believe in pre-marital sex.  My views on sex are rather conservative: especially in view that I'm a young testosterone fueled young man.  I admit that my opinion on sex could very well change when I fall in love but that still doesn't change my belief to save yourself for the one for you.  Of course, in fiction, I have no problem reading about Harry and Hermione having sex in fanfics for my simple firm belief in the H/H ship.  However, I've never actually written about them making love before marriage before this fic and in this case it was to incorporate a blasted plot bunny that simply wouldn't let go.  So, I hope that explanation was good enough for all of you.  Next: Angelus.


	16. Angelus the Destroyer

**Title:** Different Paths (15)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:  **I've been accused of plagiarizing "Rurouni Kenshin" again.  Quite frankly, this infuriates me because it says right there in the disclaimer and the Spoilers that this fic is **based** on "Rurouni Kenshin".  I'm not plagiarizing RK because I'm giving full acknowledgement to it in my disclaimers.  So for crying out loud read those disclaimers and A/Ns!

**Chapter 16: Angelus the Destroyer**

Only hours later, Harry, Sirius, and Snape arrived at the Tower of London.  It was still rather early in the morning and there were virtually no muggle tourists there.

"I still can't believe that Voldemort hid his lair out here under our very noses right smack in the middle muggle London," said Harry.

Snape shrugged.  "If you had bothered to pay attention in History of Magic you would've learned that before it fell into the hands of the Dark Side, the sanctuary under the Tower of London was built as a spot to spy on the muggle royal family and a potential assassination base in case the monarch had started witch hunts."

Sirius took Harry aside and whispered, "Don't worry, nobody's ever paid attention in Binns's class, even when he was still alive."

Harry would've laughed out loud if Snape hadn't rudely snapped, "We're here."  They were at perhaps one of the most secluded areas a bit of a distance from the actual tower.  It was a small opening into a brick tunnel that went into a wooded mound.  However, the most obvious clue that the tunnel was the entrance to the Dark Lord's Lair was the scarlet clad woman standing in front of it.

"Welcome," she said.  "I am Yasmin Corellan.  I am to be your guide."

Sirius scoffed.  "A guide?  Why the bloody hell do we need a guide for?"

Yasmin glared at Sirius.  "Oh, so you don't want a guide?  OK, fine.  Just don't try crawling back to me for help when you starve to death after getting lost in the labyrinth of caverns that extend throughout the lair."

Sirius shrugged a little hesitantly.  "Er…well…OK."

"Now, before we waste anymore time, shall we proceed?"  Saying that, Yasmin turned around and entered the tunnel.  Snape, Harry, and a grumbling Sirius entered after her.

Yasmin hadn't been lying when she described the lair as a labyrinth of caverns.  There were turns around full pillars of stalactites, stalagmites, and pillars and sometimes they would cross a hanging vine bridge that crossed right over bottomless abysses.  The only light came from the Lumos spell of their wands and it often seemed like the darkness was about to close in on them.

"You know I once asked Hagrid this and I never got a straight answer," said Harry.  "I never bothered to look up when I started at Hogwarts but what's the difference between stalactites and stalagmites again?"

"Stalagmites grow out of the ground while stalactites hang from the ceiling," said Sirius.  "If you want an easy way to remember the difference, just remember that 'stalagmite' contains a 'g' for 'ground' and 'stalactite' contains a 'c' for 'ceiling'."

Harry nodded and that was the last time anybody smoke until they finally came across a large wooden door constructed in a gothic style with huge lion head knockers.  Yasmin took one of the knockers and knocked three times and the doors slowly opened with an eerie creek.

The group entered what was clearly a large cathedral created in the gothic style.  The ceiling was raised high above the ground and arched in the same gothic style that emanated throughout the entire cathedral.  The walls were covered with stain glass windows that let light stream into the room though Harry wondered how light came into the room in an underground chamber.  Interestingly enough, Harry noted that none of the windows depicted any saints or biblical stories.  The crucifix had also been removed from the front of the cathedral and the benches had been completely cleared from the stone floor.  And there, standing in front of the sanctuary facing the group stood none other than one of the Death Eater Elite Ten, Angelus "the Destroyer" O'Connell.

"Obstacle number one huh?" said Snape.  "Well I suppose we can take him out..."

Before Snape could say more, Sirius held his arm out blocking Snape's path.  Then in a voice laced in pure venom, he said, "He's mine!"

Not even Snape dared to try to stop Sirius after hearing the tone in Sirius's voice.

"Do you know him?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Sirius, not taking his eyes off of Angelus.  "He's the one who taught me the Double-Neutral Spell."  Before Harry could say a word in response, Sirius strolled out down the Sanctuary toward his opponent.

"Angelus," said Sirius rather curtly.

"Black," replied Angelus.  "So, we meet again."

"Not in the way I would've expected," growled Sirius.  "You were the last person I would've expected seeing on Voldemort's side."

"Did it comes as a surprise?" asked Angelus.  "Personally, I'm the one who's surprised.  What are you doing as a stooge for the ministry?  The last I knew, there was a mutual hatred between you two."

"Ha!  Don't get me wrong!  I may absolutely despise the ministry, but it's still a million times better than whatever regime Voldemort could bring!  Whatever happened to all that talk about sticking up for the oppressed?"

"You misunderstand me," said Angelus.  "My allegiance with the Dark Lord is but a means to an end: to bring down the ministry."

"What?" Yasmin suddenly exclaimed.  "What do you mean by that Angelus?  How is this all going to fit into our lord's agenda?"

"It is quite simple Yasmin," said Angelus.  "If the Dark Lord's regime is something as bad or worse than the ministry, I will bring it and the Dark Lord down."

Yasmin was completely speechless.  Before she could come up with an angry retort, Sirius laughed humorlessly and said, "Looks like there's no reasoning with you monk.  There's only one way to finish this now, in a wizard's duel!"  Sirius extended his right outward, his fingers pointing straight out and touching the wall.  With a surge of magical energy from his fingers, Sirius blasted a hole into the wall.  "And I'm going to beat you with the very spell you taught me and I mastered!"

Angelus crossed his arms.  "You are so naïve," he said.  "All I taught you are the simple basics of the that spell.  To truly call yourself a master of the Double-Neutral Spell, you must be at least able to do this."  Angelus simply fretted his eyebrows and the floor and walls around Angelus simply exploded in a burst that could only be the Double-Neutral Spell.

Sirius looked a tad hesitant but it passed quickly and the challenging glint had returned to his eyes.  "Ha, mastered, novice, it's still the same spell.  I'm not about to back down from this duel.  And to even further odds in your favor, I'm making Snape my backup!"

"Oh joy," muttered Snape.

"Very well," said Angelus.  "The Second Fundamental Rule of Wizard Dueling: in a wizard duel there is a challenger and the challenged.  The challenged gets to choose the details of the duel and even when to call it off while the challenger must abide to the challenged's rules and must see the entire duel through."  Angelus straightened up.  "In this situation I am the challenged while you are the challenger.  Therefore, I'll set the rules for this duel, and there's only one: the spell that can be used is the Double-Neutral.  You do know what happens if you break the Fundamental Rules don't you?"

"Yes," said Sirius.  "Due to an ancient magic that no one has been able to counteract, anybody who breaks any of the Fundamental Rules instantly loses all of their magical powers and becomes a squib. It is a magic connected to the rite of Wizard Dueling since ancient times and to the best over our knowledge, it can't be countered."  To illustrate his point, Sirius tossed his wand to Harry for safe keeping, so that he could fight exclusively with the Double-Neutral spell.

"I see we understand each other than," said Angelus.  "So without further ado, let us start this duel!"

With that, Angelus charged straight at Sirius.  Sirius just barely managed to leap out of the way as Angelus's fist came crashing down, taking away a portion of the floor in a Double-Neutral explosion.  Before Sirius could gather his wits, Angelus swung his fist toward Sirius in a Double-Neutral powered punch.  Angelus kept swinging powered up punches and occasional kicks, each taking out entire sections of the chapel with each blow.  Sirius barely managed to dodge each blow by a hair.

Harry was looking at the duel in clear anxiety.  Snape however was actually yawning.  "Well Black?  Would you like to switch?  I could dispatch him in seconds if allow me," he said.

"Shut up grease-ball!  I'm already coming up with a plan!" yelled Sirius.  Snape clearly didn't believe him, but Sirius was indeed coming up with a plan.  _'OK, Angelus may have a lot of physical strength but he's so bulked up on muscle that his movements are rather slow and clumsy.  If I can counter his strength with a little speed, I might be able to land a blow.  The Double-Neutral is an all or nothing spell so just one hit finishes the whole deal!'_

Finally, his chance came.  Angelus punched out one powerful, yet clumsy blow.  Dodging it, Sirius leapt under Angelus's arm at lightning speed and with a yell, smashed a Double-Neutral punch straight into Angelus's side.

"He did it!" explained Harry.  However, that was not so.

"What?" Sirius was quite startled when he realized that just when he had landed a Double-Neutral on Angelus's side, Angelus had Double-Neutralled his other side, thus canceling out Sirius's blow.

"The Reverse-Neutral," said Angelus.  "It must be precisely timed or else we might fall by our on Double-Neutral Spell."

Having said that, Angelus lashed out again.  Sirius barely made it away as Angelus's Double-Neutral grazed him.  Pain rocked through Sirius and he coughed up blood.

"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry.

"Hold on to your horses, I'm all right," said Sirius.  "That was close though: too close.  If that blow had landed right on, I wouldn't even be alive."

"Ready to switch?" said Snape.

"Over my dead body," yelled Sirius.

"Well it looks like that's going to come true any time soon," said Snape.

"Why do you keep fighting Sirius Black?" asked Angelus.  "It is clear that you cannot win.  If you wish to back away now, I will allow you to."

Yasmin looked furious.  "Angelus you buffoon!  Why are you showing mercy?  Kill him already!"  She was completely ignored by everyone present.

"No backing down!" yelled Sirius.  "I never back down, especially if I can save you by fighting?"

Angelus was confused.  "What?  What are you talking about?"

"You're obviously a lost man Angelus O'Connell," said Sirius.  "Words don't seem to be penetrating that thick skull of yours.  So I figured a little beating would give you just the jostle to open your eyes."

Angelus seemed to be thinking for a moment but that quickly passed.  "You are delusional Sirius Black," he said.  "I am the Destroyer.  That is who I am and that is who I will always be.  There is nothing to save."

"Doesn't matter," said Sirius.  "Like I said, only a good beating will wake you up.  So COME ON!"

Sirius charged straight at Angelus.  However, that turned out to be a mistake, as Angelus reeled back, landed one powerful Double-Neutral punch on Sirius's torso.

"Sirius!" yelled Harry.  Even Snape looked shocked while Yasmin had a 'about time' look on her face.  With Sirius's body still hanging from his massive fist, Angelus silently started to chant a funeral prayer and made a Catholic Cross with his free hand.

However, everyone present was suddenly surprised when Sirius suddenly spoke: "Now, now, the fat lady hasn't sung yet.  So don't get out the pall bearers yet!"

Angelus was shocked, "What?  How..." It was then when Angelus noticed Sirius's fist on the other side of Angelus's.  "The Reverse-Neutral?"

"That's right.  It was a risky gamble in that I wasn't sure I could do it but it worked, MUCH TO YOUR MISFORTUNE!"  Not giving Angelus a chance, Sirius grabbed his arm and blasted the Double-Neutral straight through his fingers into Angelus's body.

"Argh!"  The force of the Double-Neutral blasted Angelus away into the wall at the very back of the sanctuary.

"Angelus!" exclaimed Yasmin.  Harry breathed a breath of relief while Snape's face was unreadable.  The two men made their way to Sirius.

"You look rather beat up," said Harry observing Sirius's injuries.  He then turned to Angelus's prone form and asked, "How is he?"

"Unconscious," said Sirius.  "If he were conscious, he would be in a lot of pain though.  I didn't want to kill him but even the weakest form of the Double-Neutral packs a whole lot of damage."

However, to everyone's surprise, Angelus suddenly growled and started to pull himself up to his feet.

"That was close," he hissed.  "Too close, I would've been finished if it weren't for the children."  To everyone's surprise, Angelus pulled out a battered crucifix from his robe, which had clearly taken the brunt of Sirius's Double-Neutral Spell.  "It appears that the children have protected me, so that I may continue fighting for them."

"Children?" asked Harry.  "Angelus, if you don't mind, could you explain to me who these children are and what that crucifix symbolizes?"

Angelus suddenly looked very human and vulnerable, as if he were remembering something very sad.  "No, I do not mind.  But it is a bit of a story:"

_20 years ago, North Ireland, 30 miles west of Belfast in a small secluded monastery in the foothills.  It was a time when the Irish Republic Army was spreading terror across the land against the English who controlled the northern portion of Ireland.  It was the time when Lord Voldemort had just started his first rise to power in Europe and the magical community was on the verge of war._

_However, none of that was any concern to the young friar, Angelus O'Connell who ran the monastery.  He lived there with several children, orphans, whom he was looking after.  Those children were also the only ones who knew Angelus's secret, a secret frowned upon by the Catholic Church Angelus had dedicated his life to; that Angelus was secretly a wizard, though he had never had his magical abilities formally trained.  It was an ideal situation: Angelus looked after the children and the children looked out for Angelus.  It was a rather poverty stricken monastery, but those living there didn't care.  They were happy and that was what mattered._

_Unfortunately, it was not to last._

_*          *            *_

_"Leave?"  Angelus couldn't believe he's ears.  Here he was leading this ideal life in the foothills when along comes this official from the British Ministry of Magic telling him that he had to leave.  "I don't understand.  Why must we leave?"_

_"Security issues," said the official.  "North Ireland isn't safe these days.  First of all there's that muggle here causing all that mischief, the IRA.  If it was just they alone, we could continue our protection but recently a new movement has risen in England: a group called the Death Eaters headed by this Voldemort fellow.  Our security is too thin to extend our protection."_

_Angelus couldn't bode well this line of thinking.  A secluded Catholic Monastery would be the last place the IRA would target, and though he didn't know much about these so called Death Eaters, he certainly didn't think they would care about some hidden monastery that housed orphans._

_Before, Angelus could say anything more, the official stood up and said, "You have one week to leave, after that you will be staying here at your own risk."  With that, the official left._

_It was only later that Angelus found out the truth that the man who had just visited him worked for specifically one ministry official: Burgess Morton, a fat, middle-aged, short, balding, high-ranking official of the Ministry of Magic, with a bank account that rivaled that of the Malfoy family.  The manservant met up with Morton on a path outside of the monastery.  "So?  What did he say?" he asked._

_"He was rather hesitant," said the servant.  "I told him that he should move out by the end of the week."_

_"A week?" yelled Morton.  "Damn it fool, I want them out now!"_

_"But sir, you can't just..."_

_"Can't want Pearlman?" demanded Morton.  "I used to be able to get anything I wanted just by showing them my Gringotts account or mentioning my long prestigious pure-blood family.  Why, I was also the next in line to the office of Minister of Magic.  But now with this...with this You-Know-Who running around, it looks like Bartemius Crouch is going to win the office!  I may have lost the Minister's Office but theirs is no bloody way I am going to lose the site of my new Country Club to some old run down monastery!"_

_"But sir, what can we do?"_

_"What can we do?  I'll tell you what we're going to do!  Burn down that monastery tonight Pearlman!"_

_"What?  But sir..."_

_"Burn it Pearlman, or else I'll burn it myself, with you in it!  No brainless monk is going to stand between me and my Country Club!"_

_Pearlman was not ready to back down and follow his boss's orders.  "But...but...sir, the Ministry's not about to stay silent if an entire monastery that's a wizard's residence, burns down.  Even if we blame it on You-Know-Who, there going to investigate and they'll uncover us whereupon it's Azkaban!"_

_"Ah, but who said we're going to blame it on You-Know-Who?" said Mortan with a sinister grin.  "We're going to blame it on the IRA.  If it was some muggle group that burned the monastery, than the Ministry wouldn't care enough for an investigation."_

_*          *            *_

_Later that night, Angelus was out looking for prospective places to move when he noticed an orange glow against the night sky and smelled something burning.  "No!" he yelled.  Running as fast as he could, Angelus hurried to a ledge overlooking the monastery and gasped in horror._

_The Monastery was on fire.  It was completely ablaze and Angelus could feel the heat radiating from the inferno.  There was also a sickening smell in the air._

_"No!  No!  NO!  NO!!!" screamed Angelus.  No matter what however, Angelus couldn't get close to the raging inferno.  Had Angelus been a fully trained wizard, he might've been able to put the fire out and save at least some of the children but alas, he didn't have the training._

_The fire continued raging until the morning, and by then all that was left of the monastery and the children, was a burned up crucifix that one of the girls had owned.  Angelus found it while digging graves for the children._

_There, over that single crucifix, Angelus wept.  He wept for hours upon hours until there were no more tears to left.  And when those tears were spent, the kind twinkle in Angelus's eyes were replaced by a burning rage and "Angelus the Destroyer" was born._

_*          *            *_

_5 years later, the silent tranquility of the North Ireland Wizard's Country Club was broken by a blood-curling scream.  Burgess Morton looked on with pure horror as the hulking figure of Angelus O'Connell walked toward him, stepping on the crushed corpse of his manservant, Pearlman._

_"Morton," hissed Angelus._

_"Stay away!  Stay away!" screamed Morton.  "What do you want, money?  I can pay you!  I can really pay you!  5 million galleons!  Just spare my life!"_

_"Burgess Morton," hissed Angelus.  "You will now pay for your sins."  With that, Angelus crushed Morton's head in his massive Double-Neutral powered hands._

"That is why I must fight!" yelled Angelus.  "That is why I became "The Destroyer"!  To right this corrupted world, it must first be destroyed and then rebuilt from scratch!  Until the deaths of the children are avenged, "Angelus the Destroyer" will not fall!"

Sirius had a pensive look on his face.  "Angelus I sympathize with you, far more than you can possibly imagine.  But your theory, that the world must be destroyed and remade, is highly, and I mean highly flawed.  And what's worse, you're on Voldemort's side!"

"My allegiance to the Dark Lord is conditional," said Angelus.  "I joined the Death Eaters on the single condition that I myself can decide whether to kill or spare my assassination targets."

"Bullshit!" snapped Sirius.  "Condition to kill or spare lives my eye: that's just nothing more than a petty excuse to justify your bloody quest of vengeance!  But since it doesn't seem like my words are penetrating your skull, COME ANGELUS!!!  I'LL BEAT IT INTO YOU!!!"

After that, the Wizard Duel between Sirius and Angelus digressed into an all or nothing street brawl as Sirius and Angelus did nothing more than pummel each other with Double-Neutral powered fists.  However, no matter how impressive the fist fight was, it was next to nothing compared to the shouting match between the two duelers.

"Open your eyes Angelus!" yelled Sirius as he continued pummeling Angelus.  "Stop this rampage now!"

"You don't understand," shouted Angelus as he caught Sirius in another powerful blow.  "I have nothing to live for!  All there is for me is to destroy.  I am the Destroyer, this world must be cleansed."

"You fool!  Don't you get it?  Nothing comes from destruction, just a whole pile of dead things.  All you're sprouting are a bunch of excuses to further your vengeance crazed rampage!"

"Destruction is what the world needs now!  The corruption must be destroyed before the world can be saved!"  Angelus pulled out his wand and slammed it into the floor, sending a Double-Neutral pulse toward Sirius.

"Oh yeah, and then what?  What if the next world is just as corrupt as this one?  And the one after that!  Will you just be doing nothing but destroying worlds over and over again?"  Sirius avoided the pulse by leaping into the air.  He landed right on Angelus was a triple Double-Neutral powered punch combination.

"If need be," yelled Angelus.  "I must be the Destroyer.  I must continue being the Destroyer for the sake of the Children!"  Angelus made another powerful punch toward Sirius.

"Open your eyes Angelus O'Connell!" yelled Sirius as he grabbed Angelus's arm.  "The children don't want you to become a destroyer!  All they want is for you to be happy!  Don't believe me, well look at the crucifix you have tucked in your belt!  That crucifix that represents those children to you!  Can't you see that they are weeping in pain?"

"What?"  Angelus suddenly ended his rampage and looked toward the crucifix tucked into his belt.  His own blood covered the crucifix: it looked as if it were weeping.

"My God," muttered Angelus.  Slowly he sunk to his knees, and it was if scales fell from his eyes and he had regained his vision for the first time in twenty years.  And right there, before all those present, the Destroyer once again became human.  "My God, what have I done?  What have I become?" Angelus whispered as he started weeping.

Sirius stood in front of his fallen adversary and said, "Angelus, I have no idea how much pain you're going through, now that you've realized your mistakes.  But just listen to me, no one wants the world to be destroyed, especially not the children you lost twenty years ago.  You've been given another chance now Angelus O'Connell.  Take it, and live your life once again.  I'm sure that's what the children would've wanted for you."

"Yes," said Angelus, still on his knees.  "I have lost this duel.  You, Sirius Black have proven yourself to be the better man."

Sirius nodded grimly.  "Yeah, I know."

**To be continued...**

A/N I am so sorry this chapter took over a month to come out.  I have no excuse for this other my own laziness and maybe Portkey chat.  Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, please read and review.  And, for crying out loud, please read these A/Ns and disclaimers.  Next: Grindelwald.


	17. Grindelwald the Blind Spell

**Title:** Different Paths (17)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do. H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:** Since it took me way to long to get the last chapter out, I'm going to try to get this chapter out faster. Hopefully you'll be getting it soon and I'm hoping you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Have fun, and constructive criticism is appreciated.

**Chapter 17: Grindelwald the Blind Spell**

"Can you walk?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, no problem," replied Sirius. He tried to take a few steps and had to be caught by Harry before his wobbling legs caused him to fall over. "OK, maybe not."

"Hmph, why must it always come down to me," grumbled Snape. He fished into his robes a pulled a small vial that contained a dark purplish liquid. He tossed it to Sirius and said, " Drink some of that."

"What, you trying to poison me?" said Sirius.

Snape rolled his eyes. "The thought had crossed my mind but given our current battle statistics, I figured that wouldn't be plausible. It's just a first-aid potion I brewed last night, it'll help you recover from your wounds though not completely."

Still looking skeptical, Sirius took a small sip of the potion. He didn't know whether to be pleased or dismayed that the liquid was indeed a first-aid potion. Whichever way, the potion healed some of Sirius's worst bruises and he was soon walking around without a problem.

"All right, all set and clear," said Sirius. He turned to Yasmin and said, "OK lady, lead us on to the next challenge."

Yasmin was about to retort with a nasty comment when Angelus spoke up, "Wait, you must turn back now!"

"What? Why?" asked Sirius.

"The only Elite Ten beyond this point are Grindelwald, Horace Salacion, and Seth Soran," said Angelus. "The remaining have left with an entire legion of Death Eaters and dementors, intending to wipe out the Order of the Phoenix at the Leaky Cauldron while the three of you are here. You must head back there and aid them."

Harry and Sirius were completely horrified. Even Snape looked a little pale though he kept his cool. "Damn you Voldemort!" cursed Sirius. "Damn it! I should've known he'd plan something underhanded as that!"

Yasmin looked furious. "Hey, I must point out that attacking the Leaky Cauldron was Horace's idea! Our Lord originally planned to have you three meet the entire Elite Ten here, as was originally promised!"

"It is still an underhanded, disgusting tactic, fit for dark wizards and witches," growled Snape. "We must head back to the Leaky cauldron now!"

"Oh no you don't," said Yasmin with a smirk. "You have to continue on. Remember? The path leading down here is a labyrinth of caverns. If you try to find your way back without my guidance, you'll get lost and eventually starve to death down there."

"She's right," said Harry. "We don't have a choice, we have to go on. All we can now do is trust the Order and hope that they can repel the Death Eater attack."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Leaky Cauldron was completely surrounded by an entire army of Death Eaters and Dementors. The wizards and witches of the Order were managing to hold them off with a series of well-placed spells, but most of them, were far too injured from the previous battle to face any of the Elite Ten. As a result, three of the Elite Ten, all women, were now standing right in front of the pub, out on Charing Cross Road, as if challenging the remaining few in the Leaky Cauldron. However few remained.

"Let me get this straight, you three are the only ones in enough shape to take on the Elite Ten now?" exclaimed Remus. The three he was referring to were Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. 

Hermione frowned. "You make that sound as if it's a bad thing."

"It's not," said Remus. "It's just that, you three are still so young, and you're the only ones who can go up against the Elite ten now, so..."

"Young?" demanded Ron. "Young? Harry's the same age as us and no one comments about him going off to fight You-Know-Who!"

"Have faith in us," said Ginny with a smirk. "You yourself taught me practically everything about DADA I know and I have absolute faith in my brother's and Hermione's abilities as well."

Remus sighed and nodded. "OK, but be careful. Now, Ginny will take care of that black haired witch while Ron and Hermione will go up against those two that look like sisters. Ready? Go!"

* * *

Within minutes Yasmin had led Harry, Sirius, and Snape to the next room. "Here it is, your next challenge," said Yasmin. "You may have been able to pass Angelus but trust me, there is no way any of you will be able to get through Grindelwald with at least one of you perishing."

"Yeah, yeah, enough of the big talk lady. Just open the bloody door!" said Sirius. Yasmin glared at him and pushed the door open.

While Angelus's room was lighted up by stain glass windows and candles, Grindelwald's room was completely dark, the only source of illumination came from the Lumos spells on their wand. The walls, ceiling, even the floor of the perfectly cubicle room was covered in painted eyes, all grotesquely starring at the three wizards whom had dared to intrude into the room. And there standing in the middle of the room, was Grindelwald himself.

"One...two...three. Aw, did Angelus fail to kill even one of you? That's too bad. Or maybe not, since there's more for me to kill," chuckled Grindelwald.

"Why you're a little ray of sunshine aren't you?" said Sirius. "Come on everyone, lets just take care of this guy and move on!"

"Leave that to me," said Snape. "You and Potter go on ahead."

"What?" said Harry and Sirius at the same time. "Are you sure about this? He took out 50 aurors in one night remember? You can't underestimate him," said Harry.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you ever worried about me?"

"I worry about a lot of people," said Harry. "Even you."

"Come on Harry, he'll be fine," said Sirius. Harry reluctantly nodded.

"Stop! That is not allowed!" snapped Yasmin. "You can not proceed past this point, leaving only one to fight! My Lord will not accept it!"

"Oh quit your yammering lady!" snapped Sirius. Then, much to Yasmin's horror, Sirius picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Lets go!" he yelled. Then, amid Yasmin's protests ("Put me down! Only My Lord can touch me!"), he and Harry took off through the room and down the next corridor.

"Oh, setting us up for only a one on one? You've got a lot of nerve thinking you can take me alone without a back up," said Grindelwald.

Snape smirked. "True, but they would ultimately be a hindrance, in my killing you."

Grindelwald laughed. "Spoken like a Death Eater!" Snape raised an eyebrow. "A raised eyebrow? You find something ironic? Of course, you are the traitor! The one who turned spy for Dumbledore against Riddle. You have a lot of nerve showing up here again."

Snape looked unphased. "Can we get on with this please? You're the challenged here, so what are the rules?"

"No particular rules, just an all or nothing duel to the death," said Grindelwald.

"Very well then, if that's the case, I will fight primarily with these." Snape opened his cloak to reveal at least two-dozen small bottles containing potions of various colors, all hanging from various hooks within the inside of his cloak.

Since Grindelwald was blind, he shouldn't have known what Snape had just brought out. Yet, strangely enough the next thing he asked was, "Potions? Hmm exactly how do you plan on using those in a duel?"

Snape didn't say anything. Grindelwald chuckled. " It appears that you're perplexed at my being able to sense those potions hanging along the inside of your cloak. It so happens that it is because of a certain type of magic I use, a six sense if you will. It's pretty much the source of my power. It allowed me to survive all these years and it was also what helped me slaughter those 50 aurors the other day."

Snape stiffened a little. Grindelwald laughed. "Struck a nerve did I? Well, no worries, I'm about to make you my 51st auror this week!"

Saying that, Grindelwald, fired a Cruciatus Curse straight at Snape. Snape managed to side step out of the way. However, Grindelwald was suddenly right in front of Snape and fired a curse at Snape near point blank range. Snape managed to fall back but the curse still grazed his nose a little. Grindelwald grinned maliciously and was about to move in for the kill when Snape grabbed one of his potions and smashed it on the floor. The potion did nothing more than make a loud exploding noise, but Grindelwald was momentarily stunned. Snape didn't miss his chance and blasted Grindelwald away.

"Well how about that?" said Snape. It really is curious isn't it? You were able to read all of my movements and feelings perfectly, and yet a potion that makes nothing more than a lot of noise completely phases you. Now that makes me wonder what your so called, sixth sense really is. Perhaps, it has something to do with say, oh I don't know, your ears?"

For a second, Grindelwald said absolutely nothing. Then he grinned maligiously. "You think correct, I must congratulate you. That is right, the secret of my 'sixth sense' is a series of highly advanced hearing charms. With these charms I can decipher your emotions by listening to the slightest changes in your heartbeat. I can anticipate your next move by listening to the slightest creaks in you muscles.

"It really is an amazing power isn't it? I discovered it shortly after Riddle blinded me. There I was, lying on the ground in a near death state for days. The snow around me had completely melted so I was without access to water, yet the temperatures were still freezing. It still surprises me to this day that I wasn't attacked by any wild creatures. Night after night, the thirst that overcame me after that snow had melted was overwhelming. I was about to succumb to death itself when I heard it, the slight trickle of a stream and running water over a mile away. I groggily stood up and walked that entire distance, relying solely on the sound of that faint trickle. I made it to the stream and survived.

"It was then, that I started honing this power. I had discovered that my hearing was highly above the average wizard's so I cultivated it, mastered it. I journeyed to the very gates of hell and came back. Riddle gave me a handicap and I grew it into an advantage for the day I face and kill him." Grindelwald grinned wistfully. "So you see, you are nothing more than a small insignificance, due to be wiped out by me right now."

Grindelwald charged at Snape again. Snape smashed another potion, causing a lot of noise but this time, Grindelwald was not fazed as his curse, hit Snape's cheek. It was only a minor curse so it didn't hurt Snape much. It appeared that Grindelwald was trying to slowly beat Snape to death. "There now, frightened?" he sneered.

"You wish," said Snape. "Now what's that you said about your powers? Something about it being an advanced hearing charm? Funny I have certain powers of my own?"

"Oh? And pray, tell me what those powers are?" said Grindelwald, looking skeptical.

"A simple power called 'observation'. My years as first a spy and later a professor has really made me into a bit of an expert on this subject."

"Oh and what do you plan to observe?"

"Well first of all, you grinned wistfully when you were talking about facing and killing the Dark Lord. So that got me thinking, why would you grin over something you claim to be so obsessed about? Then it hit me, of course, you were grinning because that 'obsession of yours is nothing more than a cover. You have no intention of ever facing the Dark Lord again."

Grindelwald said nothing. Snape continued speaking, "You said yourself that you had journeyed to the very gates hell and come back. Yet, during that time, Tom Riddle had traversed through Hell itself and emerged as Lord Voldemort. Upon meeting him, you realized that you didn't stand a chance against him. So, you joined the Death Eaters on the 'condition' that you could 'try to kill him any time you wished'. That way, you could at least hide from those around you that you have already lost without even fighting."

For a moment, both duelers remained completely quiet. Then, as if they were overtaken by a certain bout of madness, they started chuckling together. Within seconds, their chuckles had turned into full blown malicious sounding laughter, that is until Grindelwald's laugh turned into an angry scream of "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!!!!"

"At you, you coward," sneered Snape. "Do you know why I quit the spying business and became an auror? Risking the chance of exposure to the Death Eaters: because I was sick and tired of the underhanded ways of my double agent role. I wanted to declare once and for all which side I was on, no more hiding anything. And if that meant being chased around by Dark Wizards for the rest of my life, then so be it. But you, you just hide your shame behind a so-called 'condition'. You make me sick, Grindelwald."

Grindelwald had completely lost his cool. For years, he had successfully carried this secret, his one dark secret around with no one figuring out the truth, not even Riddle. Then, along comes this former Death Eater turned traitorous Auror, and what does he do? Figure out his one secret. Grindelwald gripped his wand so hard, his hand started to bleed. "I am going to kill you!" he hissed.

Snape raised his wand again. "Go ahead and try, coward."

Grindelwald charged at Snape again. Snape was ready for him, and fired a rather painful curse straight at Grindelwald. Grindelwald simply shrugged the curse off and leapt into the air. From the air, he conjured up razor sharp blades of magic that he sent flying into Snape's thighs.

Snape grimaced in pain as he pulled out another potion, containing a grayish blue liquid. Snape threw the bottle at Grindelwald, and it shattered on his robes. A blue smoke engulfed Grindelwald and he suddenly couldn't breathe.

Trying to get his cool back, Grindelwald managed to place a breathing charm on himself. Snape took that opportunity to charge straight at Grindelwald and try to smash another bottle containing a pink potion over his head. Grindelwald was a bit too fast for him however as he shot a spell that smashed the bottle over Snape's head. Snape barely got out of the way as the potion spilled on the floor, eating a hole into it.

"See?" gloated Grindelwald. "Every attack of yours, I can anticipate. Every move, I can read. You don't stand a chance against me so you're going to die today! You're going to die the most painful and torturous way imaginable to man and then I'll be dancing over your corpse! Because you figured out my secret, you deserve to die! You figured out the one secret not even Riddle has been able to figure out!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "You really are pathetic aren't you? You should give the Dark Lord more credit you know?"

Grindelwald was taken aback. "What?"

"The Dark Lord is far more sharp than you give him credit for," said Snape. "He's probably already figured out your little ploy years ago. In fact, knowing him, he's probably only pretending he hasn't figured out your secret while he milks you for all that it's worth while secretly laughing behind your back at your sheer pathetic-ness."

Grindelwald ws now in a state of complete shock, from the simple realization that what Snape had just said had to be true and that he had been truly "blind" for not realizing the truth. In a burst of simple uncontrolled rage, Grindelwald screamed, "NOOOOO!!!!!" and charged at Snape, the killing curse on his lips.

This was Snape's chance. Delving deep into his cloak, he pulled out a small bottle containing a pure black potion and tossed it right in front of himself. Making a stabbing motion with his right hand, Snape thrust his wand into the bottle, causing it to shatter while at the same sending a burst of magical energy through his wand right into the now released potion.

Grindelwald never knew what had hit him until it was too late. The black potion suddenly formed into a single, exceedingly sharp black blade that stabbed Grindelwald in the chest. Furthermore, the force of the blade was enough to fly Grindelwald across the room and impale him on the wall, some 5 feet over the floor.

Grindelwald gasped and coughed up blood. He tried to catch his breath but realized it was futile as he felt his own life drain away, along with his blood. But he still managed to speak, "That...that...that was..."

"My secret weapon," said Snape. "A potion I invented myself. I haven't thought up any name for it so just call it a Harpoon Potion for now. A burst of well calculated magic into the potion forms it into a powerful harpoon, powerful enough to slay even the most vilest dragons."

Grindelwald coughed up more blood. "Tell...me...What is...the name...of the one whom has slain...me."

"Severus Snape."

"And...are you truly cont...content...Severus Snape? As a Death...Eater...you would've done...great things...Yet you betrayed them...joined the other...side. You...appear to...have a certain...affinity to the ...Dark Side...yet you fight for the light...why?"

"An interesting question," said Snape. "One that I have pondered long over myself. As a child, I was fascinated with the Dark Arts, even to the point where I joined the Death Eaters. Even after leaving them, I coveted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for years. So, why you ask? Well, lets just say that eventually I realized the my one true passion was, is, and always will be potions."

Hearing Snape's words, Grindelwald laughed one final time. And with that last laugh, he drew his last breath and perished.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust," muttered Snape.

* * *

"OK lady! How much longer?" demanded Sirius.

Yasmin glared at Sirius and snapped, "Not too farther and put me down!"

"No can do, faster this way. Isn't that right Harry? Harry?" It was only then that Sirius realized that Harry was no longer behind him. Stopping and looking behind, Sirius noticed that Harry had stopped in front of a large wooden door.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Sirius, putting down Yasmin and walking up to his godson.

"He's here," said Harry. "He's in here."

Yasmin starred at the door. "That is Horace's room. He is with our Lord right now, that room is empty."

"No it's not," said Harry. "Someone's in here and I know who it is."

Sirius looked perplexed. "Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

**To be continued...**

A/N Ack! I took way to long to update this fic again. I've got to churn out these chapters faster, especially now that June 21st is creeping up. Next: the long awaited Harry vs. Draco duel!


	18. Harry vs Draco

**Title:** Different Paths (17)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:** Here it is!  The chapter you've all been waiting for!  Harry Potter vs. Draco Malfoy!  Come on HP fans, you knew it was coming.  There's got to be some kind of confrontation coming up and this is how it works out in this fanfiction.  Trust me, it was worth the wait.

**Chapter 18: Harry vs. Draco**

"Draco Malfoy?" said Sirius.  "You sure?"

"Positive," said Harry.  "There is no way I'd mistake this feeling.  I've known him far too long."  He took a step toward the doors.

"Are you sure you want this?" asked Sirius.  "You know time is a bit of an issue, the longer it takes, the more danger those at the Leaky Cauldron are going to be.  If you square off against Draco Malfoy right now, it's only going to eat up more time."

"I made a promise, Sirius," replied Harry.  "I promised Ginny that I would bring Malfoy back to her.  If I let this opportunity pass, I may never get the chance to fulfill that promise again."  So saying, he opened the door and stepped through.

Sirius shrugged and turned to Yasmin.  "So he says.  Sorry lady, but we're going to take a bit of a detour here."

"Hmph, as if I care," sneered Yasmin.  She followed Sirius into the room.  However, as she soon as she had closed the door behind them, Yasmin scrambled up to the second floor landing, where several small gray owls were perched, hidden away from the wizards.

Horace's room was a library.  Practically every open space in the room was covered by tens upon tens of bookshelves, leaving only small corridors between them for walking through.  _'Hermione would've loved to see this room,' _thought Harry.  _'It's got nearly as many books as the Hogwarts library.'_  Unlike the Hogwarts library however, there was very little light in the room, more like the restricted section at Hogwarts.  And there, standing at the other end of the room, surrounded by bookshelves, stood Draco Malfoy, his wand drawn.

"So you have finally come," said Draco.  "I have waited long for this day."

"Pity, I wish I could say the same," replied Harry.

"Oh?"  Draco raised an eyebrow.  "Well I am sorry to have been a disappointment then."

"Oh, don't get me wrong," said Harry.  "I've wanted to finish things off with Draco Malfoy for quite some time myself.  However, the one I wanted finish off with was 'Draco Malfoy', not this Dark Side riddled husk before me."

"Dark side riddled husk?" said Draco.  "Big words Potter, but that's not going to stop me from finishing you off."

"Big deal," said Harry.  "In your present state I could beat you without using any magic!"

"Then lets see how well you hold out to that boast!" said Draco.  Having said, that he fired a curse straight at Harry.

*          *            *

A small gray owl flew into the room and onto Horace's arm.  He removed the small note from the owl's leg and read it.  "It's from Yasmin," he said.  "It's an update on what's happening right now.  Grindelwald and Snape are currently engaged in a duel while Potter and Draco Malfoy seem to be facing off in my room."

Voldemort looked mildly interested.  "Oh is that so?"   He turned to Seth and said, "Well Seth, Potter and Young Malfoy's duel will probably drag out for a while so you should probably take this time to prepare for your duel."

"Why do you assume that the duel will drag out?" asked Seth.

"A matter of perspective," said Voldemort.  "Potter has superior magical power to Young Malfoy, but Young Malfoy is willing to use more of his power.  This generally places the two of them on an equal footing.  In a duel between equals, the duel usually tends to drag out."  The Dark Lord chuckled.  "In fact, it may ultimately play out to our advantage."

"Why is that, Mr. Vodemort?"

"It's highly unlikely that either Potter or Malfoy will come out of their duel unscathed.  That will make it easier you for you when you face him since Potter won't be at his full health any longer.  In the unlikely event that he actually manages to get through you, I still have enough faith in your abilities to have sufficiently worn Potter down.  Furthermore, while I believe that Snape will end up defeating Grindelwald, Grindelwald is bound to have down some serious damage to him, further enlarging my own odds."

"That is all good Mr. Voldemort," said Seth.  "But what about in the event that Mr. Malfoy defeats Mr. Potter?"

Voldemort laughed.  "Well if that happens, I'll just kill Draco Malfoy and claim the title of "Most Powerful Wizard" for myself."

*          *            *

As Draco's curse came flying toward him, Harry swept some books off of the bookshelf next to him, causing them to fly around all over him.  The books served as an effective barrier for the curse, causing it to ricochet around, completely missing Harry.  Draco tried to close in Harry, but Harry threw more books at him, managing to distract Draco.  In the meantime, Harry managed to maneuver his way behind a bookshelf.  With one mighty shove, Harry pushed the bookshelf over, causing it to come crashing down on Draco.

"What the?" Draco didn't have time to react as the books and bookshelf came crashing down on him, completely burying him in rubble of paper and wood.

"There you go, piece of cake," said Harry.  However, he was soon taken aback when the rubble suddenly burst forth in a blaze of green magic.  Harry hurriedly threw another bookshelf down onto Draco but Draco spun around shouting, _"Cyclonus Diffendo-Hex!"_ and slashed right through the bookshelf.

Harry barely managed to dodge out of the way as Draco yelled, _"Magicus Ensis!"_ and slashed at him with his blue magical blade.  Draco continued slashing at Harry, backing him up into a corner.  Finally, Harry had no choice but to shout, _"Magicus Ensis!"_ and block Draco's blue blade with his own green one.

_'Good Lord,'_ thought Sirius. _'He **forced** Harry to use magic.  He made Harry eat on his own words: "In your present state I could beat you without using any magic".  If Harry had been the challenger rather than the challenged, he would've lost his magical powers for breaking a Fundamental Rule!'_

Harry was thinking something along the same lines.  _'He's even more powerful than I thought.  This could be a bit of a problem.'_  Undaunted, Harry beat Draco back with a quick kick to his stomach.  He quickly readied and his wand and yelled, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Draco easily blocked Harry's disarmer and chanted, _"Praestigae Multiplico,"_ creating several illusionary Dracos that quickly surrounded Harry.  Thinking quickly, Harry leviatated the many books around him, and flew them at the various Dracos.  One of the books hit one of the Dracos on his face, and Harry charged straight at him brandishing his magical blade, only to realize to his horror that the "Draco" was another illusion.  He barely managed to spin around and block the real Draco's blade.

"Just how much power did you use to actually make one of your illusions solid?" hissed Harry.  "Just how powerful are you?"

Draco didn't answer.  Instead, he chanted the words, _"Draco Incendio!"_  A dragon of flame burst forth from Draco's wand, and blasted Harry into the wall.  Grimacing in pain, Harry barely managed to gain the necessary focus to dodge another curse fired at him.  Before he had the chance to scramble to his feet, Draco was standing over him.

"You're holding back," Draco said.

"What?"

"I said, you're holding back.  You clearly have no intention of killing me, how do you expect to fight at your full power if you don't intend to kill me?  Are you mocking me?"

"Mo...mocking you?" Harry sounded incredulous.

Draco seemed to be seething behind his emotionless façade.  "I have spent months training myself, driving myself to the very brink of death for this day.  I have come to the very edge death far too many times than I can count so that I could be powerful enough to final beat you?  And when the time comes, this is what I get?  If this is your best, you're a complete disappointment Potter."

Harry glared at Draco.  Angrily, he swiped away some blood on his lip with his thumb and said, "You're not the only who nearly trained themselves to death."

"Oh?"

"Do you have any idea what I've been doing these past few days?" replied Harry, standing up once again.  "I've been training with Dumbledore, nearly to death as well.  In fact, I was just about prepared give my life up if not for a valuable lesson I learned that day.  Still, in the end it all became worth it when I managed to master the Dark Magic Cleanser."

Sirius suddenly spoke up, "Hey wait a minute Harry!  You never said a word to me about training or the Dark Magic Cleanser!"

Harry grinned sheepishly.  "Sorry Sirius.  It just slipped my mind."

Sirius laughed.  "No harm done.  I guess for compensation, I'll just be the first one to see this Dark Magic Cleanser of yours, before even Ron or Hermione do."  Harry nodded and turned his attention back to Draco.

"You're bluffing," sneered Draco, though he appeared to be unsure.

"OK then," said Harry.  "If that's what you claim, then I'll use my full power now. But without killing you."

"You're bluffing again!  There is no way you could use your full power without killing!"

"Care to find out?" said Harry, raising his wand toward Draco.  For about a full minute, the two duelers simply glared at each other.

Finally Sirius spoke, "As the Americans would say, the ball's in your court now Draco Malfoy."

"What?" Draco cast a quick glance to Sirius.

"I said it's up to you now," said Sirius.  "You clearly appear to have been thrown for a loop by Harry's claim, even suggesting that he was bluffing.  Therefore, it's now solely up to you to continue this duel or not.  However, need I remind you that in this duel, you are clearly the 'challenger' while Harry is the 'challenged'.  Harry hasn't specifically stated that you can't forfeit a duel so forfeiting wouldn't necessitate a breaking of the Fundamental Rules of Wizard Dueling, meaning you'll keep your powers intact.  However, because you are the 'challenger' in this duel, forfeiting will automatically make you the 'loser' and Harry the 'victor'.  A dispute between wizard duelers can only be solved in a wizard duel.  Since you are the 'challenger', you are obliged to see the duel through."

"I made a promise to the other Slytherins," said Draco, "that I would defeat Potter and become the most powerful of wizards.  I'm not about to back out of that promise now.  _Praestigae Multiplico!_"  Draco once again separated into several illusionary "Dracos".

"Oh no, not this time," said Harry. _"Maximus Reducto!"_

"What?"  Draco was caught unprepared as Harry created a large explosion that blasted away several bookshelves, the illusionary "Dracos", and the real Draco.

Draco managed to regain his footing and shout, _"Draco Incendio!"_ blasting another fiery dragon toward Harry.  Harry however suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the air right behind Draco.  This time, it was a startled Draco who barely had enough to time to spin and block Harry's magical blade with his own.

"Short distance apparating," said Harry.  "I only just learned how to do it the other day.  Can't exactly do long distances yet though."

"So you weren't bluffing," sneered Draco.  "This is a taste of your full power!  Damn it!  You really are the most powerful of wizards.  But no matter, I made a promise to my deceased friends, the Slytherins that I would defeat you and become the most powerful of wizards!  I am not about to back out on that promise now."

Harry gave Draco a searching look.  "Tell me Malfoy, who did you _really _make that promise to?"

Draco blinked.  "What?"

"I said..."

"I know what you said, Potter!  And how absurd, I just told you that I made that promise to the long gone Slytherins!"

"Are you sure?" said Harry with a piercing look.

Draco was about to retort when suddenly, a long forgotten memory surfaced in his mind:

_"Listen to me Draco. You are my son, my heir, a Slytherin all the way.  I expect you to live up to those standards some day.  I expect you to make me proud!"_

_"Yes father.  I promise you that I will make you proud someday.  I promise you that I will become the most powerful of wizards, more powerful than Harry Potter.  I promise you that I will live up to the Malfoy name."_

Draco blanched and his face became deathly pale as his emotionless façade quickly faded away.  "No.  No!  NO!  NO!!!"

"So it's true then," said Harry.  "Your 'promise' to your former classmates was nothing more than a reiteration of your promise to your father."

"Shut up!  Shut up!"  Draco swung his magical blade around and Harry managed to deflect all of the blows.

"You're pathetic, Malfoy!" hissed Harry.  "You may have grown immensely powerful these last two years, but underneath it all you're still Lucius Malfoy's son...no, heir!  You just can't escape his shadow!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Draco had now forgotten about magic and smashed his fist straight into Harry's jaw.  Harry reeled back a little but he was far from over.

"No damage done, daddy's boy!  Come on, that the best you can do?"  Draco roared and started firing random curses at Harry, none of which hit him.

"I'll say it again!  The one I wanted finish off with was 'Draco Malfoy', not this Dark Side riddled husk that happens to be the heir of Lucius Malfoy, before me!"

Sirius flinched.  He could tell that Harry absolutely hated himself for constantly ribbing Draco the way he was, but he also didn't have a choice.  As far as Harry was concerned, the only way he could save Draco was if he could force Draco to examine his own psyche.

"Aaaarrrrggghhhhh!!!!!!!"  Draco was now going nearly berserk as he fired curse after curse toward Harry.  Harry constantly dodged the curses with ease.

Finally, Harry decided he had enough.  He raised his wand and shouted, _"Multiplicus Diffendo!"_  Multiple magical blades shot out of Harry's wand toward Draco.  None of them seriously cut into Draco but they slashed at him enough to halt his rampage.

Draco was completely wheezing now, "Why...why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I promised Ginny that I would bring you back to her," replied Harry.  "You know she misses you very much."

Draco hesitated for a split second.  "She...she's a strong girl."

"She's also still only 16 years old.  I know that's only a year younger than us but if you factor in the fact she's the youngest and only girl in a large family, she's still very much a child.  When Remus suggested that I kill you, she burst into tears.  Tears for you!"

Draco was now on his knees, clutching his head in his hands.  "Remus...alive...I thought...I killed...him...Ginny...Ginny...crying."  Suddenly that voice was back:

_"Listen to me Draco. You are my son, my heir, a Slytherin all the way.  I expect you to live up to those standards some day.  I expect you to make me proud!"_

"No!" yelled Draco, shaking his head.  "NO!"

_"You are my son, my heir, I expect you to make me proud!"_

"Nooooo!  Get out!  Get out of my head!"

_"You are my son, my heir..."_

"GET OUT!  GET OUT!"

_"You are my son, my heir..." "Draco..."_ Slowly, Lucius's voice was being drowned out by Ginny's.  Still, Lucius refused to go.

_"You are my son, my heir..."_

"NO!!!  YOU'RE DEAD!!!!  YOU HAVE NO MORE HOLD OVER ME!!!!  GET OUT OF MY HEAD, LUCIUS MALFOY!!!!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs.  Slowly, ever so slowly, Lucius's voice faded away.  What replaced it was the sweet yet feisty voice of a young red haired girl.

Draco took a few calming breaths.  "Ginny...Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry."  Then, Draco once again stood up, his gray eyes now shining with a new blue light.  "Harry Potter, we have a score to settle."

Harry smiled.  "Looks like I have the privilege of being the first to ever face the real Draco Malfoy."  Then, he readied his wand, as did Draco.

_'OK, now starts the real duel,'_ thought Sirius._  'And it's all probably going to boil down to one final spell.  Young Malfoy is probably going to use that spell his father used to use, that 'Cyclonus Diffendo' thing.  The spell Draco here used to take out Remus.  Harry on the other hand is clearly going to use the Dark Magic Cleanser, a spell that's completely shrouded in absolute mystery.  In this situation Harry is in the clear advantage, so what's Draco going to do?"_

The answer soon became quite evident.  To counter the complete mystery that was Harry's spell, Draco yelled, _"Praestigae Multiplico!"_ creating multiple illusions of himself that struck first.  As the illusions closed in, Harry was already mapping out the constellation Leo with his wand.

Admists this final strike in the duel, Sirius barely heard the scratching of a quill on parchment.  Turning around, he was horrified to see Yasmin, standing next to several small owls, carefully writing down every detail of the duel.  "Harry!" yelled Sirius.  "This duel is being monitored!  Don't use the Dark Magic Cleanser!"

_"Cyclonus Diffendo-Hex!"_

_"Astra Patronum Leo!"_

Fired at point blank range, the shining lion from Harry's wand immediately burst through Draco's curse and smashed into Draco's body.  Draco screamed as his body was thrown in the air, every hint of Dark Magic literally ripped out of his body and instantly disposed.  He fell on the floor with a thud, his body completely battered.

*          *            *

"My Lord, we've just received another owl from Yasmin," said Horace.  He hurriedly removed the small note from the owl and started reading.  "It appears Potter has managed to master the Dark Magic Cleanser!  But no worries my Lord, Yasmin has seen the spell quite clearly, she is bound to have described how it works...ah, here we go.  'The Dark Magic Cleanser was...'" Horace turned over the note and blanched, "'too fast, couldn't see it'?  Why that blasted woman!"  Horace angrily shredded the note to bits as Seth laughed.

"No matter," said Voldemort.  "I'm sure we'll get another opportunity to study Potter's Dark Magic Cleanser.  Seth, go prepare for your duel."

"Yes, Mr. Voldemort."

*          *            *

Harry walked up to Draco.  "Hey, are you OK?"

Draco was a complete mess.  His body was completely battered, cuts and bruises littered all over him.  He also was clearly worn out, having whatever trace of Dark Magic within his body completely cleansed out.  Despite this, Draco smiled, his first true smile, and truthfully said, "I've never felt better."  Draco took another breath and said, "That was..."

"The Stellar Patronus," said Harry.  "A patronus borne from the caster's sheer determination to live.  Nearly cost my life trying to learn it."

"Amazing Potter, you truly are the better wizard.  Far superior to me."

Harry chuckled.  "Oh come now, you certainly aren't that horrible.  Why, the differences in our powers and abilities was about the equivalent of, um, a sheet of paper."

"Yes," said Draco.  "A ridiculously thick sheet of paper."

**To be continued...**

A/N June 21st coming up too fast for my tastes.  Of course, it makes it all the better since that means I can read Book 5 that much more quicker, but this fic is no where near done.  And I originally wanted to finish it before the 21st.  All well, whatever happens, happens.  Next: Back at the Leaky Cauldron and I'm featuring Ron!


	19. Big Time Super Wizard in training

**Title:** Different Paths (19)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Pre-OotP.  Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do. H/H and D/G.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes: **So Order of the Phoenix has now joined the prestigious line up of Harry Potter canon, and this fic has now joined the levels of obsoleteness.  All well, I'll just start labeling this fic as pre-OotP.  That should get the message out.  After this fic is done, readers beware, because OotP has got several new plot bunnies biting me.

**Chapter 19: Big Time Super Wizard in training**

_"Stupefy!"_ said Sirius one last time.  The last of the small owls fell to the ground, very much unconscious.  "There, now no more sending messages to that boss of yours."  Yasmin scowled at him but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Draco was trying to struggle to his feet, yet failing miserably.  "You shouldn't get up yet," said Harry.  "The Dark Magic Cleanser strips off a lot of energy from whomever it's used against.  It'll be a while before you'll even be able to stand, let alone walk."

"Your concern is appreciated, Potter," said Draco sarcastically.  Then, more seriously, he said, "You two go on ahead without me.  I'll catch up as soon as I am able to."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Positive.  Now go!"

"All right, you heard him everyone!  Lets go!" yelled Sirius.  He once again unceremoniously threw Yasmin over his shoulder (despite her protests) and took off down the hall.  Harry saluted at Draco before dashing out passed Sirius.

Draco tried to stand up once again before giving up.  _'No use,'_ he thought._  'Can't get up now.  Yet, strangely enough, I feel far better that I ever have in my entire life.  I guess I can thank you for this Potter.  And most especially, thank you, Ginny, for making my life worthwhile.'_

*          *            *

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, things weren't going nearly as smoothly.  _"Expelliarmus!"_ yelled Ginny.  Her disarmer was easily deflected by Cassandra Frost with a simple flick of her wand.

"Is that all you have?" said Cassandra in a mocking tone.  "Really, I would've expected more from a member of the Order of the Phoenix.  But on a second thought, perhaps that is what's expected of a mere child."

"I'll give you mere child!" hissed Ginny.  She leapt forward, rolled behind Cassandra and fired a series of curses from behind.  Cassandra simply shrugged them all off with a quick shield charm.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were standing still simply glaring at Icicle and Flame.  Ron was starting to get impatient.  "Come on, lets take them out already," he hissed at Hermione, his wand starting to shake in anticipation.

"Be patient Ron," whispered Hermione.  "We know absolutely nothing about these two, how they fight, how they handle battlefield pressure, any of this stuff.  We have to let them make the first move first."  As she said this, Hermione chanced a quick look to Ginny, a move that was not missed by Ron.

"Aw, little children seem to be frightened of us," mocked Icicle.  Ron was about to rush off and strangle Icicle without magic before Hermione stopped him.  Icicle laughed while Flame sneered.

"Patience, patience," muttered Hermione.  She chanced another glance at Ginny as she barely managed to dodge another curse thrown by Cassandra.

"You're worried about Ginny, aren't you?" said Ron, knowingly.

Hermione nodded.  "I know she's been taking extensive Defense lessons," she said.  "But she's still a year younger than us and less experienced at fighting the dark arts than we are.  It's natural for me to worry."

"I agree," said Ron.  "OK Hermione, how about this?  You go and take care of my sister by being her back up.  I'll take care of these two on my own."

"What?!" exclaimed Hermione.  "You can't be serious!  You can't take on two Death Eaters at once!"

"Trust me," said Ron.  "Let me have this one moment, Hermione.  For years, I've always taken the back seat, first to my brothers, than to Harry and you.  Just this once, let me stand on my own.  Please, do this for me."

Hermione still looked hesitant but she gave Ron's hand a quick squeeze before going off.

"Uh," groaned Ginny as she was thrown to the ground by another curse from Cassandra.  A second later, she was quite surprised when Hermione came up behind her and helped her to her feet.  "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I'm your backup, Ginny," said Hermione.  "Now stand up, we can defeat this dark witch together."

"You're a fool, young one," said Flame as her sister burst out laughing.  "What do you plan on doing?"

"I'll tell you what I'm planning on doing," said Ron.  "Both of you, challenge me to a wizard's duel.  At once."

Icicle and Flame starred at Ron as if he were mad.  "What?"

"It be a lot easier for me to dispatch of both of you at once rather defeat one of you first than the back up," said Ron, a smirk on his face.  "Come on, there's no Fundamental Rule against accepting more than one challenge at once."

"That's because most wizards and witches have the common sense _not_ to accept more than one challenge at once," said Flame.

"Oh come now dear sister," said Icicle with a laugh.  "This boy wants an invitation to an early grave, who are we to deny him one?  Besides, I figure it is a good chance to try out our new tactic."

"Ah yes, the new tactic," said Flame with a smirk.  "Very well boy, we both challenge you to a wizard duel."

"All right!  Now lets do this!" said Ron.  He was about to charge at the sisters brandishing his wand when Icicle suddenly charged up what appeared to be some sort of freezing powers in her hands while flame conjured a blazing fire in her hands, held over her head.

"Time for the tactic," said Icicle.  She pointed her hands toward the ground and sent the freezing powers forth, completely changing the ground surrounding them into ice.  Ron had a hard time just keeping his balance.

"What's this?  Just trying to throw me off balance by freezing the ground?  My, my, my very effective," said Ron sarcastically.

"You think wrong boy," said Flame, a sinister grin on her face, "this is what we were planning on doing!"  Saying that, Flame threw the large burst fire onto the frozen ground while making a jump.  Ron quickly shielded himself as the burst of heat and fire exploded around him.  When he recovered, he was surprised to see that he was facing only Icicle: Flame had disappeared.

"What?  Where?"  Ron suddenly heard laughter from some vicinity considerably above his head.  He looked up and to his shock and horror, he saw Flame levitating in the air some 20 feet above their heads.  "H-how?"

"Not too knowledgeable about simple physics, are you boy?" said Icicle with a laugh.  "It's called a jet stream.  The high temperature of my sister's fire instantly heated up the freezing air surrounding the ground, causing the air to rise rapidly.  The sheer intensity of our magical powers, let's the air rise fast enough and strong enough to levitate a human body into the air."

"I don't believe it," muttered Ron.  He didn't have enough time to think about physics however, as Flame started raining fireballs onto Ron's head.  The fact that the frozen ground was so slippery made it very difficult for Ron to dodge each fireball and he barely managed to move out of the way, occasionally getting singed.

As Ron continued dodging the fireballs, Icicle sprang forward.  Skating on the frozen ground, Icicle created a blade of ice in her hand and slashed at Ron's back.  Ron screamed in pain as the blade cut a deep wound into his back.

"Ron!" screamed Hermione, now concerned about him.  She was just about to rush to his side when he raised his hand toward her.

"Don't Hermione," he said.  "I can do this.  Just continue watching over Ginny."  Hermione nodded and turned her attention back to Ginny whom was still dueling with Cassandra.

"Aw, come on boy, accept the mudblood girl's help," mocked Icicle.  She continued to keep the ground frozen as Flame's fireballs kept her levitated in the air.

"And break the First Fundamental Rule of Wizard Dueling, resulting in my becoming a squib?" said Ron with a raised eyebrow.  "Fat chance."

"Well, your funeral then," shrugged Icicle.  She darted forward once again, brandishing her blade of ice.  This time however, Ron was prepared for her.  Just as Icicle slashed at him, Ron managed to grab her arm and pull her in front of himself, whereupon he used her as shield against one of Flame's fireballs.

Icicle screamed in pain as the flames engulfed her.  Ron pushed her away and Flame landed right next to the Icicle, anger written all over her face.  "Why you little…"

Ron grinned.  "Well, that's what happens when you mess with a special type of wizard."

Flame starred at him incredulously.  "A special type of wizard?  You?"

"That's right," said Ron, grinning like mad and drawing himself to his full height.  He suddenly looked far more intimidating than before.  "I'm Ronald Weasley, Big Time Super Wizard in training."

*          *            *          

"Any ideas?" Ginny asked as she slumped against Hermione, clearly starting to get exhausted.

Hermione appeared to be in deep thought.  "There's something different about this witch you're fighting," she said.  "I don't know for sure but she doesn't seem to be affected by the magic most people are."  Her face darkened.  "I saw her the night of the Death Eater attack on London, she killed two cowardly Death Eaters with a mere kiss.  I'm not entirely sure if she's human."

"Oh great," moaned Ginny.  "Out of all the Death Eaters I have to face, I pick a fight with the one that doesn't even seem to be human."

"You're going to have to go physical," said Hermione.  "She may be able to shrug off most curses but I'm sure she won't be able to stand physical blows."

"Not a problem," said Ginny, suddenly perking up.  "I grew up with six older brothers, I know how to get through a physical fight."

"Are we quite done with the pep talk now?" said Cassandra looking quite bored.  "I don't exactly have all day you know."

"Oh, I'll give her all day!" hissed Ginny.  She ran straight at Cassandra.  Cassandra leveled her wand and fired a curse at Ginny, but Ginny ducked low and slid underneath the curse, ending up behind Cassandra.  Twisting around, Ginny landed a roundhouse kick on the backside of Cassandra's knees, knocking her to the ground.  Cassandra grunted in pain and rolled out of the way as Ginny tried to smash her fist into her face.  Both duelers quickly scrambled to their feet.

"Going physical on me now are you?" said Cassandra.  "Well then, I must reciprocate."  Cassandra twirled her wand around.  It soon grew to about the length of five feet and transformed into a make shift staff.

Ginny was looking quite confident now, as she started hopping around on the balls of her feet like a boxer.  "OK, I'm ready now.  Are we going to continue?"

"Any time you feel like it," said Cassandra, while twirling her staff around.

Ginny grinned and launched herself at Cassandra, intending to pummel her.  Cassandra grappled around with the red haired girl, blocking every one of her blows.  "Scared now?" said Ginny, her face near Cassandra's.

"Don't get so cocky," said Cassandra.  She spread her hand underneath her staff facing Ginny's abdomen.  Before Ginny had a chance to react, Cassandra blasted her away with a powerful reductor curse.

"Ginny!" screamed Hermione.  Ginny was flung into the air and landed on the roof of one of the nearby houses, the impact of her fall causing an indent in the tiles.  Ginny groaned at the pain of several broken ribs before falling unconscious.

"Down goes the first dueler," Cassandra said, twirling her staff around, "up comes the backup."

Hermione's face put on an expression of determination.  "You've got that right," she said as she leveled her wand at Cassandra.  The two girls started circling around each other.

*          *            *

"Big Time Super Wizard in training?" repeated Icicle, now recovered from her burns.  The two sisters shared a look and burst out laughing.

Ron looked annoyed.  "Hey, I think I deserve a title," he said.  "After all my brothers I'd think I'd deserve one.  Bill's the Head Boy, Charlie's the Quidditch star, Percy's well…. Percy, Fred and George are the resident hell raisers, and Ginny's the only girl.  Heck, I mean Harry's the Boy Who Lived.  I think I deserve a title all for my own as well."

It was at that moment when Ginny was blasted onto the roof of a nearby house.  Ron desperately fought every impulse of his to go rush to her side and kept his eyes on the sisters.

"Oh well big words those are," said Flame, "but big words mean nothing if you can't back them up!"  With that, Icicle refroze the ground and Flame once again threw a burst of fire onto the ground, propelling herself into the air.

"OK, time for a little action," said Ron.  He brandished his wand, ready to hex Icicle, only to dodge more of Flame's fireballs.  "Oh great," he muttered as he dodged another fireball.

Flame laughed as se launched another fireball at Ron.  "What's the matter boy?  Too pathetic to back up those big words?"

Ron bit back the sarcastic remark he was about to make, deciding that he needed to concentrate on the task at hand.  As he dodged all the fireballs, he thanked God that Icicle was now in no condition to use her ice blades, though he was still bleeding badly.  That just meant that he had to take care of Flame first, before he could dispatch her sister.

_'Now, what to do,'_ Ron thought as he dodged another fireball.  _What would Harry do in my situation?'_  Automatically, Ron's thought process went back to Harry's activities in the past: jumping on the back of a mountain troll to save Hermione's life, slaying a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, conjuring a patronus to drive away a group of dementors, summoning his Firebolt to out-fly a dragon during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament...

_Triwizard...First task...summon...Firebolt..._

"Of course!  Why didn't I think about it earlier?" exclaimed Ron.

"Whatever it is you thought of, it is far too late!  Now burn in Hell!" exclaimed Flame.  With a high cackle, she launched her largest fireball at Ron.

Right before the fireball engulfed him, Ron yelled, _"Accio!"_ at the top of his lungs.

"Ron!" screamed Hermione as the fireball completely engulfed him.  When the flames had cleared, there was no trace of Ron.

Flame started laughing hysterically.  "Oh my, the poor thing!  Reduced to nothing but ashes!  Not a single speck left!"  Flame was clearly delighted in Ron's demise, as was Icicle and the two sisters soon started laughing hysterically.

But then, a voice from above her said, "I wouldn't laugh yet!"

"What?" exclaimed Flame as she looked upward.

There, several feet above Flame's head was Ron Weasley on a beat up, old broom.

"Right before your fireball hit me, I managed to summon this broomstick," said Ron.  "It's probably from that nearby second hand broom store, I don't know and I don't care.  All I needed was a broom that could take me above your head.  Can't forget about the Third Fundamental Rule of Wizard Dueling: a dueler is allowed to use any available weapon or method of combat, so long as it isn't denied by the Second Rule.  And since I don't think you can maneuver that well in the air..."

Ron suddenly leapt off the broom, pointed his wand toward the opposite direction of Flame, and yelled, _"Reducto!"_  The resulting explosion rocketed Ron straight toward Flame.

"No!" screamed Flame.  She however couldn't maneuver out of the way as Ron rammed his fist into Flame's face, all thoughts of 'don't strike a woman' forgotten.

"Sister!" screamed Icicle as both Flame and Ron came hurtling to the ground.  It was only seconds later that Icicle realized that Ron had successively managed to calculate his angle of hurtling toward the ground as he and Flame came falling right down on Icicle herself.  When the dust had settled, Flame and Icicle were out cold on the ground, while Ron had successfully managed to use the sisters' bodies to cushion his fall.

"And that," said Ron as he pulled himself to his feet, "is what you get for messing with the Big Time Super Wizard in training."

"Ron!" said Hermione, looking up from her own duel.  "You're all right!"

"Oh ho, you bet I'm all right," said Ron, as he wobbled toward Hermione.  "In fact, you could say," Ron started swaying dangerously, "I've never felt be..." Ron suddenly fell to the ground, very much unconscious.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione.  She couldn't rush to his side however, as Cassandra was completely blocking her path.

"I personally would worry about your own health if I were you," said Cassandra.  "You're a mudblood, and our Lord doesn't tolerate mudbloods, so I will have to dispatch of you personally."

Hermione glared at Cassandra.  "Oh?  And how do you plan on dispatching me?"

Cassandra studied her nails as if she were bored with the conversation.  "I'd figured I'd use my special kiss on you.  I only use my kiss on people who really deserve it.  Mudbloods definitely fall into that catergory."

Hermione grimaced but kept her cool.  She already knew from Ginny's duel that Cassandra could shrug off most standard curses.  And she didn't have as much confidence in her physical abilities as Ginny did.  She therefore would have to really use her head to defeat Cassandra Frost.

"Well, I'm really hoping to end this duel soon so, ta-ta."  Cassandra rocketed straight toward Hermione, whipping her staff around.

Hermione was completely prepared.  As Cassandra made her first swipe at her, Hermione managed to sidestep the blow.  She blocked a second blow with a well cast shield charm.

"You're good," said Cassnadra.

"I've only just started," said Hermione.  She muttered a quick charm that levitated several small rocks around her into the air.  With a flick of her wand, the small rocks flew straight at Cassandra.

Cassandra started twirling her staff around, deflecting all the rocks away.  One of the deflected rocks hit Hermione in the shoulder and she winced in pain.  That wince was a mistake as it was all Cassandra needed to completely close in on Hermione, much to her horror.

"Good bye, mudblood," said Cassandra, rubbing her hand on Hermione's cheek.  She started to lower her lips onto Hermione's as Hermione stood there, paralyzed in fear.  However, their lips had only just brushed when Cassandra's eyes widened in shock.  She hurriedly pushed Hermione away.  Hermione landed on her rear end, a few feet away.

"What?  Why did you push me away?" asked Hermione, clearly confused.

Cassandra didn't answer Hermione's question.  Instead, she just gave Hermione a calculating look and asked, "Tell me what's your name?"

Taken by surprise, Hermione automatically answered, "Hermione Granger," without thinking.

"Well then Hermione," said Cassandra, "I suggest you surrender now.  I will spare your life if you do so."

Now Hermione was really confused.  "Why?"

"Because," said Cassandra looking sorrowful, "mudblood or not, I do not give my kiss to pregnant women."

**To be continued...**

A/N Muwahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  How's that for a cliffhanger huh?  Well, there you have it, the blasted plot bunny that bit me months ago and demanded that I write it, even to the point where I included a sex scene in this fic, not something I've done before.  And before any of you go on complaining about not be able to detect pregnancy after only one day, just wait for my next chapter.


	20. Consequences of Love

**Title:** Different Paths (20)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Pre-OotP.  Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:** I am working toward a career change right now.  Those whom are curious about it can read my livejournal for details at .  The point is that I'm hoping to churn out these chapters at a much faster pace if I'm hoping to finish this fic before that happens.  After that, I'll probably be taking a short hiatus from fic writing as I work to establish myself in my new home and work.  But trust me, I will be back and I'll be bringing post-OotP fics with me.

**Chapter 20: Consequences of Love**

 "Run!" someone yelled as a giant blade smashed into the building that was Auror headquarters.  Helpless wizards and witches ran from the building screaming in terror as the 15 feet long blade continued demolishing the structure.

"I can't believe it," growled Moody as he was dragged away by one of his subordinates.  "Who would've thought something like this would happen?  Like something like this would attack Auror headquarters?!"

Somewhere from high above, Wormtail's laughter rang out: "Ha ha ha ha ha!  Well done Fenis!  With Auror Headquarters demolished, no Auror would be able to lend any assistance to the Order.  Now Fenis, off to the Leaky Cauldron to join our comrades in victory!"

A low thunderous growl sounded as the humongous, lumbering figure that was Fenis stomped away toward the Leaky Cauldron, leaving nothing but a pile of rubble that had been Auror Headquarters.

*          *          *

"Pregnant?" whispered Hermione, her eyes wide in disbelief.  The idea seemed surreal.  "Pregnant?" she said again, as if repeating the word would help her comprehend it more.

A hundred thoughts crossed her mind at once: _'How can this be true?  I was a virgin until last night.  OK, we didn't use protection, didn't even think about it.  But even if my making love to Harry made me pregnant, how could she find that out after only hours after it happened?'_

Taking a deep breath, Hermione managed to compose herself enough to ask, "How can you tell?"

Cassandra gave Hermione a look that looked to her like pity.  "I have ways.  You see my little Hermione, I am what is known as a Carbon Succubus."

The term instantly clicked in Hermione's mind as she had read about Carbon Succubi in an obscure book of the restricted section of the Hogwarts library.  According to the book, during the first Voldemot Wars, the Dark Lord had experimented in methods of giving ordinary witches and wizards the powers of succubi and incubi, demons who visited men and women at night and sucked out their souls through acts of sex.  Not necessarily too different from dementors if one thought about it.

"You...you are a Carbon Succubus?" asked Hermione.

"I see, you're familiar with the term," said Cassandra.  "I, Cassandra Frost, am the sole survivor of our Lord's attempts to create the Carbon Succubi and Inccubi.  A mere kiss from my lips can kill a human being, much like a Dementor's kiss can suck out a soul.  Because of my part demonic nature, I can sense the souls of all human beings.  Even," she pointed at Hermione's stomach, "the soul of a child only conceived hours ago."

Hermione didn't know what to think.  A part of her still wanted to deny the possibility that she was pregnant, but the larger, more rational part of her knew that it was true.  _'I'm pregnant,'_ she thought.  _'I'm going to have a baby.  I'm going to have Harry's baby.'_  Hermione didn't know whether to cry or laugh.  As it was, she closed her eyes and let a few tears fall free but she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

Vaguely, she heard Cassandra say, "So I'm asking you again Hermione, please back out now for the sake of your baby."  Every instinct in Hermione screamed at her to back out for the sake of her baby.  If she continued, there would be a strong chance that the baby would be miscarried.  She couldn't let anything happen to her and Harry's baby.  That would be what Harry would want.

_'But how would I be able to face Harry then?'_ she thought.  At present Harry was fighting for his own life against Voldemort.  How was she supposed to face him _when_ he came back from his battle, while she herself had backed out of her own?  How would she be able to stand next to him equally as they brought their baby up in the world?

In that moment, she made her decision.  "No," she said, quite sternly.

"No?" said Cassandra.  "I am giving you the chance to save your and your child's life.  Take it."

"I can't," said Hermione.  "Not, when the father, the one I love, is laying his own life on the line to defeat Voldemort.  When he comes back, how could I bare to face him knowing that I backed away like a coward while he staked his life?  How could I bare to raise his child after that?"

"Fine," said Cassandra.  "But that was your last warning, don't expect me to pull you anymore favors!"

Cassandra leveled her wand at Hermione and fired a curse, which Hermione didn't recognize.  She decided she didn't want to know what it did and dodged it quite easily.  Cassandra continuously shot the curse at Hermione, who continued dodging it, occasionally with a quick roll.  After a while, Hermione decided she had been on the defensive long enough and raised her wand, which prompted a laugh from Cassandra.

"Why my dear Hermione," she said.  "You seem to have forgotten that the simple hexes and jinxes they teach in the Hogwarts Defense against the Dark Arts curriculum."

Hermione smirked and said, "Why Cassandra, whoever said I was going to try to hex you?  _Wingardium Leviosa!_"  Cassandra was completely surprised as Hermione levitated several small rocks into the air around herself.  Thus, she was unprepared when Hermione started waving her wand around like a conductor's baton, sending the rocks flying like bullets toward Cassandra.  Cassandra didn't have time to cast a shield charm and could only cover herself with her arms as the rocks start flying around her, constantly pelting her with a barrage of rocks.

_'Shield charm!  Shield charm!'_ Cassandra thought desperately as she vainly tried to protect her face from the rocks.  She finally managed to yell, _"Protego!"_ creating a silvery, bubble shaped shield around herself that finally stopped the barrage of rocks.

Hermione had already prepared for her next attack though.  Reminiscing about her previous night with Harry, she lifted her wand and shouted, _"Expecto Patronum!"_  Hermione had clearly read up on succubi before: succubi and incubi essentially drew their power from their victims' spirits.  In that sense, they were similar to their cousins, the dementors and thus could be countered with the same method.  Indeed, as Hermione's near corporeal otter patronus scampered toward Cassandra, the succubus part succumbed to the positive powers of Hermione's patronus and her shield faltered.  The silver otter further leveled itself into Cassandra's face, and the carbon succubus recoiled in pain, as the patronus burnt her skin horribly.

Hermione walked up to where Cassandra was writhing on the ground in pain.  "And now, Cassandra, I must ask you to please back out of this duel now," she said, unconsciously repeating Cassandra's words to her.

Cassandra looked up at Hermione incredulously.  "What?"

"I don't want to do any serious harm to you," said Hermione.  "Your succubi nature is like a double edged sword.  It grants you tremendous powers such as your lethal kiss and your immunity to simple hexes and curses.  However, you also gained all the weaknesses of succubi and incubi, namely their weakness to patronuses.  Of course, this would give you a huge advantage over someone who doesn't anything about a succubus or can't create a patronus.  However, both don't apply to me."

Cassandra wasn't as hurt as Hermione had first thought however as she suddenly leveled her wand toward Hermione and yelled, _"Reducto!"_  The next instant, Hermione was barely able to realize that she had been blasted 10 feet away into the outer wall of the Leaky Cauldron, leaving an impact crater in the wall.  Hermione herself hadn't necessarily been injured enough though her clothes were quite torn up, especially the left shoulder of her shirt which had been torn off, revealing her bra strap.  Hermione tried in vain to cover it up, before giving up and slowly standing up.  She then examined her wand whereupon she stifled a gasp of horror when she realized that it had snapped into two pieces.

"Don't lecture me about the pros and cons of being a succubus!" snarled Cassandra.  "You have no idea, no idea whatsoever it means.  I am clearly not human.  But I am most certainly not a demon either.  So what am I?  A freak?  Well then, if I am a freak, then the least I can do is be the best for my beloved Lord who breathed life into me.  My pure and utmost devotion: that is the consequence of my love for my Lord.  Yet, even then, I am constantly by better Death Eaters such as Seth and Yasmin.  I am forever thwarted from being the best.  So, that means the least I can do is see my Lord's orders through!  Therefore, I am not backing out of this duel now!"

Hermione managed to stand up just as Cassandra started conjuring multiple blades of air and started spinning them around herself, like a lethal barrier.  Hermione glanced down at her broken wand before pointing it at Cassandra.

"You don't seriously plan to face me with that, do you?" said Cassandra, as her blades started spinning dangerously close to Hermione.  Hermione winced as one of the blades slashed at her, leaving a cut on her cheek.

Taking a breath, Hermione looked at Cassandra, her eyes shining with sympathy and pity, but her face stern.  "I'm so sorry Cassandra," she said.  "I can sympathize with your plight, and I think I can at lest understand your pain a little bit.  But that's why I can't back down either: for Harry's sake, for love's sake.  These consequences of love come in so many different forms, but they give us the motivation to continue beyond what we're capable of.  That's why, because of my love for Harry, I'm not backing out either.  Even if I have to continue fighting with a broken wand!"

*          *          *

"Oh," groaned Ginny, as she started to regain consciousness.  She felt her side and winced in pain as her fingers brushed her broken ribs.  "Oh, what hit me?"

Vaguely, Ginny became aware that she was on some roof by the broken tiles scattered around her.  She also noticed that she was far too weak to perform any magic or to even stand up, so she pulled herself into a sitting position.  She took a few deep breaths trying to regain her strength.  _'I feel like I'm dying here,'_ she thought.

_And most especially, thank you, Ginny, for making my life worthwhile._

"Draco?" Ginny exclaimed, suddenly sitting up.  She winced at the pain this sudden movement caused her battered ribs, but had forgotten it a second later as she started contemplating.  There was no doubt about it she had just heard Draco's voice.  _That can only mean one thing,'_ she thought, _'Harry's saved Draco!  Draco's coming back!  Oh thank you, thank you Harry!'_

However, her moment of ecstasy soon passed as she noticed the scene on the ground below her.  Hermione and Cassandra were still dueling, Cassandra's multiple blades constantly slashing at Hermione.  Furthermore, Ginny noticed to her horror that Hermione was fending off all the attacks with a broken wand.

_'Oh no, Hermione!'_  Ginny's mind quickly raced over the Fundamental Rules of Wizard Dueling.  _'Fundamental rule of wizard dueling number 4: if a dueler's wand is destroyed, then the dueler may take a spare wand from a bystander if he/she chooses, so long as the bystander doesn't intervene in the duel itself.'_

Ginny's eyes quickly went to her own wand, lying right next to her.  Hurriedly she picked it up and ignoring the pain of her ribs, she threw her wand as hard as she could toward Hermione yelling, "Hermione!"

Ginny's shouting alerted both Hermione and Cassandra of her wand.  Cassandra hurriedly threw one of her blades toward the airborne wand while Hermione desperately yelled, _"Accio, wand!"_ praying to God that her broken wand still worked enough for summoning.

Luckily, Hermione's own latent magical powers were enough to summon the wand before it could be slashed by Cassandra's blade, and the wand sailed into Hermione's hand.

Before Cassandra had a chance to react, Hermione quickly thought of Harry and screamed, _"Expecto Patronum!"_  The silver otter charged at horrified Cassandra, completely disabling her in the right leg where it collided.  Not taking any more chances, Hermione shouted, _"Expelliarmus!"_  Cassandra's wand flew out of her hand, far out of reach from anyone as Cassandra herself sunk to the ground.

Hermione took a few calming breaths and said, "Thank you so much, Ginny."

"No problem Hermione," said Ginny, beaming.  "Besides, now that Draco's coming back, I'm not about to let anyone die in front of me."  Hermione was decidedly confused by Ginny's reference to Draco but decided to think about it later.

Hermione walked up to Cassandra.  "I win," she said, in a tone stating fact rather than a boast.

"So, you did," said Cassandra.  "Well, I suppose you're the better woman than."

"I only won because luck was on my side," said Hermione.  "If I hadn't been pregnant, you would've kissed me and I would've been dead."

Cassandra laughed bitterly.  "So, it was my own misguided nobility that brought on my defeat was it?  My, how humiliating: all my life, I have dedicated to my Lord, every aspect of my life, every breath.  And now, he will probably kill me for failing him.  Well then, I might as well save him the duty!"  Then, to Hermione's horror, Cassandra pulled out a knife from her sleeve, clearly intending to slit her own throat.

"NO!" screamed Hermione, leaping forward to stop Cassandra from committing suicide.  She didn't need to bother.

"Oh no you don't!"  The next instant, Ginny was standing next to Cassandra.  With one powerful chop at Cassandra's neck, Ginny rendered Cassandra unconscious.  "I can understand what it's like to be completely devoted to someone, considering that I myself am so devoted to Draco.  Still, it's just not worth throwing your life away over."

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione said again, breathing a sigh of relief.

All around the girls, legions of Death Eaters were now shivering in pure terror.  After all, three of the Elite Ten had just been defeated in front of their very eyes, a feat they had zealously believed was impossible.  Noticing the remaining Death Eaters, Hermione turned to them, raised Ginny's wand, and said "Anybody else want some?"

That must've been the icebreaker for the Death Eaters.  Screaming in terror, they ran from the scene as quick as their feet could take them, scattering away as fast as possible to places where Aurors could easily pick them up later.  The few remaining Order members that had been fighting the Death Eaters all cheered.

From the second story window of the Leaky Cauldron, a heavily injured Remus Lupin breathed a sigh of relief.  "That was close," he said.  "I was really worried about you kids there, but you all managed to pull through.  I'm really proud of all of you."

"Thanks Remus," said Ginny, signaling her mentor.  "Well, I guess we've all earned ourselves a nice rest.  What do you think Hermione?"

Hermione however, was occupied by something else.  "Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" asked Ginny.  Then she heard it too: a dull, low thud.  "Yes.  What is it?"

"I have no idea," said Hermione.  She strained her ears and heard the thud again, a little louder.  A slow, sense of dread started to grip her and Ginny.

The thud's continued on in a pattern, slowly getting louder and louder.  Remus glanced over to some cabinets to his left and noticed that the potions were rippling every time there was a thud.  "I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered.

Soon, the thuds were loud enough to hear without straining.  They could also now feel the slight tremble of the ground that came with every thud.  Finally, Hermione half-whispered, half-proclaimed, "It's here!"

Indeed it was.  The next moment, a fifteen-foot long giant blade smashed into the roof of the Leaky Cauldron, demolishing about a third of the building and leaving nothing but rubble.  Remus was still in a part of the building that was still standing but he decided that the inn was no longer safe.  Meanwhile, Hermione, Ginny, and the few still conscious Order members were looking up at the object of their terror.

It was a giant.  A full 25 feet tall giant, dressed in a full set of half plate armor that resembled the Viking style though slightly different.  Most terrifying was the horned, masked helmet on the giant's head, made out in the guise of an Eastern demon.  It was holding a fifteen-foot scimitar shaped blade in its right hand.  But the thing that drew to them most of all was the man sitting on the giant's shoulder, for they had instantly recognized him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!  Well done, Fenis!  Like I've always said before, we the Titan Controller and Titan Controlled are the mightiest of the Dark Lord's army," laughed Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew from atop of Fenis the giant's shoulder.

"Oh my God," Hermione muttered, sinking to the ground.

"Peter!" yelled Remus.  "You pathetic coward!  Can't you bear to face us on your own?  Or do you have to hide behind your giant here?"

"Oh please Remus," sneered Wormtail.  "We are the Titans: mightiest of the Dark Lord's forces.  We together are one and neither is complete without the other.  Now if you will excuse me, I am about to single handedly wipe out the Order of the Phoenix."

Remus started shouting a series of profanities while he thought, _'Where is Hagrid when we need him?'_  It was only a split second later that Remus remembered that Hagrid had been seriously injured in the attempted burning of London and had been carted to St. Mungo's.

Meanwhile, Order wizards, including Hermione and Ginny, were looking completely defeated as Fenis started to demolish the surrounding buildings.  The giant's appearance had completely burst the bubble of elation following the defeat of Flame, Icicle, and Cassandra and the subsequent fleeing of the Death Eaters.  The thought all of them now had was _'We've lost'_.

Or at least until someone shouted, "Oh give me a break!"

"Ron!" exclaimed Ginny.  Everybody looked toward the voice and noticed that Ron Weasley had regained consciousness.

"What?  Is everybody just giving up because a giant's shown up?" yelled Ron, angrily.  "You're surrendering now just because something showed up that you weren't expecting?  Please, you're members of the Order of the Phoenix!  You're supposed to be prepared for the unexpected!  Don't give up!"

"Such harsh words, Ron Weasley," said Wormtail.  "But do you have the power to back them up?  Or the guts?"

"Why don't you come down here and see for yourself, you cowardly, mangy rat!  I'm Ronald Weasley, Big Time Super Wizard in training!  I can lick you easily!"

Ron's words seemed to completely aggravate Wormtail.  "Fenis, kill him first!" he yelled.

"Roooooooon!!!!!" screamed Hermione and Ginny.  They burst into tears as Fenis's blade came crashing down on Ron.

**To be continued...**

A/N This chapter took me such a long time to get out since I didn't have much of a chance at working on it while my parents were here.  At least, now I just might have the chance to update my chapters more quickly.  If any of my regular readers found certain scenes in this chapter suspiciously similar to a scene in one of my other fics, I'll explain it in the A/N of my next chapter.  Next: Ron's fate and what happens afterward.


	21. Giant against Super Wizard

**Title:** Different Paths (21)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Pre-OotP.  Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:** Those of you familiar with my work might've noticed that the end of chapter 20 was nearly identical to the end of chapter 10 of Return of the Lion.  The reason for this is quite straightforward.  After I had written War Against Magiterran, I started considering making the _Rurouni Kenshin:Kyoto story arc_ into a novel length Harry Potter fic.  At the time however, I decided that making _Kenshin_ into a fic like that would be too daunting for me so I wrote Return of the Lion instead, though I still included some Kenshin inspired scenes (in particular, the giant scene from chapter 10).  Of course, several months later, I indeed did start writing my own version of the _Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc_ into an HP fic called Different Paths.  And as the 'giant' scene was originally from Kenshin, it's included in this fic as well.

**Chapter 21: Giant against Super Wizard**

"Roooooooon!!!!!" screamed Hermione and Ginny.  They burst into tears as Fenis's blade came crashing down on Ron.

Ron silently braced himself for the blow.  It was strange he was feeling no fear of death.  All he felt was a sense of calm and a deep seated of honor that ran through his veins: an honor that came to people who gave their lives up on the battlefield for the sake of the greater good.  _'Maybe this is what Harry feels every time he faces You-Know-Who,'_ thought Ron as he closed his eyes and silently waited for death to embrace him.

It never came.

Instead a familiar voice said, _"Protego!"_ and Ron could feel the magical energies of a shield charm form itself into a large bubble around himself and the one now standing in front of him whom had cast the charm.  The blade struck the shield with a dull, metallic sound that reverberated throughout the street.

Hermione, Ginny, and the Order members were quite shocked.  They couldn't see anything as the blade had brought up a lot of dust as it struck but as the dust settled, they could see that Ron was very much safe underneath a gray shield charm cast by the old man that had suddenly appeared in front of Ron.  A familiar looking old man wearing purple and scarlet robes, had his wand pointed upward creating the shield charm, and most telling of all, had waist length silver hair and a beard long enough to be tucked into his belt.

"Most impressive Ronald," said the old man, giving Ron a cheeky grin.  "I must say I am not about to let such a remarkable young man as yourself lose his life right here right now, in such a way."

Ron fell to the ground, completely shocked.  "Dumbledore!" he exclaimed.

"Dumbledore?!" said Wormtail, his voice now filled with terror.

"Professor Dumbledore!" exclaimed Hermione, her voice now filled with joy.  "Ron!  You're all right!"  This was followed by murmurs of "Dumbledore, we're saved!" and "By Jove, it's really him!" from the Order members surrounding her.  Most of them hadn't seen Dumbledore in years.

Dumbeldore turned to Ron and smiled.  "I must say Mr. Weasley that you did a remarkable job on your own against those Death Eater Sisters.  Though I do say that your declaration of 'Big Time Super Wizard in training' was a little premature as you haven't quite started training for it yet."

Ron was clearly embarrassed.  "You, you heard me?"

"I did," replied Dumbledore.  "In fact I was only just down the street, listening to every conversation with a hearing charm.  I heard absolutely everything that was said on Charing Cross Road over the past few hours while I was also making sure no muggles accidentally strayed into the area."

"What?" exclaimed Ron, completely forgetting that he was addressing his former headmaster, "You mean you were here the whole time?  Why didn't you show up earlier to help us?"

"I did not think it was necessary," said Dumbledore.  "All of you seemed to be handling the situation most impressively and I decided that I show up only when I was most needed. Now Ronald, all modesty aside how would you like to observe a true 'Super Wizard' in action?"

Ron was taken aback by Dumbledore's uncharacteristic words but Dumbledore was already facing the giant and shouting, "That was a most impressive blow.  I wouldn't be surprised if you were truly amongst the mightiest of Voldemort's Death Eaters.  Surely, without that shield charm, I would've been killed by that one blow alone."

From atop the giant's shoulder, Wormtail started laughing.  "So says the great and mighty Albus Dumbledore," he proclaimed.  "You flatter me, to imagine that you of all people regard me as amongst the mightiest of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters.  So, even Albus Dumbledore is humble enough to acknowledge the fact of his weaker powers when confronted with fa..."

"Mr. Pettigrew, would you please kindly stop talking to yourself?" said Dumbledore, his voice stern, "I am trying to talk to Mr. Fenis."

"What?" exclaimed Wormtail, completely taken aback, "To Fenis?"

"Speak to the giant?" wondered Ginny out loud.  "Can the giant even communicate with people?"

"Shh," Lupin shushed Ginny as he very much wanted to hear what Dumbledore wanted to say.

"Mr. Fenis," shouted Dumbledore.  "Like I was saying, that was a most impressive blow.  You seem to have the power and the heart of a warrior hidden inside that giant frame of yours.  And I'm sure you have served Voldemort and the Death Eaters loyally for quite some time.  However, don't you think it's about time you get to fight your own fight?  To choose your own battles?"

Dumbledore's last two sentences clearly had an affect on Fenis, for behind his mask, his eyes widened and shone with a curious light.

"There is such a thing as being too strong," said Dumbledore.  "For if you're too strong every time you go into a duel you're automatically labeled as being 'unfair' or 'having an advantage'.  Especially in your case your immense size makes it impossible for you to participate in a 'fair fight' no matter how much you wish for it."  Dumbledore than outstretched his arms, as if he were offering himself.  "So, now that you've finally met someone who can truly match you, do you not want a fair fight?  On _equal_ terms?"

"Equal Terms?  Of course!" exclaimed Wormtail.  "Fenis!  He's trying to convince you to remove your armor!  He's trying to trick you into lowering your defenses by taking off your armor!"

"His armor?" questioned Ron as Hermione helped him up.  "What's the armor got to do with being on equal terms?"

"It's a question of offense against defense," answered Hermione.  "The armor, while it's excellent in protecting Fenis, is exceedingly large and cumbersome: which basically lowers Fenis's offensive capabilities to about half way.  Without the armor, Fenis will be comparatively defenseless but he'll also have 100% of his strength available to him.  Dumbledore is challenging Fenis to an all or nothing one hit duel."

"A one hit duel?" exclaimed Ron.  "Is he mad?  Dumbledore wouldn't be able to use a shield charm in a one hit duel.  And with that giant at 100% power, he wouldn't stand a chance!"

"We just have to trust him," said Hermione as she hoisted Ron to what remained of the Leaky Cauldron.

Meanwhile, Wormtail was still shouting at the giant: "Fenis!  FENIS!  Are you even listening to me?  Are you seriously listening to him rather than me?  You overgrown ignoramus!  Who found you wounded and exhausted from escaping hundreds of Aurors?  Me!  Who provided you with a new home after the giants kicked you out?  Me!  Who took you to the Dark Lord and had managed to get you inducted into the Death Eaters?  ME!  And you're letting this cooky old man talk to you this way while ignoring me?  You fool!  Answer me!"

"Was he always that annoying?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," answered Remus.

Wormtail was still yelling at Fenis but it was clear that the giant was hearing none of it.  The next second, the giant gave a mighty cry.  Bit by bit, Fenis shed off his armor, even to the point where a terrified and shocked Wormtail was thrown to the ground along with Fenis's breastplate.  Wormtail looked up timidly from the ground and whispered, "Fenis?"

There stood the giant, armor less and starring at Dumbledore, tears streaming down his eyes.

"What?  Tears?" asked Ginny.  "How come?"

Remus face palmed himself.  "Of course!  How could I have been so stupid?  I of all people be so prejudiced?" he exclaimed.

"Huh?  What?" questioned Ginny.

"Don't you understand?" said Remus.  "Every place this Fenis has been, he's been treated like a monster.  Everybody he has ever met has recoiled from him in terror and fear, just because of his enormous size.  He's been a victim of prejudice for years, like I have been, and yet even I recoiled at him, thinking 'monster'!  Dumbledore is the most likely the first person whom has ever treated Fenis like a person.  Like an equal; like a warrior."

Ginny wanted to question Remus further but she was now too enraptured in the duel between Dumbledore and the giant.  Fenis was poised at a spot where Dumbledore was poised just within reach of his blade.  That blade was now held over Fenis's head, ready to strike down.  Dumbledore was holding eye contact with Fenis, his wand pointed straight at him.  Yet, neither was moving nor did they seem to be ready to do any moving.

"What are they doing?" exclaimed Ron.  "Why aren't they doing anything?"

"In a one hit duel, everything depends on who makes the move first," answered Hermione.  "Of the two, Dumbledore is the more accomplished dueler, but since he isn't going to be using any shield charms, Fenis could finish him off in one go.  For example, Dumbledore could make the first move, whereupon the giant would strike him down while he's still making the wand movements or the incantation.  However, if Fenis makes the first move, he might miss and be completely be open to whatever spell Dumbledore is planning on using."

"You're kidding!  You mean they're actually going through all that just by starring at each other?" exclaimed Ron.

"A lot can happen with just some simple eye contact, Ron," said Hermione.

For a tense five minutes, Dumbledore and Fenis continued starring at each other.  Finally, Dumbledore broke the ice by saying, "Tell me, are you that scared of me?"

The words clearly had their intended effect as Fenis's eyes gleamed and his lips twisted up into a smirk.  Fenis made a thundering, deep cry that was heard throughout the surrounding area and swung his blade toward the ground in one mighty blow.  The resulting sound of the blade smashing into the ground sounded like a canon explosion (which the muggles of the surrounding area would've recalled as thunder as soon as their memories were modified) and lifted a fog of dust.  When the dust had finally settled, there was a twenty-five foot diameter crater on a large portion of Charing Cross Road.  And there was no sign of Dumbledore.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!!!" laughed Wormtail.  "You did it Fenis!  You defeated him!  You did want no one, not even the Dark Lord has been able to do: defeat Albus Dumbledore!  Ha ha, now we are the mightiest of all!  We are invincible!  Why we don't even have to fear the Dark Lord any longer..."

"Oh shut up!" yelled Ginny.  "And take a closer look!  Fenis hasn't finished Dumbledore off at all!"

"What?" exclaimed Wormtail.  He started looking around but only caught sight of the former Hogwarts Headmaster when Fenis raised his blade.

When the blade had come crashing down, Dumbledore had leapt away to the side away from the others and had clung onto that side of the blade after it had crashed, hidden from Fenis's view.  Now that Fenis had raised the blade, and Dumbledore along with it, the aged wizard had a higher vantage of Fenis and a clear shot at him."

"Most impressive!  Most impressive Mr. Fenis!" shouted Dumbleodre.  "But I am afraid I will take victory for myself for this duel!

"Fenis!  Shake him off!" screamed Pettigrew.  He was shocked when the giant did nothing but simply grin as Dumbledore pointed his wand at him.

_"Maximus Reducto!"_ yelled Dumbledore.  The resulting explosion hit Fenis in his chest, completely knocking the wind out of the giant.  Fenis heaved and let out a small yelp.  Then, like a mighty cedar falling before the axe of a woodman, the giant came crashing down to the ground, taking out several buildings in his fall and shattering more of the pavement of the road they were dueling on.

By the time the dust had cleared, Dumbledore had lightly landed on his feet and was calmly walking away from the fallen giant.

*          *            *

"News from the front!  From the Death eaters attacking the Leaky Cauldron!" exclaimed Horace as an owl flew into the main throne room.  The owl landed on Horace's shoulder and the Dark Lord's second in command hurriedly extracted the note from the owl's claws.

Horace read through the note very quickly whereupon he exclaimed, "WHAT?!" causing the owl to shriek and fly away.  "Failed?  All defeated?  Even Fenis?  How is that possible?!"

Voldemort, whom had been had been rather gleeful while Harry was invading his sanction, looked positively livid.  "Whom else?  Dumbledore.  Only he could've defeated Fenis."

"Curses!  Curses!  Curses!" shouted Horace as he crumpled up the note.  "How could they fail?  How could they fail?  All those Death Eaters!  Five of the Elite Ten!  Even Fenis who should've been undefeatable!  All defeated!"

From his corner near Voldemort's throne, Seth started laughing.  "Well the answer to that is quite obvious Mr. Salacion," he said.  "The Order of the Phoenix was simply stronger than the Death Eaters and the Elite Ten: especially if Mr. Dumbledore was there.  It's simply an example of the stronger consuming the weaker, natural law of nature."

Voldemort grinned.  "Well said Seth," he said.

"Why thank you Mr. Voldemort," said Seth with a smile.  Horace scowled but said nothing.

Voldemort stood up.  "Whichever way, we can not let this deter us.  We may have lost the Death Eaters, but I myself am still very much present and active so we are far, far away from being defeated.  And besides, we should concentrate on the pests in this fortress right now."  The Dark Lord turned to Seth and said, "Seth!  Go prepare for your duel with Potter!"

"Yes sir."

"And remember Seth.  Don't ever underestimate Harry Potter."

*          *            *

"Is he dead?" asked Ron as he prodded the prone form of Fenis.  "It's not like you use a method of no mercy is it?"

"I was indeed merciful in this case," replied Dumbledore.  "Fenis is still very much alive, though I dare say he will remain unconscious for several hours."  As if to prove this point, Fenis's body twitched a little, though he remained knocked out.

"Hey everyone, look at this!" exclaimed Ginny from nearby Fenis's left arm.  Ron and Remus made their way over to her to see what it was that caught Ginny's attention.  There, unconscious and pinned underneath Fenis's arm was Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew.  It was clear that the arm had landed right on top of him as Fenis had come crashing down to the ground.

"No way!  He's still alive!  He's slipperier than an eel.  Or is it a rat in his case?" exclaimed Ron.

"Pitiful, just pitiful.  Gotta wonder how a pathetic creature like this ever got to be one of the Elite Ten," said Ginny.

"I am so ashamed to call him a fellow Marauder," sighed Remus.

Meanwhile, Hermione was timidly speaking to Dumbleodre: "Um, Professor, you mentioned to Ron that you heard everything that was said here."

"Yes I did Miss Granger.  I heard everything," said Dumbleodre.

Hermione blushed and said, "The, you know about... about... well about Harry and I..."

Dumbledore smiled and quietly said, "Yes Hermione I am very much aware that you are now with child.  I do not condone such actions but I still believe you warrant a congratulations."

Hermione blushed a tomato red.  Somehow she felt the need to explain herself and started ranting, "It just happened!  I mean, Harry was there and I was there.  He was looking like me in a way he had never looked at me before and he was just so handsome in the moonlight.  And it just happened in this moment of passion.  And now, I'm carrying his baby, and I don't know what he's going to think about that.  And on top of that there's the possibility that he might not come back.  And I'm so worried about how Harry is and if he's OK and..."

"Hermione," said Dumbledore.  "You have nothing to worry about.  I have plenty of confidence in Harry and I believe you do as well.  Have faith in him and I'm sure he will be all right.  Furthermore, if I know Harry's character, he would be ecstatic to learn about his baby."

Hermione smiled at that.  Absently, she let her hand caress her stomach as she lovingly thought, _'Harry.'_

*          *            *

_'Harry.'_  Confused, Harry looked up for a moment and said, "Hermione?"

"Something wrong Harry?" asked Sirius as he placed Yasmin down and made his way over to his godson.

"It's nothing," said Harry.  "It's just... well I just heard Hermione's voice."

"What?" said Sirius and Yasmin at the same time: hearing voices wasn't a good thing, even in the wizarding world.

"Not like she was actually here," said Harry.  "More like I heard her voice and my head."

Both Sirius and Yasmin placed their hands on Harry's forehead, checking his temperature.  "I'm perfectly fine," said an annoyed Harry.

"Well, you have no need to get anxious now," said Sirius.  "We just need to get through a few more fellows, and we'll be clear sailing back home."

"Don't get so cocky," said Yasmin.  "You forget that the next one you are facing is Seth Soran, greatest of the Death Eaters and the Elite Ten.  There is no way you two can get through him!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Sirius as he hoisted the disgruntled Yasmin over his shoulder again. 

"Why must you carry me like this?!" demanded Yasmin.

"What, you want me to carry you honeymoon style?" asked Sirius.

"Over my dead body!"

 "Yeah, whatever.  Now come on, lets go!"  He and Harry started running down the corridor again.

"You know, hearing Hermione's voice sure has made me feel better," said Harry, smiling a little.

"Glad to hear you admit it," said Sirius with a smirk.

**To be continued...**

A/N So it's complete.  The chapter that's so similar to a chapter in RotL that it had me somewhat worried.  All well.  Be on the look out for another story by me Over the Rainbow, coming soon.  Next: Seth and his story.


	22. Seth the Naturale

**Title:** Different Paths (22)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Pre-OotP.  Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:** This fic is almost over.  Or at least it's starting to enter it's closing few chapters.  Actually, come to think of it maybe the closing chapters won't actually start until the next chapter.  Then again, that still makes my former sentence make sense since this chapter is the one where we enter the closing chapters while the next chapter is the start of the closing chapters.  OK, I've rambled enough, on with the story.

**Chapter 22: Seth the Naturale**

 "This is it, the last door," said Yasmin.  She was standing in front of a plain ordinary door, a sharp contrast to the elaborate doors of previous Death Eater Elite Ten rooms.  "Behind this door is Seth "the Naturale" Soran, mightiest of the Death Eaters."

Sirius looked skeptical.  "You know, I've heard a lot about this Seth saying how great he is or how mighty he is and all that.  But really, how great is this Death Eater really?"

Harry's face became rather stern and determined as he gripped his wand tighter and said, "The last time we dueled, my wand was splintered in half."

"What?!" exclaimed Sirius.  But Harry was no longer paying attention to him, his mind going back to the One-Hit Duel he had against Seth in the village of Graypine.  It seemed like forever ago even though it only took place a few weeks previously.

_'The last time, the outcome was considered a draw since I managed to splinter his wand as well,'_ thought Harry._  'But had the duel continued on beyond just one hit, I could've very well have lost.  Who knows what could've happened then.'_  He shook his head and thought, _'That was then, now is now.  I'm not going to lose this time.  Not with my new wand and the Stellar Patronus on my side.'_  "OK, lets go," he said.

The room they entered could be described in one word: Spartan.  It was huge, full of light (no doubt mostly by spells), and almost completely bare.  The walls were an off white color and the floor was made out of dark brown wood.

Seth was standing at the other end of the room, facing Harry and Sirius.  "Hello Mr. Potter, it has been a while.  I must confess I am glad you are relatively OK."

Harry simply took his wand out and pointed it at Seth.  "Sorry to skip on the pleasantries Seth but I need to keep this short."

Seth chuckled.  "I see you that you are concerned about your friends at the Order of the Phoenix," he said.  "Well you have nothing to worry about.  Just a few minutes ago, we received news that the Death Eaters have been defeated."

Harry was so relieved by this news that he felt a little lightheaded.  Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank God," while Yasmin simply scowled.

"Well now that we've got that out," Seth took out his wand and made a duel stance, "shall we end what we began in the village of Graypine?"

"I doubt you're going to back out now even if I asked you to," said Harry.

"I'm afraid not," replied Seth.

"Fine," said Harry.  He also made a stance.  "Lets finish this."

*          *            *

"You are confident that Seth could beat Potter, my Lord?" asked Horace.

"Well that would depend," said Voldemort.  "Seth definitely has the skills to defeat Potter, but this is Potter he's facing after all.  Still, there is no way Potter could come out of this duel unscathed."

Voldemort looked up at Horace's perplexed voice and laughed.  "Do not worry my friend.  Seth will not be beaten that easily.  He has several edges which Potter will have a very hard time topping."

"Several?"

"Three to be exact," said the Dark Lord.  "The first is his instinctive killer skills.  Seth can use the killing curse continuously from any situation plausible.  Some of my Death Eaters may have more particular fondness for the Cruciatus curse, but the killing curse comes so naturally to Seth that he even gives me a bit of pause: hence the reason why he is called 'The Naturale'.

"The second is his lack of emotions.  This ties into his natural ability to kill so naturally further make him 'The Naturale'.  In a duel, his lack of emotion makes him completely unpredictable, often forcing his opponents to reveal their hand before he does.  It was this edge that let Seth triumph over Potter in their last duel."

"And his third edge?" asked Horace.

"Ah yes, Seth's third edge," said Voldemort.  "Tell me Horace, when I sent Seth to assassinate Fudge, didn't you ever wonder how Seth was able to catch up and overtake a running carriage?  Seth's third power is a magical charm he calls 'Fleet Foot'."

*          *            *

The lightshow ended with a bang as the two spells collided.  Seth backed up a little and observed some of the singes on the wall.

"Curious," said Seth.  "The last time we did that, out wands were splintered, yet this time neither one is harmed.  I myself am using my very own wand this time so that would make sense, but what about yours?"

"Lets just say it's been through an upgrade," said Harry.

_'An upgrade?'_ thought Yasmin.  _'Seth's wand is far superior to our Lord's spare.  The fact that Potter's new wand can fight back Seth's own is a testament to not only the power of the wand but also to the power of the wizard wielding it.  Did Potter become so much more powerful in this short time?'_

"Well," said Seth.  "I guess this time we can't seal this with a one-hit duel.  I guess I should up the ante a little by showing another one of my abilities.  Here goes, Fleet Foot 80%!"

Seth suddenly burst forward, at a speed that simply couldn't be human.  "What the!" exclaimed Harry, as Seth zoomed right past him at the speed faster than a cheetah, leaving a trail of destroyed floor.  Seth dashed around the room at high speeds and Harry could barely catch sight of him.  His feet thundered along the ground sounding a lot like a machine gun, as they took apart the floor, and occasion the walls as Seth dashed along them as well.

_"Magicus Ensis!"_ yelled Seth.  A golden blade, matching Seth's brown eyes, emerged from Seth's wand.  Harry barely managed to dodge the first high-speed swipe Seth made at him with his magical sword.  The second slash he blocked by shouting _"Magicus Ensis!"_ himself and created a magical green blade to stop Seth's.

_"Impedimenta!"_ shouted Harry.  That hex didn't hit anywhere near Seth as he was still speeding around the room.  Seth made several swipes at Harry with his blade and Harry barely managed to deflect each one.

"I am most impressed with you Mr. Potter," shouted Seth while still running around.  "But I wonder if you will still be able to stop me with Fleet Foot 90%!"  Seth sped so much, he was now completely invisible: Harry could only tell where he was by following the demolishing of the floor, though it was near impossible to tell.

_'I need to find a way to track Seth,'_ thought Harry. _'A spell that can follow him without sight.'_  Thinking about his previous night with Hermione, Harry shouted _"Expecto Patronum!"_ and conjured his powerful, corporeal stag patronus.

"Ride," commanded Harry.  The silver stag shook its head, charged around the room and finally straight toward the site of destruction.  The stag lowered its antlers and managed to bowl over Seth, whom was instantly visible.  _"Stupefy!"_ shouted Harry.  For a second, it looked like Harry ad managed to hit Seth.  However, an instant later, Seth appeared behind Harry.

"Close, very close Mr. Potter," said Seth.  "But not close enough."  With that, Seth slashed into Harry's back.

*          *            *

Draco Malfoy took a few breaths as he tried to steady his shaking feet.  He had only just been able to stand up a few minutes before and wasn't even sure if he could walk yet.  _'Let alone be able to cast a spell,'_ he thought.  _'I can barely carry a wand as it is.'_

"Well, well, well, look who's been thoroughly trashed," said a familiar voice from the entrance of the room.

"What?"  Draco looked up to see none other than Severus Snape standing at the entrance of the room.  "Professor Snape?"

"I'm not a professor anymore," said Snape.  "Well, you like Hell."

"I feel a lot better than I look," said Draco.  "What are you doing here?  Potter headed ahead a long time ago."

"That would only matter if I was planning on catching up to him," replied Snape.  "And besides there can be certain advantages in staying behind."  Snape tossed Draco a folded piece of paper.  Draco unfolded it and realized it was a hand drawn map of Voldemort's lair.

"I learned a lot during my tenure as a spy," said Snape.  "Even if we are able to defeat the Dark Lord, it would be pointless if we got lost in the caverns leading to the surface.  It would be good to give that copy to Potter."

Draco examined the map more closely: not only did it have in detail the direct route Harry and Sirius had gone down to face Voldemort, but also showed every passageway and shortcut, hidden or visible throughout the lair.  He had to admire Snape's navigational abilities.

"You know," said Draco, "with the knowledge you've gained while creating this map, you could've headed off to face the Dark Lord long before Potter was even close.  Why haven't you done so?"

Snape was idly examining some of the potions he was carrying.  "First rule of guerilla warfare Mr. Malfoy: never expose yourself.  I am going to remain hidden while Potter fights the Dark Lord.  In the event that Potter is unable to defeat him, he is still bound to have seriously worn out the Dark Lord.  I plan on taking that opportunity to strike at him."

"Very underhanded," said Draco.  "But where does that leave Potter?  You're planning on using him as a decoy as you go after Voldemort yourself?  Potter is nothing more than a decoy to you?"

Snape smirked at Draco.  "You of all people know full well that I have no particular love for James Potter's son."

"So this is nothing more than an extension of your extended grudge?" asked Draco, his voice rising a little.

"Don't be so naïve," said Snape, turning away from him.  "My goal here is the ultimate defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort, by any means necessary.  Remember that Draco: by any means necessary."  Saying that, Snape walked out of the room and disappeared down the corridor.

_'Fascinating and disturbing at once,'_ thought Draco.  _'Of course given all Severus Snape's been through, being a Death eater, then a spy, then an Auror, you've got to admire the strength he has in being able to deal with it all.  If only I had strength like that, I never would've gone so close to the Dark Side.'_  Draco blinked and gripped his wand harder.  _'That doesn't matter now.  Snape's got his method of fighting Voldemort, I've got mine:  I just hope I'm able to provide help to Potter in the state I'm in.'_

*          *            *

Harry bit back a cry of pain as he staggered away from Seth, a gaping wound on his back.  _'Fast!  Very fast!'_ he thought.  _'I need to rethink my strategy here.'_

_'This isn't good.  This is not good,'_ thought Sirius.  _'I've never seen Harry get hit in the back before.  Seth's really got an advantage if he's got the speed to get Harry's backside.'_

_'Wonderful!  Absolutely wonderful!'_ thought Yasmin.  _'Seth's got Potter on the defensive.  He might actually be able to beat him!'_

Seth however clearly did not share Yasmin's optimism.  "Now, that's weird," he said, a frown on his face.  "I completely expected to kill you with that blow.  I thought I had killed you."

"Huh?" exclaimed Harry.  Sirius and Yasmin were also confused for a split second.

"What are you doing Seth?  If you couldn't finish him with this blow finish him with the next blow!  Don't waste time pondering about it!" shouted Yasmin.

"All right Harry!  Now's your chance!  Seth's doubting himself: you've got the advantage now!" shouted Sirius.

Seth was still thinking when he looked down at his feet and noticed that his shoes were in complete tatters due to running around with his 'Fleetfoot'.  "Oh, excuse me Mr. Potter, I need to get my spare pair of shoes."  Seth then turned his back on Harry and started rummaging around some drawers nearby.

"Shoes?  Shoes?" shrieked Yasmin as she made her way over to where Seth was looking for another pair of shoes.  "What are you thinking boy?  Have you gone nuts?"

"He's sure got an awful lot of confidence to turn his back on you to change his shoes," said Sirius.

"Doesn't matter," said Harry.  "I can use this time to dress my wounds up.  Help me will you?"

"What are you thinking boy?" demanded Yasmin.  "Turning your back on him like to change your shoes?  You had Potter on the defensive!  You could've beaten him if you kept this pace up!"

"No I couldn't have," said Seth as he bent down to put on his shoes.

"What?"

"There's something, there's something about Mr. Potter.  I just can't fight him the way I'm able to fight most other people," said Seth.  "There's something about him that just takes my edge away.  Something very irritating, like a kind of rumbling in the pit of my stomach.  It may have looked like I had the advantage out there, but if we had continued dueling that way, I would've eventually faltered."

Seth was obviously somewhat confused by what was happening but Yasmin seemed to have realized what was happening.  _'My God, I can't believe this,'_ she thought.  _'Seth's greatest advantage has always been his lack of emotions.  But it looks like fighting Potter has somehow caused his long buried emotions to reemerge.  This may not be good.'_  "Seth..."

"Do not worry Miss Yasmin," said Seth.  "I know in the end that I will win against Mr. Potter because ultimately his way of thinking is wrong.  _There is no good or evil, only power, and those too weak to take it.  The strong are fated to take power while the weak are fated to be devoured by the strong._  Since that is the simple truth, there is no way I can lose."

As Seth said this, his mind wandered back to three years ago...

_Three Years ago, in Little Hangleton, one night in  June.  There was a lot of police activity in the area at the time.  Only several nights before, residents had called in about some sort of Satanic ritual taking place in the graveyard below the abandoned Riddle Manor.  Some stargazers had turned their telescopes toward the graveyard where they saw some kind of ritual taking place with a legion of hooded men, a cauldron filled with boiling liquid, and a boy tied to a headstone.  The police were called, but by the time they arrived, there was no trace of anyone except imprints left in the ground by the cauldron and a few singed tombstones._

_None of that mattered to the owner of the house just outside of the east side of town.  "Think of me as a freak do you?" yelled the middle aged man.  His fist connected with the cheek of a 13 year old boy.  "You're the one that's a freak!  All of you lot are freaks!  Called me a squib and kicked me out of the family!  Well I'm telling you wizard, you're the freak, Soran!"_

_Seth looked up at the man and smiled.  "Yes Uncle Tobias.  You are right, I am a freak."_

_"What are you smiling at boy?" shrieked the man.  He struck Seth so hard the boy fell to the ground.  "Don't you dare call me 'Uncle Tobias!  It's Mr. Thomason, you freak wizard!  Mister!  Don't ever forget the Mister!"  The man kicked Seth several times.  "You should be grateful to me you ingrate!  After that worthless sister of mine got killed, my family ended up with you, forever plagued by you wizarding freaks!"_

_"Now, now I think that's enough, dear," said the man's wife.  "Don't want him hurt that much, otherwise I can't make him do all the chores around the house."  The man spat on the beaten up Seth and walked away._

_"Aw come on Mum, we haven't had our go yet," said one of the couples' two teenage sons._

_"Well OK," said the wife.  The two boys cheered and started to kick Seth.  Eventually, they got bored of this and just left the highly beat up at Seth Soran on the ground._

_Several hours later, long after the others had gone to bed, Seth had regained enough strength to sit up again.  He sighed; he had been living with the Thomasons for nearly6 years, and had the scars to prove it.  Amidst all the abuse he had gone through, Seth had learned to survive by burying his emotions deep within himself.  Unfortunately, this only seemed to aggravate his relatives even furthermore._

_It was then that Seth heard something from the backyard.  Curiosity took over him and he crept over to the side of the house._

"Avada Kedavra!"_ screamed a high-pitched voice.  Seth gasped as he saw two men.  One of them was black robed and facing away from Seth while pointing his wand at the other man, an eerie, green light flying out of the wand.  The other man was very huge and muscular, dressed in a blue uniform, and was falling back as the green light hit him.  Even Seth could tell that he was dead as he hit the ground with a thud._

_The black robed turned to Seth and Seth gasped in fright.  He was barely looked like a man, tall with white, stretched out skin making his face look like a skull.  The fingers of his hands were rather elongated and the joints made them resemble spiders.  But the most frightening aspect of the man were his eyes: scarlet eyes with slit pupils like those of a cat.  Catching sight of the terrified Seth, the red-eyed man hissed, "So you saw what just happened!"_

_Seth took a few steps back, stumbled, and fell to the ground.  He was now completely paralyzed with fear.  The red-eyed man advanced onto him.  "I can't allow any witnesses to survive.  So, I must kill you," he said.  He pointed his wand at Seth.  He was about to chant the spell when he stopped and said, "Boy, what's so funny?"_

_"Huh?"  It was then that Seth noticed that he was grinning.  "Huh?  What's wrong with me?  Why am I smiling?  Ha ha."  Seth tried to cover his face but he couldn't stop himself from grinning. _

_The red-eyed man observed Seth for a while before he put his wand away and said, "Boy, hide me."_

_*          *            *_

_Minutes later, Seth was in the shed behind the house, several feet away from where the red-eyed man was leaning against the wall, his hood pulled over his head.  Timidly, Seth spoke up, "Um... um, sir..."_

_"My name is Tom Riddle.  But only one person can call me by that name and live, and quite frankly you are not her," said the red-eyed man.  "You may call me Voldemort."_

_"OK, Mr. Voldemort," said Seth.  "Um, I saw you kill that man outside.  Does that mean you're a bad person?"_

_"If you're going to call anyone bad it'll be them," said Voldemort, lowering his hood.  "That was an Auror of the Ministry of Magic.  Oh, the stories I could tell you about the Ministry.  Within the next few days, they're most likely going to start a campaign denying my return, thus opening the way for more chaos and destruction.  They're nothing more than a bunch of self-serving, cowardly hypocrites."_

_"So, you're a good person then," said Seth hesitantly._

_Voldemort grinned at Seth, his red eyes flashing.  "Oh no, I would be evil incarnate."_

_Seth ducked down behind some barrels, cowering in fear.  "Calm down, I'm not going to kill you," said Voldemort.  "Which brings me to the point of why I'm not killing you.  Why did you smile?  My curiosity has been touched far too much to kill you without finding out the answer."_

_Seth timidly started speaking again, "Well you see, I'm a wizard, and my uncle is my only living relative so I have to live him and his family.  Ever since I was little, they constantly beat me, and back then, I would cry when I was beaten.  The problem was, they would hate it when I cried and beat me even harder.  So eventually, I started thinking that perhaps if I smiled, they wouldn't beat me up as much.  So I started smiling whenever something unpleasant happened to me and it eventually became a habit.  Ironically, they took offense to my smiling and started beating me even more so, so I guess it's just a messed cycle."  Seth smiled shyly.  "Still, I guess I deserve it right?  After all, I'm just the freak that they got landed with and I guess it's a small price for staying here.  I am the moocher after all, I deserve it."_

_"That's not true," said Voldemort._

_"What?" said Seth, looking up, quite startled._

_"The reason why the squib and muggles beat you is because you are weak," said Voldemort.  "Since those muggles are stronger than you, they naturally want to hurt you, and trust me eventually they will kill you.  It is a simple rule of nature my boy: there is no good or evil, only power, and those too weak to take it.  The strong are fated to take power while the weak are fated to be devoured by the strong.  No matter how much you try to hide behind your false smiles, you can't escape that simple truth boy.  You are a wizard, but you let muggles and squibs walk all over you because of your weakness.  If you want to live up to your wizard potential, you're going to have to become stronger and learn to walk all over muggles yourself."_

_Voldemort started fishing through the sleeve of his robe until he finally extracted another wand, similar to his own.  Voldemort tossed the wand to the confused Seth and he caught it.  "The words you want to use are 'Avada Kedavra'," said the Dark Lord.  "It is your choice whether you want to use it or not.  But remember, they will eventually kill you, unless you kill them first."_

_*          *            *_

_Sometime later, Seth was sitting outside examining the wand Voldemort had given him.  He couldn't deny that Voldemort's words had affected him deeply, but he was still hesitant.  Voldemort's words repeated themselves through his head:_ there is no good or evil, only power, and those too weak to take it.  The strong are fated to take power while the weak are fated to be devoured by the strong.

'Still, killing is wrong,'_ thought Seth.  _'Mr. Voldemort may have a point but he even admits that he's an evil person from the viewpoint of others.  Yes, I should probably give this wand back to him.  After all, my uncle and his family, no matter how much they hurt me, won't ever actually kill me, would they?'__

_As Seth thought of this, he heard some shouting coming from the inside of the house.  Seth hurriedly hid the wand under the doormat and scurried inside._

_"You!" screamed his uncle as Seth stepped into the house.  His uncle grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him to the ground.  "Explain yourself!"_

_"W-what?" asked Seth.  He had no idea what his uncle was talking about._

_His older cousin looked positively gleeful.  "Guess what we found in the flowerbed," he said with a sadistic, singsong voice._

_Seth paled.  He had buried the body of the man Voldemort had killed in the flowerbed.  Seth's uncle started kicking him._

_"You twisted freak!" yelled his uncle.  "Sick twisted freak!  You've been harboring a murderer in the backyard shed!  Probably another wizarding freak like yourself!"_

_"Ha they're all a like!" hissed the younger cousin.  "Stick to their own kind while they slowly wipe us ordinary folk out.  They're dangerous I tell you.  This kid is dangerous.  Who knows how long we can keep him until he turns on us!"_

_"Well that's not going to happen!" yelled his uncle kicking Seth a few more times fiercely.  "I'm throwing him out now!"  For a brief moment, Seth's spirits rose._

_"No, too risky," said the wife.  "He might come back for revenge some day.  I'd say kill him now, and blame that murderer in the shed before we turn him in to the police."_

_Seth truly felt like he was going to be sick.  "W-what?" he stuttered.  He looked up at the four surrounding him and saw that they were all now wearing sick, twisted grins._

_"Of course!  Of course!" said the younger cousin almost too gleefully.  Seth recoiled in horror as he realized that the younger cousin was carrying a large butcher's knife._

_"No more scaring us in the middle of the night, wizard!" said the uncle, "That ends here now!"_

_"No more freak!  No more freak!  Just one chop and he's finished with!" crowed the wife._

_"Too bad I'll be losing my torture toy," said the older cousin.  "But hey, this is far more worth it!"_

_"Yaaaaah!  Die Freak!  Die!" screamed the younger cousin, wielding the butcher's knife._

_None of this reached Seth's head.  All he could hear were Voldemort's words_: There is no good or evil, only power, and those too weak to take it.  The strong are fated to take power while the weak are fated to be devoured by the strong.

_"No!" screamed Seth.  He managed to scramble to his feet and escape from the house just as the butcher knife came down where he was previously.  _'Help me!  Somebody please help me!'_ he frantically thought as he ran as fast as he could, the knife wielding cousin not too far behind him.  _'Help me!  Mr. Voldemort help me!'_  It was only then that Seth noticed he was now outside where he had hidden the wand Voldemort had given him.  Once again Voldemort's words echoed in his mind: _There is no good or evil, only power, and those too weak to take it.  The strong are fated to take power while the weak are fated to be devoured by the strong._  Seth hurriedly grabbed the wand just as the younger cousin caught up with him._

_"Oh my, the freak's got a stick!" mocked the cousin as he brandished the butcher's knife.  "What are you going to do?  Throw the stick at me?  Beat me with it?  Oh please.  Now DIE!!!"  The younger cousin swung his knife at Seth._

_Relying solely on instinct, Seth pointed the wand and shouted, _"Avada Kedavra!"__

_Hearing the scream, the delightful family piled outside only to find the corpse of their son lying in front of Seth.  Their evil smirks instantly turned to screams of terror._

_Seth seemed to be barely aware of his surroundings.  He tonelessly said, "There is no good or evil, only power, and those too weak to take it.  The strong are fated to take power while the weak..."_

_"You murdering freak," screamed the uncle as he and his remaining son launched themselves at Seth, intending to kill him right there._

_"...are fated to be devoured by the strong!" yelled Seth.  _"Avada Kedavra!"

_Some time later, Voldemort found Seth standing in the pouring rain, the lifeless corpses of his family surrounding him.  "Are you crying?" asked Voldemort._

_Seth hesitated for a moment before looking up at Voldemort and smiling.  "No," he said.  Voldemort grinned and started walking out of the yard.  Seth followed after him.  "Mr. Voldemort, will I ever be as strong as you?" he asked._

_"Of course you will," said Voldemort.  "You'll be strongest of all, second only to me."_

"Enough of that," said Seth snapping back to the present as he finished tieing his shoelaces.  "Well, time to continue on and show just how obsolete Mr. Potter's way of thinking really is."  He quickly stood up, stomped around a little to make sure his shoes were all right and turned back to Harry.

"OK, lets go," said Harry, somewhat rejuvenated due to Snape's healing potion that Sirius was still carrying around.

Seth didn't waste time, immediately launching into the 'Fleet Foot' 90% and dashing around the room, further demolishing the floor, walls, and ceilings like a machinegun.  Harry immediately conjured his magical blade and waited patiently.

"There is no good or evil, only power, and those too weak to take it.  The strong are fated to take power while the weak are fated to be devoured by the strong," said Seth as he dashed around.

"What?" exclaimed Harry.  He knew those words: it was Voldemort's philosophy.  He parried his blade a few times, deflecting a few of Seth's blows.

"You believe that the powerful should protect the weak," said Seth as he slashed at Harry once more.  "Yet, there was no one to protect me when I was being hurt.  No one cared for me when they tried to kill me.  If it wasn't for Mr. Voldemort and his way of thinking, I would've been killed, by my own family."  Harry barely managed to block Seth's slash but he seemed to be adapting to Seth's hit and run tactics.

Harry yelled _"Impedimenta!"_ but unfortunately missed Seth.  Seth still sped around slashing at Harry, while Harry blocked each blow and sent out the occasional hex.

"Tell me who was there to protect me?" said Seth once more.  "No one protected me.  I was weak, so I had to become strong to survive.  How much I wanted someone to protect me, but that was not so.  Your philosophy is wrong Mr. Potter.  Otherwise who was there to protect me?  Answer me that Mr. Potter."  Seth slashed at Harry once more.

This time however, Harry was prepared.  He managed to deflect Seth's blade with his own, whereupon he grabbed Seth's right wrist with his left hand, completely halting Seth's 'Fleet Foot' dash.  Seth's body went through a sudden shock from being abruptly stopped from the 'Fleet Foot'.

"I think I understand what you've been through," said Harry.  "I'm from a similar background myself, and I was lucky in being taken away from it by Hagrid.  I guess you weren't that lucky.  However, that philosophy is still flawed, because if you think about it, it was Voldemort who saved you in a strange twisted way: the strong protected the weak."

"What?" exclaimed Seth, completely taken aback.

"I'm not telling you which philosophy is right or wrong," said Harry.  "I want you to think and decide for yourself which one is the right one or the wrong one.  But before you do think, just answer me one question: when you decided which path to follow, were you really satisfied by it?"

Harry's words triggered a memory in Seth's mind: _"Are you crying?" asked Voldemort._

_Seth hesitated for a moment before looking up at Voldemort and smiling.  "No," he said._

_'But that's not true!'_ screamed a voice in Seth's mind.  _'I was crying that night!  I was crying, like I still am crying!  Still am crying!'_

"Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!" screamed Seth.  Yasmin gasped in shock.

_'My God!  His emotions have resurfaced!'_ she thought.

"You mess with my mind too much!" gasped Seth, holding his head.  "I don't care about which philosophy is right or wrong now, I am going to kill you with my next attack!"  Seth broke away from Harry and lowered himself into a battle ready stance.  "Avada Kedavra from 'Fleet Foot' 100%.  Unstoppable and Undodgeable," said Seth.  "Lets see how your you stand up against this."

"Guess I'm left with no choice than," said Harry.  He started moving his wand in the formation of the constellation Leo.

_'He's going to use the Stellar Patronus,'_ thought Sirius.

_'I'll decide once and for all which one is correct with this last hit,'_ thought Seth.  _'If Mr. Voldemort's philosophy is correct there is no way I could lose against Mr. Potter, and vice versa.  Whichever way, I'll find out once and for all with the "Fleet Foot" 100% and the Avada Kedavra Curse!'_

"Lets go!" exclaimed Seth.  He suddenly completely disappeared.

_'This is "Fleet Foot" 100%?'_ thought Sirius.  _'Completely silence unlike before: he's all but disappeared, completely untraceable.  How is Harry going to combat this?'_  It was then when Harry also disappeared, only with an audible pop.  _'Short distance apparation?  Of course, Harry can't keep up with Seth's "Fleet Foot" but even Seth has to stop briefly to attack.  If Harry apparates right into that spot where Seth attacks, he'll be able to get an attack on Seth, on completely equal terms.'_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Astra Patronum Leo!"_

_'Their skills are completely equal,'_ thought Sirius.  _'Which means victory will be determined by their differences in their raw magical power.'_

Harry's patronal lion blasted right through the green flash of Seth's killing curse, completely absorbing it.  The lion charged straight into Seth and it threw his body into the ceiling while also snapping his wand.  Seth fell back to the ground with a thud.

"Seth!" screamed Yasmin.  Though completely battered, Seth was still conscious.

"Amazing, the exact opposite outcome of our duel in Graypine," said Seth, referring to his snapped wand.  "Well, I guess you were right Mr. Potter.  Your philosophy is the correct..."

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy," said Harry.  "If you were deciding on which philosophy was the correct one by who won, then by that logic Voldemort's philosophy would be the correct one: I won because I was the more powerful.  No, from now on, you're going to have to think for yourself, and decide which one is the correct philosophy."

Seth looked surprised before he sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs.  "Think for myself, rather than be told what to think.  Gee whiz, Mr. Potter, you're a lot more strict than Mr. Voldemort," he said as a tear ran down his face.

**To be continued...**

A/N Aye yai yai, that turned out to be the longest chapter of this fic yet.  In fact, it could very well turn out to be the longest chapter of the entire fic all together.  I even considered breaking it into two chapters for a while, but I guess people might enjoy one long chapter anyway.  So R/R.  Next: Finally, VOLDEMORT!!!


	23. Duel against the Dark Lord Round 1

**Title:** Different Paths (23)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Pre-OotP.  Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author notes:** I have spent just about a year working on this fic, and it's not quite finished yet.  Almost finished but not yet.  Not yet.  I'm going to thank all my readers now who stuck with me on this fic for the past year.  I admit it's been a long road.  So please, enjoy the last few chapters of this fic.

**Chapter 23: Duel against the Dark Lord ~ Round 1**

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Yasmin.  She was sitting in the middle of Seth's demolished room, cradling Seth's head in her lap.

"Much," replied Seth.  "I must say your lap is making me feel exceptionally well."

"Don't make me drop your head, Seth," said Yasmin rather curtly.

Seth chuckled before standing up.  "Before I leave, I must give you two things," he said.  He wobbled over to one of his drawers and rummaged through it before pulling out a battered up wand.  "This wand is the original wand Mr. Voldemort gave me when I hid him in the shed all those years ago.  It is with this wand that I made my first kills: my foster family.  I want you to return this to Mr. Voldemort for me."

"Seth?  How come?"

"Whichever philosophy is true, it doesn't change the fact that it was Mr. Voldemort who saved my life all those years ago.  If it hadn't been for him, his philosophy, and this wand he gave me, I would be dead.  This is a sign of my gratitude as well as the sign that I am now independent from him."

Yasmin took the wand.  "And what was the other thing?"

"The other thing is the secret of Mr. Potter's Stellar Patronus."

Yasmin's eyes widened.  "You mean you were able to figure out the secret?"

"Not of how Mr. Potter casts the spell," said Seth.  "However, I managed to observe the intricate details of the mechanics of his spell.  You see when most right-handed people cast a spell, they habitually step their right foot forward to cast the spell.  In Mr. Potter's case however he needs to move his wand in the form of the constellation Leo.  It appeared to me that he steps his right foot during that wand movement and then further takes another step with his left foot while casting the spell.  Since Mr. Potter is right handed, this opens a very slim margin where he is rather vulnerable."

"And you think this information will be of assistance to Tom?" asked Yasmin.

"If anybody can take advantage of this information, it'll be Mr. Voldemort," said Seth.  "You may take the hidden passageway behind the dresser: it'll get you to the throne room far faster than Mr. Potter and Mr. Black.  And now, I bid you a fond farewell."

*          *            *

"So, Seth said that did he?" said Voldemort.  He was sitting on his throne, examining Seth's old wand as Yasmin and Horace looked on.  "Well, if he's decided to go independent, I'll have to live with that.  For the time being that is.  In the mean time, I'll freely use the information he has given to me, to finally crush Harry Potter once and for all!"  Saying that, the Dark Lord crushed the wand in his hand into two.

*          *            *

Later, in the final arena, Voldemort was chuckling as he batted his wand around.  Horace was standing not too far behind him.  "You are looking forward to this, are you not Master?" he asked.

"Oh, I am truly looking forward to this," said Voldemort.  "How long has it been since I've faced someone on equal terms?  How long has it been since I have faced a true challenge?  Believe me Horace, I have been waiting for this duel for years now."

_'Perhaps so my lord,'_ thought Horace.  _'But even so, I must think of the position of the future of the Dark Arts.  In the unlikely event of the tide turning against my Lord I will intervene, even if it means breaking the First Fundamental Rule of Wizard Dueling and thus forfeiting my magic and my life.'_  Secretly, out of Voldemort's view, Horace placed his hand on his wand, hidden underneath his cloak.

Meanwhile, Harry and Sirius had just barged into the throne room and were quite surprised to find it empty save Yasmin.  "You're late, what took you so long?" she asked.

Sirius's jaw dropped.  "What the!  How did you arrive here before us?"

"Never mind that now," said Yasmin.  "Our Lord has designated the Battle Arena as the place for his duel.  You will follow me and I will lead you to it."  Without waiting for a response, Yasmin pointed to the wall behind the throne and said, _"Alohomora."_  A section of the wall opened up, not too dissimilar to the entrance to Diagon Alley, revealing an archway that led to another cavern.

Sirius turned to Harry and said, "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Harry.  

"OK, quick review of the Fundamental Rules of Wizard Dueling," said Sirius.

Harry rolled his eyes but recited: "Number 1: a wizard or witch must never intervene in another wizard's duel unless he or she's the backup in case the dueler falls.  Number 2: in a wizard duel there is a challenger and the challenged.  The challenged gets to choose the details of the duel and even when to call it off while the challenger must abide to the challenged's rules and must see the entire duel through.  Number 3: a dueler is allowed to use any available weapon or method of combat, so long as it isn't denied by the Second Rule.  Number 4: if a dueler's wand is destroyed, then the dueler may take a spare wand from a bystander if he chooses, so long as the bystander doesn't intervene in the duel itself.  Any breaking of these rules will result in the loss of magical powers of the one who breaks the rule, meaning he or she becomes a squib."

"You forgot number 5," said Sirius.

Harry frowned.  "Number 5?  There's no rule number 5."

"Oh yes there is: Never give up." said Sirius with a grin.  "Now lets go."

They nodded to each other and followed Yasmin through the archway.

They found themselves on a rock bridge that led over what appeared to be a bottomless pit.  From the darkness of the wide pit occasional bursts of fire gushed upward with the occasional echo of a roar.  Harry and Sirius immediately recognized what was causing them.

"Dragons," said Sirius.  "They've probably been utilizing their fire as a power source for this lair."

The bridge led to a large arena that was simply hovering in midair by magic in the middle of the pit.  It was completely walled off though the bridge led to a large double door that seemed to be made out of pure steel.  Yasmin pushed the door and it opened with an echoing creak.  Yasmin led Harry and Sirius inside of the arena to come face to face with Voldemort and Horace.

"Welcome Harry, to my Battle Arena," said Voldemort with a laugh.  "I trust you have enjoyed my welcoming party."

"If by welcoming party you're referring to the Elite Ten, I trust that my actually arriving here should speak volumes," said Harry.

Voldemort laughed.  "So it does.  After this I must remember to select a new Elite Ten.  Still, it certainly appears that they've at least done their job," he said as he observed Harry's injuries carefully.

"I'm not injured to the point where I can't take you on," snapped Harry.  "Lets finish this Voldemort.  Lets finish what you started 16 years ago, when you killed my parents.  It's going to end today, right here, right now!"

Voldemort laughed once again.  "My thoughts exactly Potter!"  He started stepping toward Harry but Yasmin stepped up right in front of him.

"Tom, I know this is very important to you," she said.  "But please, I must ask that you be careful.  I do not..." Yasmin was abruptly interrupted when the Dark Lord pulled her into a passionate, bruising kiss.  Yasmin lost herself in the kiss and started kissing him back before Voldemort pulled away.

"I will finish him in 15 minutes," said Voldemort.  He walked toward Harry, leaving a flushed Yasmin behind.

Harry was also about to step forward when Sirius grabbed his shoulder.  "You sure about this?" he asked.

"Sirius, I know that I'm not the only one fighting this war.  But I want to be the one to fight this duel.  It's always been me and now it has to be me.  This is something I have to do Sirius: for everybody's sake, for my parents' sake, for Hermione's sake."  Harry's green eyes flashed with determination.  Sirius didn't say anything, only nodded and let Harry step toward the waiting Dark Lord.  For a moment that seemed to stretch on toward eternity, the two glared at each other.

It was Harry who made the first move.  Harry made a quick dash to his right and made a charge at Voldemort from his left.  Harry yelled _"Magicus Ensis!"_ sending forth his green blade from his wand.  Harry made one sideways slash at Voldemort but the Dark Lord simply dodged the blade by taking a back step.  Harry slashed diagonally which Voldemort ducked.  Undaunted, Harry thrust his blade.  Voldemort too said, _"Magicus Ensis,"_ creating his own scarlet blade, which blocked Harry's blade.  While most spells would've resulted in the glowing threads of prior incantati between the brother wands, the magical blades only released golden sparks with each hit, just as Dumbledore had told Harry.

Harry slashed twice more at Voldemort.  Voldemort grinned and blocked each blow.  He then slashed at Harry himself which, Harry easily blocked.  Just as the two blades connected however Voldemort exclaimed, _"Magicus Ensis Inflamarrae!"_  To Harry's utter shock, Voldemort's blade suddenly burst into flames.

"What?"  Harry rolled away sideways from the sudden burst of searing heat.  "Bloody Hell," he muttered as he observed the Dark Lord's blade of fire.

"I don't believe it," said Sirius.  "The sheer amount of magical power needed to sustain a blade of fire should be too overwhelming, even for Voldemort."

"Really now Black," said Voldemort.  "I would've thought that you would've long learned that the regular laws of magic don't apply to me."

"I wouldn't be too sure," said Harry.  "If the rules aren't apparently applying to you, that can only mean that you're bending some other rule to make it work.  And I'm going to find out what!"

"Humph, I'd like to see you try," smirked Voldemort.  The Dark Lord slashed at Harry once more, the flames searing forth.  Just as their blades connected however, Harry yelled, _"Exorcise!"_  To the Dark Lord's surprise, the flames disappeared. Harry took advantage of the Voldemort's momentary distraction to slash at him, but he couldn't make a good enough blow.

"He quelled the flames?" exclaimed Yasmin.

"How did he do that?" shouted Horace.  "No one has ever been able to quell the Master's flames!"

"It was surprisingly easy," said Harry.  "Anybody with an OWL level education should know that a magical blade of fire can't be sustained by one's own magic power.  Therefore, logic dictates that the only way you could possibly sustain a fiery blade would be if you're using the magical power of other sources."  _'Thanks for teaching me about logic, Hermione,'_ he thought.  "When I came close to the fiery blade, I felt an icy cold draught similar to the feeling of being touched by a ghost, despite the searing heat of your blade.  That was the key to figuring out what that blade of yours really is."

Sirius gulped at Harry's serious tone.  "And, what is that?" he asked.

"Souls," said Harry.  "You're using the souls of the hundreds of people you've killed with that abominable wand of yours.  You've enslaved your victims, not even granting them the freedom of death just to power your flaming blade!"

_'Enslaved Souls?'_ thought Sirius.  _'I think I'm going to be sick.'_

Voldemort laughed.  "Most impressive Harry.  I believe you've been spending much time with that mudblood girlfriend of yours."  He grinned at Harry in a condescending way.  "You are quite correct Potter, my flames are powered by the souls of the many of I have killed with this wand.  So of course your exorcising spell dispelled some of the souls in my wand, quelling my flames.  But really, I must take some offense to your referring to my wand as 'abominable'.  After all, your wand and my wand are brother wands."

"Well, get ready to have your enslaved souls liberated!" hissed Harry.  He charged at Voldemort, wielding his blade.

Voldemort created his scarlet blade rather than his fiery one and deflected Harry's slash.  Not missing a beat, Harry shouted, _"Expelliarmus!"_  Voldemort however merely deflected Harry's disarmer with a swipe of his wand.

Before Harry had a chance to react, Voldemort shouted, _"Vampirus!"_ creating a spectral pair of fangs, which promptly sunk into Harry's left shoulder.  Harry shrieked in pain as he clutched his bleeding shoulder and sank to the ground a little way away from Voldemort.

"I've already observed your disarmer when you used it against Century at Graypine, amongst other incidents.  You rely on it far too much," said Voldemort.  "The disarmer is a spell for the weak, not worthy of such high-class wizards such as ourselves.  Your reluctance to achieve the power you have a right to, has always been your weakness Potter.  After all, _there is no good or evil, only power, and those too weak to take it.  The strong are fated to take power while the weak are fated to be devoured by the strong._"

Harry started.  "Those words.  Those are the words Seth said."

"Of course, I'm the one who taught him that simple truth," said Voldemort.  "Seth, as well as Death Eaters and Elite Ten were too weak to destroy you: it would've been better off if they were killed.  Still, they had their uses: they were able to deal sufficient damage to you to make it easier for me to take you down.  Since I am the most powerful of all, it is only natural that I take control of this world some day."

"So that's your reasoning?" demanded Harry, anger coursing through him.  "That just because you're oh so powerful you can step all over the lives of those weaker than you?"

"I never said it was my 'reasoning'," said Voldemort.  "Survival of the fittest is the simple rule of nature."

"Rule of nature or not, it's still wrong!" yelled Harry, rising to his feet again.

"I'm not here to ask for your opinion Potter," said Voldemort.  "Can't deal with it, fine by me.  But if you do plan on continuing to stand in my way, I will show which of us is truly the more powerful one."

Harry literally growled and charged at Voldemort wielding his magical blade, nearly blinded by anger.  Voldemort had no problem dodging each one of Harry's slashes, as Harry wasn't exactly thinking clearly.  The Dark Lord than fired a particular curse at Harry that Harry didn't recognize, nor was he willing to find out.  Shouting _"Stupefy!"_ Harry's stunner connected with Voldemort's curse, resulting in the threads of magic to connect in the golden spell of priori incantati.  Not willing to face the forms of his victims, Voldemort broke the connection.

Harry didn't miss his chance.  Leaping forward, Harry slashed forth with his blade.  Voldemort barely managed to get out of the way as Harry's blade slashed into his robes.  Had Harry been in his right mind, he would've backed off a little and regained his bearings, but since he was still driven by rage he continued recklessly slashing at his opponent.  As a result, he was completely vulnerable as Voldemort suddenly grabbed Harry's face.

Harry yelped as pain shot through his scar with direct contact to Voldemort.  Voldemort lifted Harry up into the air, leaving him hanging by his face.

"Harry!" yelled Sirius.  He would've leaped out to help his godson had Harry not glared at him through Voldemort's fingers, telling Sirius to heed the First rule of Wizard Dueling and stay put.

"Brilliant Potter, absolutely brilliant," said Voldemort.  "But perhaps, you should be displined a little so that you learn to fight with a cool head."  He pointed his wand at Harry's face.

Harry knew Voldemort wouldn't use the killing curse and risk hitting his own hand at such close proximity, but the alternative couldn't be better.  _'Uh-oh,'_ he thought.

_"Crucio!"_  Harry felt the excruciating pain of the Cruciatus Curse rip through his body as a terrifying scream was let loose from his lips, so loud that not even Voldemort's hand on his face could muffle them.  Finally, Voldemort released his grip on Harry's face and let him drop to the floor.  He hit his head on the ground, the curse still rippling through him.  Voldemort finally removed the curse but Harry remained lifeless on the floor.

"Harry!  No!" screamed Sirius.  "Get up Harry!  You have to get up!  You can't fall now!"

"Oh but he has, Black," snarled Horace.  "Harry Potter is fallen.  He has been defeated by our Lord's might."  While he said this, Horace was also thinking, _'How foolish I was, to think that the Dark Lord would require my help.  I should've trusted in his abilities more.  None can stand before my Lord.'_

"7 minutes, 49 seconds," muttered Yasmin while examining a handheld watch.  "I guess there really was nothing to worry about."  She let out a breath of relief.

Voldemort was looking over Harry's lifeless form, a look of contempt and satisfaction on his face.  "Thus perishes Harry Potter," he said.  He turned away from Harry and started walking toward Horace and Yasmin.

Suddenly, a familiar voice yelled, "Its that arrogance you display in turning your back on your enemy that has always been a weakness of yours!"

"What?  Snape?" explained Sirius just as the doors to the arena burst forth with an explosion and none other than Severus Snape emerged from the explosion, charging straight for the Dark Lord.

"Lord Voldemort, your head is mine!"

**To be continued...**

A/N I love cliffhangers.  As far as I'm concerned cliffhangers are what get people to come back and continue reading your fic.  OK, to be more specific, I love using cliffhangers when I myself am writing the story, where I know what happens next and can just sit back and laugh as my readers agonize over it.  Its not as enjoyable when it's a cliffhanger in a fic I'm reading rather than writing and I have to agonize over what happens next myself.  Next: Snape, Sirius, and Draco.


	24. Duel against the Dark Lord Half Time

**Title:** Different Paths (24)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Pre-OotP.  Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author Notes: **I was sorting hoping I would have this fic done by now.  Well I was close, it is afterall on the verge of ending.  Still, I want to start devoting a little more time to writing that Harry Potter/Wizard of Oz Cross I'm working on right now.  Plus, I've got a blasted good plot bunny for a multi-chapter Ron/Luna fic, which I really think I could make something out of.  So keep your fingers crossed for more writing from yours truly.

**Chapter 24: Duel against the Dark Lord ~ Half Time**

 Snape's charge came so suddenly that absolutely no one had any time to react, not even Voldemort.  There was a violet curse on the very tip of Snape's wand that Sirius didn't recognize, though it was undeniably lethal.  And that curse made direct contact with Voldemort's forehead.

"Ha!  Direct Hit!" exclaimed Snape.  However...

_"Magicus Ensis!"_  Snape buckled as Voldemort's scarlet magical blade slashed at Snape's legs.  Though Snape didn't let any pain show on his face, it was clear just how painful the slash was since Voldemort had just added to the already existing wounds on Snape's thighs courtesy of Grindelwald.

"Underhanded, sneaky, and downright malicious, Severus," said Voldemort.  "What do you know?  I'm proud of you.  Wasn't I the one who taught you those underhanded tactics?"

Snape said nothing.  Voldemort glanced down at the wounds on his legs.  "I see Grindelwald's left his mark on you.  Your charge was somewhat slower than what I usually expect of you.  I assume the reason why you used Potter as a decoy like that was because Grindelwald injured you a little more than you were hoping for."

Sirius looked absolutely furious at the idea of Snape using Harry as a decoy but did nothing.  While he was constantly on the edge while Harry was dueling, he wasn't as keen on breaking the Fundamental Rules for Snape's sake.  Snape still said nothing but his silence was confirmation enough for Voldemort.

The Dark Lord laughed.  "Well Severus, whether you were injured or not, I doubt your little 'sniper' attack would've worked anyway as I was fully aware of what you were planning.  Oh and as for why your attack had no effect on me..." Voldemort tapped on an invisible shield charm that was engulfing his head, "ever since I was defeated by Potter when he was just a baby, I've learned to take extra precautions."

"Well not even those precautions of yours are going to help you this time!" sneered Snape.  He threw a vial containing a green potion at Voldemort's feet and a bottle containing a red potion at his own feet, which rocketed him into the air.  The potion at Voldemort's feet caused several large, thorny vines to grow out of the ground at an alarming rate.  They entangled around the lower portion of the Dark Lord's body, attempting to root him in place.

Voldemort was unfazed.  Saying, _"Magicus Ensis Inflammarae!"_ Voldemort let forth his fiery blade with which he burned and hacked away at the vines.  Snape meanwhile was now raining different potions onto Voldemort from above, all of which were deflected by the shield around his head.

"Surely you aren't making such an elementary mistake," said Voldemort.  He quickly learned that he had spoken too fast when the shield around his head started flickering.  The shield all but disappeared when Snape came falling toward his head, ready to curse Voldemort.  Voldemort pointed his wand at Snape and said, _"Reducto!"_ blasting Snape away.

"It really is a pity Severus," said Voldemort.  "I always thought you were a most promising Death Eater.  Those attacks just now really say something; you went all out with the explicit purpose of attempting to kill me.  Fruitless of course, but that merciless quality of yours is something I've always liked about you."

"Your point?" said Snape as he got back onto his feet.

"I'm offering you a position with the Death Eaters again," said Voldemort.  "The old faults can be forgotten.  I am afterall in need of a new Elite Ten."  He offered his hand to Snape.  "So, what do you say?"

For a brief second it looked like Snape was considering the offer, which made Sirius's blood boil.  However, Snape smirked and said, "That arrogance of yours in presuming things is going to cost you your life!"  He suddenly pulled out the black "Harpoon Potion" that he had used to kill Grindelwald and blasted his magical powers toward Voldemort at point blank range.  However...

_"Magicus Ensis!"_  Voldemort's scarlet blade stabbed right through Snape's shoulder, as the Dark Lord had easily dodged the Potion Master's "Harpoon Potion".  Snape's face contorted into a grimace of extreme pain.

"Arrogance?" said the Dark Lord with a smirk.  "Such a harsh word.  I believe the correct term would be 'absolute confidence'!  _Crucio!_"  Snape was blasted away as the brunt of the Cruciatus Curse rippled right through the wound on his shoulder.  He crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"Well I guess you were a challenge enough," said Voldemort.  "I figure you are worthy of at least being mentioned when I rewrite history."

Sirius finally snapped.  "You bastard!" he screamed, running straight at Voldemort.  He rammed the full force of the Double-Neutral Spell into Voldemort's now shield-less face; so powerful that the aftershock completely shattered the bones in Sirius's right hand.

To Sirius's horror, Voldemort was completely unharmed.  "You fool!" he hissed.  "Next time, don't get over your head and perhaps you'll live a little longer Black!"  Voldemort's left fist suddenly curled up into a fist and struck him, to Sirius's surprise, with the full force of the Double-Neutral Spell.  Sirius was thrown back into the wall.  He slid to the ground leaving the wall cracked.

"Shit," he muttered before falling unconscious.

"Shit is what you are," smirked the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked over the fallen forms Harry, Snape, and Sirius.  Slowly but surely, he started laughing, until soon his hysterical laughter filled the arena with its sinister echoes.

_'Powerful!'_ thought Horace, his face curled into a sinister grin.  _'Powerful!  Powerful!  Powerful!  Powerful!  All powerful!  I knew it!  With Lord Voldemort's power alone world domination is a reality!'_

Voldemort was still laughing when a voice suddenly piped up, "You know they may say laughter is the key to a long life but there's no way laughing like that can really be healthy."

Voldemort, Yasmin, and Horace looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing at the entranceway of the arena.  "Well, well, well, I had quite forgotten," said Voldemort, "I still have one more loser to take care of."

*          *            *

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, clean up was taking place.  The authorities had carted off all the fallen Death Eaters and Elite Ten and the members of the Order of the Phoenix were rummaging through what remained of the pub.  There was an overall feeling of relief and relaxation amongst the Order members, which was what was taxing Ron Wesley's patience.

"Dammit!  What are we still doing here?" he yelled.  "Why are we standing around looking like we just saved the world?  We've got to go help Harry kick You-know-who's arse!"

"You've got to hand it to him," muttered Ginny to Remus.  "He's probably the most beat up of all of us and he's still ready for more."

"I guess he's got the adrenaline of youth," said Remus.

Ron continued raving: "What are we just standing around for?  Lets move!  Move!  Move!"

"Patience Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore as he calmly sipped some tea.  "There are times where you must simply learn to count your blessings and rest to recuperate.  Otherwise you might end up burning yourself out."

Ron looked incredulous.  "Burn out?  Who said I was on the verge of burn out?"  He took a few steps forward, only to fall on his face as he succumbed to his wounds and exhaustion.  "Oooooh," he groaned.  "OK, maybe I need a break."

"That would be highly advisable Ronald," said Dumbledore with a wink.  As several Order members treated Ron, Dumbledore caught sight of Hermione.  She was looking toward the Tower of London with a troubled expression on her face.

"You are still worried about him, are you not?" asked Dumbledore.

Hermione nodded.  "I can't help it," she said.  "You're right professor, I do have absolute confidence in Harry, but there's this constant voice of doubt in my head telling me that he's not going to come back, or that I'm going to have to raise the baby by myself.  It won't shut up now matter how much I tell it too."

Dumbledore placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.  "It is natural to feel worried and concerned for our loved ones," he said.  "But if it helps, let me tell you a secret about the Stellar Patronus.  The spell Harry acquired is a spell borne of pure good and the will to survive.  It has never been beaten before and those whom are arrogant enough to believe they could beat it will find their powers sucked up in a vacuum, powerless to protect themselves from the full onslaught of the Dark Magic Cleanser.  So you see, Harry truly is in good hands."

*          *            *

"Loser, yes I believe that would be an accurate term," sneered Horace.  "Draco Malfoy, what are you doing here?  What do you hope to accomplish.  You have already been defeated and humiliated by Harry Potter.  Do you truly think you could stand up against our master if Potter couldn't?"

"Wouldn't hurt to try now would it?" snapped Draco.

"Anybody is welcome to try," said Voldemort, "although that would mean that your relatives would have to plan a funeral.  The surviving ones that is."

_"Magicus Ensis,"_ said Draco, conjuring up his blue magical sword spell.

Voldemort smirked.  "So you really are planning on facing me.  You who couldn't even beat Potter!  Ah, if only Lucius could see you now."

"It is because I lost to Harry Potter that I'm facing you," said Draco.  "And you're fully aware that I could care less what Lucius Malfoy would think of me.  Now, are we doing this or not?"

Voldemort smirked again and conjured his own blade.  "My lord," said Yasmin worriedly, glancing at her watch.  "The time..."

"Don't fret Yasmin," said Voldemort.  "I'll take care of this in just a few more seconds.  _Magicus Ensis._"

Draco and the Dark Lord slowly started circling one another.  Draco twirled around his blade while Voldemort simply observed him, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Curious," said Voldemort.  "Potter, Snape, and Black insisted on charging me and trying to defeated me with their best attacks and spells.  You however appear to be taking your time.  Why if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were, oh I don't know, hesitating?"

Draco's eye twitched a little.  Wordlessly, he lunged at the Dark Lord, their blades crossing several times letting magical sparks fly.  Voldemort appeared to be keener on observing Draco's movements rather than defending himself or going on the offensive.

"I just prefer to take things slow," said Draco.

"Perhaps so," said the Dark Lord.  "Every fighter has his own style, only fools would charge blindly into a fight.  However, I'm thinking you're being too slow, even for you."

Draco lunged once again.  Voldemort easily deflected each of the blows then sent a minor curse at Draco.  Draco dodged it by jumping to the side.

_"Praestigae Multiplico,"_ said Draco, creating multiple illusions of himself.  They started circling around the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked thoughtful before he said, _"Imperio!"_  Draco was clearly caught off guard and his illusions disappeared as he fought off the Imperious Curse.

'Voldemort grinned.  "Very clever young Malfoy, but its not going to work on me.  _Crucio!_"

Draco dodged the Cruciatus Curse by propelling himself into the air, somersaulting and landing right behind Voldemort.

"No!  He's got his back!" exclaimed Horace.

"My Lord!" screamed Yasmin.

Draco however did nothing.  "Oh, what's the matter, Draco?" said Voldemort, still facing away from Draco.  "Why don't you attack?  I've got my back turned on you, when are you ever going to get another perfect chance like this?"

Draco hesitated once more apparently thinking something over.  Eventually however, he came to a decision and started spinning around shouting, _"Cyclonus Diffendo-Hex!"  _

Draco's spinning spell quickly engulfed Voldemort from the back.  Voldemort however didn't even use a spell to defend himself.  Instead, all he did was strike downward with his wand, slapping Draco's wand hand and knocking his wand out of it.  Draco's spell instantly dissipated.  Draco stepped back clutching his hand as Voldemort stepped on Draco's wand, snapping it in two.

"Was that a Cyclonus-Diffendo spell?  Pathetic," sneered Voldemort.  "Why I could barely recognize it.  The spell, Lucius developed and you refined yourself.  Such a sad legacy Lucius has left behind."

"I no longer care about my promise to Lucius," said Draco.  "Potter is the most powerful wizard of all, not you.  A promise like the one I made to Lucius is meaningless next to Potter."

"Yet Potter has already fallen," said Voldemort.  Draco stiffened for a moment but held his ground; this was not missed by Voldemort.  "Now wait a minute, that's interesting.  You're hesitation, you're Cyclonus Diffendo spell not being able to achieve its full power.  Why of course, why didn't I realize it?  Your Dark powers were drained by Potter's Dark Magic Cleanser, and as a result you still have severe magical depletions in your power."

Draco said nothing.  Voldemort continued: "So, if your powers have been depleted, that would mean that you knew from the start that you would be no match against me.  Yet you still insisted on fighting me knowing you would be no match against me.  And when I consider how much time you're taking with each attack...  Of course!  _Magicus Ensis Inflammarae!_"

Draco braced himself as Voldemort slashed at him with his fiery blade.  "You pathetic fool!  All you are doing is 'buying time'!"  Voldemort slashed at Draco again, severely burning him.

"Buying time?" exclaimed Horace.  "The pathos astounds me.  I pity you Draco Malfoy.  You really expect Potter to regain consciousness?"

Voldemort laughed as Draco crouched down, Harry's fallen form right behind him.  "You're a fool Draco Malfoy.  Placing your hopes on one whom has already fallen.  I can't believe you were actually hoping to gain time necessary for Potter to wake up, failing to realize that he _isn't_ going to wake up!"

"A fool am I?" said Draco.  "Perhaps I am.  But I am not a hopeless fool.  For you see, Voldemort, no matter how much I think it through: no matter how many factors or options I consider, I simply cannot believe that Harry Potter is less powerful than you."

It was in that moment when the fates decided to intervene, as the random magic in the atmosphere vibrating began with power.  Horace was about to retort when he did a double take when he realized that Harry Potter was standing up, behind Draco Malfoy.

"What?" he exclaimed.  However, Harry's eyes were lifeless and his body wasn't moving an inch as if he were petrified.  Horace let out a breath of relief.  "My Lord, there is nothing to worry about," he said.  "Potter simply stood up on reflex as he is still out cold.  It is clear when you look into his eyes that he has already been defeated..."

Horace quickly realized that he had spoken too soon for suddenly Harry's eyes blazed a startling fiery green.  No longer shielded by his glasses (as they had shattered when Harry went down with the Cruciatus Curse), those emerald blazes of fire glared at the Dark Lord with untamed fury as the magic of the atmosphere started to react.  Horace gulped as Snape and Sirius also regained consciousness to witness the full fury of Harry Potter's power.

" If ever the Boy-who-lived falls, he shall rise again," said Draco.

Voldemort grinned.  "So starts round two then."

**To be continued...**

**A/N** OK, everybody, chant with me: "Almost finished!  Almost finished!"  Cause its almost finished!  The next two chapters are going to be rather long chapters cause they're the last chapters of this story!  WOOT!  And after that is a decent sized epilogue.  So bare with me and R/R!  Next: the conclusion of Harry vs. Voldemort.


	25. Duel against the Dark Lord Round 2

**Title:** Different Paths (25)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Pre-OotP.  Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author Notes: **Little by little, piece by piece, this fic edges toward its conclusion.  Remember that at the end of this story, I plan on lining up the Harry Potter cast with the Rurouni Kenshin cast and list who exactly is who.  So, as soon as you see that list, you will know that this fic is over.  Of course, the tell tale **The End** at the end of the last chapter might also be a sign.

**Chapter 25: Duel against the Dark Lord ~ Round 2**

Harry roared.  Literally, if anybody had been listening from a distance, they could've very well have mistaken his deep roar as that of a lion.  The sheer magic power surrounding his body blasted forth with astounding power.  Despite the roof above their heads, the ceiling appeared to come alive with dark clouds of rumbling thunder and flashing lightning.

_'You know, you really had me worried there Harry.  Thanks for showing us that you're still alive,'_ thought Sirius.  He tried to move his right hand and grimaced at the pain.  He glanced down at the bloody mass that was his hand and sighed.  _'I'm completely useless now.  And if I'm not mistaken, so are Snape and Draco Malfoy.  It's all up to you now Harry, you have our faith and hopes.'_

Finally, Harry produced his wand and yelled, "Come on!  Lets finish this!"

"Very well," hissed Voldemort.  He too took out his wand and pounced on Harry, much to the horror of Yasmin whom had been constantly glancing at her watch.

"No!" she screamed.  She turned to Horace and grabbed his shoulders.  "You must stop this duel now!  It cannot continue!"

"What?" exclaimed a confused Horace.

"Tom's... Tom's body... three years ago when Pettigrew revived his body... the spell wasn't completed due to Pettigrew's incompetence!  Our Lord's body is too unstable to contain his vast magical powers: if he exerts himself over fifteen minutes, his powers may become too vast for his body to stand, and nobody knows what might happen then!"

"What?" exclaimed Horace.  But as he started thinking, everything started to fall in place.  Before Voldemort's fall during his first encounter with Potter, Voldemort had set himself up as the sole master and lord of the Death Eaters and none contested his supremacy.  After his return three years ago however, Voldemort had founded the Elite Ten from amongst his most powerful Death Eaters and let then do most of his dirty work while he governed the whole business.

_'Of course,'_ thought Horace, _'that is why our lord founded the Elite Ten, to help him govern in his potentially weakened state while still showing his followers that he was the one in full control!  If that is so, then there is only one thing I can do!'_ "My Lord!"  Horace pulled out his hidden wand, apparently ready to break the First Fundamental Rule and barge into the duel, much to the shock of Sirius, Snape, and Draco.  Instead of breaking up the duel however, Horace threw his wand over the wall of the arena.

"Horace?"

"We must believe, Yasmin!" shouted Horace.  "We must believe in our master, in Lord Voldemort.  If even Potter is able to surpass his limit, why can't our lord?  This is the moment of glory!  This is the moment of honor!  And who are we to break this up.  My faith is that Lord Voldemort will emerge victorious!"

Amongst all this, the duel was continuing.  Harry leveled a powerful curse at Voldemort but the Dark Lord simply managed to shrug it off.  He reached forth and once again managed to grab Harry's throat.  _'Damn!  Not again!'_ thought Harry.

"Fall by one trick, fall by the same one again," gloated Voldemort, _"Crucio!"_

_'Oh no, not this time!'_ "Deflector Ward!"  Just before the Cruciatus Curse hit him, Harry managed to reflect the curse with a well-timed deflector ward from a swing of his wand.  A shocked Voldemort screamed in pain as the reflected Cruciatus Curse rippled through his body.

"My Lord!" screamed Yasmin.

Harry wasn't about to miss this chance.  Swinging forth his wand, he yelled, _"Stupefius Expelliarmus!"_  The combination stunner-disarmer blasted Voldemort away, but it neither stunned him nor disarmed him.  Undaunted, Harry next yelled _"Maximus Reducto!"_ engulfing the Dark Lord in a large explosion.

"Yes!  He managed to get two spells in one go!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Ha!  He's not done yet!" said Snape.

"Potter wouldn't let an opportunity like this pass with only two spells!" said Draco.

Draco was correct.  Harry yelled, _"Triad Maelstrom – Typhoon, Cyclone, Hurricane!"_  Three powerful windstorms blasted forth successively, battering Voldemort's body around.

"5 hits in a row!" shouted Sirius.

Voldemort was far from done however.  _"Magicus Ensis Inflammarae!"_  The Dark Lord's flaming magical sword slashed right into Harry.

"Yes!  Direct hit!" exclaimed Yasmin.  Harry might as well have not felt any pain however.  Amongst the flames of Voldemort's sword, blazing green eyes glared into blood red eyes.

_"Magicus Ensis!"_  Two magical swords locked on each other in contact, golden sparks flying.

_'Incredible!  Absolutely incredible!' _thought Horace._  'At first I often questioned my master's obsession with Harry Potter.  But now, I know for certain.  This power, the sheer power Potter radiates.  Why, for our Lord, defeating Harry Potter is indeed that absolute equivalent of conquering Britain.  The fate of Britain is intertwined with the fate of Harry Potter!'_

"Such glory, such power," said Voldemort.  "I cannot believe I am admitting this Harry, but this has been an honor.  This duel has been most fitting for the new start of a new phase in the Dark Ages."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this duel signals the end of the Dark Ages!" shouted Harry.

"The Dark Ages will not end, not so long as I am holding my 13 inch, yew, phoenix feather," said Voldemort.

"The Dark Ages will end.  It was doomed to end ever since I took up my 11 inch, holly, phoenix feather," said Harry.  Summoning up a happy thought of Hermione, Harry yelled, _"Expecto Patronum!"_  Voldemort's dark powers were clearly on the same level as a dementor as the silver stag patronus blew the Dark Lord into the back wall, burying him underneath a pile of rubble from the demolished wall.

Harry fell to his knees, panting in exhaustion.  _'Dammit!  I exerted myself too much!'_ he thought.  _'Please don't stand up, please don't stand up, please don't stand up...'_ Harry's wishful thinking was in vain however, as Voldemort emerged from the rubble, looking unscathed for all practical purposes.  _'Blast!'_ thought Harry.

"Dear God, he took six powerful spells continuously and he still just stands there as if nothing's happened," said Sirius.

"Most Dark Wizard's would've been finished off by the second spell," said Draco.

"Just goes to show that he is not just 'most wizards'," said Snape.

Voldemort glared at Harry.  "Play time is over!" he hissed.

Horace looked toward Yasmin and she nodded in confirmation.  _'He's going to use Avada Kedavra,'_ Horace thought.

"Avada Kedavra," said Snape.  "Unstoppable, invincible, and completely unblockable by any other spell."

"With the sole exception of the Dark Magic Cleanser," said Sirius.  "And obviously, that will be what Harry will be using."

"But will he be able to use it properly?" asked Draco.  "Potter's been severely injured and he may lack the strength and stamina for a Stellar Patronus powerful enough to defeat Voldemort."

"None of us can worry about that now," said Sirius.  "It's a do or die situation now, and Harry _has _to be able to cast a proper Stellar Patronus."

Wearily, Harry drew himself to his feet.  His feet were wobbly, he was bleeding profusely, and in fact he probably looked more dead than alive.  However, his eyes still burned with a blazing fire directed at Voldemort.  "It ends now," he whispered.  Then, without waiting for Voldemort's move, he started moving his wand in the formation of the constellation Leo.

Voldemort recalled Seth's words: _"It appeared to me that he steps his right foot during that wand movement and then further takes another step with his left foot while casting the spell.  Since Mr. Potter is right handed, this opens a very slim margin where he is rather vulnerable."_  The Dark Lord stepped closer to Harry and readied his wand.

_"Astra Patronum Leo!"_

_'Left foot!'_ "Deflector Ward!"  Voldemort threw forth his wand straight into the open part over Harry's left foot.  To the horror of Sirius, Snape, and Draco, Harry's Stellar Patronus was deflected up toward the ceiling.

"Yes!  He's done it!" exclaimed Yasmin.

"My Lord!  Victory is now yours!" shouted Horace.

Voldemort was fully aware of that.  _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_  Harry could do nothing as the green light of Voldemort's killing curse flew straight at him.

And it didn't connect.  Instead, the green light was sucked into what appeared to be a miniature blackhole that suddenly appeared in front of Harry.

_'What?  A magical vortex?!'_ thought Voldemort.  _'I can't believe this!  By deflecting Potter's Dark Magic Cleanser, it's created a stream between my magical powers and Potter's magical powers creating a magical vortex!'_  Furthermore to Voldemort's horror, he found that the vacuum of the vortex had completely immobilized him.

"What?  No My Lord!" shouted Horace as his and Yasmin's previous euphoria of victory instantly changed to sickening dread.

On the other side of the vortex, Harry had started speaking, "The Dark Magic Cleanser is a spell borne of pure good and the will to survive.  It has never been beaten before and those whom are arrogant enough to believe they could beat it will find their powers sucked up in a vacuum, powerless to protect themselves from the full onslaught of the Dark Magic Cleanser.  So it ends now!  _Astra Patronum Leo!_"

Yasmin screamed, but she and Horace could only watch as the golden lion of Harry's Stellar Patronus blasted Voldemort's limp body nearly 20 feet into the air.  The Dark Lord's form fell to the floor with a sickening crash.

"No!  No!  No!  NO!  NO!  NO!!!" screamed Yasmin, looking on the verge of tears.

Horace paled.  "No!  It cannot be!  It isn't possible!  Lord Voldemort cannot lose!" he yelled.

"He did it!" exclaimed Sirius.  "I can't believe it, but he's really done i..."

It was then, to the complete shock of everyone present, Voldemort stood up.  Slowly, groggily but he indeed stood up.  _'Damn!' _thought Harry.

"That guy took seven continuous spells, the last one being the Dark Magic Cleanser," said Sirius.  "Is he really immortal?"

"Probably the closest to immortal that you'll find in this world," said Snape.

"That last Stellar Patronus was even more powerful than the one I was hit with given that the Dark Lord was immobilized by that vortex," said Draco.  "I'm not sure if he's actually immortal but he most certainly isn't mortal."

Harry wearily readied himself for another round as the magical powers around Voldemort startled swirling around, building up in sheer volume.  It looked like Voldemort was readying himself for one final spurt of power.

However, the magic around Voldemort suddenly changed.  It suddenly started vibrating very unstably.  Voldemort even started screaming, as he seemed to be in pain.

"What?" muttered Harry.

"No!" screamed Yasmin.  She suddenly dashed in front of Voldemort, shielding him from Harry.  "No!  You must stop this duel!"

"Huh?" said Harry.

"Wormtail's spell!  Wormtail's spell that revived our Lord's body!  It was unstable!  If he fights for over 15 minutes, his magiks destabalize!  And it's been nearly 30 minutes since the beginning of the duel!"

This news came as a complete shock to Harry and for a moment, he was stunned.  That moment nearly cost him his life.

"Hesitating will be your fatal mistake.  _Magicus Ensis!_"  With a flash of light and blood, Voldemort stabbed Harry with his magical sword, right through Yasmin's chest.

"No!" yelled Sirius.  He, Draco, and even Snape looked alarmed.  Sirius would've have rushed over to Harry had not Harry managed glared at him once more, reminding him that the duel wasn't yet over.

Harry crumpled to the ground, clutching at the bleeding wound on his stomach.  Luckily, he had caught on at the last minute what was happening and had managed to step back and avoid a fatal wound.  Alas, the same could not be said of Yasmin who was now cradled in Voldemort's arms, bleeding heavily from her chest.  However, the tears in her eyes were those of joy, not of grief.

"Thank... thank you... Tom... for such a long time... I have felt so useless... being able... to do nothing but... care for... your wounds.  And now for the... first time I... was able to be of... use to you.  Thank... you." She closed her eyes and laid her head down.  "Good bye Tom... Yasmin will... be waiting... in hell for you to join... me..." and with those words, Yasmin Correllan drew her last breath.

Harry was now coughing up blood.  "How... how could you," he gasped.  "She... she was the one who meant more to you than... anybody.  And even you... couldn't have just... thrown her life away like that!"

"You really don't understand anything don't you?" hissed Voldemort, his voice completely devoid of amusement, his arms still cradling Yasmin's body.  "This woman understood me better than anybody, any person.  She was the only one who knew me from the start and knew my every little detail.  She means more to me than anybody and for her to give her life so that I can kill you is this most honorable form of death she could ever hope for."

"Indeed," said Horace.  "I have never seen Yasmin this happy.  In the very end, she has found true happiness."

"YOU CALL THIS HAPPINESS?!!!" yelled Harry.  He tried to rise to his feet but found that he was too weak to do so.

"To each his own definition of happiness," said Voldemort rising to his feet.  "Now, I must make sure Yasmin didn't give her life in vain.  Goodbye, Harry Potter.  _Avada Kedavra!_"

"Harry!" yelled Sirius.

_'So it ends,'_ thought Harry, as the green light of the killing curse closed in on him.  _'It's finally coming to an end.  After all this time, I finally find the peace of death.  Voldemort lives, but I've destroyed enough of his power that he won't threaten anyone for a while.  Eventually, someone else will rise to finish Voldemort off.  Someone else will follow in my footsteps after my death... After my death...'_

*          *            *

_"And in my heart I know you will come back to me but I want to hear you say it.  I want you to promise me that you will come back."_

_Harry took Hermione's hand.  "I promise Hermione, that I will come back.  Because I love you too, and no forces on this Earth will ever stop me from keeping a promise to you."_

*          *            *

_'Hermione!  NO!'_  Suddenly, Harry's eyes blazed with life once more, and with Herculean effort, he lifted himself back up to his feet.  _"Expelliarmus!"_ the simple disarmer fired from Harry's wand, was enough to connect the brother wands of Harry and Voldemort's into the golden threads of Prior Incantatem.

"I cannot die!  I _will_ not die!  I promised Hermione that I would come back to her!  I promised that I would be with her!  And there is no force on earth that can stop me from keeping a promise to Hermione Granger!  Not even you Voldemort!!!"

The golden threads of wands pushed at each other, in one final show of power.  The magical power surrounding Voldemort was now so overwhelming that none save Dumbledore himself could approach the duelers, even if they wanted to.

_'This is it this is truly it!'_ thought a delighted Horace._  'Lord Voldemort beyond his very limits!  Lord Voldemort at his greatest hour!  The most powerful wizard ever to walk the face of the planet!  The one who will bring true hell to Earth!  This is Lord Voldemort's hour of triumph...'_

It was that moment when something truly unexpected happened: Voldemort's body burst into flame!

"Huh?" Harry wondered aloud.  Horace was completely speechless, Sirius's jaw had dropped, and Draco looked shocked.  Only Snape seemed to understand what had happened.

"Potter's Dark Magic Cleanser had a delayed effect," he said.  "Due to Wormtail's botch up when he recreated, the Dark Lord's body, the Stellar Patronus couldn't cleanse out the dark magic out properly at first.  However, due to the overexertion of fighting over 15 minutes, Voldemort's dark magiks have completely stabilized allowing them full access to Potter's Stellar Patronus.  Since so much of Voldemort's life was intertwined by dark magic, the cleansing of them is fatal."

Voldemort seemed to realize that he was dying and his reaction was laughter.  All throughout the chamber, the Dark Lord's laughter rang out, echoing along the walls as his body continued to burn away.  By the time the flames had completely consumed Voldemort and Yasmin's bodies, Harry knew that the Dark Lord's last laugh would be something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Finally, there was nothing left of the once terrifying Lord Voldemort, and the fires died down.

"No!  No!  It cannot be!" screamed Horace.  "My Lord cannot be dead!  It is not possible!  Not plausible!"

"Wake up and smell the roses," snapped Snape.  "The Dark Lord is dead.  Potter is still alive.  Potter has clearly won."

"No!" Horace ran out the arena screaming like a deranged lunatic.  Harry wobbled over to the others and would've fallen over had not Sirius grabbed him.

"Gotcha," he said.  "Well, it's finally over."

"Yeah, its over," whispered Harry before he lost consciousness.

Sirius would've been more concerned about Harry had the entire arena not suddenly started shaking violently.  "What the?"

Draco instantly recognized what was going on.  "Dear God, Horace activated the self destruct!  This entire lair is going to blow!"

"Well come on, let's get out of here!" yelled Sirius.  He carried Harry's body as Draco tackled the doors of the arena.  To their horror, they found that the door was shut tight; not even the Alohomora charm could open it.  By now, the ceiling had started come loose and rocks were raining onto the arena.

Sirius was outright panicked, "That's it we're done for..."

"Oh get out of the way!" snapped Snape.  He pulled out his black "Harpoon Potion" and used it to blast the doors open.  Sirius and Draco lost no time carrying Harry out of the arena.

"Snape?" Sirius turned around and noticed that Snape hadn't followed them out of the arena.  To his horror, he saw that the last burst of magical power had completely ruined Snape's already wounded legs and he couldn't get out of the collapsing arena.  "Snape!  No!"

Snape smirked at Sirius as the debris started piling up around him.  "Well, get out of here already!" he said.  And with that, what was left of the arena fell down into the abyss, taking Severus Snape with it.

"Dammit Snape!" yelled Sirius.  "Don't think you can just die like that!  Don't think you can just kick the bucket without settling whatever feud we still have between us!  I'm not done with you yet Severus Snape!"

"Come on, we have to get out of here," said Draco.  Using the map Snape had given him, Draco helped the still bitter Sirius carry Harry's form out of the collapsing lair.

*          *            *

When Horace came to, he found to his shock that he was lying in a field of grass.  "What?  How?" he exclaimed as he sat up.

"I see you're awake," said a familiar voice from his side.

"Angelus?" Horace exclaimed.  "You pulled me out of the lair?  Why!  You should've let me die with Yasmin and our Lord!"

"So, Mr. Voldemort and Miss Yasmin have died?" said a melancholy voice from not too far away.  Horace looked toward the voice and saw Seth Soran staring at the sky.

"Fate has decided who will live and who will die," said Angelus.  "I for one will live.  I have many sins to pay for and to pay for them, I must live."

"I too will live," said Seth.  "I have a lot of questions needed to be answered, and I need to figure out a philosophy to live by.  Might take a lifetime but I'll do it."

"Very well, I will also live," said Horace.  "But in my case, I will continue to live to show why the Dark Ages must continue!  I will live to ensure that Lord Voldemort's legacy is carried on!"

**To be continued...**

**A/N** Finally, the final duel comes to a conclusion.  Now, all I have left with this story is too tie up the lose ends.  Next: it's either the last chapter or the second to the last chapter, depends on how long it is.  Whichever way, it's just the aftermath and then the epilogue.


	26. The Aftermath

**Title:** Different Paths (26)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Pre-OotP.  Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author Notes:** Everybody, join me in the chanting: "One more to go!  One more to go!  One more to go!"  And then, I remind myself that I still have to write the epilogue.  Yeesh.  Ah, change the chant: "Almost finished!  Almost finished!  Almost finished!"

**Chapter 26: The Aftermath**

_4 weeks later..._

On a warm summer day, in a secluded section of London, in the heart of Diagon Alley, on the second floor of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, a young wizard was tying his robe secure around himself and placing his wand in his belt.  He quietly left the seclusion of his room and started to make his way down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, a young witch looked up and saw the young wizard descend down the stairs.  "Harry!" she exclaimed.  "Are you sure you can get out of bed?  Doesn't it still hurt?"

Harry Potter grinned at the young witch.  "Don't worry Hermione," he said.  "I feel absolutely smashing now.  Though maybe just a tad sore."  Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Harry.  Harry hugged her back just as enthusiastically before pulling away and saying, "Besides, how do you expect me to stay in bed with all this racket going on downstairs?"

"I see your point," said Hermione with a roll of her eyes.

The 'racket' Harry was referring to, was the party that had been going continuously on the main floor of the joke shop.  The banner overhead proclaimed, _"Celebration of the fall of You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters, Day 28!!!"_ though the part that read '28' was clearly written over with each successive date.  The store had been closed during that month, as had most stores in Diagon Alley since the fall of Voldemort in celebration and the Order of the Phoenix was camping there while the Leaky Cauldron was being repaired.  Around a karaoke machine toward the back of the store, Remus Lupin, Rebeus Hagrid, Fred Weasley, and several male members of the Order of the Phoenix were shouting out a drunken, highly out of tune version of "Cause he's a jolly good fellow", while poor Arabella Figg was continuously apologizing to George Weasley who seemed to be itching to return to the celebration himself.  Sirius Black was grumbling and cursing about the lack of use in his heavily bandaged right hand as he ate with his left hand.  Ron Weasley, was wandering around, quite drunk and obviously not being able to hold his liquor and Ginny Weasley was dashing around saying, "Draco, where are you?"

Hermione sighed, and was about to go scold Ron for drinking when Harry suddenly pulled her into a corner behind the stairs and started kissing her.  Hermione kissed him back blissfully as Harry placed a hand on her stomach.  "How's junior doing?" he asked.

Hermione smiled.  While Harry had hovered near life and death several weeks ago, Hermione had never left his side.  One night, she whispered to him about the baby, and the faint smile on Harry's otherwise motionless face was telling enough for Hermione about the sheer euphoria he had felt at the prospect of becoming a father.  "So far, the little one's just been making me a little nauseated each morning," she said.  "But just wait, soon it will be mood swings, food cravings, hormones, and all the other woes.  You've got your work cut out for you Mr. Potter."

"And it will all be worth it," said Harry as he started kissing her neck.  "Shall we tell the others?"

"I still want to keep the baby a secret just a little longer," said Hermione.  "Cho's the only one who knows and for now, I'd like to leave it at that."  Only days after the final battle, Cho Chang arrived complete with her newly earned medical degree, to nurse Harry back to health.  She was also now Hermione's official doctor throughout the duration of her pregnancy.

Harry nodded and suggested that they should return to the party.  From the main table where most of the food was, Cho Chang looked up and smiled as she saw Harry and Hermione come and join them.  "I see you are looking quite better, Harry," she said.

"And its all thanks to you and my lovely Hermione here," said Harry.

Cho smiled.  "I was simply doing my job.  It was all a simple day's work."

Harry was about to take some food when Ginny screamed, "Where is Draco?!" completely startling everybody.

Remus sighed and said, "He's at St. Paul's Cathedral."

"Again?" exclaimed Ginny.

"You have to understand, that Draco's been having a very difficult time these days," said Remus.  "He's been doing a lot of soul searching and he often wants to be left alone.  So lets just let him have his wishes for now and continue getting drunk!"  The Order members cheered, as they seemed to like the idea.

*          *            *

Meanwhile just outside, a lone figure with a Mohawk, leather clothing, Union Jack tattoos, and wands bursting out of every pocket was approaching the store.  "Well, these mates are getting a little laxed in their guards," he said in a thick Australian accent.  "Maybe I'll give these mates a quick surprise."  He walked through the doors of the store and found every wand of every Order member trained on him.  "OK, maybe your guard wasn't so laxed afterall," he said.

"Chucky Sullivan?" said Harry.  "When did you get out of jail?"

"Actually, I'm not out of jail," said the Wand Hunter.  "Give me a meal and I'll tell you the story.  I'll even pay for the meal."

Minutes later, Chucky was chomping down on a burger as he explained his situation while the Order members stared at him warily.  "A Ministry Agent?  You?" exclaimed Ginny.

"Believe it, Red," said Chucky.  "With Azkaban without guards following the revolt of the Dementors, the Ministry had to come up with alternative ways to ring in the Death Eaters.  One of the Aurors thought I'd make a useful spy for him and had a bunch of charms placed in my head to keep me in check.  Robbed me of my freewill but considering I'm serving a sentence, I don't have much freewill anyway."

"But it looks like they gave you the permission to come here though, broomhead," said Sirius.  "Why?  Is the ministry keeping tabs on us now?"

"For your information, dog breath, I'm here to tell you what happened to the Elite Ten," said Chucky.  "Most of the regular run of the mill Death Eaters have been locked away but the Elite Ten have been placed in the service of the Ministry because of their special skills.  Fenis, Flame, Icicle, Wormtail, and of course myself are all servicing the Ministry now."  Sirius and Remus looked furious, both of them obviously dissatisfied with Wormtail's fate, but they remained quiet as Chucky continued talking, "Cassandra Frost is also due to be in Ministry service, eventually."

"Eventually?  Why eventually?" asked Ginny.

"She took the Dark Lord's death rather hard," said Chucky.  "I spoke to her just before I came here..."

_"You're still lying around?" asked Chucky.  "You, know the Ministry's offer isn't going to last.  Why aren't you taking it?"_

_"Why even live?" asked Cassandra.  "Our Lord is dead.  The cause is over.  I feel like there isn't really anything else left to live for."_

_"Perhaps," said Chucky.  "But that would be going against what the Dark Lord's words."  At Cassandra's confused look, Chucky continued, "The Dark Lord once said that in the unlikely event that he is defeated, he wished for his Death Eaters to provide the Ministry with an example.  If the time for the dark side never comes, then perhaps a continued dark influence within the Ministry could at least provide a sanctuary to those too steeped in the Dark Arts."_

_Cassandra looked surprised.  "You're not kidding are you?  Are you really not making that up just to cheer me?"_

_"Nope, the Dark Lord's very words," said Chucky._

_Cassandra made a small smile.  "Really.  I suppose that's a job that the dead Yasmin or the exiled Seth can't do.  I guess it'll be something to consider."_

"You know, not that I agree with that philosophy, but perhaps Voldemort was a bigger man than I thought," said Harry.

"What are you talking about?" said Chucky.  "Of course I made those words up just to cheer Cassandra up."  There was a general rolling of eyes amongst the Order members.

"Enough of all those others, what happened to Angelus?" snapped Sirius.  "He certainly isn't one to take any Ministry bribes of that sort."

"You're right, he didn't," said Chucky.  "Due to his relation to the Catholic Church, Angelus avoided execution, but he's still serving multiple life sentences in Azkaban.  He won't be eligible for parole for 25 years."

"25 years, that's a long time," said Sirius.

"What about Voldemort's second in command?  The one called Horace the Informer?" asked Harry.

"Oh him?  He's dead."

"Dead?" said Harry,  "how did that happen?"

"Horace's powers of research and his intelligence would've been invaluable to the Ministry," said Chucky.  "Originally, Horace wanted to live so as to preserve the Dark Lord's legacy.  However, for the Ministry, that was a great taboo.  They wish to erase all possible traces of the Dark Lord and whatever influence he had on the Wizarding World in general.  They can't erase the influence of the dark side but they can at least try to erase all influences of the Dark Lord.  This was unacceptable to Horace, and giving into despair, he used a knife he smuggled into his cell and slit his own throat."

There was a general feeling of melancholy in the room following this revelation.  "Didn't that other one, the one called Yasmin also die?" asked Hermione

"That she did," said Chucky.  "Yasmin Corellan was best friends and eventually lovers with Tom Riddle when they were at Hogwarts.  After Tom Riddle returned as the Dark Lord, she became one of his mere Death Eaters however.  It was only after the Dark Lord's revival 3 years ago that she regained the old closeness she once shared with the Dark Lord."

"That's so tragic," said Hermione.  "But I guess even Voldemort had a semblance of a heart somewhere in that cold body of his."

"That's probably why I was finally able to beat him," said Harry.  "Why Dumbledore looked triumphant when he found out that Voldemort used my blood for his revival.  People said that Voldemort was barely human.  I bet my blood somehow caused Voldemort to once again regain some of his humanity.  That's why he was once again close to Yasmin, why he was willing to admit defeat after the HMS Hell Bearer was destroyed, and why he was finally able to be killed."

Chucky bit into his burger once more and said,  "As you mates would probably know, only one Death Eater escaped Ministry custody.  I seriously doubt Seth Soran will ever be caught, but then again the Ministry doesn't seem to care much about him.  Nobody thinks he'll ever be a danger again."

*          *            *

Meanwhile, in a small hamlet in south Norway, Seth Soran was eating some ice cream he had just purchased from a local snack stand.  "Thank you very much," he said to the lady whom had just sold him the ice cream.  "Now, if it isn't much, could you also tell me if there's some nice open country where I can spend my time philosophizing?"

"Now why would a young man like yourself need some philosophizing?"

"Well lets just say my life has led to bit of a crossroad," said Seth.  "I'm at the point where I need to make a choice for myself of one of two philosophies.  I can't make this choice lightly as it's a choice that led two men with very similar beginnings to travel down two different paths."

"Well is that so?" said the old woman.  "Well I would suggest you head north then.  There are some nice wilderness regions there where men can philosophize to their heart's contents."

"North," said Seth.  "Yes, up north would really be a great place to spend the coming summer."

*          *            *

Back at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Chucky was just about to leave.  "Well, thanks for the meal," he said as he stepped out of the store.

"Wait," said Harry.  "Tell me, what was Horace's real name?"

"Horace Salacion.  Why?" said Chucky.

"Horace Salacion.  Every man has his role to play and every man has a place of honor.  That man recognized that.  Perhaps it is true, that even one such as Voldemort deserves to be honored in some way," said Harry.

"Whatever you say Potter," said Chucky.  With that, he disappeared down the road.

"You know Harry, I was thinking," said Ron.  "I know we did a good deed and all defeating You-Know-Who but did we really do a good job with the Ministry back in power?  You heard what that guy said; they're using former Death Eaters to do their dirty work now?  What kind of guys are we if we just defeated one evil to save another?"

"Only time can tell," said Harry.  "No one knows for certain what philosophy or method of governing is the _right_ method or philosophy.  Only the passing of time can provide us with hints to that question.  All I knew for certain," he looked up toward the sky, "was that _Voldemort's_ method was the wrong one.  Positively."

*          *            * 

Horace Salacion was walking through some place he didn't recognize.  It was a dark and frightening place, filled with fire and brimstone.  The very roads he was walking along alone were littered with human skeletons.  "Where am I?" he asked no one in particular.

"Why in Hell of course," said a familiar voice.  Horace spun around to see that the one spoken was none other than Lord Voldemort himself.  Right next to him was Yasmin Corellan.

"See, I told you Horace would soon join us," said Yasmin.

"And correct you were my dear," said Voldemort.  "Come Horace, to my side once more.  And join me so that we may once again do great things."

A grin of delight spread across Horace's face.  "Yes, my Lord!" he exclaimed as he went to join Voldemort.

"You know while we're at it," said Yasmin, "why don't we go find Grindelwald and get him to join us for real this time?  Then maybe we could go try to usurp control of Hell from the Devil."

"My thoughts exactly," said Voldemort with a shrill laugh.  His laughter echoed through the lands of darkness that surrounded them.

*          *            *

"You're leaving tomorrow?" exclaimed Ginny.  It was three days after Chucky's visit and the Order had moved back into the Leaky Cauldron.

"We've overextended our visit here," said Hermione.  "The free time granted to 7th years ends in about a week and we still have the NEWTs to complete."

"Oh just forget about those bloody exams and elope with Harry so you can stay here!" exclaimed Ginny.  Hermione tried to keep her annoyance in check.

"Ginny, as tempting as that sounds, you seem to be forgetting how much of a taboo that would be to me."  What Hermione wasn't telling Ginny however was that she also wanted to find a place immediately after the final exams where she could spend her pregnancy in peace with just Harry.

"Now, now Ginny," said Remus.  "Hermione and the others must have their reasons for wanting to leave and it is not our place to pry into their affairs.  So instead, lets spend this day on my specially planned GRAND TOUR OF LONDON!"

"Well if they're adamant about leaving, then YES!" exclaimed a delighted Ginny  "Oh, we can go to Buckingham Palace, or maybe stop over at Bakers Street, and there's the London Museum, the Royal Shakespeare Company's Theater, London Zoo..." She and Remus immediately drew out a map of London and started discussing tour plans when Ron walked by.  "Oh Ron, want to go on a tour of London?"

"Can't.  Going out.  Oh, and Harry and Sirius are already out by the way."  Saying that, Ron just ambled out of the inn.

Ginny and Remus looked disappointed.  Ginny said, "Oh, well in that case maybe we could at least take Hermione..." She was interrupted when Cho Chang entered the room.

"Hermione, would you please come take a walk with me?" asked Cho.

"Oh?  OK," said Hermione.  She followed Cho out of the inn leaving behind a very, very disappointed Ginny and Remus.

*          *            *

"Hmm, not much left here," said Ron. He was searching through the rubble of what was left of Voldemort's lair near the Tower of London.  "Guess it might not have been a good..." it was then that Ron suddenly felt a presence behind him.  _'A renegade Death Eater?'_ he thought.  He pulled out his wand and turned around to find that it wasn't a Death Eater.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sirius Black.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Ron as he put his wand away.  "If you must know, I wanted to see for myself where the final battle took place."

"Hmm, well you'll have to follow me in that case.  It's a virtual labyrinth in there," said Sirius.

*          *            *

Sitting in a rather crowded part of Trafalgar Square, Hermione Granger sat on a bench next to Cho Chang while chewing a sherbet lemon.  An awkward moment of silence past as Hermione pondered over what Cho wanted to say.  Finally, Hermione herself broke the silence, "Thank you for nursing Harry back to health; we were so worried about him.  And also, thank you for keeping the baby a secret for now."

"I was simply doing my job," said Cho.  "Confidentiality between a doctor and her patients is often vital."

"Yes, but given the circumstances..."

"I would do anything to make Harry happy.  I'm sure you're aware of that.  If keeping your child a secret for the time being makes you two happy than I will be more than pleased to keep the child a secret."

"Thank you," said Hermione.  She started nibbling on her sherbet lemon when Cho stood up and walked a few paces away.

"Tell me Hermione, how did you feel when Harry returned from the battle?  When you saw the condition he was in?"

Hermione was taken a bit aback by the question, but the memory was still fresh in her mind.  She sheer terror and dread she had felt when she saw Harry barely alive, hanging off of Sirius's shoulder.  How she screamed out his name as the sobs wretched through her body.  How she never left his side as he spent days hovering between the brink of life and death.  "I felt devastated.  Like my own life would end if Harry's did."

"And if another evil should arise and Harry once again leaves to fight another danger, would you still stand by him no matter what?  Even faced with the idea that this time, perhaps this time he will not come back?"

"Yes," said Hermione without any hesitation.

Cho chuckled bitterly.  "I envy you Hermione Granger.  I could never have the strength or the courage to do that.  To tell you the truth, Harry shouldn't have survived with the extent of injuries he had.  I have no illusions in my belief that it was only because he wanted to be with you that he pulled through."

"Cho..."

"I can heal and patch up wounds.  But the only person who can truly pull Harry Potter back from the brink of death is the only person he said 'good bye' to at Hogwarts.  You, Hermione Granger, are his 'home'.  So remember Hermione," Cho turned around to face Hermione, "next time, if you once again fall into the depths of depression like that, I'm not going to forgive you.  Not for my sake but for Harry Potter's sake.  Do I make myself clear?"

Tears were now streaming down Hermione's face as she whispered, "Yes."  _'Thank you Cho... and I'm sorry.'_

*          *            *

"I guess a lot of things do tend to change throughout the city," said Harry Potter as he walked through a cemetery near Hyde Park, carrying a bouquet of lilies.  He stopped in front of a pair of tombstones and said, "But there are some things that will never change."

The pop of a wizard apparating sounded behind Harry and Albus Dumbledore stepped up behind him.  "Is this the first time you have actually visited here?" he asked.

Harry traced a finger over his scar and said, "Yes.  This is my first time here."  He placed the lilies in front of the tombstones, each of which had a name written on them: _"James Potter"_ and _"Lily Potter"_.

*          *            *

Sirius and Ron had delved deep into what was left of Voldemort's lair and were now standing over the abyss that had previously housed the arena where the final battle had taken place.  _'Why did Sirius want to come here?'_ thought Ron.  _'To confirm Snape's fate?'_

"You know I for one can't believe Snape's really gone," said Sirius.  "That does sound strange coming from me doesn't it?  You'd expect that I'd be happy to see him finished off.  But all I feel now is empty."  He turned to Ron and asked, "Why did you want to come here though?"

Ron stood still thinking for a moment.  "You know, I really felt great when I beat those Elite ten sisters.  Declared myself as a 'Big Time Super Wizard in training' and I really felt like I was finally contributing to something.  Yet, three days ago I questioned whether helping out the Ministry was the right thing to do.  Like Harry said, we don't know whether it'll turn out to be the right or wrong thing, we just have to trust our own judgments.  I guess I was still too naïve to realize that and also was a huge reminder that I'm still a small guy.  I mean think about it, I've never even seen You-know... oh forget about it, Voldemort's face before... OW!  Why did you do that for?"  Sirius had just conked Ron on his head.

"You said yourself that you're in training," said Sirius.  "If you want to become a better man, just continue training, even after Hogwarts.  Grow stronger and wiser.  That's what I intend to do.  I may never have a final confrontation between Snape but at the least I can set a goal to become wiser and stronger than he was or he could ever be."  Saying that, Sirius turned around and started walking away.

_'Of course, Sirius wasn't here to confirm Snape's death, but place a final ultimatum between himself and Snape,'_ thought Ron._ 'I may be rather small now, but I am surrounded by great men and some day, I will be able to join their ranks, if only I set myself up to achieve that.'_  Ron grinned and took off after a smiling Sirius and shouted "Hey, you planning on leaving me down here?  Don't even think about it!"

*          *            *

"You know, I always avoided coming here for a long time," said Harry as he kneeled in front of his parents' graves.  "I vowed that I would only visit here after and if I defeated Voldemort, years ago.  I think a part of me feared that they blamed me for essentially leading them to their deaths."

"You know that is not true," said Dumbledore.  "Lily and James had their own paths to walk down and they knew that those paths were their own and solely their own.  Our stories of our lives are all a story about different paths.  These paths may overlap, or they may veer in different directions, but the bottom line is that they are all different paths.  That is the simple story of life: a story about different paths."

Harry smiled and said, "I guess you're right."  He turned back to the tombstones and said, "I promise I'll come at least once a year from now on.  And next time, I'll bring the family."

*          *            *

"Well, I suppose now is the time to say goodbye," said Harry.  It was the day after he had visited his parents' graves and the others had taken care of their own businesses.  He, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Cho were all returning to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade on the Hogwarts Express.

"Ah, it will only be for a short while," said Remus.  "I'm sure we'll be visiting Hogwarts soon again."

"I don't see why you have to go back already," said Ginny.  "I don't have to go back till September."

"Well, we have our reasons," said Harry, sharing a wink with Hermione.  "By the way Remus, is Draco at St. Paul's Cathedral today?"

"No, he's in his room today," said Remus.

"Right," said Harry.  He made his way over to Draco's room and opened the door.  Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed facing away from Harry and looking out his window.  Harry stood in the doorway and said, "You know Draco I doubt if we'll ever be true friends.  But maybe someday perhaps we could wash away our differences over a mug of butterbeer?"

Draco didn't turn around but said, "I don't drink butterbeer.  I'll join you for a cup of tea instead."

"I'll be looking forward to it," said Harry.  He and the others left the room.

"He still doesn't smile huh?" said Ron.

"That will be up to Ginny now," said Harry.

"What?" asked Ginny.

Harry beamed at her.  "Well Ginny, its your job to get Draco Malfoy to laugh now.  And I'm talking about a real laugh, not those nasty smirks he used to make.  Stick by him and I'm sure he'll recover far more quickly."

Ginny beamed at him.  "I promise that I will make Draco laugh some day."

"Well, if that's all we have to do now," said Harry, "Lets head to Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross."

*          *            *

As Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Cho were making their way to Kings Cross, Chucky Sullivan stared at them from out of a window of a nearby building.  "Aren't you ever going to tell them that you're alive?" he asked his companion.

In the other side of the room, Severus Snape was brewing several potions.  "Now why should I?  Its not like they're going to miss me," he said.  "Oh I probably will show up in front of them some day and I quite imagine that their reactions to see me alive would be priceless."

"I bet Potter wouldn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed to see you alive," said Chucky.

"Enough of that," said Snape.  "Come on, we need to go to our next mission."

*          *            *

The train ride back to Hogsmeade Station was rather uneventful.  Sirius and Cho each took their leave and returned to their various residences in Hogsmeade.  Ron bounded back to Hogwarts Castle first thing, but Harry and Hermione lingered outside for a moment.

"You remember where this is, Harry?" said Hermione.  "This is where we parted after Fudge was killed.  It seems like such a long time ago doesn't it?  It's only been two months."

"Yes it does," said Harry.  The full moon glistened over the lake and there were no clouds in the starry sky.  Around them, the fireflies were flying around, twinkling in the starlight.

It was a beautiful night: a wondrously beautiful night.

Harry smiled wistfully.  "Back then, I didn't think I'd ever return here.  I thought that that was going to be the last time I ever saw Hogwarts.  The last time I ever saw you."

Hermione smiled.  "There isn't going to be a last time for us Harry.  From now on, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together."  She extended her hand to him.  "Welcome home Harry Potter."

Harry smiled and took Hermione's hand.  He drew her into a long kiss underneath the stars and whispered, "I'm home."

It was a beautiful night: a wondrously beautiful night.

**To be concluded...**

**A/N** Wow, final chapter pre-epilogue.  It's been 14 and half months since I started this fic.  And I really appreciate all of my readers who stuck with me through this whole fic.  This was such a pleasure to write and it was undeniably worth it.  Next: it's the epilogue.


	27. Let it be an Epilogue

**Title:** Different Paths (27)  
**Author name:** E. C. R. Potter  
**Author email:** ecrpotter@hotmail.com  
**Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** Harry Voldemort Different Paths H/H D/G  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, Rurouni Kenshin: Kyoto story arc.  
**Summary:** Pre-OotP.  Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter. Two wizards, with incredibly similar beginnings, who journeyed on different paths. Such different paths that inevitably, they could only lead to a collision course. And collide, they do.  H/H and D/G.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. It is also based on a plot line based on a story owned by Nobuhiro Wazuki, Jump Comics Inc., Fuji Television, Studio Gallop, and other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended from them either.  
**Author Notes:** Holy cow, it's the epilogue.  It's really ending.  1 full year and 5 months of writing, and "Different Paths" finally comes to an end.  Unbelievable!  This fic has been so much to me.  You know, I'm probably going to miss writing this fic quite a bit.

**Chapter 27: Let it be an Epilogue**

_5 years later..._

The village of Hogsmeade secluded deep within the Scottish Highlands was the sole entirely magical settlement in all Britain, perhaps because of its close proximity to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   It had been five years since the defeat of Lord Voldemort, and the Wizarding World had just about settled into a well-deserved time of peace.  There were still some renegade Death Eaters and Dark Wizards running around claiming to be the heir or successors of Lord Voldemort and were planning on continuing what he had begun.  But most of these were second-rate wizards and were slowly but steadily being hunted down by the Aurors.

Hogsmeade was generally exempt from all of that, but there were still happenings.  As the young American waitress, Margaret Chapel, dressed in a somewhat revealing uniform, was carrying out some garbage from the _Three Broomsticks_ where she worked, out into the alley behind the pub she noticed that some shady looking punks were approaching her.  The Auburn haired young woman rolled her eyes and turned toward the punks demanding, "Can I help you?"

"Well little lady," said the leader of the punks whilst leering at her.  "We were hoping that you could play a little with us.  Spend some time with us."  The other two punks laughed stupidly.

The young woman rolled her eyes and said, "Well, as the present company pertains a resemblance to the hind quarters of a chimaera I am disinclined to acquiesce your request."  At the confused looks of the punks, she said, "That means no."

The faces of punks instantly twisted from confusion to anger.  "You better not have said that lassie," said the leader, "'cause now you're gonna have to pay for it."  He and his buddies pulled out their wands and some knives.

"Oh please.  Don't you three realize that you're on the very verge of getting a severe beating?" said Margaret.

"Beating?" said the leader.  The punks burst out laughing.  "Oh really, what can you do?  Spank us?"

"Oh I'm not going to be doing the beating," said Margaret.  "He is."

_"Expelliarmus."_

"What?"  The punks spun around just as their wands and knives flew out of their hands.

The disarmer had come from a tall, red-haired young man dressed in the blue robes of an auror.  He had an aura of power and an attitude of no nonsense around him.  "I believe the lady said that she was disinclined to acquiesce, or something like that, so step back chimaera hind.  I'll play with you punks instead," he said.

The punks' faces started growing red with anger.  "Who are you to call us 'chimaera hind', Red?" demanded the leader.  The punks started to rush the red-haired man when Margaret smiled and said, "Why hello, Ronald."

"'Ronald'?" exclaimed the leader of the punks.  All three of them stopped in their tracks, their faces paling with fear.  "You mean, that guy there is Ronald Weasley?  The first class Auror who single handedly defeated and brought in 67 Death Eaters and Dark Wizards?  The so called 'Big Time Super Wizard'?!  That Ronald Weasley?!"

"Well, looks like I don't need to introduce myself," said Ron, giving the punks a death glare.  "So who wants to go first?  Or shall I just take care of all three of you at once?"

The blood completely drained from the punks' faces, as they turned white with terror.  After remaining rooted in their spot for a few seconds they bolted out of the alley, screaming like little girls.

"You chased them away with just a glare and your name.  That's quite impressive," said Margaret giving a once over her boyfriend.  "I guess its true what they say, that you're now amongst the five most powerful wizards in all Britain."

"Huh?  Who's been saying that?" asked Ron.

"Why, just about everybody in the wizarding world," said Margaret.  "It even made _Witch Weekly_.  They've listed you as most eligible bachelor in England as well."

"Well I can assure you that they got it wrong," said Ron, sticking his nose into the air.  "I am the _second_ most powerful wizard in all the world."

"Well you're sure not lacking in confidence," said Margaret.  "Who's the most powerful by the way?"

"Harry."

"Of course."

"Of course indeed," exclaimed Ron pointing at Margaret's revealing uniform.  "Why the bloody hell, are you dressed up like that?  That's like begging punks to pay attention to you!"

Margaret blushed a little.  "This?  This is the new uniform for employees at the Three Broomsticks."

"Don't you sometimes worry about Rosmerta's tastes?" asked Ron.

"I sure do," said Margaret.  "By the way, I'm on my lunch break right now.  Would you like to join me?"

"Sorry, I'm going to have to take a rain check on that," said Ron.  "I'm on my way to Hogwarts.  How about dinner instead?"

"OK.  But why do you need to go to Hogwarts?"

"I'm not really sure," said Ron.  "Harry just said he wanted to see me today."

*          *            *

Since it was early in the summer vacation, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was rather quiet with the lack of students milling around.  Ronald Weasley walked through the main gates of the castle.  "Hello, Ron's here.  Anyone here to see me to the castle?"

What Ron received was not a friendly greeting but the high-pitched wail of a young child in distress.  Ron jumped and looked up at the top of the gates to see a young boy sitting on the roof of the gate bawling like it was the end of the world.  He had messy, raven black hair, was about four years old, and emerald green eyes could be seen between the tears that were falling.

Ron sighed exasperatedly.  "Alexander Potter!  Don't tell me you climbed up the gates and can't get down now again!"  He pulled out his wand and said, _"Wingardium Leviosa."_  The young boys wails instantly changed to laughter as he was lowered to the ground.  Ron sighed again.  "You know Alex, you might look exactly like a miniature version of Harry, but you sure can be a bit of an idiot at times.  If you want to live up to the Potter legacy, you should shape u… ACK!"  The "ack" was the result of a book being thrown at the back of Ron's head.  Ron spun around to see who had abused him so.

"What are you doing picking on my son?" exclaimed Hogwarts Transfiguration Professor Hermione Potter.  It was she whom had thrown the book.

"Why would I pick on my own godson?  Look at how giddy he is!  Its rather that he enjoyed the fact that I took him down from the gate!" yelled Ron.

Meanwhile, young Alexander Potter ran up to Hermione gleefully exclaiming "Mommy!"  Hermione scooped him up and started cooing at him.  "There, there now, its all right now.  Mommy's here," she said.

"Hey, don't I get my apology?" exclaimed a disgruntled Ron.

"Oh I'm sorry Ron," said Hermione with a laugh.  "But it did look like you were picking on Alex from where I was.  I guess I should've trusted you more."

"The day you trust me more Hermione, will be the day my sister marries Draco Malfoy."

"Ron, they did get married," said Hermione.  "You were even one of the groomsmen."

"That's besides the point!" exclaimed Ron.  "And besides, why did Ginny have to go marry that lousy ferret anyways?  Sure he helped Harry in the battle against Voldemort but he's still a git.  I mean I don't think Ginny's still been able to get him to laugh."

"You have to admit though, she does make him smile," said Hermione.

Some merry laughter sounded from behind Hermione.  It had come from her husband, Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter.  "Ah how much I miss the banter between you two," he said.  "Ron, sorry about calling you here on such a hot day."

"Ah, not a problem," said Ron.  "So why did you call me out here anyway?  Don't tell me you want me to give a lecture your students again.  Just once is tiring enough: I can't understand how you two can stand being teachers.  Besides, its summer right now, there shouldn't be any students here."

"All in good time," said Harry.  "For now, just follow me to the Quidditch Pitch."

Ron shrugged and followed the Potters out to the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch.  As it was summer, the pitch was completely deserted as Harry led his family and Ron out onto the field.

Ron looked around while asking, "OK, so now that we're on the pitch, will you tell me why you called me here?"

Harry merely turned around, his wand drawn.  "Ron," he said, "Draw your wand."

Ron starred at Harry.  "What?"

"Ronald Weasley, I challenge you to a one hit duel."

Ron's jaw dropped.  "What!  You can't be serious!  Why would you challenge me?"

"He is serious Ron," said Hermione.  "Years ago, you claimed that some day you would become a great wizard.  Harry wants to test you and see if you've really become one."

"You're the challenged Ron, so you can forgo the one hit duel and ask for a regular one or you could not accept the challenge all together.  The choice is up to you," said Harry.  "Don't you want to prove yourself?"

_'Yes I do.  And I understand that you want to know firsthand what I've become,'_ thought Ron.  _'But this is Harry Potter I'm facing.  This is the guy who beat Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  And I can already tell just by the power he's radiating that Harry won't hold back just because I'm his best friend.  How am I even supposed to stand a chance?'_

"Don't worry," said Harry.

"What?"

"You're a lot more powerful than you give yourself credit for Ron.  Just one spell is all I ask for.  Just one.  Put everything you have learned into this single spell Ronald.  Then, you will see the path."

"Path?"

"We all travel along different paths," said Harry.  "I'll explain soon after the duel."

Ron finally seemed determined.  "OK," he said as he pulled out his wand.

"Excellent," said Harry.  "And now, Hermione would you do the honors?"

"Right," said Hermione.  Still carrying Alex in one hand, she lifted her other hand in the air.  After a brief pause Hermione flung her arm downwards shouting, "GO!"

There was a flash of light as Harry and Ron's wands blazed forth; the image of the two duelers forever being imprinted into young Alexander Potter's mind.  When the light had dimmed, both Harry and Ron were still standing.

"A tie?" said Hermione.  A moment later, Ron dropped his wand and fell to his knees.

"Ah, bloody hell," he said with a weak grin.  "Guess I still was no match for you after all."

"Perhaps," said Harry, smiling.  "But that was still one heck of a spell."  He offered Ron his hand.  "Can you stand?"

"I think so," Ron took the hand and Harry pulled his to his feet.  Hermione caught Harry's eye and Harry nodded.

"Ron," said Harry.  "I'm offering you my Invisibility Cloak and my Firebolt.  Oh, and the Marauder's Map in case you need to find somebody at Hogwarts."

Now Ron was really shocked.  "Wha... what are you talking about?  I can't just take your stuff.  And besides, I just lost the duel."

"The duel wasn't about winning or losing," said Harry.  "It was test: I wanted to see if you have finally found your own path.  You see Ron we all travel along different paths.  Many of those paths can be connected, but I've known for a long time that you were ultimately destined to take a path independent of me: to finally strike out on your own like you've always wanted, out of my shadow.  The fact that you were able to use your full strength against me without turning back proves that you are ready to truly be on your own.  But I still want to help you at least get started so I'm letting you borrow my stuff."  Harry looked at Alex and grinned.  "At least until Alex is ready to go to Hogwarts.  I expect all of those items to be passed to him at that time."

Ron pondered over all of this for a few moments before finally smiling and said, "All right, I accept."

*          *            *

Sometime later, the Potters were standing in the courtyard looking out to the horizon.  They could see Ron leaving the school and heading down to Hogsmeade from there.

"Well, I guess that's one last obstacle down," said Hermione.  "People really do follow their own paths don't they?  Ginny and Draco got married, Sirius has spent the last few years traveling around the globe upon getting cleared, Cho has become a healer at St. Mungo's..."

Harry nodded.  "Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you regret giving all your possessions to Ron?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "Not really.  I guess I might ask myself 'what did you think you were doing?' in the near future but at the moment, no regrets."  He took Alex from Hermione and said, "OK, Alexander.  Someday you're also going to grow up to become a good wizard and... oh for crying out loud when are you going to get used to me?"  Alex had started tugging on Harry's hair, clearly annoyed about being taking away from his mother.

Hermione chuckled.  "Don't worry, he loves his Daddy very much, don't you Alex?"  The young boy grinned and started nodding vigorously.  Harry laughed and started tickling his son, resulting in Alex squealing in delight.

Hermione smiled before stepping up to her husband and running a finger over the scar on his forehead.  "Dumbledore once told me that a curse scar usually is a sign that the bearer of it with have a difficult life before him or her.  The scar is a symbol of a cursed life of sorts that the person will be forced to live with so long as that scar remains."  She traced her hand over the scar again and said, "Your scar has faded so much, Harry."

Harry smiled at her.  "Yeah, but I believe it will never completely disappear," he said.  "The scar is a part of me.  Its my doom that the curse Voldemort placed on my life will always haunt me to a certain extent, no matter how my life turns out.  That is the path I am both doomed to walk upon and that I have chosen to walk upon.  Sure it'll get easier and better because of you and Alex, meaning that the scar will fade, but it will never disappear."

"Perhaps so," said Hermione.  "But that's why I will always be by your side, supporting you as you go along."

**The End**

**A/N** It's over.  It truly is over.  Unbelievable that I actually managed to complete this most time consuming of fics.  Egads!  Thank you a million times over to all my readers and reviewers who actually stuck with me throughout these many months, waiting patiently for the updates.  My gratitude to my readers is big.  And now, as promised long ago, here's the cast of characters.  Note that the _Rurouni Kenshin_ characters will be family name first since that is how I am most familiar with them:

Harry Potter = Himura Kenshin

Hermione Granger = Kamiya Kaoru

Ronald Weasley = Myojin Yahiko

Sirius Black = Sagara Sanosuke

Cho Chang = Takani Megumi

Ginny Weasley = Makimachi Misao

Draco Malfoy = Shinomori Aoshi

Severus Snape = Saito Hajime

Albus Dumbledore = Hiko Seijuro

Voldemort = Shishio Makoto

Seth Soran = Seta Soujiro

Yasmin Corellan = Komagata Yumi

Remus Lupin = Kashiwagi "Okina" Nenji

Order of the Phoenix = Oniwabanshu

Horace Salacion = Sadojima Hoji

Grindelwald = Uonuma Usui

Angelus O'Connell = Yukyuzan Anji

Chucky Sullivan = Sawagejyo Chou

Cassadra Frost = Honjo Kamatari

Death Eater Elite Ten = Jyupongatana

There are of course others but I figure those are the ones worth listing.  So once again, a grateful thank you to all my readers. 


End file.
